


The Darkside

by somali77



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 69,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU!) Sex, Drugs & dunkle Großstadtschluchten-... Sasuke Uchiha geht über Leichen, Naruto kämpft gegen den Tod. Als Kinder waren sie fast so etwas wie Freunde, aber ihr Schicksal hat sie auseinandergerissen und plötzlich stehen sie sich erneut gegenüber- an einem Ort, wo Extreme aufeinanderprallen: Im „Darkside“, einem berühmt- berüchtigten BDSM- Club... (P18! Naru/Sasu, Kiba/Hinata, Lee/Gaara u.a. Warnings: gewalt, slash/het(!), abweichende Pairings, BDSM, in späteren Kapiteln minimales Crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

~

Er kannte den Sumpf der Großstadt.

Mit viel zu jungen Augen hatte er gesehen welche Monster dort lebten. Das Gesetz des Stärkeren  
kochte nirgends so heiß wie an diesem Ort. Und längst war er selbst gefährlich. Es gab nur diese  
zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder man wurde stärker, oder man starb.

Nur ein einziges Problem machte sich dabei früher oder später bemerkbar. Wenn das Monster in einem  
selbst zu mächtig geworden war, neigte es nicht nur dazu alle Feinde zu vernichten.

Sondern auch alles andere, das jemals etwas bedeutet hatte.

~


	2. Killerinstinkt

~

Der heiße Staub der Straße flirrte über blassem Beton. Stille hing in der Luft, zäh und lähmend.  
Selbst die Insekten schienen sich verkrochen zu haben. Eine ungute Vorahnung hielt jedes  
unbeteiligte Lebewesen im Umkreis von hundert Metern fern.

Im Innern des kleinen Autos schmeckte jeder Atemzug nach Schweiß.  
„Was, wenn sie nicht hierher zurück kommen?“, flüsterte Suigetsu von der Rückbank. Sein starrer,  
wässriger Blick ergänzte das Bild von dem was man bei einer Google- Suche unter „Crackhead“  
hätte finden können: blasse, fleckige Haut, dunkel umrandete Augen, struppiges, kurzes Haar in  
unnatürlich bleicher Farbe. Er konnte den zittrigen Atem kaum soweit unterdrücken, dass er nicht  
mehr zu hören war und klammerte eine schweißnasse Hand an die Rückenlehne des Fahrersitzes.

„Halt die Klappe“

Das Knurren des zweiten Mannes im Wagen war bedrohlich und dunkel. Hinter dem Steuer lauerte  
er wie ein schwarzer Panther mit hungrigem Blick und gnadenloser Miene. Beinahe zärtlich schob  
er das gefüllte Magazin in die Waffe zurück. Es rastete mit endgültigem Klacken ein.

Sasuke Uchiha hatte seine finale Jagd begonnen. Eine Blutspur aus Leichen folgte ihm durch die  
Abgründe der Stadt. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er nicht geschlafen, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Die  
Pupille seiner Augen war so weit, dass die lichtlosen Punkte bis zum äußeren Rand der Iris  
reichten. Zwei bodenlose Gruben, Fenster zu völliger Finsternis. Nur ein feiner, roter Ring aus Blut  
um sie herum ließ ahnen, dass das Monster in ihm längst begonnen hatte ihm die Seele  
auszusaugen. Bis die leere Hülle des Körpers aufhören würde zu funktionieren. Aber davon wollte  
er jetzt nichts wissen. Denn noch funktionierte alles einwandfrei.

Er beobachtete die Eingangstür des Hauses wie ein Raubtier aus seiner Deckung heraus. Ohne  
auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Nichts regte sich hinter den Fenstern. Niemand ging durch die Haustür  
hinein oder kam heraus.

 

Suigetsu kratzte sich zum fünfzehnten Mal in den letzten Minuten am Arm. Seine Finger krampften  
sich in die Rückenlehne, er schob sich auf dem Sitz zurecht, atmete tiefer und sah sich zu Sasuke  
um.

„Boss-...“

„Ich sagte du sollst die Klappe halten oder ich blas´ dir deinen verfluchten Schädel weg“

Allein der Tonfall war einschüchternd. Reines Eis. Suigetsu schluckte weitere Einwände und grub  
seine Fingernägel ins Polster, kaute mit seinen spitzen, kaputten Zahnruinen an der rissigen  
Unterlippe. In diesem Augenblick fuhr ein Wagen in die Einfahrt.

Wummernder Bass dröhnte aus den eingebauten Boxen. Der braune Kombi wurde mit dem  
Ratschen einer Handbremse geparkt, die Musik verstummte. Vier junge Burschen und ein Hund  
stiegen aus, laut diskutierend und offensichtlich beunruhigt.

„Halt die Klappe“, drang die lauteste Stimme bis hinter die getönten Scheiben des Wagens der  
beiden Beobachter, „Halt die Klappe, verdammt! Wir müssen das Zeug holen und abhauen-... Itachi  
weiß garantiert schon Bescheid! Wenn wir hierbleiben sind wir genau so am Arsch wie diese  
Wichser von Orochimaru!“

In Sasukes reglosem Gesicht verengten sich seine Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. Er  
beobachtete reglos wie die Männer durch die Tür ins Innere des Hauses verschwanden und die  
jämmerliche, dünne Sperrholztür hinter sich zuwarfen.

„Jetzt“, grollte er. Seine Oberlippe hob sich über blanke Zähne.  
Und in Sekundenbruchteilen war er mit dem Helfer an seiner Seite und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet  
aus dem Auto heraus, auf der anderen Seite der Straße und vor der Eingangstür.

„Geh hinten rein und knall jeden ab der dir entgegen kommt“, kommandierte er. Suigetsu sprang  
mühelos über den Zaun zum Garten. Sasuke brach mit einem heftigen Fußtritt die Tür auf, dass  
Holzsplitter in alle Richtungen flogen, streckte die Arme aus und richtete beide seiner   
Schusswaffen auf die überrumpelten Gesichter die ihn anstarrten wie den Tod. Er eröffnete das  
Feuer ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern.

Es war wie ein Film. Sasuke schoss gezielt zwischen die Augen, nicht auf den Brustkorb. Sein  
Gehirn filterte Informationen wie Alter oder Geschlecht seiner Opfer bewusst als unwichtig aus-...  
das Kreischen einer Frau brachte ihn nur dazu, den Abzug noch etwas schneller zu drücken.  
Ohrenbetäubender Lärm, das Krachen von Möbeln, Schreien, er ignorierte alles. Jeden Raum, jedes  
Versteck durchsuchend, exekutierte er alles was lebte. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen stieß er auf  
mehrere Plastikpäckchen mit weißem Inhalt auf dem Glastisch, kleine gläserne Pfeifen mit schwarz  
verbranntem Inhalt, Feuerzeuge, Spiegel und Rasierklingen. Eine der Frauen hatte im Moment ihres  
Todes ein Regal mit Schmucktellern umgerissen. Unter den Sohlen seiner Schuhe knirschten die  
Scherben. Von der anderen Seite kam ihm Suigetsu entgegen, er wirkte wie im Rausch und  
fletschte begeistert die spitzen Zähne.

Für einen Moment war es betäubend still.

„Oh, Jackpot!“, gluckste Suigetsu dann, als sein Blick auf den Tisch fiel, „Das sind mindestens-...“

„Rühr es nicht an“  
Sasuke lud mit wenigen, geübten Bewegungen nach und hob den linken Arm mit der Waffe dann in  
Richtung Wohnküche. Eine breite Anrichte versperrte die Sicht. Er ging mit entschlossenen Schritten  
herum, zielte-...

Und starrte direkt in die tränennassen, schockierten Augen eines Kleinkindes, das dort mitten in der  
Küche stand, hilflos und wie erstarrt, vor einem zusammengekauerten, zitternden Mann, der ein  
klägliches Angstgeräusch von sich gab.

Sasuke blinzelte. Er fasste den Griff der Pistole fester. Das Monster in ihm brüllte auf, forderte Blut  
ohne Rücksicht auf menschliche Regungen. Außerdem stand das Wesen direkt in der Schussbahn.  
Selbst schuld.

Aber bevor er abdrücken konnte, hallte etwas in seinem Kopf wieder. Die Stimme seines Bruders.  
Die Welt verschwand für Sekundenbruchteile unter einem Schleier von Rot.  
Für einen kleinen, winzigen Moment war er selbst dieses Kind und um ihn herum ein  
menschenleerer Gang voller Blut. Sein Puls begann in den Ohren zu pochen. Das Wummern wurde  
schneller und lauter, bis es sein ganzes Bewusstsein ausfüllte.

Und da gab der Mann unter der Spüle einen furchtbaren Schrei von sich, riss in einer heftigen  
Bewegung den Arm zurück und warf Sasuke etwas dunkles, rundes entgegen. Er kam schnell  
genug aus seiner Trance zu sich um zu verstehen, dass es eine Handgranate war. Mit  
katzengleichen Reflexen sprang er rückwärts, warf sich aus dem nächsten geschlossenen  
Fenster nach draußen.

Hinter ihm explodierte die Welt in Millionen Teile. Einen Moment lang hing er scheinbar in der Luft,  
dann wurde ihm von einer unglaublichen Macht der Brustkorb, das Trommelfell, die Augen  
zusammengedrückt und er flog bis über die Reihen der Müllcontainer, um ungebremst in die  
Backsteinwand dahinter zu krachen. Alles war weiß. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Seine Ohren  
versagten den Dienst, alles was er wahrnahm war ein schrilles, endloses Pfeifen in seinem Kopf.  
Halb nahm er war, wie er hinter den schweren Stahlcontainern an der Wand herunterfiel wie eine  
Lumpenpuppe, sein Hinterkopf schlug an einer Kante auf, ein paar Haare blieben bei dem Sturz  
bestimmt auf der Strecke. Er glaubte erst, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Keine Luft zu bekommen.  
Seine Lungen reagierten nicht. Er erstickte.

Als er endlich ein wenig keuchen konnte, flach, winzig, wirbelte er damit eine Menge Staub vor  
seiner Nase auf, die er beim nächsten Atemzug mit einatmete, wodurch er noch weniger Sauerstoff  
zu erwischen schien.

Die Ohnmacht schlang immer stärkere Ranken um seinen Geist, zog ihn abwärts in lähmende  
Dunkelheit. Er kämpfte verzweifelt dagegen an. Er musste die Kontrolle behalten. Sein Plan war fast  
vollendet. Es konnte doch jetzt nicht alles an so einer dummen Sache scheitern. Wegen jemandem,  
der so unwichtig war, dass er nicht einmal seinen Namen kannte. Er konnte jetzt nicht sterben. Aber  
er bekam keine Luft. Seine Muskeln reagierten nicht.

Noch einmal versuchte er seine krampfenden Lungen allein durch Willenskraft zu bezwingen.  
Aber es ging nicht. Und irgendwann, in den nächsten Sekunden, war der Kampf vorbei.

~


	3. Schutzengel

~

Als er zu sich kam, war das erste was er spürte der stützende Arm unter seinem Nacken, der  
seinen Kopf hielt und die Hand die seine Schulter fasste. Er lag auf dem Rücken- großartig. Einer  
seiner tiefsten, inneren Instinkte sagte ihm, dass auf dem Rücken zu liegen etwas war, das er auf  
keinen Fall akzeptieren konnte.

Es war zu viel Kapitulation. So als hätte er verloren.  
Als wäre jemand anders stärker gewesen.

Eine unbekannte Kraft drückte ihm etwas über Mund und Nase und er hob automatisch den Arm, um  
es abzuwehren.

„Hey, er kommt zu sich!“, rief jemand wie durch eine dicke Schicht Watte. Sein Kopf klingelte immer  
noch wie ein Feuermelder. Er zuckte unter der Stimme zusammen. Verflucht, taten ihm die Ohren  
weh. Jedes Geräusch war wie ein Nadelstich direkt ins Gehirn. Endlich bekam er ein Handgelenk zu  
fassen, dieses verfluchte Handgelenk von diesem verfluchten Wichser der seine Luftzufuhr  
kontrollierte. Der fremde Arm war breit und warm und viel zu stark.  
Sasuke zog den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ruhig... ruhig, es ist okay“, gurrte die Stimme ihm zu und kurz ließ sich der Arm aus Stahlmuskeln  
von seinen Händen wegschieben, ließ ihn von selbst nach Luft schnappen.  
Sasuke fühlte sich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Sofort hatte er wieder das Gefühl zu  
ersticken. Da war zu viel Staub- zu viel Hitze-...

„Du bekommst Sauerstoff über die Maske“, sagte die Stimme weich und entnervend behutsam, „Das  
hilft dir beim Atmen. Keine Angst... ich hab dich.“

Angst?! Der Begriff allein triggerte eine Lawine von Widerstand. Sasuke Uchiha hatte niemals  
Angst. Das Wort war aus seinem Vokabular getilgt. Aber als die fremden Finger ihm den zischenden  
Plastiktrichter wieder übers Gesicht schoben und sanft dort hielten, wurden seine Hände kraftlos.  
So ungern er es zugab- es half wirklich. Seine Lungen füllten sich langsam, mit jedem zitternden,  
flachen Atemstoß. Sein Verstand kam zurück und damit die erste Welle von Scham. Der womöglich  
gefährlichste Mann momentan auf den Straßen der Stadt, der Panther der reihenweise Leichen  
hinterließ wo er hinkam und in Sekundenbruchteilen tötete, lag im Arm seines Retters wie ein  
halbtotes Kätzchen.

Endlich konnte er blinzeln. Die Welt war ein verschwommenes Chaos aus Farbklecksen, aber  
langsam wurden die Konturen klarer. Dort an der Straße stand ein Krankenwagen, flackerndes  
Blaulicht blitzte rhythmisch auf. Jemand kam soeben über die Trümmer der Küche, wo jetzt ein  
breites Loch in der Wand klaffte, zurück ins grelle Sonnenlicht gestapft.

„Da hängt überall Hirn an den Wänden, war bestimmt wieder so ne Drogengeschichte“, rief eine  
Stimme aus sehr weiter Ferne, „Wird Zeit, dass die Polizei kommt... Der hat es vielleicht grade noch  
raus geschafft“

Polizei...? Sasuke sah auf das Handgelenk vor seiner Nase. Sein Blick glitt an dem Arm hinauf.  
Derjenige, der über ihn gebeugt war hatte blondes Haar und Narbenstreifen auf der Wange die ihm  
seltsam bekannt vorkamen. Helle, durchdringende, blaue Augen. Und da verstand er. Es konnte  
keine Verwechslung sein. Ihre Augen trafen sich.

„Sasuke?“, flüsterte der Andere fassungslos.

Mit einem plötzlichen Kraftschub von Panik warf er sich herum. Er schnappte den Sanitäter am  
Kragen, stieß dessen Arm von sich und grub ihn unter sich, drückte mit dem Knie auf der Kehle des  
Anderen seinen Oberkörper in den Asphalt. Einen Moment überfiel ihn heftiger Schwindel. Das  
Pfeifen in seinen Ohren wurde wieder lauter. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf um das loszuwerden.

„Naruto!“, rief der zweite Mann bei den Haustrümmern alarmiert und begann zu laufen, „Hey!“

Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Gefühle waren ein flirrendes Chaos, er konzentrierte  
sich auf den Hass. Seine Finger verkrampften sich an der Kehle des Mannes den er einmal gekannt  
hatte und dann holte er aus, um ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Sasuke!“  
Blind schlug er zu. Diese Stimme und dieser Name jagten ihm einen kalten Schauder über den  
Rücken, er versuchte den Ursprungsort dafür zu zerstören. Irgendetwas traf er auch und er traf es  
noch einmal und noch einmal, wollte es splittern spüren und es unter seiner Faust zertrümmern.  
Dann war der zweite, fremde Mann auf der Straße zu nahe. Sasuke rollte sich von dem Körper des  
Anderen herunter, kam noch in der Fluchtbewegung auf die Beine, hob den Oberkörper und  
taumelte davon wie ein verletztes Tier.

„Sasuke!“, folgte ihm der Ruf aus der Ferne.  
Das Geräusch stach sich durch seine Ohren mitten ins Gehirn. Er kam kurz aus dem Takt,  
strauchelte aufkeuchend und lief umso schneller weiter. Weg, nur weg, wie vom Teufel gehetzt.

Erst irgendwann, auf halbem Weg zu dem trockengelegten Kanal beim Wasserauffangbecken, als  
um ihn herum nichts mehr war außer sonnendürre Gräser und Sträucher und einige Betonmauern  
von Häusern die dort einmal gestanden hatten, verließen ihn die Kräfte ein zweites Mal.

Er sah die schwarzen Wägen nicht, die in gebürendem Abstand zur Straße parkten. Genau so  
wenig wie die Männer in schwarzen Anzügen, die auf ihn warteten. Nur in dem Moment, als spitze,  
italienische Lederschuhe neben seinem Gesicht auftauchten und eine große Hand ihm ins Haar griff  
um seinen Kopf nach oben zu ziehen, rollten noch einmal seine Augen zurück.

Die schwache Abwehrbewegung, das Zähnefletschen brachte ihm nur leises Lachen ein.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen“, sagte jemand mit einer Stimme wie Samt direkt neben seinen  
verletzten Ohren und er stöhnte vor Schmerz und Hilflosigkeit, „... kleiner Bruder.“

 

~


	4. Gefangen

~

Er war auf einen Stuhl gefesselt.

Jedem, der sich in seiner Situation in dieser Lage wiederfand, war sofort klar was das bedeutete.  
Seltsamerweise fühlte er kaum Angst, nur eine hysterische Art von Belustigung und das Gefühl,  
wirklich nichts mehr verlieren zu können.

Itachi Uchiha saß ihm gegenüber. Auf einer Art Thron, den vermutlich seine Anhänger ihm gebaut  
hatten, zusammengeschweißt aus Maschinenteilen und Autoschrott. Er tippte mit langen  
Fingernägeln auf die Platte des Tischs neben sich, von der an einigen Stellen die weiße Farbe  
schon abgeplatzt war, ein irritierendes Geräusch aus trockenem Klacken. Nicht weit von seiner  
Hand entfernt lag eine uralt aussehende Pistole neben einer offenen, halbleeren Schachtel Munition.  
Er lächelte.

Sasuke konzentrierte sich darauf, ruhig zu bleiben. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hatte er eine Hölle  
aus Schmerzen vor sich, an dessen Ende er völlig wahnsinnig werden würde, aber das war immer  
noch kein Grund ausgerechnet diesem Menschen die Genugtuung zu geben, vorher schon Angst  
oder Schwäche zu zeigen.

Er war nicht mehr acht Jahre alt. Oder zwölf. Er war kein kleines, zahnloses Baby. Also  
erwiderte er den Blick mit aller Macht und Selbstbeherrschung die er zu bieten hatte.

 

„Ich bin beeindruckt“, sagte Itachi endlich und in seiner Stimme war nicht ein Hauch von Ironie.

Sasuke bemerkte, dass es seinen Ohren besser zu gehen schien. Zwar pochte sein Kopf,  
irgendwo dort musste er einen gehörigen Riss haben und bestimmt war sein Gesicht auch nicht  
spurlos davon gekommen. Aber das Klingeln war weg und es schmerzte nicht mehr bei jedem  
Geräusch.

Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen?  
Die ganze Nacht? Wie viel Uhr war es?

Sie schienen in einer Art Scheune zu sein. Links von ihm machte sich ein einzelner Helfer an einem  
Päckchen Heroin zu schaffen, kochte seelenruhig eine Portion auf einem Löffel über der Flamme  
eines schmutzigen Bunsenbrenners. Sonst war kein Mensch zu hören oder zu sehen. Von den  
Balken der Decke hingen rostige Ketten. Tageslicht konnte man nicht erkennen. Instinktiv spannte  
Sasuke seine Arme gegen die Fesseln und machte sich nicht die Mühe, irgendetwas auf den  
Gesprächsversuch zu erwidern.

„Du hast Orochimaru erledigt.“ Itachi hob eine Augenbraue. „Nicht schlecht. Von den anderen ganz  
zu schweigen. Aber er war immerhin der größte Boss im nördlichen Bezirk. Wusstest du vorher,  
dass er eine Schwäche für seine sehr jungen, männlichen... Gehilfen... hatte?“

Sasukes Miene regte sich nicht. Sein Blick blieb eisern in die schmalen Augen seines Bruders  
gerichtet. Nur sein Atem war etwas heftiger als normal.

„Du bist stark geworden, kleiner Bruder...“  
Itachis Stimme war leise und anerkennend.

„Sogar sehr stark... genau so, wie du solltest“

Sasuke schluckte hart.

„Und das ist sehr gut. Es bedeutet...“, Itachi erhob sich. Sein langer Mantel streifte beinahe den  
Boden als er auf ihn zu kam. „Dass du irgendwo tief in deinem Kopf trotz allem immer noch der  
brave, kleine Junge bist“, er neigte die Lippen zu seinem Ohr. Sasuke kniff die Augen zusammen  
unter dem leichten Kitzeln seines Atems, „... der für seinen Bruder alles tun würde.“

„Nein“, zischte Sasuke zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Itachis Augen waren jetzt ganz nah. So nah vor ihm. Wenn seine Hand frei gewesen wäre,  
hätte er ihn berühren können. Sasukes Körper begann zu zittern.

„Jetzt wo wir wieder zusammen sind“, flüsterte Itachi gedankenverloren, ohne seinen  
hypnotischen Blick zu unterbrechen, "Kann der Kreis sich endlich schließen, was meinst du?  
Bringen wir die Sache von damals zuende"  
Sasuke zitterte stärker. Sein Blick sprühte wilde Funken.

„Nein“, würgte er hervor.

Itachi wandte er sich ab um zu gehen.

 

„Bleib hier!“, Sasukes Schrei war gellend, beinahe hysterisch. Keine Reaktion. „Bleib hier!“, heulte er,  
„Glaubst du, du kannst einfach wieder verschwinden? Komm zurück!“

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Handlanger- ein Kerl wie ein Schrank mit ungesund grauer  
Gesichtsfarbe- seelenruhig seine Spritze aufzog. Als ihm klar wurde wofür sie bestimmt war,  
prickelte ihm die Erkenntnis eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Itachi!“

Er riss an seinen Fesseln. Das Holz des Stuhls knackte unter seiner Kraft. Verbissen fletschte er  
die Zähne, spannte die Muskeln und ignorierte den Schmerz dort, wo ihm das Seil in die Handgelenke   
schnitt.

„Itachi!“, brüllte er, „Du feiges Stück! Willst du nicht zusehen, wie der Dreckskerl deinem kleinen  
Bruder Drogen spritzt?! Hast du zu viel Schiss um es selbst zu tun?! Du kranker Psychopath! Ich  
bring dich-...“

Der helle Stich am Oberschenkel gab ihm schließlich den Rest.

„Ahh! Ich bring dich um, Itachi!“

Sein Heulen war tief und inbrünstig. Das Adrenalin, das auf einen Schlag in alle Zellen schoss,  
verstärkte Kraft und Rücksichtslosigkeit. Der Stuhl aus morschem Holz brach, Sasuke riss das  
schmutzige Seil auseinander, schnappte den ersten längeren Splitter- ein Teil eines Stuhlbeins- den  
er zu fassen bekam und rammte ihn dem größeren Mann mit voller Wucht ins Auge, so dass der  
zwei Schritte blind rückwärts taumelte und dann krachend zu Boden ging.

Mit zwei Sätzen war er an dem Tisch neben dem improvisierten Thron seines Bruders. Die  
Schusswaffe, die darauf für ihn bereit lag schnappte er mit zitternden Händen. Er folgte Itachi, riss  
die Tür auf, die in eine Art kleinen Wohnraum führte, hob den Arm zu der Gestalt die dort stand und  
drückte ab. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

~


	5. Bruderliebe

~

Er hatte nicht richtig getroffen. Einer der Querschläger hatte Itachi am Brustkorb verletzt und jetzt  
krümmte er sich gurgelnd und japsend am Boden. Er erstickte an seinem eigenen Blut.

Sasukes Hände zitterten viel zu sehr. Seine Handflächen waren so rutschig dass ihm die Waffe  
beinahe aus der Hand fiel. Er versuchte zwischen die Augen zu zielen, aber er konnte nicht mehr  
abdrücken. Es war unmöglich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stand er da wie gelähmt, unfähig  
sich von dem furchtbare Anblick vor seinen weiten Augen auch nur abzuwenden.

„Sasuke“, japste Itachi. Seine Stimme war sehr leise und kraftlos. „Das hast du... gut gemacht.  
Danke dir“

Langsam sank die Hand mit der Waffe herunter.  
Sasuke fiel auf die Knie. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus Schrecken. Unter ihm färbte sich der  
Boden rot. Ein Teppich aus Blut. Genau wie damals.

„Sie wollten dir-... weh tun. Weißt du“  
Er spürte wieder, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren zu pochen begann. Die Sicht vor ihm verschwamm  
zu Schlieren von rot. Irgendwo vor ihm tanzte Itachis verzerrtes, trauriges Lächeln in seinem  
Albtraum.  
„So wie-... mir auch“

Er spürte zwei Finger an seiner Stirn. Eine Flut von Erinnerungen stürzte auf ihn ein. Bildfetzen,  
Worte, Emotionen. Der liebevolle, sanfte Itachi. Dieses freundliche Stupsen mit zwei Fingern gegen  
seine Stirn. Der fürsorgliche, beschützende Itachi. Der Itachi, der immer ernster geworden war im  
Heim. Der immer weniger Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte. Er hatte immer seltener gegen seine Stirn  
gestupst. Der Itachi mit den viel zu leeren Augen, der ihn zum Spielen weggeschickt hatte.  
„Heute nicht, Sasuke“  
„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, Sasuke“

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war sein Bruder wirklich oft im Büro des Heimleiters gewesen.  
Weil er so ein Wunderkind gewesen war, hatten sie gesagt...

Er spürte sich heimkommen über einen klebrigen, roten Teppich der nach rostigem Eisen stank. Es  
war totenstill in den Gängen. Das Heim war immer schon unheimlich gewesen, aber an diesem  
Abend war es ein Grab. Außer Itachi lebte niemand mehr. Keiner der Betreuer. Keiner seiner  
Freunde. Er hatte allen die Kehle aufgeschnitten. Mit einem Teppichmesser.

Und dann hatte er ihn entdeckt.  
Die folgenden Minuten, das Grauen, die erstickende Angst als sein Bruder ihn durch das Gebäude  
gejagt hatte, würde er nie vergessen. Es hatte sich tief in ihn hinein gefressen, sorgfältig  
abgekapselt von jeder Gemütsregung. Er hörte noch die Worte in seinem Ohr. Du musst stärker  
werden, Sasuke, hatte er gesagt. Sonst erwischen sie dich. Du musst noch stärker werden als ich.   
Und wenn du glaubst, dass es so weit ist... kommst du zurück zu mir und wir bringen alles zu Ende.

„Was-...“, seine Stimme versagte.

Es war viel zu still auf einmal an diesem schäbigen Ort, in diesem grauenhaften Augenblick.  
Irgendwo draußen, in der Welt außerhalb dieser schmutzigen Wände, rollte rumpelnd der Donner  
eines beginnenden Gewitters.

Sasuke saß in Itachis Blutlache und sah seinem Bruder beim Sterben zu.

„Warum?“, krächzte er kaum hörbar. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.  
„Wenn du-... Nur damit ich dich-..?“  
Itachis Körper zuckte. Seine Augen glitten langsam zu.

„Ich bin zu-... tief abgestürzt, kleiner Bruder“  
Sasuke war unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Er konnte nur da sitzen und mit weiten  
Augen zusehen.

„Bei dem was war-... ist es gut, jetzt“, die blutigen Finger glitten kraftlos von seiner Stirn,  
beschmierten die blasse Haut mit tiefdunklem Rot.

Die Zeit in dem kleinen Zimmer schien still zu stehen.  
Itachi lächelte. Ein dünnes Rinnsal von Blut sickerte ihm aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Ich hab dich-... immer lieb gehabt, weißt du“, wisperte er. Sasuke sah die Welt in seinem Blickfeld  
verschwimmen. „Nein“, stieß er hervor.

„Nein!“

Ungläubig, fassungslos spürte er, wie sich eine unnatürliche Ruhe in seinem Innern ausbreitete,  
obwohl er gerade noch das Gefühl gehabt hatte, in tausend Teile zu brechen.  
Ein warmes, schützendes Glücksgefühl flutete durch seine Adern, das ihn einhüllte wie einen  
Mantel und es wurde immer stärker. Er wusste sofort, dass es nichts mit normalen Gefühlen zu tun  
hatte. Die Droge begann zu wirken und sie wirkte mit voller Macht. Das Wissen allein brachte ihn  
noch mehr außer sich, er kämpfte erbittert um sein Recht auf Schmerz und Verzweiflung.

Aber die Tränen versiegten zu schnell.  
Viel zu schnell wurde er ruhiger, egal wie sehr er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Der goldene,  
künstliche Engelsgesang lullte ihn ein, betäubte ihn, zwang ihn zu Fassung und auf einmal schien es  
die beste Idee zu sein, sich einfach an der zerschossenen Brust des letzten Familienmitglieds das  
ihm genommen worden war, zusammenzurollen und mitten in all dem Blut an ihn gedrückt  
einzuschlafen. In hellem, vollkommenem Frieden zu schlafen und nie wieder aufzuwachen.

Mit letzter Kraft wuchtete er sich in stummer Fassungslosigkeit nach oben, fand stolpernd, bis in die  
Grundfesten erschüttert den Ausgang. Die Metalltür nach draußen war nicht abgeschlossen.

Ihn empfing eiskalter, strömender Regen und endlose Weite in jeder Richtung. Eine graue Welt aus  
Steppengräsern und niedrigem Gestrüpp. Über ihm rollte der Donner über die Fläche. Er hatte keine  
Ahnung wo er war, er wusste nur, dass er dort nicht bleiben wollte. Vielleicht, wenn er genug  
Abstand zwischen sich und das was passiert war brachte, konnte es ihn nicht mehr erreichen.  
Dann konnte er sich einreden, es wäre alles nie passiert.

Seine Beine waren wie aus Gummi. Er schleppte sich vorwärts, verlor in kurzer Zeit jede  
Orientierung, jedes Zeitgefühl. In einer Grube aus Kies blieb er liegen. Unter dem weinenden Himmel  
rollte er sich zusammen, allein. Wie ein Embryo ohne Mutter. Ein Wesen, das es gar nicht geben  
sollte. So wie er im Grunde immer gewesen war.

Das letzte was er wahrnahm war die kalte Nase eines Hundes, der aufgeregt über sein Ohr  
schnupperte und einen Ruf aus weiter Ferne, dann wurde es Nacht um ihn.

~


	6. Notaufnahme

~

Er mochte die Tatsache nicht, sich beim Aufwachen erst völlig neu orientieren zu müssen, weil er in  
bewusstlosem Zustand irgendwo anders hin geschleppt worden war. Definitiv nicht. Dass ihm das  
in letzter Zeit oft passiert war, änderte gar nichts daran.

Im Gegenteil, es machte seine Laune nur noch gereizter als er die Augen aufschlug und geblendet  
in strahlendes, makelloses Weiß blinzelte, in dem man sich sofort fremd fühlte, schmutzig und fehl  
am Platz. In der Nähe sprach jemand. Verschiedene Stimmen. Rechts über ihm hing ein  
durchsichtiger Behälter. Wasserklare Flüssigkeit tropfte in einen Schlauch der an einer Metallstange  
herunter abwärts führte, bis er unter der Bettdecke verschwand.

Sein Kopf rollte auf dem Kissen herum. Er spürte einen Verband an der Stirn.  
Feindselige, dunkle Augen richteten sich auf die Menschen neben seinem Bett-... gleich mehrere auf  
einmal! Wer zum Teufel-...?

Abrupt versuchte er sich aufzusetzen-... und die Decke rutschte von seiner Brust, entblößte nackte  
Haut und eine Menge runder Aufkleber an ihm, von denen plastikummantelte Drähte wegführten, die  
wie graue Würmer an ihm herunterglitten. Was zum-... er zuckte zusammen, hob die Hand um das  
Zeug von sich weg zu reißen-... und scheiterte an Schlingen aus weißem Klettverschluss um seine  
Handgelenke.

Oh, das mochte er gar nicht...

Im selben Moment in dem er die Zähne fletschte und mit Wucht seine Muskeln nach oben zu reißen  
versuchte um diese lächerlichen Fesseln zu zerfetzen, warf sich jemand über ihn.

Er schrie vor Empörung, versuchte den Stahlklammergriff um seine Handgelenke abzuschütteln und  
seine Augen wurden weit, als er dieses blonde Zottelhaar, die Narben über den Wangen und die  
blauen, blitzenden Augen schon wieder sehen musste.  
„Lass- mich- los!“, schäumte er.

„Hey, hey hey! Ruhig! Langsam! Um Himmels Willen, es ist okay! Es ist alles okay!“

„Fick dich!“, spie Sasuke und versuchte ihn durch einen heftigen Kopfstoß auszuknocken, dem er  
dummerweise auswich. In Ermangelung seiner Hände versuchte er, mit den Füßen zu treten. „Nichts ist okay!“

„Verdammt, Sasuke! Entweder du beruhigst dich, oder die müssen dir was spritzen, verstehst du?  
Du kannst hier nicht so ausflippen, du bist im Krankenhaus!“

Sasukes Blut gefror zu Eis bei den Worten. ... etwas spritzen?

Naruto schüttelte mit bedauernd verzerrter Miene den Kopf.  
„Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung!“, beteuerte er, „Du wärst fast drauf gegangen, du-...“

Zwei Schwestern und zwei Pfleger in Weiß eilten herbei, ein Arzt im weißen Kittel erschien am  
Kopfende des Bettes, um ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel zu geben und hob die Hand erst zu dem Zugang  
in seinem Arm- und als er sich zu heftig wehrte zu der Infusionsflasche über ihm, die außerhalb seiner   
Reichweite war.

Sasuke sah die Spritze in der Hand des Arztes und sein Gehirn setzte aus. Er riss mit bloßer Muskelkraft  
beide Fesseln durch, schnappte nach den Schläuchen der Infusion und fetzte sie herunter so dass  
die Verbindung riss und Infusionsflüssigkeit auf ihn und den Arzt herunterplätscherte. Sofort war er  
mit einem Sprung aus dem Bett, packte Naruto am Kragen und warf ihn rücklings gegen einen Berg  
von Überwachungsinstrumenten, dass es nur so krachte.

Er zog sämtliche Schläuche von seiner Haut, schaudernd und panisch, aus der Wunde an seinem  
Handrücken troff Blut auf den Boden, aber er ignorierte es. Genau so wie die Tatsache, dass er  
nichts trug außer einem Höschen aus Gummifäden.

„Sasuke!“, Naruto hob beschwörend die Hände. Er hatte bei näherem Hinsehen ein deutliches  
blaues Auge und eine aufgesprungene Lippe und Sasuke konnte nicht anders als anzuerkennen,  
dass er den Versuch ihn ins Nirvana zu prügeln bisher überraschend gut weggesteckt hatte.  
„Ganz ruhig, niemand tut dir was! Die Leute versuchen nur, dir zu h-...“

Der Uchiha packte das Nächste was er auf seinem Weg rückwärts den Gang entlang in die Finger  
bekam, um die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen. Neben ihm stand stand ein Wagen mit Tassen  
und Plastikbechern und genau das feuerte er dem Anderen gezielt ins Gesicht. Dank guter Reflexe  
schaffte der es, das meiste davon kurz vor dem Aufschlag abzuwehren. Wer war überhaupt  
dieser triefäugige Rotschopf mit dem Tattoo auf der Stirn, der so unbeteiligt daneben stand und  
glotzte? 

Ein todesmutiger Pfleger der schließlich von schräg hinter ihm versuchte, ihn zu Boden zu ringen,  
gab ihm den Rest. Sasuke schlug ungebremst nach dem Jochbein dass es nur so krachte, das Knie  
rammte er tief in den Solarplexus, seine Fußkante trat nach dem Unterkiefer. Mit einem Satz war er  
über den gurgelnden Mann am Boden hinweg, packte die nächste Schwester im Gang die ihn  
schafsäugig anglotzte und schmetterte sie mit Wucht rückwärts gegen die Wand-...  
dann begann er zu laufen.

Er riss etwas im Vorbeigehen mit sich das nach Stoff aussah. Dummerweise entpuppte es sich bei  
näherer Betrachtung nur als Kissenbezug.

Nicht dass ihn solche Kleinigkeiten übermäßig irritieren konnten. Er lief nackt genau so schnell wie in  
angezogenem Zustand und in einem Krankenhaus wo man keinen Einfluss darauf hatte, welche  
Drogen einem die Weißkittel ins System pumpten, hielt ihn nichts. Jedenfalls nicht dünne  
Klettverschlüsse und ein blonder Idiot.

Wie war der Kerl überhaupt nur wieder dorthin gekommen? Ein bisschen zu viel Zufälle für die  
kurze Zeit. Dummerweise erregte ein nackter Mann erheblich mehr Aufsehen und öffentliches  
Ärgernis als ein angezogener, also war er gezwungen so schnell wie möglich in den nächsten  
öffentlichen Toiletten Deckung zu suchen. Dort schlug er den ersten ahnungslosen Touristen der  
nach ihm durch die Tür kam nieder und bediente sich an dessen Shirt und Jeans. Letztere waren  
etwas zu lang, sie reichten bis über die Hälfte seiner Fußsohlen, aber das war immer noch besser  
als das Gegenteil. Nur zwei Minuten später stand er mit vernichtendem Blick, durch energische  
Handgriffe zurechtgezupfter Frisur und einem viel zu lockeren, dunkelblauen Shirt mit der silbern  
glitzernden Aufschrift: "Psycho Bitch", wieder vor der klapperigen Tür.

Und direkt vor dem mysteriösen Rotschopf aus dem Krankenhaus, der ihn mit grauen Augen  
ausdruckslos anstarrte.

~


	7. Angebot

~

„Dreh nicht gleich wieder durch“, sagte der Rotschopf mit einer gleichmäßigen Stimme, die genau so  
emotionslos zu sein schien wie sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du bist viel zu eng gewickelt. Koks, schätze ich. Oder Crack?..“, seine leeren Augen kniffen sich  
zusammen. „Sag nicht, es ist Meth...“

„Was willst du von mir?“, spie Sasuke zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Blut  
pulste immer noch in dreifacher Normalgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Kreislauf. Das Adrenalin  
machte seinen Kopf leicht und wattig. Seine Fäuste zitterten. Aber noch war alles gut. Er war stark.  
Übermächtig. Er konnte diesem Wicht hier mit einem guten Treffer das Nasenbein ins Gehirn rammen  
wenn er wollte.

Der Rotschopf blinzelte.

„Fakt ist“, begann er geduldig, „Du bist auf Droge. Und zwar polytox. Ich weiß nicht  
warum, aber anscheinend stehst du drauf, dir unterschiedliches Zeug gleichzeitig reinzuziehen.  
Ergebnis ist dieser total überdrehte Zustand. Du glaubst, jeder will dich ermorden. Du schiebst  
Filme.“  
Sein Blick glitt an Sasukes Gesicht hinunter auf seine Brust.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich irritiert.

„Du hast in der Unisex- Toilette ein Mädchen umgepumpt und ihr Shirt angezogen?“

„So genau hab ich nicht hingesehen!“, schnappte Sasuke. „Ist doch scheißegal!“

Der Rotschopf wechselte wieder zu seinem ausdruckslosen, leicht gelangweilt wirkenden  
Gesichtsausdruck.

„Fakt ist jedenfalls“, diese gleichmäßige, gefühlsleere Stimme war seltsam einschläfernd, „Meth und  
H verträgt sich nicht besonders gut. Kreislaufzusammenbrüche. Ein Freund hat dich vor ein paar  
Stunden beim Jagen gefunden, ausgeknockt in strömendem Pisswetter. Ich bin Gaara... wenn dir  
das Krankenhaus nicht gefällt, kann ich das nachvollziehen.“

Sasuke taumelte leicht. Er bemühte sich, die Schlieren vor seinen Augen wieder wegzublinzeln.

„Aber in dem Zustand bist du leichte Beute. Du solltest dich ausschlafen. Und nicht noch mehr...  
Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen. Wenn du nicht in den nächsten paar Stunden wirklich beschissene  
Fragen beantworten willst...“

Seine grauen Augen waren hypnotisch. Sie lagen tief in dunklen Augenhöhlen. Und diese blasse,  
kranke Gesichtsfarbe... H, dachte Sasuke. Heroin. Ein Junkie.

Und irgendwie gab diese Erkenntnis den Anstoß. Scheiß drauf, dachte er. Weiter wegzulaufen  
schien tatsächlich eher aussichtslos. Auf ein Wiedersehen mit Kräften der Öffentlichkeit wie Ärzten  
und Polizei konnte er wirklich verzichten.

„Na fein, also wie ist dein grandioser Vorschlag?“, schnappte er. Es geriet nicht ganz so giftig wie  
geplant.

Die grauen, tiefen Augen blinzelten langsam.  
„Du kommst mit mir“, sagte der Fremde, wandte sich um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort   
zwischen vorbei eilenden Passanten auf dem Weg zur nächsten U-bahn.   
Sasuke konnte nur noch versuchen, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

~


	8. Zuflucht

~

Es war wirklich um einiges beruhigender, sich in einer dunklen, überfüllten Bude irgendwo in einem  
zweifelhaft legalen Viertel in ein Bett zu verkriechen, das wunderbar dunkle Bettwäsche hatte.  
Erdige Farben. Braun und schwarz und rot, etwas das wirkte wie eine Höhle und nicht wie ein  
Silbertablett.

An der Wand hingen Teppiche mit seltsamen Mustern, ein Poster von ACDC und ein riesiger  
Traumfänger mit Bussardfedern. Es roch nach Sandelholz, irgendeinem dunklen, wilden Duschgel  
und ein bisschen nach großem Hund.  
Sasukes Muskeln wurden zu Pudding als er den Kopf in das Kissen vergraben und die Bettdecke  
über sich gezogen hatte. Er atmete tief aus. Es gab sogar eine Tür direkt neben dem Bett, zu einem  
kleinen Balkon. Fluchtmöglichkeiten waren immer beruhigend. Und es war viel angenehmer als er  
sich einen Junkie- Unterschlupf vorgestellt hatte. Sicher, ein wenig unaufgeräumt, aber nicht  
übertrieben vermüllt und verwahrlost.

Natürlich wusste er nicht, ob der seltsame Rotschopf- Gaara- sobald er schlief Naruto anrufen und  
ihn her lotsen würde. Eigentlich war das relativ wahrscheinlich. Aber nicht einmal der blonde Idiot  
konnte so dumm sein, ihn nach allem was passiert war noch einmal in die Nähe von irgendeinem  
Weißkittel bringen zu wollen. Oder zur Polizei. Jedenfalls hoffte er das wirklich.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Gaara von früher kannte... war er etwa auch in diesem  
beschissenen Heim später mit Naruto gewesen? Das, in das sie ihn gesteckt hatten, nachdem-...

Sasuke kniff die Augen zusammen, schloss die Fäuste um den weichen Stoff unter ihnen und  
schob den Kopf tiefer ins Kissen.

Im Moment war er so furchtbar erschöpft davon, wegzulaufen. Er hatte es satt. Jetzt würde er  
liegen bleiben und sich ausschlafen. Und was auch immer danach passierte, darüber konnte er sich  
zu gegebener Zeit noch den Kopf zerbrechen.

~


	9. Kiba

~

Er wurde von saugendem Schnüffeln und Hecheln geweckt. Eine lange, glitschige Zunge  
schlabberte an seinem Ohr und kam in alle empfindlichen Winkel an denen er viel zu kitzelig war.  
Sein Arm schoss nach oben, um was auch immer ihn so attackierte von sich zu stoßen. Er traf ins  
Leere, die feuchte Schnauze war weg, dafür hallte dröhnendes, dunkles Bellen durch das kleine  
Zimmer.

Sasuke zog die Decke von sich und hob den Kopf. Ein riesiges Biest von Hund stand in dem kleinen  
Raum. Es war weiß mit dunklen Schlappohren und schien irgendein Bastard zu sein, in dessen  
Ahnenreihe sich Doggen und anatolische Hirtenhunde befunden haben mussten. Sein langer,  
buschiger Schweif rotierte aufgeregt und er tänzelte zu ein paar zusätzlichen, dröhnend hallenden  
Belllauten von einer Pfote zur Anderen.

„Mach Platz, Akamaru“  
Ein junger Mann schob sich durch die Eingangstür, drückte den breiten Kopf des Hundes mit der  
Hand zur Seite und warf ein Kleidungsstück auf einen Sessel am Fußende des Bettes. Er trug nur  
ein transparentes, ärmelloses Netzshirt, ansonsten war der beeindruckend breite Oberkörper  
frei. Zwei dicke, tiefschwarze Tribal- Tattoos rankten sich über beide Oberarme, in seinem Gesicht  
zogen sich rote Spitzen von den Wangenknochen zum Unterkiefer wie Reißzähne. Wilde Augen mit  
engen Pupillen flackerten zu Sasuke herüber.

„Na, aufgewacht?“, ätzte er.

Kiba.  
Sasuke kannte ihn nicht besonders gut, aber er war definitiv kein Fremder. Seine Schmetterfaust  
war im ganzen Viertel berüchtigt gewesen. Der Hund schien bester Laune zu sein, oder nicht  
wirklich ausgelastet. Er warf den Kopf zurück und stieß sein dunkel heulendes Bellen aus, das  
sicher noch drei Zimmer weiter zu hören war.

„Akamaru!“, hielt sein Herrchen genervt dagegen. Der Hund schnaubte, trabte zwei Schritte in eine  
Ecke um dort ein Plüschtier zwischen die gewaltigen Kiefer zu sammeln und es schweifwedelnd mit  
sich herum zu schleppen.

„Hab gehört, dein Name ist Programm?“, Kiba hatte sich inzwischen in voller Größe neben dem Bett  
aufgebaut und hantierte an einem Lederarmband, während er einen verächtlichen Blick auf das  
Shirt um Sasukes Oberkörper geheftet hielt. „Hast es ganz schön krachen lassen, Psycho- Bitch.“

Sasuke verzog das Gesicht zu einer sauren Miene und griff in den blauen Stoff. Er überlegte einen  
Moment ob es vorteilhafter war, das Shirt wieder loszuwerden und sich dem Fischnetz tragenden  
Freak mit bloßem Oberkörper entgegen zu stellen. Falls es schon wieder zu körperlichen  
Auseinandersetzungen kommen musste. Worauf er im Moment nun wirklich nicht scharf war. Sein  
Körper fühlte sich an wie Blei, sein Mund war trocken und sein Magen ein winziger, schmerzender  
Knoten.

Jetzt wurde ihm auch wieder bewusst, dass er seit mindestens drei Tagen nichts anderes mehr zu  
sich genommen hatte als Red Bull und weißes, glitzerndes Teufelspulver. Er stützte seine Hand an  
die Stirn, die Lippen zu einer blassen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Das hier ist dein Zimmer?“  
Seine Stimme klang leise, genervt und am Rand jeder Toleranzgrenze. Soweit nichts Neues.  
Unerfreulicher war, dass man ihm die Erschöpfung inzwischen auch anhören musste.

„So sieht´s aus.“

„Warum bin ich nicht bei...“  
Wie war der Name noch gleich?

„Gaara...?“

Der Größere, mit dem Kreuz wie ein Gladiator hob herablassend eine Augenbraue.  
„Sieh ihn dir an und überleg nochmal, ob es irgendwie seiner Resozialisierung guttut, Spinner wie  
dich auf der Couch liegen zu haben.“

„Mh“ Sasuke rollte sich schwer auf die Seite. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und gab sich  
ein paar Sekunden um durchzuatmen.

„Also für´s Protokoll.“, grollte Kiba, „Du bist ein böser Junge, soviel ist mir klar. Ich will auch gar nicht  
wissen, was du sonst so tust. Aber das hier ist unser Zuhause. Wenn du auch nur dran denkst,  
hier eine Szene zu machen...“  
Seine Stimme wurde leise und unverhohlen bedrohlich, die dunklen Augen funkelten  
herausfordernd, „Dann legst du dich mit mir an, okay?“  
Er stützte einen Arm aufs Bett und beugte den Kopf näher, seine Stimme war ein dunkles, kehliges  
Grollen. „Und du willst dich nicht mit mir anlegen, glaub´s mir“

Sasuke sah ihn entgegen. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich so schnell abwärts wie seine Augen  
schmaler wurden. Von ihm aus hätte er auf Kämpfe vorerst verzichten können. Er fühlte sich so  
zerschlagen und ausgepumpt als hätte er die letzten Jahre nichts anderes getan und im Grunde  
war es auch so. Aber dieser arrogante, zähnefletschende Muskelberg vor ihm bettelte förmlich um  
eine Lektion. Der schien wirklich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben, wen er vor sich hatte.

Ein paar lange Sekunden dachte er nicht daran, zu reagieren, er erwiderte nur diesen hitzigen,  
wilden Blick völlig unbeeindruckt. Und dann, ohne weitere Vorwarnung stach er mit  
den Fingern nach den Augen des Anderen. Der Angriff war normalerweise zu schnell und zu  
drastisch für einen ersten Vorstoß. Er war völlig sicher gewesen, dass er treffen würde.

Umso verdutzter seine Miene, als die Hand von der Pranke des Anderen klatschend abgefangen  
wurde. Und der Größere drückte zu, drehte blitzschnell das Handgelenk.

Einen überrumpelten Schmerzenslaut konnte Sasuke sich nicht verkneifen. Dieses Tier brach ihm  
gerade die Finger, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken! Jetzt schnappten seine Muskeln zusammen,  
er warf sich dem Anderen mit gefletschten Zähnen entgegen, aus dem Bett heraus-... und wurde  
von einer mächtigen Faust am Solarplexus gestoppt, die ihn am Kragen packte und mit Schwung  
zurück in die Matratze warf, so dass es ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Sasuke keuchte.

Verfluchter Mist.  
Wie konnte man sich nur so verschätzen? Schien so, als zollte die dauernde Überanspruchung  
seines Körpers ihren Tribut. Jeder Muskel tat weh. Kopfschmerzen-... Durst-... das war Sand im  
Getriebe. Es funktionierte alles nicht mehr wie es sollte. 

„Bleib liegen.“, befahl Kiba grollend und nachdrücklich, „Bleib!“  
Sasuke grub alle verfügbaren Fingernägel in den Arm auf seinem Brustbein und zog die Knie  
an, um wenigstens einen Fußtritt zu landen

„Ich... bin doch... kein Hund!“, gurgelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Kiba blieb völlig unberührt von den blutigen Striemen, die der Uchiha in seinen Unterarm kratzte. Er  
wickelte den Stoff des Shirts noch einmal um seine Hand und zog die Schlinge enger.

„Du bist Narutos Hübscher, ich weiß schon Bescheid“, knurrte er. „Trotzdem benimmst du dich in  
meinem Bett. Verstehen wir uns?“

Sasuke würgte einen hasserfüllten Gurgellaut hervor.

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung ließ Kiba das Shirt los. Die ersten zwei Sekunden brauchte Sasuke, um  
mit etwas mehr Sauerstoff die tanzenden bunten Punkte vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben.  
Als er den nächsten Vorstoß startete, wurde er wieder ins Bett geworfen, genau wie davor.

Er gab einen frustrierten Wutschrei von sich.  
Kiba grinste leicht und ließ ihn sofort wieder los.

„Macht schon Spaß“, meinte er trocken, „Ich könnte so was den ganzen Tag tun. Da ist richtig  
Dampf dahinter... schätze, wenn du richtig fit bist hat keiner mehr was zu lachen. Du bleibst einfach  
liegen und wir sind Freunde. Kapiert?“

Sasuke rang nach Luft. Alles drehte sich. Nachdem niemand mehr nach ihm packte und er endlich in  
Ruhe gelassen wurde, verließ ihn die Kraft. Er krümmte sich auf die Seite und barg nur noch seinen  
pochenden, dröhnenden Schädel im Unterarm.

„Nichts für ungut“, hörte er Kiba, der in der Zwischenzeit wohl vom Bett aufgestanden war,  
„Nachdem wir das also geklärt hätten... Wenn du Duschen willst, zweite Tür links. In der Küche ist  
Gulasch, bedien dich. Wasser gibt’s im Regal bei der Spüle so viel du willst.“

Im Moment war es schwer vorstellbar für Sasuke, überhaupt wieder aufzustehen. Wenigstens  
waren die Finger doch noch heil. Er blieb auf der Seite liegen, krümmte sich in Embryonalstellung,  
fühlte sich wund und entsetzlich und konzentrierte sich darauf, flach zu atmen, damit die Übelkeit  
nicht noch stärker wurde. Irgendwie half es, den Kopf über die Bettkante zu schieben.  
Wenn er sich übergeben musste, saute er so damit wenigstens nicht das Laken voll. Über dem  
hölzernen Bettrost, direkt unter seiner Nase hing etwas silbern glitzerndes. Sasuke streckte irritiert  
die Finger aus um es anzuheben.  
Es war eine schmale Kette an der eine breite, schwarze Ledermanschette baumelte.  
Was zum-...?

„Wenn du sonst nichts mehr brauchst, ruf ich jetzt deinen Chef an“, meldete Kiba.

Sasuke blinzelte mühsam, hob verständnislos den Kopf, sah ihn mit dem Rücken zu sich im Zimmer  
stehen und auf einem uralten Handy herumtippen.  
„Ich hab keinen Chef mehr“, brachte er unter aufgesprungenen, trockenen Lippen hervor.

Der Größere warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Natürlich nicht“, meinte er und warf ihm das Mobiltelefon entgegen.

~


	10. Lay All Your Hate on Me

~

„Hey...“, drang Narutos Stimme aus dem vorsintflutlichen Handy direkt an sein Ohr. Es klang seltsam.  
Anders als wenn er wirklich nahe war. Trotzdem hoben sich die Häarchen auf seinen Unterarmen  
zu Gänsehaut.

„Hey“, murmelte Sasuke nach sekundenlangem Schweigen. Er saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf  
dem Bett, eine Hand um seinen nackten Fuß geschlossen, Kopf und Schultern gesenkt.  
Es war leichter, mit ihm zu sprechen wenn sie sich dabei nicht sehen mussten. Nicht glorreich, aber  
leichter. Er war nicht stolz auf ihre letzten Begegnungen. Das war sein wunder Punkt.   
Männer wie er konnten sich wunde Punkte nicht leisten.

„Hör zu“, Naruto klang müde, erschöpft. „Wenn du es grauenhaft findest, überhaupt auch nur  
dieselbe Luft zu atmen wie ich-... wonach es momentan echt aussieht... dann lasse ich  
dich in Ruhe, okay? Ich bleib dir vom Leib. Du bist alt genug, du kannst tun was du willst und gehen  
wohin du willst. Es war nur-...“  
Der Lautsprecher gab ein schepperndes Fauchgeräusch von sich. Narutos Atemzug in den Hörer.

Sasuke lauschte wie betäubt.  
War das Einbildung, oder klang die Stimme belegt? Irgendwie... traurig?

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“  
Naruto atmete noch einmal hörbar durch.

„Verdammt, Sasuke. Ich wusste nicht mal mehr, ob du noch lebst. Und dann zieh ich dich bei so  
einem blöden Einsatz auf einmal hinter nem Mülleimer vor-... ich hab dich erst nicht erkannt, du  
warst voller Dreck und Betonstaub! Und kurze Zeit später ruft mich Kiba an, dass er was in den  
Bergen gefunden hat, das aussieht wie du! Die ganze Stadt steht Kopf, diese verrückten  
Kartellkriege sind der blanke Irrsinn! Ich kann jede Nacht fünf tote Nutten und zehn Crackheads und  
Dealer von der Straße sammeln! Die Polizei ist im Ausnahmezustand, keiner zählt mehr die Leichen!  
In manchen Gegenden werden Leute einfach so abgeknallt, nur weil sie im falschen Moment über  
die Straße laufen... und irgendwo mitten drin bist du! Ich will...“

Noch ein tiefes Ausatmen.  
„Ich will doch nur wissen, ob du okay bist“, Narutos Stimme klang rau.

Sasuke schluckte.  
„Ich bin okay“, sagte er, in einem Tonfall der nach dem Gegenteil klang. Er räusperte sich.

Ein paar Momente lang herrschte atemlose Stille zwischen ihnen.  
„Sasuke?“, fragte Naruto betroffen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss die Hand um seinen Fuß, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten und  
presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
„Warum machst du dir so einen Kopf?!“, stieß er bitter hervor. „Wir haben nichts mehr miteinander  
zu tun! Das kann dir scheiß egal sein!“

Der Blick aus seinen schwarzen, rot umrandeten Augen war hart und düster. Er fuhr sich mit der  
Hand durch die Haare. Kaputt und struppig fühlten sie sich an und an einer Seite hoffnungslos platt  
gelegen. Als das Zittern in seinen Muskeln stärker wurde, hielt sich wieder am Fuß fest.

„Ich hab dich ins Koma geprügelt!“, schnappte er in den Hörer, „Dein Schädel war gebrochen! Ich bin  
abgehauen um ins Kartell zu kommen!“, er zitterte, „Und du willst mir erzählen, du machst dir  
Sorgen?“, er rang nach Luft und Fassung.  
„Wie krank bist du eigentlich?!“, spie er hervor, „Du bist nicht mein Bruder! Ich hab keine scheiß  
Verwandten mehr! Willst du, dass ich dich das nächste Mal umbringe?!“

Bei dem letzten Satz brach seine Stimme und er zog es vor, lieber nichts mehr zu sagen.  
Eine Weile lang blieb es still. Sasuke zwang sein heftiges Atmen nieder und lauschte angestrengt in  
den Hörer. Er klammerte sich an das Telefon. Das Zittern lief in Wellen über seine Muskeln. Er wagte  
kaum noch, Luft zu holen. Wasser drängte in seine Augen, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und  
würgte jede weitere Regung hinunter.

„Du bist mein Freund“, sagte Naruto irgendwo am anderen Ende der Stadt in den Lautsprecher, und  
trotzdem klang es viel zu nah.  
Sasuke schob seine Hand über den Mund um sich jedes Geräusch zu verkneifen, ließ den Kopf  
tiefer sinken und schloss die Augen. Lange, schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen ihm vors Gesicht.

„Klar, du bist ziemlich durchgeknallt. Aber wer von uns hat denn keine Probleme? Früher war ich ein  
paar Mal zu langsam und zu schlecht trainiert für dich, okay. Aber-... ich glaube ganz ehrlich nicht,  
dass du mich umbringst. Und wenn, dann soll es eben so sein. Hör zu, Sas... ich weiß, du bist sauer und  
wütend-... und ich hab mir gedacht, vielleicht... bist du ja wütend auf mich! Also, wenn es dir  
irgendwie hilft-... lass deine ganze Wut ab jetzt einfach nur noch an mir aus, okay? Zieh da nicht  
noch mehr andere Leute mit rein. Das ist doch scheiße... Wenn du gegen irgendwen kämpfen  
musst... komm zu mir!“

Ein paar Sekunden lang war es ganz ruhig. Naruto schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten, die nicht  
kam. „Okay...?“, fragte er schließlich atemlos.

Sasukes Schultern bebten, er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

„Gut, dann... naja. Das wollte ich dir nur nochmal sagen“, ein kleines, verlegenes Lachen  
schepperte im Hörer. 

„Komm ruhig“, sagte Naruto, der blonde Idiot, mit einer Stimme in der man das offene Grinsen hörte  
bei dem sich Sasukes Herz anfühlte wie ein schmutziger Lappen, den jemand auswrang:

„Ich kann´s schon vertragen. Ich fang dich auf“

~


	11. Berufswahl

~

„Du bist Hundefrisör?!“, fragte Sasuke schon das dritte Mal in den letzten Minuten, weil er die  
Neuigkeit dermaßen für einen Witz hielt, dass er in jeder Ecke die versteckte Kamera vermutete,  
„Ohne Scheiß?!“

Gaara ließ die langen, bleichen Finger konzentriert und ausdruckslos über die goldenen Locken des  
Spaniels streichen, der in der Mitte des Raums auf dem gepolsterten Tisch stand und setzte an der  
Kehle des Tieres die elektrische Schermaschine noch einmal an.

Das Gebäude mit den beiden Appartements im Dachgeschoß, Kibas Wohnbereich auf der einen-  
Gaaras und Rock Lees auf der anderen Seite, hatte ebenerdig ein Tattoo- und Piercingstudio und-...   
diesen Schrecken hier auf der anderen Seite.

„Es ist eine Arbeit, die absolute Ruhe und Konzentration erfordert“, murmelte der Rotschopf   
und tauschte die Schermaschine nach ein paar sorgfältigen, gezielten Strichen gegen  
eine blitzende Trimmschere, mit der er die Ohren zu bearbeiten begann.

„Ich muss keine Menschen anfassen. Oder mir dauernd ihr sinnloses Gerede anhören“  
Gleichgültig zuckte er eine Schulter und begann dann Hund mit dermaßen raschen, unnatürlich  
ruckartigen Bewegungen der scharfen Klingen zu attackieren, dass Sasuke jeden  
Moment mit Gemetzel rechnete.

Stattdessen hechelte ihm in kurzer Zeit ein säuberlicher, perfekt getrimmter Vierbeiner vom  
Tisch entgegen, der sich einmal schüttelte und über den Haufen Fell zu seinen Füßen nicht allzu  
beunruhigt zu sein schien.

„Tiere beruhigen mich“, fügte Gaara in weicherer Tonlage hinzu und streichelte seine blasse,  
langfingrige Hand zärtlich über den runden Kopf des Hundes.

Sasuke verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Na gut, aber... du hättest auch Gärtner werden können.“  
Gaaras graue Augen starrten ihn über den Hund hinweg lange und ausdruckslos an.

Sasuke hob eine Schulter.  
„Informatiker?“

„Du meinst, alle Mitglieder der vierbeinigen Rasse sollten sich mit dem Schicksal abfinden, von dicken,  
hässlichen Damen traktiert zu werden, die ihre Bedürfnisse nicht ernst nehmen und ihren empfindlichen  
Hörsinn mit Quietschlauten foltern?“

Überfordert stützte Sasuke sich mit dem Rücken an die Spüle.  
„Also-...“

„Das ist eine Sache der Ehre"  
Gaara warf den Hund vom Tisch, der sichtbar erleichtert davonzockelte und kam langsam von der  
Mitte des Zimmers auf seinen Gast zu, im Vorbeigehen ein langes Rasiermesser von einem der  
Tische nehmend.

"Du findest meine Arbeit lächerlich? Das ist dein gutes Recht. Ich finde, jeder soll seine Meinung frei  
äußern können...“

Die Waffe in seiner Hand war beunruhigend. Der blasse Rotschopf hatte etwas an ihm, das ihn  
unberechenbar wirken ließ. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte keine Regung und er blinzelte nicht ein  
einziges Mal. Sasuke überlegte kurz ob es angebracht war, Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen und einfach  
ein paar Schritte zurück zu gehen. Andererseits glaubte er nicht, dass dieser bizarre Barbier hier so  
dumm war ihn mitten in seinem Studio abzustechen. Allein schon wegen der Sauerei.  
Abgesehen davon wich er niemals zurück.

„Jeder hat etwas das ihn voran bringt...", murmelte Gaara in seinem gleichmäßigen Tonfall,  
"Seine Bestimmung im Leben. Die Gesellschaft und das System überschütten uns mit Komplexen  
bis wir nicht mehr daran glauben und unsere wahren Bedürfnisse nicht zulassen, weil wir glauben  
sie sind zu dumm oder schwach oder lächerlich.“

Jetzt war er zu nah. Sasuke blieb reglos stehen als der kalte Stahl der Rasierklinge an  
seine Kehle tippte, ganz leicht und beinahe zärtlich. Er atmete nur etwas tiefer und hielt aus den  
Augenwinkeln den starren Blickkontakt zu Gaara dicht neben ihm, in dessen unheimlichen,  
emotionsleeren, reglosen Augen ihn etwas an abgetrennte Köpfe erinnerte.  
Dieser Mann musste Übung mit seiner Klinge haben, aus seinem Leben vor-...  
was auch immer das jetzt für ihn war.

„Fakt ist“, raunte der Rotschopf ihm ins Ohr, „Keine Bestimmung und kein tiefes, inneres Bedürfnis,  
das dafür sorgt, dass du dich so lebendig fühlst, und so... angekommen... kann zu schwach oder  
lächerlich sein.“

Gaara hob die Klinge, um noch einmal bekräftigend an seine Haut zu tippen, dann wandte er sich ab  
um Hände und Messer in der Spüle zu waschen.

Sasuke schob sich endlich ein wenig zur Seite, die Hände an das kühle Metall der Ablage gestützt,  
seine Augen misstrauisch auf Gaaras Händen.  
„Du warst mal ein Junkie“

„Korrekt“, Gaara legte das Messer zur Seite und begann stattdessen damit, seine weniger bedrohlichen  
Scheren zu säubern, „Ich war so drauf, dass ich die Spuren nicht mehr los werde.“

„Was hast du alles genommen?“

„Hauptsächlich Heroin.“

Sasuke sah ihm wie gebannt zu, wie klares Wassser über die blassen Finger floss. Er fragte sich,  
wie oft der Andere sich schon Blut von den Händen gewaschen hatte.

„An den Armen und Beinen waren die Adern schnell hin. Gegen Ende hab ich am Hals  
gespritzt“, Gaaras gleichmütige Stimmlage veränderte sich kaum, der Blick aus seinen kalten Augen  
rollte wieder zu ihm hinüber , „... oder unter die Zunge.“

„Ewch...“, Sasuke verzog das Gesicht.

„Glaub nicht, dass Meth oder Koks irgendwie besser ist“

„Ich bin nicht-... das hab ich nicht behauptet!“

„Gut“, meinte Gaara nur und ruckte mit seinem Kopf auffordernd zum Frisiertisch hin,  
„Dann kannst du die Haare jetzt aufwischen.“

„Was?!“, empört wich Sasuke zwei Schritte von ihm weg, warf einen Blick auf die Barbier-  
Kampfspuren und einen auf seinen merkwürdigen Gastgeber, „Ich bin nicht dein Praktikant, okay?  
Ich fass doch keine scheiß Hundehaare an!“

„Dann solltest du vielleicht Handschuhe anziehen.“, Gaaras Blick wurde von einer Sekunde zur  
anderen bohrend und tödlich.

„Du schuldest du mir nämlich was, Pretty Boy“

~


	12. Nerds

~

„Ufo- Watch!“, sang Rock Lee abends aus voller Kehle und hüpfte völlig überdreht in seinem grünen  
Strampelanzug durch die Wohnung, „Ufo- Watch! Ihr kleinen grünen Männchen, kommt alle her zu  
miiiir!“

Sasuke stand kopfschüttelnd und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben der Glasvitrine  
voller Actionfiguren.  
„So wie er aussieht betrachten sie ihn als Artgenossen“, bemerkte er und hoffte in Kiba den einzig  
halbwegs normalen Menschen seiner Umgebung zu finden. Der Größere schnaubte belustigt. Sein  
Grinsen zeigte die unnatürlich langen, spitzen Eckzähne.  
Und Sasuke wurde mit Seitenblick darauf wieder bewusst, wie sehr man Ansprüche an Normalität  
hier herunterschrauben musste. Dieser Freak hatte sich doch tatsächlich die Zähne machen lassen,  
um noch mehr auszusehen wie ein... Freak.

… zugegeben, seine Freundin fand es sicher auf eine absurde Art sexy...  
Hatte er überhaupt eine Freundin?

Er ließ einen skeptischen Blick über den zappelnden Froschmenschen mit den unglaublichen  
Augenbrauen streifen und seinen Mitbewohner, den soziopathischen Hundefrisör mit der Vorliebe  
für scharf geschliffenen Edelstahl. In ihrer hellen Dachwohnung reihten sich seltene Comicrelikte an  
Vitrinen voller Plastikpüppchen und vergrößerte Fotos von seltsamen, verschwommenen  
Lichtflecken, die einem Ufo nicht ähnlicher sahen als ein zermatschtes Insekt auf der  
Windschutzscheibe.   
Wenn hier irgendwer eine Freundin hatte, dann Kiba.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen, Sasuke?!“, Lees Augenbrauen, die tatsächlich den Eindruck  
machten als könnten sie alleine ein Land regieren und Thronfolger zeugen, waren auf einmal so  
nahe vor seinem Gesicht, dass Sasuke instinktiv mit dem Kopf zurück zuckte.  
„Ugh“

„Wir fahren raus zum Stausee! Wusstest du, dass man da schon oft nicht identifizierte Flugobjekte  
gesichtet hat? Das ist so cool! Wir haben Nachtsichtgeräte! Und Proviant! Und-...“

„Vielleicht interessiert er sich nicht für Ufos, Lee“, bemerkte Kiba, „Hör auf den Mann zu belästigen.  
Vielleicht bleibt er ja lieber zuhause und sieht sich die Sexy Sport Clips an.“

Lees Miene wechselte in wenigen Momenten sehr anschaulich von ungläubig zu neidisch zu  
ernsthaft irritiert.  
„Wirklich?!“

„Tja, ich weiß auch nicht.“, Sasuke schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und schaffte es, Rock  
Lee und seine Augenbrauen mit völligem Pokerface anzusehen,   
„Die Sexy Sport Clips sind schon ziemlich cool.“

Kiba prustete, brach in heulendes Gelächter aus und war eine Weile damit außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Wo bleibt Neji?“, murrte Gaara von der anderen Ecke des Raumes her, der immer noch damit  
beschäftigt war eine Menge hochtechnischer Geräte in einen Rucksack zu packen, „Er wollte um  
Punkt neun Uhr hier sein. Jetzt ist schon drei nach. Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich.“

„Jedenfalls, Ladies“, Kiba wischte sich grinsend Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln und wich  
zurück Richtung Tür, „Ich wünsch euch noch einen zauberhaften Abend!“, er hob zum Abschied die  
Hand, „Meine Interessen sind weniger extraterrestrisch und mehr-... heiß, sexy und absolut  
menschlich.“

Sasuke hob den Kopf in vagem Interesse.   
Es war Freitag Abend. Er hatte defnitiv keine Lust mit ein paar asexuellen Freaks die X- Akten   
neu zu öffnen, aber Clubbing klang nach einer willkommenen Möglichkeit, ein paar...   
Spannungen abzubauen.

„Wohin gehst du?“, wollte er deshalb mit skeptischem Blick wissen. Kiba grinste ihn an, schlängelte  
den Arm langsam neben ihn an die Vitrine und kam näher, so nah dass er sich spielerisch  
herunterbeugen konnte, seine Reißzähne knapp neben Sasukes Ohr.

„Ins Darkside...“, raunte er verheißungsvoll und die Worte rollten weich und verboten von seiner  
Zunge. „... Willst du mitkommen?“

 

„Kiba. Das gibt Flecken auf dem Glas“, knurrte Gaara und brachte den Größeren damit zum  
Zurückweichen, „Wann wirst du es endlich in deinen Synapsen verknüpfen, dass es Dinge gibt, auf  
die deine Fingerabdrücke nicht hingehören?“

„Hey, kommt schon!“, Kiba hob beschwichtigend beide Hände, „Meine Fingerabdrücke tun eurer  
Superhelden- Vitrine doch nichts. Ich wette, sie steht sogar heimlich drauf! Habt ihr nicht grade  
auch Spiderman so verzückt ächzen gehört?“   
Gaara trieb den lachenden Unruhestifter mit einem finsteren Blick auf Abstand, im selben Moment   
tauchte ein keuchender junger Mann mit elfenbeinblasser Haut und langen, seidig schwarzen Haaren   
im Türrahmen auf.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin spät!“, schnaufte er.  
„Neji!“, jubelte Rock Lee und reckte eine triumphierende Faust Richtung Himmel.

„Die Tür unten war offen, da bin ich gleich hoch... hey Kiba“

Sasuke machte große Augen. DAS war Neji?  
Dieser Typ ging mit, Ufos gucken?  
Er hatte sich einen Steve- Urkle- Verschnitt mit Hornbrille und Latzhosen vorgestellt.  
Der Kerl hier sah aus, als würde er Catwalks laufen.

„Lee, ich hab das Auto von meinem Pa. Ich bring dich um, wenn du Erdnussflips auf die Sitzpolster  
krümelst!“  
„Ist ja schon gut!“  
„Können wir gehen?“

Gaara drückte dem Neuankömmling ohne weitere Umschweife eine der großen Taschen mit Gepäck  
in die Hand und beim Weg zurück zur Tür hinaus traf der Blick des Fremden in Sasukes Augen.   
Einen Moment blieb er stehen, sichtlich zögernd.

„Hallo...“, meinte er dann langsam. Seine Stimme war sanft, angenehm, er nickte höflich aber ein  
wenig steif mit dem Kopf, „Neji Hyuga.“  
„Mh“, meinte Sasuke wenig begeistert, mit abweisender Miene und ohne sich auch nur ein Stück zu  
rühren.

Er spürte wie Kiba versuchte, den Arm auf seine Schulter zu lehnen und schüttelte ihn sofort ab.  
„Das ist Sasuke“, grinste der Größere, unbeeindruckt von der Feindseligkeit und ließ die Silben  
genüsslich über seine Lippen rollen, „Du weißt schon, -der- Sasuke... zur Zeit werter Gast in  
unsrem bescheidenen Heim. Wir gehen heute ins Darkside... Da ist Show Night, wie du sicher  
weißt... willst du nicht lieber mitkommen?“

Nejis Blick wurde noch ein Stück distanzierter, falls das möglich war. Er wich zurück, ließ seinen  
Blick unverhohlen neugierig von Sasukes Augen an seinem Körper hinunter gleiten und schüttelte  
dann den Kopf.

„Nein, danke“, murmelte er. „Viel Spaß“

Und dann waren sie weg.  
Sasuke bekam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ein seltsames Kribbeln zwischen Irritation und böser  
Vorahnung, das in seinen Zehen anfing und langsam aber sicher seine Lenden erreichte.

Er wandte den Kopf zu Kiba.

„Was ist das Darkside?“, fragte er misstrauisch.

~


	13. Bondage

~

Sasuke hielt sich an seinem Getränk fest. Der Club war dunkel, die Bühne hell erleuchtet, der  
Ledersessel bequem. Das Polster schmiegte sich um ihn wie eine Umarmung. Man war geneigt,  
alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Treibender, weicher Technotrance wummerte aus unsichtbaren  
Boxen, ließ die Atmosphäre ein wenig heller wirken als dieses blatante Vorherrschen von Schwarz  
bei der Innendekoration erst vermuten ließ- beinahe liebevoll. Nicht so bedrohlich.

Die junge Frau auf der Bühne stand da in einem blütenweißen Yukata.

Sie war erschütternd schön. Nicht auf eine dramatische Art und Weise, nicht aufdringlich.  
Eine klassisch japanische Schönheit. Schwarzes Haar, glatt und fließend bis über die  
Schultern. Tiefe Rehaugen. Volle Kirschblütenlippen. Die milchweiße Haut, die bloßen, zierlichen  
Füße gaben ihr eine Aura von Unschuld. Das einzig Merkwürdige an dem Bild war das weiche,  
breite Band, das locker um ihren Hals lag, vorn mit einer Metallplatte verstärkt.

Jemand schwang sich aus dem Zuschauerraum hoch zu ihr. Ein Mann ganz in schwarz.  
Fingerlose Handschuhe, Stoffmaske bis unter die Augen, schwarzes Stirnband.  
Die blonden, zerzausten Haare kamen Sasuke verdächtig bekannt vor und sein Herz machte einen  
Sprung. War das Naruto? Auf keinen Fall, oder? Konnte der Mann auf der Bühne Naruto sein?!

Er beugte sich vor, starrte angestrengt.

Der maskierte Mann fasste sanft und zärtlich die Handfläche der schönen Frau. Sie wandte den  
Kopf zu ihm, schloss mit nervösem Lächeln ihre Finger um seine. Er beugte sich vor um ihr die Hand  
zu küssen, trat dann hinter sie, legte beide Hände um ihre Hüften und schob seinen Kopf  
in beruhigender Geste auf ihre Schulter. Gleichzeitig rutschten seine Finger sichtbar tiefer, zentral,  
schoben sich über dem Stoff in das verborgene Zentrum von Weiblichkeit zwischen ihren Beinen,  
schamlos und unaufhaltsam.

Die Dame öffnete leicht ihre Lippen, die Lider senkten sich, sie ließ ihren hübschen Kopf zurück  
sinken auf die Schulter des Mannes. Sie lehnte sich rückwärts an ihn, ihr Vertrauen- und ein guter  
Teil ihres Gewichts vermutlich- war jetzt in seinen Händen.  
Eine davon löste er von ihrer Mitte, streichelte zärtlich vom Bauchnabel aufwärts. Er ließ sich Zeit.  
Dass ihr Atem tiefer wurde konnte man sehen, an der Art wie der flache Bauch sich unter den  
fremden Fingern hob und senkte. Sie rollte ihren Kopf zur Seite, blieb wehrlos als er an den  
weichen Rundungen ihrer Brust angekommen war. Sanft kniff er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in  
kaum sichtbare Erhebungen der Nippel, sie wurde unruhiger, rieb ihre Beine zusammen und  
verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Er ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
Langsam fuhren seine Finger Konturen nach. Behutsam, verspielt. Er blieb artig über dem Stoff-...  
aber seine Bewegungen, ihre sichtbaren Reaktionen darauf waren längst nicht mehr jugendfrei.

Sasuke schluckte.  
Auf keinen Fall konnte das Naruto sein. Oder?

Blutrotes Seil kam zum Einsatz. Blitzschnell und geschickt warf er die Schlingen um ihren Leib. Sie  
blieb stehen, die Augen geschlossen, die Miene vollkommen entspannt. Schlinge um Schlinge zog er  
zu, knüpfte den Knöchel nach oben. Die Arme auf den Rücken, das Seil mehrfach um ihre Brust,  
die Mitte, blutrote Strahlen über ihrem Körper. Eine Kette zog sie hoch, sie verlor den Boden  
unter den Füßen und schwebte dann frei, ein paar Momente lang ganz in tiefer, kompletter  
Wehrlosigkeit, von nichts als den Fesseln gehalten- ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Er berührte sie  
nur ganz leicht, mit den Fingerspitzen am Arm. Sie blieb ganz still, hingegeben an die Seile, ein  
lebendes, atmendes Kunstwerk. Kleidung und Haare schwangen weich fließend bei jeder winzigen  
Regung mit. Die Musik pulste lauter. Wenn die Übung nicht völlig mühelos war, verbarg sie ihren  
Beitrag gut.

Als sie schließlich nach ein paar Minuten mit beiden Beinen wieder auf der Erde stand und schnell  
befreit wurde, schien sie tiefer zu atmen. Ob vor Anstrengung, Schmerz oder Aufregung war  
schwer einzuschätzen.

Als er sich nah zu ihr beugte- wohl um ihr etwas zu sagen oder sie auf die Wange zu küssen-  
öffneten sich ihre Augen nur leicht, als ob sie aus tiefer Trance erst wieder zu sich kam. Sie nickte,  
ein scheues Lächeln und einen sichtbaren Rotschimmer auf dem Gesicht.

Jetzt erst kam Sasuke ein irritierender Gedanke... weiße Haut, schwarze Haare, fast beängstigend  
hübsch-... die Frau erinnerte eindeutig an diesen Neji von vorhin.

Sicher, er würde die weiblichen Formen und Rundungen nicht haben. Die weichen Brüste, das  
herzförmige Becken... er wäre kantiger, spröder wahrscheinlich.  
Aber wenn er hier zusah, fragte er sich ob Männer wie dieser Neji dabei auch so erröten konnten  
wie diese Frau...

Ein zweiter Mann sprang mit einem Satz auf die Bühne. Er trat von hinten an die Dame heran,  
sprach ihr kurz ins Ohr und griff in beinahe grober Bewegung um ihren Bauch. Sasuke  
verschluckte sich fast an dem bisschen Pepsi das er gerade versucht hatte zu trinken.

Das war Kiba!

Seine dunklen Hände ließen ihre weiße Haut noch mehr schimmern. Er nahm den Gürtel, löste ihn mit  
einer raschen Bewegung und zog in einem Ruck den Stoff auseinander, weg von ihr. Das Rot auf  
den Wangen der Frau wurde augenblicklich noch einen Schwall dunkler. Sie ging vor Schreck leicht  
in die Knie, bevor er seine Hand in ihr Haar grub und sie daran packte. Ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten, rote  
Lippen klafften auf- Sasuke stockte der Atem.  
Sie war nackt. Und offensichtlich erregt, wenn die bis zu seinem Platz sichtbar steifen Nippel  
irgendein Indikator waren. Und- wenn man das energische Auftreten des zweiten Mannes  
bedachte- war die Kuschelstunde anscheinend vorbei.

~


	14. Verborgenes Potential

~

Sie wurde in den hinteren Bereich der Bühne, auf eine Art schwarzen Tisch gebracht. Er befand  
sich auf einer seperaten Plattform, die sich langsam für die Zuschauer drehte.  
Kiba schnappte sie, als sie sich gegen seinen Griff lehnte, kurzerhand um beide Handgelenke, hob  
sie mit dem freien Arm vom Boden und warf sie mit hörbarem Aufprall auf die Platte.

Dort ging seine Hand an ihr Kinn, er brachte sie ohne weitere Umschweife abwärts, flach auf den  
Rücken. Sie zerrte an ihm, um die Arme frei zu bekommen, er reagierte simpel, indem er  
Ketten und Ledermanschetten unter dem Tisch hervorzog und sie festzurrte.  
Ihr Körper wand sich, sie trat mit den Beinen- und der zweite Mann von vorhin trat ans Fußende,  
nahm ihre Knöchel und schloss sie in effektiver Ruhe am Tisch fest. Dicht neben ihrem Po wurden  
die Füße fixiert- mit Karabinern und Ledermanschetten- sie konnte ihre Beine nicht schließen.  
Ihr Geschlecht lag sichtbar offen und wurde durch die grausam langsame Drehung der Plattform  
nicht nur ihren beiden Begleitern, sondern auch den Blicken von allen Menschen im Club präsentiert.

Kiba griff über die Fesseln hinweg ihre Handgelenke, hielt sie nach unten gedrückt und sah ihr  
in die Augen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich- er schien leise mit ihr zu sprechen. Gegen die Musik  
war unmöglich auszumachen, was er sagte.  
Jedenfalls hatte es einen eindrucksvollen Effekt auf sie- wieder mit ganz neuer Entschiedenheit  
begann sie sich zu winden. Ihre Schenkel zuckten nervös, sie hob das Becken, versuchte  
krampfhaft, ihre empfindlichste Stelle doch irgendwie zu verdecken. Vergeblich.

Der maskierte Mann-... Gott, er hoffte das war nicht Naruto!-... schob sehr sanft und wie um ihr die  
Unausweichlichkeit bewusst zu machen, seine Handfläche über einen der zuckenden Schenkel  
nach innen. Ganz langsam. Und von dort seine Finger über ihren Spalt.  
Zuerst ließ er sie einfach dort ruhen. Der Tisch drehte sich, und es wirkte beinahe wie eine gnädige  
Geste, sie mit seiner warmen Hand vor den Blicken der Fremden zu schützen. Aber schon  
streichelte er etwas mit dem Daumen, machte kleinste Bewegungen mit den Fingerspitzen. Er hob  
seine Hand, ließ die Finger leicht, nur ganz leicht über ihre Öffnung streichen, reduzierte die  
Berührung dann auf einen einzigen. Erst ein quälend leichtes Streicheln links-... von unten nach  
oben-... dann rechts. Und wieder links. Sein Daumen tippte dabei wie zufällig oben, zentral in ihre  
intimste Region- an die Perle mit den meisten Nervenbündeln, ihre Klitoris. Ein unregelmäßiger  
Rhythmus auf den sie sich nicht einstellen konnte. Sie war seiner Willkür ausgeliefert. Gleichzeitig  
schloss Kiba, im Kontrast zu den leichten, sanften Berührungen zwischen den Beinen, seine Finger  
fest wie ein Schraubstock um harte Brustwarzen und zwirbelte.

Ein ruckartiges Zucken ging durch den nackten Körper auf dem schwarzen Tisch.  
Kiba schnippte ein paar Mal gegen einen der prallroten Nippel und zog daran, bevor er sich auf die  
andere Seite konzentrierte.

Ihr nackter, geschmeidiger Körper wölbte sich hoch, ihre Brüste reckten sich förmlich dem Peiniger  
entgegen, der sich ohne weitere Umschweife über sie beugte und seine Zähne dort spüren ließ.  
Der blonde Mann weiter unten gab einen kurzen, unerwarteten Klaps mit den Fingerspitzen auf die  
Stelle die er bisher gestreichelt hatte, spreizte das Zugriffsgebiet mit dem Daumen und schob ohne  
weitere Vorwarnung langsam aber unaufhaltsam zwei Finger tief hinein, bis zum Anschlag.   
Ihr plötzliches, überraschtes Aufstöhnen übertönte die Musik.

Sasuke konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Der blonde Mann, der bisher so behutsam  
gewesen war, begann in grimmiger Ruhe ihr Inneres zu bearbeiten. Erst ruhig, dann mit kurzen,  
kräftigen Stößen und dominantem Stakkato. Währenddessen löste Kiba seinen Mund von ihr, zog  
ihr den Kopf so nach hinten, dass sie ihn ansehen musste.  
In unregelmäßigem Rhythmus rollte der Blonde seine Hand einmal langsam und quälend, stieß dann  
wieder tief, schnell und bestimmend zu. Ihre Beine sträubten sich gegen die Fesseln, sie wölbte den  
Rücken, warf den Kopf herum, wand sich verzweifelt unter dem Ansturm, dem sie nicht entkommen  
konnte. Kiba hielt ihre Hände nach unten gedrückt und küsste sie tief und kompromisslos.

Der Blondschopf beugte sich tiefer, griff mit dem freien Arm um eins ihrer Beine, küsste   
vom Innenschenkel an abwärts. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich.  
Sie begann so gut es in Kibas Griff ging, wild den Kopf zu schütteln- Aber davon ließ der Andere  
sich nicht aufhalten, grub sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Schenkel, änderte den Winkel seiner Stöße  
und beschleunigte das Tempo noch einmal. Weit klappten ihre Schenkel auseinander, ihr Körper  
bockte vom Tisch wie eine gespannte Stahlfeder. Sie wand sich unter den Händen der beiden,  
zuckte, warf den Kopf herum, verlor jede Hemmung.  
Kiba löste den Kuss schließlich, hielt ihre Kehle und sie heulte wie eine Banshee.   
In einem letzten, ruckartigen Aufbäumen entlud sich ihre Spannung in gewaltigen Zuckungen,   
keuchend fiel sie zurück- blieb reglos liegen und brauchte ein paar Momente, bis sie wieder   
zu Atem kam.

Und damit war es auch schon vorbei. Der blonde Helfer erhob sich, zog seine Maske wieder  
zurecht bevor er anerkennend ihren Bauch tätschelte. Als er seine Hand aus ihr nahm, war der  
Tisch darunter nass. Ihre Schenkel, die Hand des Mannes glänzten von ihrer Lust. Er bekam  
Kleenex aus dem Zuschauerraum gereicht. Kiba half der erschöpften Dame sich aufzusetzen,  
umarmte sie innig und überschüttete sie mit kleinen, gnädigen Küssen. Er schloss die Beinschnallen  
los und half ihr, vom Tisch zu steigen.

Beifall, vereinzeltes, anerkennendes Pfeifen. Der Spot auf die Bühne zappte aus, das Licht im Club   
ging wieder an, duster und diskret, die Musik wechselte.

Sasuke nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Getränk.  
Das ganze Szenario-... ein Schauder lief ihm dabei über den Rücken wenn er sich das noch einmal  
durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Es war bizarr.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er befremdet und abgestoßen oder auf eine merkwürdige,  
unheimliche Art erregt davon sein sollte.

~


	15. Verhältnisse

~

Kiba hatte ein wölfisches Grinsen im Gesicht, als er durch das Halbdunkel zurück zu der Sitzecke  
kam, wo er Sasuke zurück gelassen hatte. Er warf sich auf das Sofa neben ihm und an seiner  
Hand-... er hielt sie nicht geschlossen, es war ein leichter, zärtlicher Kontakt nur durch Berührung  
der Finger-... folgte die Dame von der Bühne mit einem Handtuch über den Schultern und weißem,  
flauschigem Bademantel um sich herum.

Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, lachte hell, glucksend und ausgelassen und war immer noch ganz  
außer Atem.

„Ah!“, keuchte sie und stolperte fast über Gott-weiß-was, ihre Stimme leise und furchtbar  
schüchtern, „Huch! Oh, hallo... V-... verzeihung... ich bin Hinata“

Nach einem strahlenden Lächeln in Sasukes Richtung schlug sie die Augen nieder, verbeugte sich  
und setzte sich, als Kiba Platz genommen hatte, sofort auf dem Boden um sich an seine Beine zu  
schmiegen. Ihre milchweißen Finger schoben sich über sein Knie. Er machte es sich bequem,  
rutschte mit dem Hintern weiter nach vorn zum Rand des Sofas und seufzte glücklich, empfing die  
zarte Schönheit zwischen seinen Beinen indem er leicht die Schenkel öffnete und ihr mit stolzem  
Grinsen die Finger durchs seidige Haar kämmte.

„Uh... hallo.“, rang Sasuke mit etwas überfordertem Blick aus sich heraus. Ihr weißer Bademantel  
klaffte vorn etwas auf, wenn sie sich zum Sofa vorbeugte. Er konnte ihre Brüste sehen. Eigentlich  
sah man ihr bis zum Bauchnabel. 

Jemand drittes kam zu ihrer Sitzecke gestolpert, noch von Kopf bis Fuß in der schwarzen Ninja-  
Tracht. Die Maske hatte er heruntergezogen, seine Hände waren frei, er strahlte ebenfalls übers  
ganze Gesicht- und etwas in Sasuke rutschte ins Bodenlose.

Es- war- Naruto.

„Wow, Hina!“, keuchte er, „Wahnsinn! Du warst so gut!“  
„Ich-... ich-... war so furchtbar aufgeregt!“, kicherte sie vom Boden aus, „Ich hatte solche Angst! Ich  
glaube, ich hab am ganzen Körper gezittert!“  
„Hat man nicht gemerkt“, Naruto hob den Kopf und stockte kurz, als er Sasuke in einem der  
Ledersessel entdeckte, „Oh... hey Sas... ähm... uh... Wusste gar nicht, dass du auch da bist-...“

„Dachte, du wolltest noch irgendwas mit dem Flogger machen“, mischte sich Kiba ein, den seltsamen  
Stimmungssturz völlig ignorierend. Naruto brach in heiteres Lachen aus,  
„Ja, shit! Das hab ich total vergessen!“

Hinata stimmte vergnügt in das Glucksen mit ein,  
„Stimmt, es... uh... war irgendwie fast... vanilla, wenn... man so drüber nachdenkt?“  
„Ja- sorry!“, Naruto hob beide Hände, „Mein Fehler! Du warst eben so niedlich, das hat mich voll  
abgelenkt!“ Sie lachte. Ein helles, ausgelassenes Lachen das ansteckend war.  
„Fang bloß nicht wieder an dich so einzuschmeicheln!“, stöhnte Kiba halb im Scherz und warf  
einen entnervtem Seitenblick auf Naruto, „Das kannst du mir nicht antun, sie schwärmt eh schon  
von dir!“  
„Ja, aber... von ihm -schwärme- ich nur“, piepste ihre Stimme belehrend und ungewohnt wagemutig  
vom Boden her. Sie schob ihre weichen Hände an Kibas Schenkeln hinauf um sein Becken, legte  
den Kopf in den Nacken und rieb glücklich die Wange an seinem Schritt,  
„Du bist mein großer Mann!“

Kiba, beide Arme auf die Rückenlehne der Couch gelegt, grinste zu ihr hinunter, die verlängerten  
Eckzähne glänzten im blauen Licht.  
„Mmmh... Was soll man dazu noch sagen?“, seufzte er äußerst zufrieden.

Eine ihrer weichen Hände schlüpfte zwischen seine Beine und begann sanft, schüchtern aber  
mit deutlicher Absicht zu reiben. Er zog leicht die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

„Darf ich dich jetzt mit dem Mund befriedigen?“, flüsterte sie. Weite, glänzende Rehaugen,  
leicht geöffnete Lippen. „Bitte... Master?“, ein Lächeln.

„Na von mir aus“, brummte Kiba großzügig, sein Grinsen weit und unanständig, er ließ die  
Schenkel locker auseinander sinken, „Weil du es bist““

~


	16. Annäherung

~

An der Seite des Clubs- im Erdgeschoss waren Tanzflächen, die tatsächlichen Räume des  
„Darkside“ befanden sich die Treppe hinunter im Keller- war es ruhig genug um zu rauchen und sich  
ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Die Nacht war nicht besonders kalt. Leichte Windböen brachten lange Haarsträhnen zum Flattern.  
Ein wolkenverhangener Mond leuchtete ab und zu silbern auf den Bürgersteig. Sasuke warf das  
geliehene Geld von Naruto durch den Schlitz im Automaten und drückte auf den Knopf, zog die  
Schachtel heraus.

Mit zittrigen Fingern schob er sich eine Zigarette in den Mund, fasste sich instinktiv an die  
Hosentaschen der dunklen Jeans die er von Gaara bekommen hatte-... und hob einen lauernden,  
misstrauischen Blick, als Naruto ihm ein Feuerzeug entgegen hielt.

Kurz zögerte er. Drüben auf der Straße hinter den Baucontainern fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen und  
aufheulendem Motor ein Auto vorbei.

Naruto wandte den Blick ab und wartete, hielt die Hand still, grub die andere tief in die Hosentasche.  
Behutsam nahm Sasuke ihm das Gerät aus den Fingern, sorgfältig darauf bedacht dass ihre Hände  
sich nicht berührten.

Er steckte sich den Glimmstängel an und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

„Bist du Raucher?“, wollte er wissen.

Naruto schüttelte den Kopf, lehnte sich an einen Stapel Bauholz und warf einen Blick auf Sasukes  
ausgestreckten Arm, der ihm wiedergeben wollte was ihm gehörte.

„Behalt es“, sagte er leise. 

„Mh.“

Sie standen nebeneinander. In gebührendem Abstand, aber zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Urzeiten  
halbwegs entspannt. Keiner sah den Anderen an, es war schon völlig genug, nur die Nähe zu  
spüren, geradeaus in die Nacht zu sehen.

„Also...“, begann Sasuke leise und verständnislos, „Was soll das? Ist sie seine-... Sexsklavin oder  
so?“  
Naruto schnaubte amüsiert, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und rieb verlegen den Fuß über die  
Kieselsteine.

„Nein...“, meinte er.  
„Sie ist seine Freundin. Die beiden sind ein Paar. Sie stehen nur auf-...“, er rang nach passenden  
Worten.  
„Auf... das was da unten eben passiert“

Sasuke verzog das Gesicht zu einer sauren Miene. Sein Blick war hart und abweisend. Er strich mit  
dem Daumen ein paar flatternde Haarsträhnen hinter sein Ohr und nahm noch einen tiefen Zug von  
der Zigarette. Warum war er so-... aufgewühlt?

Schockierte ihn das? Nicht wirklich... er hatte gewusst, dass es so etwas gab. Missbilligte er es?  
Pff, natürlich nicht. Was interessierte ihn das Sexverhalten anderer Leute? Von ihm aus konnte  
jeder poppen wie er wollte, solange ihn das nicht tangierte.

Noch einmal zog er tief und lange, bließ den Rauch langsam und nachdenklich zwischen den  
Zähnen hervor wieder aus. Warum war er so wütend? Und so-... so...

„Stehst du auf sowas?“, seine Stimme klang rau.  
Er musste die Frage stellen. Vielleicht war sie aggressiver geraten als eigentlich beabsichtigt. Es  
konnte ihm völlig egal sein, wem Naruto was lecken wollte. Das war absolut seine Sache.

Der Blonde zog die Schultern hoch und wagte zum ersten Mal einen vorsichtigen, schüchternen  
Seitenblick. „Hey“, brummte er beschwichtigend, „Das mit Hina und mir und... du weißt schon, Kiba...  
das ist nur für die Session. Nur Sex okay? Wir sind nicht-... zusammen oder so?“

„Ist mir doch scheißegal mit wem du zusammen bist!“, fauchte Sasuke überraschend laut und bissig.  
Er kniff die Lippen zusammen, beschwor sich um Ruhe und Selbstbeherrschung und  
konzentrierte sich auf seine Ersatzbefriedigung. Den Filter zwischen seinen Lippen.

Naruto seufzte hörbar. Er stieß sich von seinem Platz ab um sich aufzurichten und durch die Frisur  
zu streichen.

„Okay, ja“, verkündete er schließlich. „Ich steh auf so was. Nicht andauernd oder so, aber ab und  
zu-... ich weiß auch nicht, da ist einfach so was dran-... das gibt diesen Kick, verstehst du? Wenn  
du es perfekt triffst, flasht es dich total weg und du hast dieses Gefühl-... zu fliegen!“

„Ja, kommt mir irgendwoher bekannt vor“, ätzte Sasuke mit triefender Ironie.

Naruto seufzte noch einmal, es war ein Gott-gib-mir-Geduld-mit-ihm-Seufzen.   
Sasuke senkte den Kopf, schnippte Asche weg und schnaubte trotzig.

„Da ist diese Verbundenheit“, setzte Naruto noch einmal an. „Letztendlich hat es überhaupt gar  
nichts damit zu tun, wer von beiden stärker ist oder wer oben liegt oder so ein Mist. Darum geht es  
überhaupt nicht.“

Sasuke wagte verstohlen einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm hinüber und richtete die Augen  
sofort wieder nach vorn.

„Wenn du-... mit jemandem in einer Session bist, dann-... ist es einfach im Grunde genau das  
Gleiche wie bei jedem Sex oder jeder Beziehung oder-... was auch immer-... es geht darum, die  
Verbindung zu spüren. Sich so total zu vertrauen, dass man seine Ängste vergisst und-...  
dann ist man auf einmal so total offen, dass man irgendwie-... verschmilzt. Ich meine, das ist Liebe,  
oder?“

Sasuke starrte ihn an.  
„Oh Gott, ich muss gleich kotzen!“, bemerkte er fassungslos, „Schreibst du Texte für das Bravo-  
Doktor Sommer- Team?“

„Ach Wichser, fick dich doch“, brummte Naruto.  
Und dann mussten sie plötzlich beide gleichzeitig grinsen.

„Shit“, murmelte Naruto kopfschüttelnd, „Okay, vergiss den schnulzigen Scheiß. Ich steh drauf, weil  
es total versaut und geil ist. Und weil mich das irgendwie anmacht. So sieht´s aus.“

Irgendjemand der sträunenden Partygänger der Nacht schrie am Ende der Straße, das Kreischen  
wurde erst zu hysterischem Lachen und dann zu dem inbrünstigen Jubelschrei, der oft erst ab  
einer gewissen Promillezahl auftrat.

Zum ersten Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Kurz nur, sehr verlegen und bemüht neutral. Sasuke schlug  
als erstes die Augen nieder, drehte den Kopf wieder gerade aus, nuckelte an seiner Kippe.

„Okay, von da her kann ich das nachvollziehen“, bemerkte er, die Stimme dunkel und rau,  
kopfschüttelnd, die Schultern hochgezogen, „Aber von der anderen Seite-... Ich meine, das ist doch  
verrückt! Man muss doch total bescheuert sein-...“, er machte mit der Hand eine sinnlose Bewegung  
um das Ausmaß seiner Ungläubigkeit auszudrücken, „Oder völlig lebensmüde, oder den  
Selbsterhaltungstrieb von irgend so einem scheiß Lemming haben, wenn man sich freiwillig-... ich  
meine“, er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, „Freiwillig! Festschnallen lässt! Und-... und irgendso ein  
kranker Perverser“

„... wie ich...“, Naruto blickte zu Boden und räusperte sich.

„Wie du!-... Kann dann tun und lassen was immer er will! Das ist-... wow, das ist-...“  
Er schüttelte noch einmal heftig den Kopf. Inzwischen war er mit all den gierigen Zügen schon fast  
beim Filter angelangt.

Sehr lange und sehr nachdenklich sah Naruto zu ihm herüber und beobachtete ihn. Ein Windstoß  
zauste ihre Haare. Sasukes lange Strähnen vor dem Ohr, Narutos weiche Häarchen im Nacken. Die  
Augen des Blonden waren ruhig auf den Anderen gerichtet.

„Willst du´s ausprobieren?“, fragte er unvermittelt.

~


	17. Kollision

~

Der Satz berührte etwas tief in ihm.

In einer gähnenden Schlucht aus Finsternis, noch tiefer als dort wo sein Instinkt saß und ihn dazu  
kitzeln wollte, wieder wie ein Raubtier die Zähne zu fletschen. Nur ein kleines, kurzes Klopfen an  
diese besondere Stelle und es war wie ein Treffer auf einen Gong. Ein tiefer Impuls der ein  
Dröhnen, ein Vibrieren durch Mark und Bein gehen ließ das von den Fußsohlen bis zu den  
Fingerspitzen nachhallte und jede Zelle erschütterte.

Sasuke hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sein Blick war irgendwo in der Schwebe zwischen  
ertappt und wutentbrannt.

Von den nächtlichen Straßen der Stadt kam ein brausender Wind auf, brachte schwarze Haare zum  
Flattern als würde sich all die Dunkelheit in ihm auf einmal wach und lebendig nach außen strecken  
und in blindem Tasten nach Kontakt und Berührung um seinen Kopf lodern.

Seine Kehle zuckte. Er wollte gleich reagieren- ihm sagen was er von solchen Ideen hielt und was  
der blonde Wichser ihn mal konnte. Aber noch während er daran dachte wurde ihm klar, dass es zu  
spät war. Dieser atemlose Moment von Sprachlosigkeit ließ sich nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

Das Brausen wurde stärker. Wahrscheinlich brachte der Wind Regen mit sich und sie würden  
demnächst sicher nass werden, wenn sie sich nicht entschließen konnten irgendwo Schutz zu  
suchen. Staub, Blätter und Zeitungspapier glitten raschelnd in weichen Wirbeln über den dunklen  
Asphalt. Vor dem Eingang des Clubs lachten Menschen. 

Naruto hielt den Blickkontakt ohne zu blinzeln, blonde Strähnen flogen ihm ins Gesicht, peitschten  
ihm über die Nase aber er rührte sich nicht. Nur das kleine, verstehende Lächeln setzte sich kaum  
erkennbar in seinem Ausdruck fest. Und hinter den Pupillen glomm etwas auf. Etwas fremdes,  
hungriges.

Sasuke schnaubte, drehte den Kopf weg, grub seine Hände tief in die Jackentaschen und suchte  
Halt indem er sich mit dem Rücken an die Mauer hinter ihm lehnte.   
„Spinnst wohl“, knurrte er.

„Ach so... stimmt ja“  
Jetzt war es an Naruto schimmernde Zähne zu zeigen. In den Augen glitzerte etwas, das Spaß  
sein konnte-... oder Jagdlust.

„Du gehst lieber auf Nummer sicher...“  
„Was soll denn das heißen?“, murrte Sasuke gereizt.

„Oh“, gurrte der Blonde übertrieben verständnisvoll, „Ist doch logisch. Hey. Ein Typ wie du kann  
eben kein Risiko eingehen.“

Instinkt brachte Sasuke dazu den Kopf zu heben, die Schultern zu straffen. Eine fein  
geschwungene Augenbraue zu krümmen.  
"Soll das heißen, ich hätte Angst?", bemerkte er tonlos.  
Ihm war die Veränderung in Narutos Aura nicht entgangen. Man sah es kaum. Aber irgendetwas  
waberte unter der harmlosen Oberfläche. Etwas, so gleißend und mächtig, dass er davor  
zurückwich, ohne zu wissen was es überhaupt war.

„Du weißt nichts über mich“, flüsterte Sasuke.  
Sein Tonfall war flach, aber in seiner Miene lag alle Verachtung die er im Laufe der Zeit angehäuft  
hatte.

„Ich kann´s rausfinden“ Narutos provozierendes Lächeln verschwand.

Und dann fiel der erste Regen. Zuerst nur vereinzelt, mit einem Geräusch als würde jemand  
Luftpolsterfolie knacken. Satte, nasse Tropfen schlugen auf Schultern, Haare, streiften die  
Nasenspitze. Sasuke wich dem glühenden, tiefen Blick noch immer nicht aus. Er weigerte sich. Jede  
Bewegung wäre als würde er offiziell aufgeben. Er gab sich niemals geschlagen. Nicht hier und vor  
allem nicht vor diesem Kerl, Naruto Uzumaki...

Aber die Präsenz des Anderen schien sich vor ihm auszudehnen und stärker zu werden. Trotz des  
Regens schien man das Wallen von Hitze und Macht beinahe spüren zu können. Und aus den  
Tiefen der schwarzen Pupillen sah ihn etwas an, das ihn stocken ließ- eine gleißende, animalische  
Kraft die ihm tief in die Seele sah und seinem Monster, der Dunkelheit in ihm von Gleich zu Gleich  
gegenübertrat. Naruto streckte den Nacken, dehnte knackend die Halswirbel, machte einen  
Schritt auf ihn zu...  
Die Häarchen an Sasukes Unterarmen sträubten sich.

„Lass den Scheiß“, warnte er leise.

„Was tu ich denn?“  
So ein harmloser Ton.

Sasukes Oberlippe zuckte.

„Willst du dich hier draußen Prügeln? Im Regen?“ Naruto legte den Kopf schief, verlagerte sein  
Gewicht auf ein Bein, genau wie als Kind früher, tippte ungeduldig die Spitze seines Schuhs auf  
den Boden.

Ein Ziehen von glühendem, überwältigendem Verlangen ließ Sasukes Adamsapfel bei  
den Worten reflexartig hüpfen. Der Vorschlag war bescheuert, aber-... oh Gott, er wollte das.  
Dieser plötzliche Schwall von Gefühl war irritierend. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein zu dem es ihn in diesem  
Augenblick so sehr hingezogen hätte, wie zu der Aussicht Naruto an die Kehle zu gehen und zu  
wissen, dass er diesmal darauf gefasst war und ihm nichts schenken würde.

Der Himmel öffnete seine Schleusen. Außer ihnen suchte jeder Zuflucht unter dem nächsten Dach,  
Menschen flohen von der offenen Straße. Dicke Wassertropfen liefen ihnen beiden übers Gesicht.

„Schon gut, vielleicht besser wenn wir´s nicht tun“, meinte Naruto endlich, die Oberlippe zum  
Grinsen über gefletschte Zähne gezogen. Er warf sich mit einem Kopfrucken nasses Haar aus der  
Stirn,

„Ich meine, immerhin kann mich anscheinend selbst Hinata im Vollkontakt besser händeln als d-...“

Der wilde, rebellische Aufschrei tat gut.  
Es war wie eine Erlösung.

Sasukes Hand schoss vor, packte in Narutos schwarzes Oberteil, riss ihn zu sich und warf sich  
ihm entgegen so dass sie auf halbem Weg kollidierten und Sasukes blinder, entfesselter Hass sie  
beide niederriss. Naruto flog hart auf den Boden. Sein Rücken dämpfte den Aufprall, aber noch  
bevor Sasuke Abstand gewinnen und Zuschlagen konnte, packte er seinerseits zu. Im  
regenverschwommenen Flackern der Straßenlaterne glaubte Sasuke fast, auch bei dem Blonden  
Reißzähne blitzen zu sehen. Wie bei Kiba. Dann hatte Naruto ihn an Kragen und Schulter, riss ihn  
unter sich, warf sich mit ihm herum und sie rollten ineinander verbissen über die Straße wie zwei  
kämpfende Kater. Sasuke spürte sein Blut rauschen. Sein Körper bewegte sich fast von selbst. Er  
fühlte keinen Schmerz- überhaupt nichts. Jeder Schlag den er abbekam stachelte ihn nur weiter an.  
Blanke, rohe Lust sich zu sträuben, zu kämpfen, sich gegen jemanden zu werfen der ihm mit  
gleicher Gewalt entgegenkam pulste durch seine Venen. Und irgendetwas machte  
Narutos vertrauten Körper an seinem, die grimmige Wucht die ihm entgegenschlug zu dem Besten  
daran. Blut im Mund zu schmecken, seinen stahlharten Griff zu spüren, die Entschlossenheit, das  
volle Gewicht seines Körpers... Und überall sein Geruch...  
Kein anderer Kampf war je so gut und so schrecklich gewesen, wie einer von denen mit oder  
gegen Naruto.

Er hatte...  
… es so vermisst.

Platschend wurde sein Kopf in eine der flachen Pfützen geschleudert. Naruto über ihm der plötzlich  
doppelt so stark und schnell zu sein schien wie sonst, riss den verdrehten Arm hoch bis über die  
Schulterblätter, presste sein volles Gewicht auf ihn, heiße, brodelnde Energie- er drückte ihm  
grollend das Knie ins Kreuz und griff nach dem anderen Handgelenk. Sasuke schnappte nach Luft,  
ein Zucken das automatisch durch seinen Körper lief, Reaktion auf den blendenden Schmerz.  
Aber kein Laut kam ihm über die Lippen. Selbst wenn der Idiot ihm den Arm auskugelte, auf ein  
Geräusch konnte er lange warten.

Sie hielten inne, keuchend und durchnässt und trotzdem dampfend vor Hitze. Ein Wunder, dass  
noch niemand die Polizei gerufen hatte.

Sasuke war so befriedigt von dem Moment den sie hatten, dass er einfach nur schwer blinzelnd  
liegenblieb und auf den nächsten Impuls wartete.  
„Willst du?“, wiederholte Naruto stattdessen atemlos und mit merkwürdig gepresster Stimme seine  
Frage von vorhin nahe an seinem Ohr. Sasuke wurde sehr still. Sein tiefstes Inneres bebte vor  
Resonanz.  
Gleichzeitig schien sich alles an seinem Körper zusammenzuziehen. Er musste ein paar Momente  
die Luft anhalten, bis das erstickende Gefühl von-... er hatte keine Ahnung was das war-... wieder  
nachließ.

„Kein Sex“, warnte er leise und atemlos, „Fass mich einmal komisch an und du bist tot.“  
„Du musst die Hosen nicht ausziehen“

„Und nicht-... auf der Bühne“

Langsam ließ Naruto seinen Griff locker.  
„...Deal“, sagte er.

Sasukes Knie waren weicher als sonst, als er auf die Beine kam.

~


	18. Ausflug (Neji, Gaara, Lee)

~

Die Nachtluft war mild.

Hier vor dem Dickicht am Ufer des Stausees tanzten Glühwürmchen im hohen Gras. Aus den mitgebrachten Boxen rieselte sphärische, verträumte Musik.  
Sie saßen auf Campingstühlen neben dem weißen Bentley, zurückgelehnt bis alles was das Gesichtsfeld umgab nur noch der samtige Nachthimmel war und die Lichtsplitter darauf, die ihr kaltes Glimmen zur Erde schickten.

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Neji atmete langsam und hörbar aus, schloss die Augen, entspannte die Miene, lockerte die Muskeln so gut es ging und rutschte tiefer in seinen Sitz. Gaara lag da, den Kopf im Nacken und den Blick ohne zu blinzeln auf tausend Sterne gerichtet. Lee hockte vornübergebeugt auf seinem Klappstuhl und spähte, geschäftig an der Feinjustierung kurbelnd, durch das aufgebaute Teleskop vor sich, die Tüte mit Erdnussflips auf dem Schoß. Nebenbei schob er sich knuspernd Nachschub zwischen die Lippen.

„Wahnsinn", staunte er, „Dieses Baby hier ist so gut, wenn ich das richtig einstelle, kann ich sogar M46 sehen, den Sternhaufen, mit NGC2438, das ist dieser planetarische Nebel... weißt du Neji, der bunte? Krass!"

Der Hyuga gab ein dumpfes, desinteressiertes Stöhnen von sich.

Gaaras Augen weiteten sich kurz,  
„Da war eine Sternschnuppe."

„Unter uns-...", fand Lee knuspernd, „diese Ufo- Ausflüge jeden Monat sind das Beste was wir je angefangen haben.“

Neji hob widerwillig die Lider und starrte gedankenverloren aufwärts in den dunklen Himmel.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gab er schwach zu bedenken, „Wir haben bisher kein einziges Ufo gesehen. Vielleicht sollten wir es doch unseren astronomischen Ausflug nennen“  
„Das klingt viel zu abgehoben, du Spießer! Ufo- Watch ist cooler! Außerdem -könnten- wir jederzeit Ufos sehen!“

„Es ist Gold“, meinte Gaara unvermittelt. Er schloss die Augen, sog tief die Luft ein, atmete lange aus:  
„Wer weiß wo ich ohne die Ufo- Nächte jetzt wieder wäre...“

Nejis Augenbraue zuckte.  
„Was fällt Kiba eigentlich ein, diesen Sasuke gleich mit ins Darkside zu schleppen?“  
Sein Kopf hob sich, er setzte sich auf.

Gaara hob kaum sichtbar eine Schulter.  
„Naruto ist auch da.“

„Ja und?!“, Neji funkelte den Rotschopf feindselig an.  
„Das ist ja gerade das Problem!“

Gaara seufzte gleichgültig.  
„Das mit den Beiden-... ist eben kompliziert?“

„Dieser dreckige Uchiha!“,  
Mit grimmiger Miene hob der Hyuga seinen Campingbecher vom Boden und schloss beide Hände um warmen Thermoskannentee.  
„Der hat ihn gar nicht verdient...“

„Wer von uns verdient so was schon?“,  
Gaaras Kopf rollte herum, er betrachtete Nejis Profil, den eisernen Blick, der finster geradeaus gerichtet war.

Nejis Mundwinkel zuckten ein bitteres, kleines Bisschen.  
„Du weißt was ich meine“ er pustete über die heiße Oberfläche und nippte an seiner Tasse. Gaara schnippte ohne hinzusehen eine Stechmücke von seinem Handrücken.

„Lass das doch ihn entscheiden. Hast du nicht jetzt einen festen Freund...?“

Nejis Kopf sank, er seufzte frustriert.  
„Ja.“, knurrte er, „Aber der... hat damit gar nichts zu tun... und Sessions sind ihm zu stressig, meint er.“

„Herrje!“, protestierte Lee, ohne seinen Blick durchs Fernrohr zu unterbrechen, „Könnt ihr mal einen Abend vielleicht an was Anderes denken...? Gaara, du hast mich zuhause und zur Not sogar Kiba, ich kanns nicht fassen, dass du jetzt von Naruto anfängst! Reicht´s dir immer noch nicht?“

„Was, ich?! Er hat angefangen!“,  
Gaara verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Also wirklich“, verteidigte sich der Hyuga gereizt, „Erstens, der Uchiha- Typ ist ein kranker Irrer, der aus irgendeinem Drecksloch gekrochen kam! Zweitens, ihr lasst ihn einfach so bei euch schlafen, nur weil Naruto euch nett darum bittet- seid ihr völlig bescheuert?! Drittens-...“

„Drittens“, ergänzte Lee sachlich, „Bist du eindeutig untervögelt und bereust es grade, dass du den Vorschlag abgelehnt hast, dich von einer -gewissen- uns bekannten Person vor Publikum bespaßen zu lassen...“

Neji zog eine bittere Miene.

„Uuh...“, grinste Gaara mit wissendem Seitenblick zu ihm hin.  
„Das-... das versteht ihr nicht! Das ist nicht so einfach!“, der Hyuga konzentrierte sich auf seinen Tasseninhalt und versuchte die Umwelt gekonnt auszublenden.

„Nicht weinen, Neji...“, Gaaras starrer Blick haftete auf ihm,  
„Deine Cousine wird dir ewig dankbar sein..."

Lee gab von hinter seinem Fernglas her ein trockenes Lachen von sich:  
„Auf jeden Fall... und wenn du große Lust hast, den Rest des Abends zu jammern", er hob den Kopf und zeigte ein breites Lächeln, „Bist du herzlich eingeladen, dich stattdessen über meinen Schoß zu legen!", ein schneller Griff erwischte den Hyuga unverhofft um den Hals und zog ihn in etwas zwischen einer Umarmung und einem Schwitzkasten,  
„Ich versohl´ dir deine hoheitsvollen fünf Buchstaben gleich hier nebenbei- mit der Kraft der Jugend! Wohoo!"  
"Ack", Nejis Beine suchte vergeblich Halt am Boden, kickten dabei seinen Campingbecher um, „Lee! Verd-...! Was zur Hölle-...?!"  
„Für die Freundschaft!“, jubelte der hochmotivierte Hobbyastronom und reckte den freien Arm hoch zum Himmel, „Whoo, ich hab dich erwischt! Krass, das war das erste Mal! Damit sind wir endlich ebenbürtige Rivalen, merkst du das, Neji? Merkst du´s?!"  
„Lass mich sofort los, du Wahnsinniger! Ich verklag dich! Du bist ja wohl völlig durchgedreht!"

Das Grinsen zu Gaaras Seitenblick wurde sehr breit und unanständig, und der Hyuuga gab, sobald Lee endlich aufhörte, ihn durchzuschütteln und er wieder Luft bekam, ein empörtes Keuchen von sich.  
„Pah!“, heftig klopfte er seine Kleidung zurecht, versuchte mit giftig funkelnden Augen die paar losen Strähnen seiner Frisur wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, „Du-... du spinnst doch komplett! Erstens, das gilt nicht, weil es kein faires Match war! Zweitens-... die Hölle friert zu, bevor du mich toppst, Lee! Egal auf welche Art!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir trotzdem Plätze tauschen, nur so zur Sicherheit.“, raunte Gaara ihm zu, „Seine Hand ist zu hart für dein zartes Hinterteil.“

Neji riss die Augen auf.  
„Hat-... dein Bettvorleger mich hier gerade beleidigt?!“, fauchte er außer sich, „Bin ich wehleidig oder was?“  
Gaara begann ohne Gnade zu lachen.

„Du? Niemals! Auf keinen Fall!“, Lee warf ihm amüsiert und aufgekratzt durch den unverhofften Triumph ein paar seiner Erdnussflips entgegen, „Bitte steck dir doch was in den Mund an dem du nuckeln kannst und beruhig dich!“  
„Spinnst du meine Klamotten mit Müll zu bewerfen!", Neji wurde fast ernsthaft hysterisch, „Das ist Prada! Lass deine Fettflocken bei dir!"  
„Mach halt den Mund auf!", hielt Lee furchtlos und in ähnlicher Lautstärke dagegen, „Oder kann ich vielleicht was dafür, wenn du dich lieber vollsauen lässt, statt zu schlucken?"  
„Wa-... oh! Oh-..!", der Hyuga schnappte fassungslos nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich mit so obszönen Pöbeln wie euch befreundet bin! Das wird meinen Psychiater die nächsten zehn Jahre noch beschäftigen!"  
„Ich sag dir warum, mein Freund", meinte Lee gutmütig, „Wir sind die besten Freunde die man sich wünschen kann-... und du bist Masochist."  
„Fick dich, Lee!"  
„Na na, es heißt: Fick dich, Sir!"  
„Die Hölle friert zu, bevor ich dich mit "Sir" anspreche!"  
„Aww, Mist! Einen Versuch war´s wert!"

Gaara gab ein zufriedenes Lachen von sich. Ein leises, melodisches Geräusch mit großem Seltenheitswert. Er griff immer noch grinsend nach dem Nachtsichtgerät neben seinem Hocker, um damit ans andere Ufer des Sees zu spähen.

Neji fluchte leise, wenn auch nicht ernsthaft böse. Nach dem kurzen Ausbruch war er wirklich beruhigter und nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, kehrte vertraute Harmonie in ihre kleine Gemeinschaft zurück. Eine Fledermaus huschte lautlos vor ihnen durch die Luft. Von Richtung der Stadt her zogen sich dunkle Wolken über den Himmel.

„Nimms nicht so schwer, Neji“, Gaaras Stimme war weich und murmelnd, er schob den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn nachdenklich an, „Er muss schon irgendwas dominantes haben, dieser Freund, sonst wär´s ihm nicht eingefallen, dir einen Wunsch abzuschlagen.“

„Guter Einwand“, stimmte Lee zu. Mehr Erdnussflips fanden ihr Ende zwischen seinen Zähnen. Neji zog eine schmerzliche Grimasse.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe es.", seine Schultern sackten abwärts.

„Hey...", raunte Gaara mitfühlend, „... wird schon."

„Wenigstens hat er nicht gesagt: „Aber Schatz, ich will dir nicht weh tun“...“  
Endlich gab Lee es auf an seinem Fernrohr zu schrauben und ging auf die Suche nach sauberen Tassen und Thermoskannentee.

„Das ist das Schlimmste.“, Gaara rollte in voller Zustimmung die Augen zu ihm.

„Gut, dass wir das Problem nicht mehr haben, hm?“  
Lee streckte den Arm kurzerhand über Neji hinüber, um Gaara liebevoll mit den Fingern durch das kurze, rote Haar zu zausen und an den kurzen Strähnen zu zupfen.  
„Alle deine Freunde und Mitbewohner zeigen dir ihre Zuneigung sehr spürbar, stimmts?“  
Gaara lehnte sich grinsend in die Berührung, schloss die Augen wie eine große Katze.  
„Bin eben ein Glückskind“, murmelte er.  
„Kleiner Schmerzfetischist“, kam die warme Bemerkung zurück.  
„Hrrm...“

Nejis ernüchterter Blick fiel auf das Tattoo über Gaaras linkem Auge. Das chinesische Schriftzeichen für „Liebe“. Mit elektrischen Nadeln und grellroter Farbe Stich für Stich in die Haut gehämmert. Gaara neigte den Kopf so, dass Lees Daumen darüber rieb und gab ein genüssliches Schnurren von sich.

Der junge Hyuga schüttelte überfordert den Kopf und lehnte sich notgedrungen weiter vor, um nicht im Weg zu sein.

„Oh Mann“, schnaubte er.

Um nicht völlig untätig zu sein und die peinliche Situation irgendwie zu überbrücken nahm er dem abgelenkten Gaara das Nachtsichtgerät aus der Hand und spähte selber hindurch. Hohe Schilfgräser am Ufer.  
Scharfe Baumspitzen, hell und grünstichig durch die Gläser.

Und plötzlich ein gleißender Lichtpunkt wie aus dem Nichts.  
„Was zum-...“

Er setzte das Fernglas ab. Über den Wald flog etwas wie eine Sternschnuppe, zog einen leichten Bogen und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit.  
Neji ließ das Gerät sinken, erhob sich und stand fassungslos da, während hinter ihm seine Freunde völlig abgelenkt miteinander beschäftigt waren. Sein Mund klappte auf, wieder zu, er gestikulierte mit ausgestrecktem Arm, starrte vom Waldrand auf die beiden Anderen und wieder zurück.

„-... Habt ihr-... habt ihr das eben gesehen!? Shit!“

~


	19. Berührung

~

Zittrig. 

So fühlte Sasuke sich, zittrig und wie ausgehungert als Naruto die schalldichte Tür im Gang hinter den Clubräumen aufschloss. Mit leisem Quietschen schwang sie in den Angeln.   
Naruto schob sich mit der Schulter dagegen, drückte sie weit genug auf, um den Durchgang frei zu machen. Er sah seinen Begleiter abwartend an. 

Sasuke achtete darauf, dass nicht einmal ihre Kleidung sich zufällig streifte.   
Und trotzdem konnte er wieder eine Ahnung der Wärme spüren die vom Anderen ausstrahlte.   
In dem Moment in dem er an ihm vorbei ging umflutete sie seinen Arm, berührte ihn am Bogen des Unterkiefers. 

Er fühlte sich selbst dabei so unterkühlt, dass er schauderte.   
Mit lautlosen, weichen Tritten ging er vor bis zur Mitte des Zimmers. Dann wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah sich um. Hinter ihm ließ Naruto die schwere Metalltür ins Schloss fallen und der letzte, weiche Pulsschlag der Bässe riss ab.   
Mit einem Mal war es unheimlich still. 

Auf einer alten Kommode in der Ecke des Raumes flackerte ein kleines Licht. Künstlich, aber warm und golden, wie eine kleine Flamme. Es zog lebendige Schatten über rohe Betonwände, gab den strengen Linien in dem Raum eine weichere Note. Der Boden war ebenfalls nackter Beton. Dafür stand direkt vor ihnen, gegenüber der Tür ein riesiges, hölzernes X, bezogen mit schwarzem Leder und bestückt mit schimmernden Ketten und Schnallen. 

Es war einschüchternd, schien den ganzen Raum zu überstrahlen und erinnerte an die Dinger an Kibas Bett. Und das wiederum erinnerte an Hinata- ein Gedanke, den Sasuke im Moment auf keinen Fall haben wollte. 

Lieber ließ er seinen Blick weiter schweifen, auch wenn es nicht viel zu sehen gab.   
Sein Gesicht hielt die übliche, starre Miene. Er fühlte sich nicht gut in Form-... nein, ehrlich gesagt rutschte er immer tiefer in einen beunruhigenden Ausnahmezustand. Aber je mehr er innerlich aus der Bahn geriet, desdo beruhigender war es, die äußerste Eisschicht zu erneuern.   
Wenigstens die musste bleiben.

Sein finsterer Blick aus schwarzen Augen suchte nach seinem Begleiter, drang feindselig in Narutos Augen. 

„Worauf wartest du?“, vom bedrohlichen Klang seiner Stimme war er angenehm überrascht.   
Keine Spur von Zittern und Unsicherheit, und das, obwohl er sein Zwerchfell vibrieren spürte und alles unterhalb seines Brustkorbs kalt und verkümmert schien.   
„Willst du nicht zeigen was du alles kannst?“ 

Naruto sah ihn an. Sein tiefer Blick war so glühend und intensiv, dass Sasuke nach kurzer Zeit schluckte und kurz davor war, einen Schritt zurück zu weichen. 

„Komm hier her“, meinte der Blonde in versöhnlichem Ton und hob auffordernd die Hand, ging zu dem schwarzen Posten hinüber.   
„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, nehmen wir das Andreaskreuz. Das ist-...“  
„Ich -weiß- was das ist“, schnappte Sasuke gereizt.

Narutos Grinsen war überrascht und belustigt, aber mehr fasziniert als alles andere. Und Sasuke spürte hilflose Wut bei der Art, wie das Kräfteverhältnis zu Gunsten des Blonden zu kippen schien. Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf die schimmernden Schnallen und kalte Angst verknotete seine Eingeweide. 

"Schon okay", versicherte Naruto leise und nickte, "Wir nehmen das wenn du möchtest. Ich werde dich nicht fesseln. Du bist frei und du bleibst frei. Außerdem-...“, er kratzte sich verlegen in der Frisur, kurzes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht,   
„Ich kann niemanden in Fesseln legen, wenn wir keine-... du weißt schon-... Verbindung haben... Das bringt nichts.“

Sasukes Blick verlor einiges an Angriffslust. Keine Verbindung..? 

„Uhm, du darfst jetzt dein Oberteil ausziehen“, schlug Naruto verlegen vor, „Wenn du möchtest. Wenn du schüchtern bist, lass es an. Aber schöner wär´s, wenn du-...“

Sasuke zog mit energischer Bewegung seine Jacke, sein Shirt von sich, um beides mit großer Überzeugung neben sich auf den Boden zu schleudern. Sein Selbstbewusstsein hing nicht von ein paar dummen Stofffetzen ab. Im Gegenteil, er war stolz auf seine Kraft, auf seinen Körper- und Luft um die Haut zu spüren, nach einem Kampf mit Naruto, fühlte sich gut an... Nass vom Regen war das Zeug außerdem. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um sein Haar zu lockern, dann richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf. 

„Und jetzt willst du sehen, ob du mich klein kriegst, wenn ich mich nicht wehre?“, flüsterte er. 

„Nein“, Naruto ließ die blauen Augen kurz über seine nackte Brust huschen und schluckte etwas,   
„Ich hab doch gesagt... es geht nicht darum wer stärker ist. Komm hier rüber“   
Er streckte den Arm zu einem der oberen Enden des Holzgestells.   
„Die Schnallen sind für Subs... du nimmst die Schlaufen hier. Reinschlüpfen und festhalten. Sobald dir was zu heftig wird, lässt du einfach los. Okay?“

Sasuke nickte knapp, aber seine Verunsicherung wurde immer größer statt kleiner. 

„Ansonsten spielen wir mit Zeitlimit. Eine halbe Stunde. Das reicht.“   
"Hm."

Endlich schaffte es der Dunkelhaarige, näher zu treten. Er zog Schuhe und Socken aus, wagte den ersten Schritt auf die niedrige, schwarze Platte unter dem Foltergerät. Mit der Hand berührte er eine der ledernen Halteschlaufen über ihm. War es nicht Sinn dieses Spiels, Andere zu etwas zu zwingen das sie nicht wollten? 

„Willst du, dass ich dich „Sir“ nenne?“, fragte er in ironischem Ton und seine Mundwinkel zuckten,   
„... oder Master?“  
„Wenn sich das gut für dich anfühlt?“, Naruto grinste schief. 

Und dann war da auf einmal die warme Hand direkt auf Sasukes Schulter und unter dem Gefühl zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen.   
„Du musst mich nicht anders nennen als sonst auch.“, fuhr Naruto leise fort,

„Whoa, du bist total verkrampft“

Sasuke leckte sich über trockene Lippen, konzentriert darauf, sich bei der ungewohnten Berührung nicht am Holzkreuz zu winden. Ein leichtes Zittern ließ sich nicht ganz vermeiden, sonst hielt er eisern still.   
„Kann dir doch egal sein“, presste er hervor. 

„Ist es aber nicht... schließlich will ich dich beeindrucken, Dummkopf“, das Grinsen war deutlich hörbar auch wenn man Narutos Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.   
„Und dafür musst du schon lockerer sein. Ganz locker und weich und geschmeidig~...“

„Idiot!“

Naruto lachte.   
„Versuch gegen meine Hand zu atmen.“

„Woz-...?“, Sasuke musste das Wort abbrechen um sich den Laut zu verkneifen als Naruto seine Hand knapp über dem Becken in Richtung Bauchnabel drückte. Die Fingerspitzen reichten zu seiner empfindlichenTallie und das war gar nicht gut. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, atmete mühsam beherrscht aus. 

„Gut“, hauchte Naruto, „Hier dagegen“

Sasuke holte Luft. Der erste Atemzug stockte irgendwo hinter dem Brustbein. Naruto drückte noch etwas, schob die zweite Hand dazu. Weiche Handballen gegen die stahlharten Muskelstränge über dem Becken. Der Dunkelhaarige verlagerte sein Gewicht, schob die Beine breiter um festeren Stand zu finden, spannte die Muskeln von den Oberschenkeln bis zu den Schultern und atmete tief. 

Anerkennend rieb ihm Naruto den Rücken hinauf, schob eine Hand noch einmal über die Schultern und dann höher, zentral, in den Nacken.   
Ein glühender Schauder erschütterte Sasuke bei der Berührung. Er krampfte seine Finger um die Halteriemen, hielt die Luft an, schloss die Augen und war wie erstarrt, als Narutos Finger aufwärts in die schwarzen Haare glitten. 

„-... Nicht“, flüsterte er erstickt.   
Sofort hielt Naruto inne, ließ die Hand sinken. 

Beide atmeten durch.   
„Okay, was willst du ausprobieren?“, erkundigte sich der Blonde, nachdem er einen Schritt zurück getreten war, „Wir haben ein paar Sachen zur Auswahl-... Flogger, Rohrstock, Paddle...“

„Ist mir egal“  
„Irgendwas das du gar nicht willst?“

Sasuke drehte leicht den Kopf um einen warnenden Blick über die Schulter zu werfen.  
„Wenn du mir mit der bloßen Hand auf den Arsch haust, schwör ich dir, ich reiß dir die Kehle raus“

Naruto lachte glucksend. 

Er zündete in Sichtweite eine dünne Kerze an, die die Zeit angab. Genau eine halbe Stunde würde es dauern, bis sie ganz herunter gebrannt war. Dann hantierte er an einer der Schubladen der Kommode und kam zurück zu ihm. Als Sasuke den kühlen Lederriemen auf dem Schulterblatt spürte, direkt neben Narutos warmer Handfläche auf seiner Haut, griff er die Halteschlaufen fester, drückte sich mehr nach vorn und verschloss Körper und Geist so sicher es irgendwie möglich war. Den Schmerz und alles andere was bevorstand, würde er nehmen wie ein Mann. Seine Finger schlossen sich um die Halteschlaufen, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. 

Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete schweigend und reglos auf den ersten Schlag. 

~


	20. Raubtierbändiger

~ 

„Du bist schon wieder so verkrampft“, flüsterte Naruto belustigt und ließ den Lederriemen so ruhig und gleichmäßig über Sasukes Rücken gleiten wie kurz zuvor seine Hände.   
„Ich bin ziemlich gut, weißt du? Ich kann das wirklich, du musst keine Angst haben“

„Halt. Die. Klappe.“, knirschte Sasuke. 

„Ja, Sir!“, Naruto grinste hörbar, seine warmen Finger drückten versichernd die runde Wölbung von Sasukes Schulter,   
„Warte mal- ich bin der Sir! Wenn du mir Befehle gibst, ist das glaube ich gegen die Regeln!“

Sasuke stöhnte verbissen.  
„Halt einfach die Klappe, Naruto!“ 

„Hm, ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht... sag: Bitte!“  
„Du kannst mich mal!“

Das leise, glucksende Lachen war wieder zu hören.   
„Na gut“, raunte Naruto, „Das lass ich mal gelten... du bist immerhin sicher total nervös und-...“  
„Naruto!“, die Lederriemen um Sasukes Handgelenke knirschten bedrohlich, seine Stimme war ein einziges Mordversprechen-... Naruto schnaubte amüsiert, gab ihm einen freundlichen Klaps auf den Rücken und trat dann ein wenig zurück um den Riemen fliegen zu lassen. 

Das erste mit dem Sasuke nicht gerechnet hatte war das Tempo. Kein Stocken, kein Absetzen- ein flüssiges, forderndes whapp-whapp-whapp links und rechts über die Schultern. Ein überraschtes Keuchen stockte in seiner Kehle. 

Naruto hatte nicht gelogen- er war wirklich verflucht gut in-... wie auch immer man das wohl nannte. Denn das zweite das er erstaunlich fand war die sehr kontrollierte Wucht-... er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte- vermutlich eine Art Auspeitschen wie man es von Filmen her kannte, wo jeder Schlag zählte und der Protagonist darunter stöhnend die Zähne fletschte. Naruto zog den Riemen über seinen Rücken, aber es fühlte sich anders an als befürchtet-... es brannte und zwickte ein wenig, wenn das Handgelenk des Blonden zu viel Schwung hatte, ansonsten war es mehr wie ein kräftiges Tätscheln... nicht feindlich oder wütend, sondern freundlich und beinahe-... liebevoll. 

Ein paar Momente war er völlig damit bedient. Sasuke gab kein Wort mehr- nur noch ein akzeptierendes Grunzen von sich, er ließ den Kopf hängen und spannte die Muskeln um noch mehr Winkel und Hautstellen erwischen zu lassen. Eine tiefe Wärme folgte überall dort wo Narutos Riemen getroffen hatte. Das war unerwartet angenehm.   
Naruto stoppte kurz, berührte mit sanften Fingern die Haut-... jetzt fühlte sich seine Hand beinahe kühl an, und Sasuke war nicht erfreut von der Pause, er hob irritiert den Kopf. 

„Alles gut?“, erkundigte Naruto sich leise.   
„Ich bin nicht aus Glas, Idiot“, schnaubte der Dunkelhaarige und fand eine bequemere Position,   
„Mach schon!“

Ein kurzes, kehliges Lachen und der Riemen flog wieder. Naruto gab spürbar mehr Gewicht in seine Hand, es zwickte deutlich- aber es war eine gute Art von Schmerz, eine die kurz an tiefen Nervenenden zupfte und dann in wohliges, tröstliches Brennen überging. Sasuke schnaufte tief und sehr einverstanden als die Treffer vom oberen Rücken in kurzer Folge tiefer wanderten.   
Brustkorb, Hüfte, Lenden-... der letzte, peitschende Schlag mit deutlich mehr Kraft biss quer über seine Hinterbacken und brachte ihn unwillkürlich zum Zucken-... dann war der Ansturm vorbei und Narutos kühle Hand streichelte ihn zwischen den Schulterblättern. 

Sasukes Blut rauschte. Er blinzelte ungläubig. Der letzte Schlag war eigentlich Sperrgebiet gewesen, auch wenn er das nicht so genau formuliert hatte. Aber noch während er damit beschäftigt war einzuordnen, dass Naruto ihn eben auf den Hintern geschlagen hatte, spürte er ein grimmiges Gefühl von Genugtuung sobald ihm klar war, dass er es aushalten konnte.   
Es tat deutlich weh, aber er musste nicht davor zurückschrecken wie ein ängstliches Kind, er konnte wegstecken was der blonde Idiot austeilte und das schmeichelte seinem Stolz-... da war keine Erniedrigung. Nur ein kitzelndes, unbestimmtes Verlangen nach mehr.

Weil Naruto keine Fragen mehr stellte und noch nicht fertig zu sein schien, blieb er dieses Mal still.   
Er konzentrierte sich auf die Atmung, er griff die Halteriemen bequemer und nutzte die Zeit der Entspannung um seine Muskeln zu strecken und wieder locker zu lassen. Als leichte, tupfende Schwinger dann wieder kaum spürbar bei den Schulterblättern ansetzten, presste Sasuke die Lippen zusammen, drängte die warme Erregung zurück und bog sich leicht unter den Treffern die immer stärker auf seine Rückseite hinunterregneten und unter denen er bei jedem einzelnen Narutos unverwechselbare Kraft schmecken konnte. 

Das Brennen wurde stärker, die Schläge schärfer und Sasukes Augenlider schlossen sich mehr und mehr. Er biss ein lustvolles Stöhnen zurück, als Naruto in freiem Fall südlich vorstieß und den nächsten, verflixt schmerzhaften Treffer von der anderen Seite her über die Gesäßmuskeln schickte. Kurze Pause-... ein zögerndes Einatmen-... und noch ein scharfer Schlag, peitschend und heiß über die selbe Stelle. Sasukes Körper zuckte nach vorn gegen die Polsterung, ein kleines Ächzen riss sich aus seiner Kehle. Er hörte seinen eigenen Puls in den Ohren. Natürlich, da war Schmerz- heißer, brennender Schmerz, aber alles woran er denken konnte war mehr-... nur noch einmal-... genau so-... er spannte den Rücken, schob versuchsweise das Becken ein wenig zurück-... und wurde sofort mit dem nächsten, tief beißenden Treffer belohnt. 

Jetzt stöhnte er. 

Narutos Finger zwischen seinen Schulterblättern waren zärtlich, sie sanken weich und verspielt tiefer und dieses Gefühl setzte wieder ein-... dieses scharfe, gierige Ziehen im Becken, das um den Bauchnabel herum wallte, zwischen die Beine ging und bis nach oben in die Kehle hinein nachhallte. 

„...Mach weiter“, Sasukes Stimme war rau und flach. Narutos Finger glitten in die Kuhle am unteren Rücken, knapp über dem Bund seiner Hose, streichelten dort sanft die Haut. 

„Wie heißt das Zauberwort?“, raunte der Blonde, die Stimme dunkler, provozierend, und das schickte Sasuke den nächsten heißen Schauder über den Rücken.   
„... Sofort!“, presste er hervor. 

„Ah-ah... Falsche Antwort...“, Naruto fiel in schmeichelnden Singsang-Ton und ließ seinen Finger wandern-... in Richtung äußeres Becken und Tallie.   
„... Fick dich!“, versuchte Sasuke atemlos, aber es geriet nicht ganz so bissig wie beabsichtigt. 

Naruto lachte leise und strich zur Antwort darauf mit dem Riemen langsam, ganz langsam über empfindliche Hinterbacken unter der Hose. Sasuke biss eine ganze Ladung von bitteren Flüchen zurück. Sein Becken zuckte nach vorn, wieder zurück, mit dem Bauch war er dicht am Polster des Geräts angekommen. Er drehte den Kopf seitlich. Der Moment machte ihm auf irritierende Weise bewusst, dass er Brustwarzen hatte, weil sie bei jedem Atemzug von ihm gegen glattes Leder tippten. Er hatte den Dingern bisher nie besondere Beachtung geschenkt. Jetzt hing er mit ausgestreckten Armen und bloßem Rücken hier und das Gefühl, wie Naruto den Lederriemen lockend und verheißungsvoll über die nachbrennenden Stellen zog, ließ ihm die Beine weich werden. 

Er konnte unmöglich-... oh Gott, er konnte nicht-...   
„Hey, hey...“, raunte Naruto, „Nicht schon wieder verkrampfen- locker! Ganz locker... alles ist gut...“

Das weiche, lockere Klatschen des Riemens über die oberen Schultern setzte wieder ein, wie um die Worte zu bestärken und Sasuke atmete dankbar auf. Dummerweise half das Entgegenkommen zwar gegen die innere Blockade, dafür aber gar nichts gegen die weichen Knie, im Gegenteil. Er klammerte sich haltsuchend an die Lederriemen und spürte sich nachgeben. Jeder folgende Treffer war ein sanfter Kontakt, ein Berühren in seinem tiefsten Inneren hinter allen Schutzbarrieren, dort wo er am empfindlichsten war, und doch war dieses zurückhaltende Tätscheln zu leicht und zu wenig, es reichte nicht, er brauchte-... 

„... mehr“, keuchte er, bevor die Barriere in seinem Kopf ihn irgendwie stoppen konnte. Der ersehnte Streich kam in prompter Anwort scharf und hart über seine Hinterbacken und er stöhnte auf. Leckte sich trockene Lippen, japste,   
„Mehr-...!“ 

Der Riemen fiel mit gezielter Wucht über die Schenkel, biss noch mehr, noch tiefer und der Uchiha zuckte nach vorn, hob ein Bein in sinnlosem Versuch die Empfindung zu bremsen die ihn zu überrollen drohte. Narutos warme Handfläche an der Schulter suchte sanften Kontakt, versuchte ihn zu stabilisieren, aber die Berührung jagte die unkontrollierte Erregung in ihm nur noch höher. Sein Körper war so unterkühlt und so einsam gewesen. Die kochende Hitze, die Naruto in ihn hinein stieß war zu viel-... zu viel-... seine schweißnassen Finger fanden kaum noch Halt an den Riemen. Er fand keine Worte für Sprache mehr in seinem Kopf, alles was seine Kehle verließ- egal ob Abwehr oder Warnung oder pure, erschreckende Gier- war Stöhnen. Seine Muskeln zitterten. Seine Knie waren wie aufgelöst. 

Naruto-... im sinnlosen Versuch ihn zu erden, oder womöglich auch in der Illusion, dass ausgerechnet Körperkontakt ihn beruhigen würde, trat von hinten an ihn heran, ein unerträglich sanfter, umfassender Kontakt mit seinem Körper über die gesamte Rückseite. Er ließ die warmen, wissenden Hände über den Hüften ruhen, seine Fingerspitzen über der Tallie an Sasukes sich windendem, zuckenden Bauch. 

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte haltlos. Seine Haut war schweißüberzogen, glänzte im schwachen Licht über zitternden Muskeln. Er war völlig überreizt. Jeder halbherzige Versuch, Naruto von sich zu stoßen verwandelte sich auf halbem Weg in ein Wölben des Rückens, ein Spannen der Schulter, unwillkürliches Zurückpressen des Beckens gegen seinen Schritt. 

Mit offenem Mund keuchte er nach Sauerstoff. An seinem Ohr zischte Naruto heißen Atem gegen empfindliche Haut, beruhigendes, zärtliches „Schh...“ und „Alles ist gut“ und „Ich hab dich“, aber Sasukes Nippel rutschten bei jedem Zucken spürbar über schweißfeuchtes Leder, seine Handgelenke fühlten sich an wie in Fesseln, Narutos warme Fingerspitzen streichelten im Versuch, beruhigend zu wirken über die kleine Wölbung der Hüftknochen nach vorn und Sasuke hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit dem Zustand umgehen sollte-... 

Die Berührung saugte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Finger, Naruto ließ sie langsam, federleicht nach vorn streicheln, nach unten, einem verbotenen, heißen Zentrum zu, tauchte sie nur ein Stück unter den Bund der Hose, hielt dort quälend inne und hauchte- als Sasuke wie erstarrt still hielt- die Frage, den entscheidenden Satz gegen das weiche, schwarze Haar im Nacken: 

„Willst du sie tiefer?“

 

Das war der Auslöser.   
Mehrere Dinge passierten auf einmal- oder zumindest in extrem kurzer Zeit. Sasuke hatte vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild von Narutos Fingern in seinem Schritt, Naruto über ihm, um ihn, in ihm- und zur gleichen Zeit das entsetzte Bewusstsein, dass er das nicht nur wollte sondern -brauchte-. Zumindest jetzt, sofort, in diesem Moment.   
Das kollidierte heftig mit Stolz, Selbstkontrolle und wilder Männlichkeit und Sasuke tat das einzige was er in solchen Momenten gelernt hatte. 

Er suchte das Heil in Angriff. 

Sein Körper schnappte nach oben. Er griff in die Riemen, nutzte den Halt um sich hochzuschleudern, im Sprung zu drehen und dem verdutzten Naruto mit voller Wucht beide- zum Glück nackten- Füße gegen Brust und Unterkiefer zu treten, so dass der Andere zwei Meter rückwärts flog und mit lautem „Uff“ zu Boden ging. Seine Hände löste er mit einem Ruck aus den Riemen und nutzte die Höhe zum nächsten Sprung. Naruto bekam kein Wort heraus, bevor Sasukes volles Körpergewicht wieder mit seinem Brustkorb kollidierte und der Schwarzhaarige verdattert über ihm sitzen blieb, weil die schiere Erregung ihm Kraft raubte. 

„Sas!“, versuchte Naruto ihn zu stoppen-... die verzögerte Faust gegen sein Nasenbein fing er diesmal mit guten Reflexen und offener Hand ab, „Sasuke, es ist okay! Du hast einen Ständer, das ist okay! Es ist cool! Deswegen passiert doch nichts Schlimmes!“

Sasuke fletschte verbissen die Zähne. Er bekam beide von Narutos Handgelenken in den Griff, stieß sie nach unten auf den Boden, über den Kopf des Anderen und gab einen sehr seltsamen Laut von sich, als dabei sein Schritt mit gespreizten Beinen über den Anderen rutschte.   
Wildes Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Aber der Wahnsinn gewann, er spürte klebrige, hasserfüllte Dunkelheit die ihn übernahm und Opfer forderte. Das Monster in ihm schrie und schrie, ein Geräusch das sich mit Kinderweinen vermischte. Einen Moment lang schien der Raum zu schwanken. Naruto machte keine Anstalten zurück zu kämpfen. Er lag nur da mit großen Augen und sah ihn an. Das war er! Der Grund für seine verfluchte Schwäche! Wenn er ihn damals getötet hätte-... aber das konnte er einfach nicht! 

In grober Wut packte Sasuke in Narutos Haare, riss seinen Kopf aufwärts und schlug ihn zurück auf den groben Betonboden. Er wurde von Narutos weicher Hand auf seinem Knie gestoppt. Sofort ließ den Kopf los und schlug stattdessen den Arm beiseite als wäre er giftig.   
„Lass mich!“, fauchte er, „Lass! Mich! In Ruhe!“

Dann endlich kam er auf die Beine, stieß sich von ihm und wich zurück. Naruto blieb keuchend liegen, zog Arme und Beine an, er machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen oder ihn aufzuhalten.   
Sasuke nahm dieses Mal wenigstens noch die Chance wahr, seine Kleidung wieder überzuziehen, bevor er das Weite suchte. Auf engem Raum mit dem Anderen hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

Es zog ihn in freies Gelände, irgendwo hin zu Platz um sich herum, zu Ruhe und vertrauter Einsamkeit. Die Hitze des Anderen schmolz sich durch bis zu seinem Kern, nahm ihm seine Verteidigung, ließ ihn nackt und offen zurück und er war nicht bereit dafür. Vor den Türen des Clubs stachen ihm Tränen in den Augen. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. 

Ängste und Befürchtungen mischten sich mit Erinnerung. Aber hinter schwarzen Dämonenaugen tobte bald nur noch Dunkelheit, Schmerz und das schreiende, weinende Monster. 

~


	21. Erkenntnis

~

Blonde Haare und durchdringend blaue Augen flackerten in seinem Kopf als es um ihn herum wieder dunkel war. Narutos Stimme schmeichelte immer noch seinen Gehörgang, pochte sanft an einem tiefen, gut verschlossenen Bereich seines Gehirns, als Sasuke schon längst wieder allein war und auf dem Weg zu seinem früheren Unterschlupf. Geröll knirschte unter den Sohlen seiner Schuhe. Es stank nach verschüttetem Bier und menschlichen Ausdünstungen. Um ihn herum flackerte brüchiges Neonlicht von einer einzelnen, spinnenumschwärmten Leuchte. All das Graffiti an den Wänden mischte bunte, scharfkantige Schrift mit tanzenden Schatten. Der Klang seiner Schritte hallte von kahlen Wänden wider. Er schritt eine enge Wendeltreppe hinauf, seine Hände tief in den klammen Taschen der Kunstlederjacke vergraben. Flaschensplitter, benutzte Kanülen, Papierschnipsel. Müll. 

Die Luft war kälter. Sie fühlte sich feucht an und klebrig. An den Wänden hing der Geruch von altem Zigarettenrauch. Er wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte, als er endlich die oberste Stufe erreichte und den Blick hob. Fremde Männer, einen Hinterhalt, irgendetwas. Aber da war einfach nichts. 

Gar nichts. 

Vor ihm erstreckte sich sein Versteck. Eine alte Bauruine, die nie fertig gestellt worden war. Es hätte ein Bürogebäude werden können, rechteckig und weitläufig, mit einzelnen Betonpfeilern die die Decke abstützten. Etwa zwanzig Meter gegenüber von ihm fehlte ein Teil von Wand und Decke.   
Mondlicht fiel hindurch und beleuchtete ein Rattennest aus alten Teppichen, einem modrigen Sofa, sogar einem kleinen Couchtisch. Überall leere Flaschen die herumlagen. Zerknüllte, leere Zigarettenschachteln in jeder Ecke. Benutzte Kondome. Dosen von Energydrinks. 

Und über allem diese lähmende, völlige Stille. 

Sasuke wagte ein paar Minuten lang gar nicht, weiter zu gehen oder auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Er ließ den Eindruck auf sich wirken, der ihn mit der schalen Erkenntnis konfrontierte, dass es nach einem totalen Krieg keine Sieger zu feiern gab. Es war jeder fort, für den es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte. 

Schließlich ging er unentschlossen, mit langsamen Schritten zum Sofa hinüber. Die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans, die Schultern hochgezogen. Sein dunkler, gefährlicher Blick war leer und haltlos. Mit den Füßen schob er Müll zur Seite. 

Und dann ließ er sich auf das Polster sinken.   
Es war feucht vom Tau und der Nachtluft und gab unter ihm nach. Kurzes Aufflackern von Erinnerung an Szenen die sich an diesem Ort abgespielt hatten, mischte sich in seine Gedanken. Juugos stoische Miene. Suigetsus ausgelassenes Lachen als die rothaarige Nutte aus dem Bordell einen Block weiter ihn beim Versuch, halb betrunken irgendeine verrückte Geschichte zu erzählen, fast über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Er selbst, zurückgepresst in dieses Sofa, mit heißen Schenkeln und einem willigen Körper über sich, keuchend und für einen kurzen Moment nicht ganz so bitter und wütend wie sonst. 

Der Moment, als er die Mordwaffen hier an diesem Tisch das erste Mal geladen und sich mit Munition präpariert hatte. Systematisch und mit diesem kalten, verrückten Entschluss zu Töten. Erst die Overlords. Dann die Handlanger. Jede kleine Schachfigur in diesem kranken Spiel und mit jedem Schuss ein Stück von sich selbst. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie, grub die Stirn in seine Hand. Am Ende des Weges brach die Illusion von Gerechtigkeit und Genugtuung in sich zusammen. Er hätte gern geweint. Ein Ozean von Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit begrub ihn unter sich. 

Aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte es sich so lange verboten, dass er ausgetrocknet war. 

In sich spürte er die bittere Erkenntnis, dass Naruto recht gehabt hatte. Und das war vielleicht das Schlimmste daran. Gerade eben war es auch so gewesen. Etwas in ihm musste immer noch kämpfen und vernichten, etwas das nicht verstanden hatte, dass es womöglich keinen Grund mehr zu kämpfen gab. Dieses Ding in ihm akzeptierte nicht, dass es vorbei war. Es brauchte einen Feind, es wollte schreien und wüten und gegen irgendjemanden anrennen, bis-... er wusste selbst nicht mit welchem Ziel. Vielleicht gab es überhaupt keins. 

Unendlich leer, mit dem ziehenden Gefühl von Phantomschmerz in seiner Brust, ließ er sich nach hinten gegen die Lehne sinken. Er spürte es jetzt. Ganz deutlich. Sein Monster. Es zog schwarze Schlingen um seinen Brustkorb, versuchte jeden Funken von Wärme, jedes Zucken von Hoffnung das sein kleines Abenteuer in diesem Club womöglich geweckt haben konnte, wieder aus ihm heraus zu quetschen. Es blutete Finsternis, verseuchte alles was er berührte, fraß alles und jeden um ihn herum auf. 

Und es verschlang jede Spur von Nähe und Mitgefühl, jede Hoffnung auf Hilfe wie eine kalte, hässliche Anakonda. Das war sein Preis dafür, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen zu haben.

~


	22. Spurensucher (Kakuzu, Hidan)

~

Überall in der Stadt und der näheren Umgebung gab es sie. Verwahrloste Orte mit eingeschlagenen Fenstern und abgeplatzter Fassade, wie morsche Zähne in einem Haifischgebiss aus Beton und Stahl.   
Nie waren sie so völlig ausgestorben wie es bei Tageslicht den Anschein hatte. Stattdessen bündelten sie ganze Rudel von lichtscheuen Zeitgenossen, und von solchen Orten- genau so wie von ganz bestimmten Wohnhäusern und Chemieküchen aus- zog sich ein Netz aus Versorgungswegen zu Händlern und Konsumenten. 

Momentan war von nächtlichen Aktivitäten nirgendwo etwas zu sehen. An zweien der Verstecke, die näher an besseren Wohnvierteln lagen, war inzwischen die Polizei dabei, Spuren zu sichern- der Rest hütete immer noch unentdeckt und gemieden ein leichenkaltes Geheimnis. 

Und einer der abgelegensten Punkte, weit draußen bei den Gebietsgrenzen, hatte Späher angelockt. Zwei große, breitschultrige Gestalten gingen hintereinander einen dunklen Feldweg von einem alten Bahnhofshäuschen zu einer still gelegten Fertigungshalle hinunter.   
Die kargen Grasbüschel auf dem Feld zauste der Nachtwind, der Regenwolken aus der Stadt mit sich schleppte. 

Der hintere der beiden Männer hatte den Kopf über das Display seines Smartphones gebeugt. Es tauchte glatt zurückgegelte, graue Haare und harte Gesichtszüge in ein bleiches Licht.

„Was hältst du davon, Kakuzu?“, seine Stimme klang rau, „„Suche Mann mit Pferdeschwanz. Frisur egal!“- Hey, das ist voll dein Typ!“  
Die andere Gestalt, ein vermummtes Wesen mit tief in die Stirn gezogener Kapuze gab ein unwirsches Grunzen von sich. Seine schweren Stiefel zermalmten ein paar Büschel Moos, die sich zwischen den Steinen des Kieswegs an die Oberfläche drängten. 

„Hör auf mir Kontaktanzeigen vorzulesen, Hidan“, grunzte er.

„Warum? Ständig maulst du rum, dass wir uns auf die Nerven gehen!“, der Grauhaarige hob einen Finger um weiter zu tippen, „Den letzten Paartherapeuten hast du in Stückchen zerhackt. Und der Fragebogen bei Love-Online sagt, du hast ein Beziehungsproblem. Ich versuch nur zu helfen, du Kackbohne!“

„Bei uns geht es aber um eine Arbeitsbeziehung! Das ist was anderes.“   
„Nah-ah! Es geht darum, möglichst lange jemand anderen zu ertragen- bevor- man versucht, ihn zu Chop Sue zu machen. Das ist bei jeder Art von Gesellschaft gleich“

Hidan hielt mit einer Hand das Gerät vor sich, stützte die andere in seine Hüfte und rollte die Schultern.   
„Ich meine, Liebe geht durch den Magen, okay! Aber wir beide wissen, was dann dabei rauskommt! Vielleicht findest du wen, dem du nicht gleich was abbeißen willst?“

Kakuzus böse Grimasse blieb leider durch den hohen Mantelkragen und den Lichtmangel der Umgebung so unsichtbar wie wirkungslos. 

„... oh, hier! „Einsames Pflänzchen sucht Gärtner mit grünem Daumen...“ Der wär doch was!“

Kakuzu sparte sich einen Kommentar. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick in die Umgebung schweifen.  
Auf dem nahen Parkplatz standen kreuz und quer einige verwaiste Autos. Spaßeshalber legte er seine riesige Hand auf eine der Kühlerhauben. Sie war kalt.  
Hidan redete einfach weiter. 

„... „Bringt dein Dünger mich zum Blühen?“- okay, das klingt nach sehr kranken Vorlieben... oh, aber das hier! „Schüchterner Puppenspieler mit geschickten Händen hat von Solo- Karriere die Nase voll! Wenn du wie ich romantische Sonnenuntergänge und Sportwetten liebst, melde dich unter nekofetischist@sandsturm.de!“

Ein paar Regentropfen fielen lautlos, Hidan hielt schützend seine Hand über das leuchtende Display. 

„Scheiße, die Netzverbindung hier ist Dreck.“

Kakuzu, der Vermummte, sah mit kurzem Blick über seine Schulter. Sie waren an der Seite der Halle angekommen. Vor ihnen erhob sich ein dunkles Metalltor, das über einen rostigen Hebel von außen aufgeschoben werden konnte. 

„Pack dein Spielzeug weg, du bist bei der Arbeit“, knurrte er.   
„Jawohl, mein Meister“, Hidan rollte die Augen, ließ aber brav das Gerät in der Manteltasche verschwinden. 

„Also nochmal“, Kakuzus Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar. „Damit das in deinen Schwachkopf rein geht"   
Sein Partner beugte sich näher.   
"Wir wollen wissen, warum unsere Informanten seit einer Weile so ungewohnt still geworden sind.“   
„Ja“, seufzte Hidan, „Und warum unser guter Freund Steve, dieser Wichser von Hanfbauer den wir erwischt haben, Geschichten vom bösen, schwarzen Mann erzählt...“

Kakuzu verengte die Augen über grünschwarzen Kontaktlinsen zu Schlitzen.   
„Bei dem was du mit ihm angestellt hast ist es sowieso kaum zu fassen, dass er noch zu sowas wie menschlicher Sprache fähig war.“

„Ich nehm das als Kompliment“  
Hidan fasste die am Rücken festgeschnallte Stange, die sich bei näherem Hinsehen als dreiblättrige Sense entpuppte, an deren glutroten Sichelklingen sich das Mondlicht brach. In fiebriger Vorfreude bleckte er ein Gebiss voller weißer Zähne.   
„Darf ich so loslegen? Ja? Bitte?

„Nein!“, zischte Kakuzu ihn an, „Das hier ist immer noch fremdes Revier, du Idiot! Und das heißt schnelle, saubere Arbeit. Keine Zirkustricks!“

„Ach scheiße...“  
Schmollend schob Hidan die Sense wieder auf den Rücken und griff genau wie sein Partner in die Innenseite des schwarzen Mantels.   
Kakuzu zog mit einiger Kraftanstrengung zu metallischem Knirschen das Tor auf. 

Rumpelnd öffnete sich der Zugang. Im nächsten Moment standen sie in der Öffnung durch die das Mondlicht ins Innere des Gebäudes fiel, jeder den Arm mit einer entsicherten Beretta ausgestreckt. Aus dem Innern des Gebäudes schlug ihnen gähnende Dunkelheit und eine Wolke von Verwesungsgeruch entgegen. 

„...oh, da fick mich doch ein Pferd“, stöhnte Hidan und hielt sich den freien Unterarm über die Nase,   
„Das stinkt ja wie eine mongolische Gossenfotze“

Kommentarlos knipste sein Begleiter eine Maglite an, um in die Halle zu leuchten.   
Schemenhaft riss das weiße Licht verdrehte Gliedmaßen, Körperteile, insektenumschwärmte Lachen von ausgelaufener Flüssigkeit aus den Schatten. Zersplitterte Holzplatten, sinnlos in die Höhe ragende Metallstäbe, rußschwarze Tonnen. 

„Sieh dir das an...“, flüsterte er. 

„Ja, verdammt“, Hidan hob genervt den Arm mit der Schusswaffe, „Und wir haben wieder keine Einladung zu der Party gekriegt!“

„Brandbeschleuniger... all die schwarzen Tonnen... ist dir klar wonach das aussieht?“  
„... Barbecue?“

„Hidan, du gehirnamputierter Affe...“, Kakuzus Ton wurde gereizter, „Welcher normale Konkurrent erschießt nicht nur jeden auf seiner Liste, sondern versucht auch noch Stoff zu vernichten...? Der ist viel zu wertvoll! Das ergibt keinen Sinn!“

Hidan warf einen Blick in die Halle, schnaubte desinteressiert und kratzte sich an der Nase. 

„Anscheinend jemand der gar keine Drogen mag... oder... du weißt nicht, was die so mit reingepanscht haben. Jedenfalls haben sie schneller Flecken gekriegt als eine Chiquita- Banane“  
„Scheiße“, Kakuzu ließ seine Waffe sinken, „Die erzählen nichts mehr. Und unser Auftrag verzögert sich wieder... ich hasse sowas!“

Sie drehten um, ließen den Schauplatz hinter sich und kehrten in weitem Bogen zurück über Moos und Kieselsteine. Im Schatten des Bahnhofhäuschens standen Motorräder, zwei gewaltige, dunkle Maschinen. Der Lack schimmerte wie Wasser im Mondlicht. 

„Ich werd nie verstehen, warum Chiquita damit Werbung machen kann, dass ihre Bananen nicht braun werden“, bemerkte Hidan und ließ verspielt seine Sense durch die Luft sausen. Es gab ein helles, sirrendes Geräusch dabei. 

„Das heißt doch nur dass die Dinger mehr einbalsamiert sind als ägyptische Prinzen! Wer will sich freiwillig so ein Zeug in den Mund stecken?“  
„Du hast dir garantiert schon ganz andere Sachen in den Mund gesteckt“, brummte Kakuzu, griff nach der Lenkstange seines Gefährts und schwang schwerfällig ein Bein über die riesige Honda. 

„Hey, man muss alles mal ausprobieren“, Hidan ließ den Kopf in den Nacken rollen und schüttelte sich, „Und wenn es hier nicht bald wirklich was zu tun gibt, geh ich Passanten jagen. Ich warn´ dich nur vor. Die Leute hier machen keinen Spaß wenn sie nicht mehr zappeln und ich hab religiöse Bedürfnisse!“

Kakuzu grunzte. „Du und deine scheiß Satanisten- Sekte“  
Er startete die Maschine, die mit lautem Grollen zum Leben erwachte. Hidan folgte seinem Beispiel.   
„Das hat mit Satanismus gar nichts zu tun!“, brüllte er gegen den dröhnenden Motor an, „Wir verehren Jashin, den Gott von Perversion, Gemetzel und Chaos! Und bevor wir eine zünftige Jagd eröffnen können, sollten wir unseren guten Freund Steve nochmal fragen“

Kakuzu wandte sich zu ihm um,   
„Du meinst, wenn er die restlichen fünf Finger verliert, fällt ihm mehr ein?“, hielt er zweifelnd dagegen. 

„Er hat auch noch Zehen!“, Hidans Gesicht verzog sich in Sekunden zu einer irren Fratze aus hungriger Blutlust, „Weißt du, das ist auch das was ich an diesem unbekannten Verräter- Shinigami am meisten hasse“  
„Was?“

Hidan ließ die Maschine aufheulen, warf den Kopf zurück und gab ein helles, überdrehtes Lachen von sich:   
„Komm schon, nur Kopfschüsse? Der Wichser hat null Fantasie!“

Und damit setzte seine Maschine in einem Satz über die Gleise der Bahnstrecke, ließ eine Wolke aus Dreck und Staub hinter sich und folgte Kazukus Motorrad in leichtem Schlenker- hin zu drohenden Gewitterwolken. Hinein in die große Stadt. 

~


	23. Albtraum

~

Sasuke träumte. 

In seinem Traum sang jemand in einem blutigen Flur, mit Wänden aus konzentrierter Bösartigkeit ein Kinderlied. Es hatte eine leichte, unschuldige Melodie.   
Irgendwo dort die Treppen hinauf, wo noch mehr und mehr Blut herunter tropfte, da zog es ihn hin.   
Sein Bewusstsein wurde unwiderstehlich von diesem Ort angesaugt. Er flog über nasse, klebrige Stufen und klebrige Wände die immer näher kamen, immer enger wurden, einem pulsierenden, heißen Zentrum aus Entsetzen zu. 

Knirschend schwang eine Tür auf und im Büro des Heimleiters, auf einem Teppich der in Blut nur so schwamm, saß Itachi als kleines Kind und sang. Er spielte mit einer Puppe, deren Kleid vom Blut ganz besudelt war. Bis zum Bauchnabel hoch reichte es und die kleinen Händchen waren ebenfalls völlig beschmiert. Immer fester schlug er die Puppe vor sich auf den Boden. Immer schriller wurden die Töne, das Kleidchen, der Kopf der Puppe, alles verschwamm in klebrigem, hässlichem Rot und plötzlich war noch jemand mit im Raum. Er stand hinter Itachi, trat hinterm Schreibtisch hervor aus den Schatten. In seiner Hand hatte er ein Teppichmesser. 

Sasuke versuchte zu schreien, aber er bekam keinen Ton heraus. Er versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, aber seine Muskeln waren wie Blei. Er versuchte Itachi zu warnen oder wenigstens die Augen zu schließen, um das nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. Aber da war der Fremde schon zu nah und schnitt seinem Bruder die Kehle auf. Ganz langsam. Sasuke sah in Itachis weite, ungläubige Augen und war außer sich, er wollte aufwachen, er konnte das nicht mit ansehen und in diesem Moment hob der Fremde aus lakritzartiger Finsternis seinen Kopf, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und grinste ihn wissend an, mit einem Blick der ihn im tiefsten Innern erschütterte-   
Der ekelerregende Teufel sah genau so aus wie er selbst. 

Mit einem tiefen, saugenden Atemzug kam er zu sich, schreckte auf und saß schweißgebadet in völliger Dunkelheit. Ein paar Momente lang spürte er die erstickende Panik, keine Ahnung zu haben ob er schon wach war oder ob das immer noch zum Teil eines Traums gehörte, in dem er irgendwie fest hing. Aber nach quälenden Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass da Polsterstoff unter seinen Fingern war. Er konnte es fühlen. Dort, weiter vorn, drangen Spuren von Helligkeit durch das Loch im Gebäude, zusammen mit dem Geruch nach Regen. 

Er atmete zitternd durch.   
Irgendwo in seinem Kopf war immer noch die Erwartung, dass dort hinter ihm in der Finsternis hinter dem Sofa etwas lauerte, Etwas das aus dem Traum in die Wirklichkeit hinüber gefallen war. Jeden Moment rechnete er damit, Finger an seinem Hals zu spüren, einen Atemzug. Ihn hielt nichts mehr an diesem Ort.

Kurz wartete er, bis seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, dann erhob er sich und stolperte über Müll und laut rollende Glasflaschen zur Wendeltreppe nach unten. 

Ein trockenes Zischeln zu seinen Füßen ließ ihn mit einem Satz drei Stufen auf einmal hinunter springen und brachte sein Herz in schmerzhaftem Schlag aufwärts zur Kehle. Ihm wurde klar, dass es nur eine der Zigarettenschachteln gewesen sein musste, die er im Dunkeln über den Boden gestoßen hatte, aber das ekelhafte Gefühl von Angst hing an ihm und ließ sich auch nicht mehr abschütteln. Nicht so lange, bis er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, unter der Unterführung hindurch getrabt war, über Innenhöfe und Hintergassen zurück, bis ins warme Licht eines einschlägigen Etablissements. 

Gelächter klang von dort drinnen heraus, rollender, weicher Bass und die Unterhaltungen vieler Menschen. Sasuke schwang sich am Metallgitter der Eingangsstufen hinauf und schob sich durch den roten Samtvorhang hinter der Tür. Erst dann konnte er endlich aufatmen.

~


	24. Kollegen (Naruto, Shikamaru)

~

Ein grauer Morgen war angebrochen. 

Naruto saß da und starrte mit verdächtig dunklen Augenringen ins Nichts, bis sein Partner zu ihm in den Wagen hineinkletterte, den Gurt fest schloss und die Tür mit einem Knall zuzog.  
Dann endlich kam Leben in ihn. Er hob die Arme um sich zu strecken, kniff die Augen zusammen, gähnte ausgiebig, ließ den Kopf nach hinten rollen und gab ein langgestrecktes, helles Fiepen von sich. Danach schrubbte er sich mit den Fingern beider Hände den Hinterkopf- an einer Stelle sehr vorsichtig- kämmte lange Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und schüttelte sich. Ein tiefes Schnaufen beendete die Übung. 

Entschlossen griff er nach dem Lenkrad. Düster starrte er durch die Windschutzscheibe nach draußen. Sein Schlüssel fand mit mit glattem Ratschen das Zündschloss, er drehte das Handgelenk und mit gefälligem Brummen sprang der Motor des Wagens an. 

„Du solltest nicht so lang in den Clubs rumhängen wenn wir den nächsten Tag Schicht haben“, kam der gemurrte Einwand von der Seite, "Wir hatten darüber gesprochen, weißt du noch?"  
Shikamaru lag im Beifahrersitz, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die schweren Stiefel gegen das Armaturenbrett gestützt, die Haare in seiner üblichen Frisur zum oberen Hinterkopf zusammengebunden, wo ein Nest aus struppigen Zotteln der Schwerkraft trotzte. 

„Dein Privatvergnügen in allen Ehren, aber es ist doch irgendwie peinlich, wenn echt mal was passiert und wir sitzen hier drin, beide mit dem Reaktionsvermögen von ner toten Nacktschnecke“

„Maah, Shikamaru!“, maulte Naruto und überwand sich zu einem ausführlichen Schulterblick bevor er links abbog, „Das ist noch nie schiefgegangen, entspann dich mal... außerdem, kannst du das nicht netter ausdrücken? Das Reaktionsvermögen von nem toten Hamster, vielleicht?“

„Wo ist der Unterschied?“, der Nara rutschte sich in seinem Sitz bequemer zurecht und seufzte zufrieden.

„Keine Ahnung...", Naruto hob beide Schultern, "Ich wär lieber ein toter Hamster als ne tote Nacktschnecke.“

„Kommt doch drauf an woran der Hamster gestorben ist... Und sprich so früh am Tag nicht von Nagetieren, das zieht Stress an! Kennst du die Geschichte nicht, von dem Typen der den Rettungsdienst gerufen hat, weil er eine Rennmaus in seinem Arsch hatte?"

Naruto schüttelte mit skeptischem Blick den Kopf und versuchte im Verkehrschaos der Innenstadt einen Überblick zu behalten. 

"Er hatte eine Rennmaus im Arsch?!"  
"Ja, mann! Irgendwelche perversen Sexspielchen, was weiß ich-... bis die Sanitäter da waren hat der Freund von dem versucht, das Vieh rauszukriegen- er schiebt ihm also irgendeine Art Rohr rein um Platz zu schaffen, und weil er nichts sieht, nimmt er sein Feuerzeug-..."  
"Shit..."  
"Er hält das Feuerzeug also an das Rohr im Arsch, daraufhin gibt´s ne Methangas- Explosion, der Nager schießt raus wie eine Kanonenkugel, trifft den zweiten Typen am Kopf und knockt ihn aus, als die Sanitäter endlich da sind haben sie einen mit Gehirnerschütterung und Platzwunde und einen anderen mit Verbrennungen dritten Grades am Hinterteil. Ob die Rennmaus überlebt hat, weiß ich nicht mehr"

"Pfff..." Langsam kam Narutos Unerschütterlichkeit zurück, ein kleines Grinsen zupfte an seinem Mundwinkel.   
„Da war ja der mit dem Maiskolben letzte Woche noch harmlos dagegen...“

„Ich weiß nicht woher diese Faszination der Leute kommt, sich ungeeignetes Zeug in ihre Körperöffnungen zu stopfen...“, Shikamaru schüttelte nur den Kopf, "Wie stressig!"  
"Echt mal", meinte Naruto stirnrunzelnd, "Dabei gibt es so viel sicheres Spielzeug, das man nur-..."  
"Zu viel Privatinfos, Uzumaki!"  
"...´Tschuldigung"  
Sie teilten ein schmutziges Grinsen. 

Shikamaru lehnte sich nach vorn und begann am Radio herumzudrehen. Vom Bildschirm der Rückspiegelkamera über ihm baumelten flauschige blaue Würfel und ein Wunderbaum.   
Die Lautsprecher knarzten und rauschten.   
Abgehackte Wortfetzen rissen sich aus dem Schnelldurchlauf der Frequenzen, bis plötzlich fröhliches Klavierstakkato durch die Fahrerkabine schallte. 

„Oh Gott, was ist das?“, stöhnte Naruto, „Wenn du mich wieder mit Schlagern nervst, Nara, ich schwör dir-...“  
„Komm schon, man! Das ist ein Klassiker!“  
„Mach nen anderen Sender rein, wir sind nicht beim Karaoke!“  
„Du musst das hören! Uzumaki, du bist ein Kulturbanause-“  
Naruto versuchte den Knopf zu erwischen, aber Shikamaru hielt längst seine Hand schützend davor und wehrte jeden Angriff ab. Und damit nicht genug, er drehte lauter, schloss hingebungsvoll die Augen und begann laut und ungewohnt leidenschaftlich mitzusingen. 

„Where are those happy days“, heulte er, „they seem so hard to find!“  
„Oh Gott“

Naruto kurbelte das Fenster herunter. „Hilfe!“, rief er, während er in den Kreisverkehr einbog und die Fahrerkabine nur so dröhnte vor alten Synthesizer- Klängen. Ein paar Passanten drehten sich sichtlich beunruhigt nach dem schwankenden Rettungswagen um. 

„I try to reach for you, but you have closed your mind!“, sang Shikamaru unbekümmert, während er die Taschenlampe aus der Brusttasche seiner Jacke schamlos als Mikrofon zweckentfremdete. 

„So when you´re near me darling, can´t you hear me SOS!“  
„Nara!“  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, SOS!“  
„Oh man, womit hab ich das nur verdient?!“

Der Wagen brauste mit lauter Begleitmusik und zeternden, lachenden Insassen den Zubringer hinauf, über die Autobrücke und seinem Weg in andere Bezirke der Stadt entlang, während das Leben in den wohlhabenden Gegenden seinen gewohnten Lauf nahm. Menschen kamen zu spät, fanden keinen Parkplatz und traten in Hundehaufen. Sie machten sich Gedanken über die Farbe ihres Lippenstifts, die Weight- Watcher- Punktezahl ihres Mittagessens oder ihr zuhause vergessenes Handout für die Präsentation im Büro. Es war ein heller, erfreulicher Tag. Die Luft wirkte nach den kurzen Regenschauern der Nacht wie frisch gewaschen. Eine milde Brise machte den Smog aus Autoabgasen und Industriestaub leichter, die Sonne glänzte hinter hohen Bürogebäuden von einem metallgrauen Himmel.

Auf einigen der kargen Gräser und Pflanzen die sich durch den Asphalt gedrückt hatten und ihr raues Leben neben Litfaßsäulen, Hauswänden und Verkehrsschildern bestritten, glitzerten Tropfen von nächtlicher Feuchtigkeit. Und in anderen Gefilden der Stadt stritten sich streunende Katzen um Essensreste aus zerrissenen Müllbeuteln, fallen gelassene Zeitungsblätter gehörten zum Straßenbelag wie zertretener Kaugummi und hinter vergitterten Scheiben alter Videotheken vergilbten Filmplakate. 

An der breitesten Straße dieser Gegend lag das Bordell, ein bizarres Gebäude wie ein verdorrtes Gewächs, in grauem, erschöpftem Schlaf. Fahnen und Banner in allen Farben des Abendrots hingen schlapp von den Wänden. Nur hinter wenigen Fenstern in den oberen Stockwerken waren die dicken, roten Vorhänge schon zurückgezogen, und nur ein einziges im dritten Stock war so früh am Morgen schon weit geöffnet. 

Gegenüber empfing ein Bäcker die erste Kundschaft, ein altes Mütterchen mit krummem Rücken und einer halbleeren Flasche Strohrum im Gehwagen. Ein einsamer, letzter Nachtschwärmer taumelte geblendet vom Licht und halb taub seinem Versteck zu. Aber trotz der einzelnen Tropfen von Normalität war es still auf den Straßen. Sehr still. Nicht die Stille von Schlaf.   
Eine Aura von kalter Reglosigkeit, die wie ein kriechender Nebel durch die Straßen zog und mehr Raum gewann. Es war als hätte eine Seuche zwei Drittel der Bevölkerung ausgelöscht. So rasch und so unerwartet, dass der Rest der Bewohner noch unmöglich begreifen konnte, was eigentlich wirklich passiert war. 

~


	25. Andere Umstände (Ino, Sakura)

~ 

„Sollst du überhaupt rauchen?“, fragte Ino, „Ich meine, in deinem Zustand und so?“ Sie stand ans Geländer gelehnt auf den Eingangsstufen eines Getränkemarkts und kaute Kaugummi. Ihr Lipgloss war grellpink und schimmerte leicht in der Sonne. Die langen, blonden Haare hatte sie in einen Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, eine ebenfalls glitzernde Spange funkelte seitlich über dem Ohr. 

„Ach, ist mir doch egal“, Sakura saugte nervös an ihrer Gauloises und warf immer wieder einen Blick die Straße hinunter. Ihre Stimme klang leise und bitter. In kleinen, einzelnen Wolken paffte sie Qualm über ihre dünnen Lippen und sah ihm nach, wie er sich vor ihr in der Luft auflöste. 

Ino machte eine runde, rosa Kaugummiblase und ließ sie mit einem Plopp zerplatzen. Der Kragen ihres violetten Oberteils lag weit und locker um die Schultern wie ein Schal, dafür war der Rock umso kürzer und endete hoch überm Knie. Ein Bein hatte sie angestellt. Die Spitze der schwarzen Riemchensandalette mit Pfennigabsatz schleifte gedankenverloren über den Asphalt, immer ein Stückchen vor und zurück. 

„Und wenn du ins Heim zurück gehst?“, schlug sie vor, „Ich meine, irgendwas werden die schon wissen“

Sakura schnaubte. Der Luftstoß pustete eine rosa Haarsträhne hoch in die helle Morgensonne.   
„Würdest du sowas Kakashi erzählen? Oh hi, ich wollte mal wieder vorbei schauen, ach übrigens- ich hab meine Ausbildung geschmissen und außerdem-... ich bin unglücklich verknallt in den Typen der seit zwei Wochen spurlos verschwunden ist, oh, und noch was-... ich hasse mein Leben und will sterben. Bitte hauen sie mir irgendwas über den Kopf und ertränken sie mich in einer scheiß Badewanne.“

Ino sah sie missbilligend an.   
„Das ist totaler Blödsinn“, sagte sie ihr, „Hör auf so zu reden! Ich meine, du kannst ihm doch einfach sagen, dass du Probleme hast und selbst nicht mehr weiter weißt..?“

Sakura warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu.   
Ino zuckte die Schultern. 

„Ich würde das sagen“, meinte sie, „Dazu verschmierst du dein Make Up noch ein bisschen, ziehst den Träger von deinem Top über die Schulter runter und machst diesen hilflosen Blick von unten hoch mit der zitternden Unterlippe-... Männer stehen auf sowas.“

„Er ist schwul“, stöhnte Sakura ernüchtert.   
„Oh. Hm. Tja... und wenn du zu deiner-... du weißt schon, Patin gehst?“, Ino hob den Blick zu den Altglascontainern auf der anderen Straßenseite.   
„Ist sie nicht die tolle Ärztin in diesem Krankenhaus?“

„Das ist ja noch schrecklicher!“, Sakura rollte die Augen, „Sie hat so viel in mich investiert, und jetzt?“

„Na hör mal, du bist doch kein Vergnügungspark der irgendwie Profit bringen muss?“

„Bin ich nicht?“, Sakura zog mit zitternden Fingern an der Zigarette. In ihren tiefen Augen glitzerte Feuchtigkeit.   
„In dieser ganzen scheiß Welt dreht sich doch alles nur darum, wie nützlich man ist. Darum geht’s doch. Wenn man nichts kann und nicht genug Geld verdient, kann man genau so gut jämmerlich verrecken und niemanden interessierts.“

Ino sah betroffen zu ihr herüber.   
„Hey“, meinte sie langsam, „Das wird schon alles wieder“

Sakura warf kopfschüttelnd ihre Kippe auf den Boden und trat sie mit der Spitze der weißen Absatzschuhe aus.  
„Ich bin weg“, murmelte sie nur, „Wir sehen uns dann später. Oder auch nicht“

„Hey Sakura!“, rief Ino ihr nach und hob ihre perfekt manikürten Finger um zu winken, „Wag es bloß nicht, dich irgendwo runterzuschmeißen! Sonst komm ich und lach deine hässlichen Überreste aus!“

Sakura hob im Davonstöckeln ihren Mittelfinger, aber ein bisschen musste sie grinsen. Auch wenn ihr Umgangston ab und zu rau war- die Freundschaft zu Ino war im Moment ihre einzige Sicherheit.

 

Nur wenige Meter weiter bog ein Krankenwagen um die Ecke. Aus der Fahrerkabine drang das gedämpfte Wummern von Techno Trance. Die Reifen quietschten leicht in der Kurve, und Sakura warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, rollte stöhnend die Augen.

"Nicht der schon wieder...“

„Sakura-chan! Hey!“  
Der große Kastenwagen bremste abrupt, schob sich nah an den Gehsteig und rollte wie ein großer, zutraulicher Blechhund einen halben Meter hinter Sakuras energischen Schritten her.   
Das Fenster wurde aufgekurbelt, ein blonder Zottelkopf schob sich heraus, lehnte den Arm lässig über die Tür und zog das Grinsen von Ohr zu Ohr. 

„Was für ein Glück, dich zu treffen! Geht´s dir gut, ja? Du siehst wie immer echt toll aus!“  
Naruto hielt den Wagen mit einer Hand in der Spur und strahlte wie ein Plutoniumstab. 

Sie schnaubte, warf mit einer Hand kurze Haarsträhnen in Bonbon-rosa zurück um das Kinn höher zu recken und einfach stur weiter gerade aus zu stöckeln.

„Du hast es eilig, oder? Ich kann dich ein Stück mitnehmen, wenn du willst! Du bist bestimmt noch nie in ´nem Krankenwagen gefahren?“

Sie warf einen giftigen Blick zu ihm hinüber.   
„Du bist bestimmt noch nie in deinem eigenen Krankenwagen hinten gelegen! Was aber passieren wird, wenn du nicht gleich wieder verschwindest!“

Naruto kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf,  
„Lustig dass du das ansprichst, neulich war das echt so! Genau das wollte ich eigentlich auch erzählen, da-...“  
„Kein Interesse!“  
„Aber es geht um-...“  
„Verpiss dich, Naruto!“  
„Ich-...“  
„Nein!“ 

„Okay... sorry. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal?“, Naruto zog seinen Kopf wieder durchs Fenster, um sich vernünftig hinters Lenkrad zu setzen. 

„Ich steh auf den Rock!“, rief er noch, winkte ihr zu während er überholte,   
„Sieht scharf aus!“   
Sie hob den Arm und reckte ihm ihren Mittelfinger entgegen. 

Dann griff sie nach den Rändern besagten Kleidungsstücks um es tiefer zu zerren.   
Der Krankenwagen ließ am Ende der Straße kurz und verspielt das Blaulicht aufheulen, bevor er Tempo gab und um die nächste Häuserecke verschwand.

Sie starrte ihm mit finsterem Blick hinterher und blieb stehen. Der Rock war immer noch so kurz, dass er nur bis knapp über das Höschen reichte. Schnaufend ließ sie die Schultern sinken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Neben ihr war der Aufgang zum Bordell. 

„F.- Paradise“ stand in großen Neonleucht- Lettern blinkend über dem Eingang. 

~


	26. Ersatzbefriedigung

~ 

Sasuke rollte sich vom Bett, blieb am Rand der Matratze sitzen. Auf seinem Oberkörper schimmerte Schweiß. Mit gebeugtem Rücken hockte er da, die Unterarme auf den Knien und starrte vor sich hin.  
Dann streckte er eine Hand zum Nachttisch, griff nach der Zigarettenschachtel, klopfte eine heraus und nahm sie zwischen die Lippen. 

„Ich weiß nicht was dein Problem ist!“, beschwerte sich eine weibliche Stimme laut von der anderen Seite des Bettes her, „Kommst hier rein, knutschst und grapschst wie ein Irrer, schlägst mir dabei fast einen Zahn aus und kriegst dann ums Verrecken keinen mehr hoch! Und jetzt tust du als wär das meine Schuld!“

Sie ging mit energischen Schritten durchs Zimmer und riss ihr rotes Kleid vom Boden. 

„Halt den Rand“, murmelte Sasuke. 

Die Luft, die durchs Fenster wehte war kalt und frisch. Der ganze Raum schien einzuatmen um die peinlichen Geschehnisse der Nacht loszuwerden. Weiße Seidenvorhänge tanzten dick und bauchig im Wind der sie vor sich hertrieb.

Sasuke warf die Schachtel zurück, griff nach der Jacke neben dem Bett um das Feuerzeug zu finden. Wider Erwarten hatte der Ausflug hierher überhaupt nichts geholfen. Es ging ihm immer noch schlecht. Wenn überhaupt war er so gereizt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Eine spezielle Art von gereizt. Unbefriedigt, frustriert und empfindlich in seinem männlichen Stolz verletzt- eine ungute Mischung. 

Sie schien allerdings völlig unbeeindruckt davon, sammelte die dicke Hornbrille vom Nachttisch, fuhr durch ihr rotes Haar und dachte nicht daran, aufzuhören: 

„Fragt mich irgendjemand, ob mir das immer Spaß macht? Ich fand dich so geil am Anfang, weil du gut aussiehst! Aber irgendwas ist ja immer, wenn Kerle zu hübsch sind! Und du..! Bist einfach scheiße im Bett!“

Das saß.  
Sasuke presste die Lippen um die Kippe herum zusammen und versuchte weiter, sie zu ignorieren. 

„Ich meine, kannst du nicht zärtlich sein? Ein bisschen Streicheln, ist das zu viel verlangt? Ich glaub ich hab überall blaue Flecken, soll ich dem nächsten Kunden erzählen ein Rhinozeros hätte mich umgerannt?! Du hast wohl noch nie was von Vorspiel gehört?“

„Halt den Rand!“, schnappte er in gereizt dominantem Ton. So langsam spürte er wieder die gefletschten Zähne und dieses Brodeln von Mordlust, das seinen Rücken hinaufkroch und sich über den Hals aufwärts ausbreitete. Er mahnte sich zur Ruhe. 

So verlockend es schien, es machte nur Ärger sie umzubringen. Noch mehr als sie am Leben zu lassen, auch wenn sie ihn nervte. Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Schnaubend nahm er das Feuerzeug in die Hand, schnippte mehrmals bis endlich eine zufriedenstellende Flamme erschien und er seine Zigarette anstecken konnte. 

Kurz stutzte er, als sein Blick auf das Hilfsmittel in seiner Hand sank. Seine Finger zuckten leicht als ihm einfiel, wem es gehört hatte. Und wo dessen Hand vorher gewesen war. 

… der Gedanke an diese Frau machte ihn fertig.  
Wie konnte sie sich ihm so vollkommen ausliefern und dabei so-... so wenig würdelos wirken? Das ging nicht in seinen Kopf. 

Überhaupt, dieser Abend in diesem... Club.  
In dieser Grotte von Perversion mit diesen obszön bequemen Sofas aus weichem, schwarzen Leder und all der unsäglich von Sex aufgeladenen Atmosphäre, in der man die Pheromone förmlich schmecken konnte-... wo der blonde Idiot so nah bei ihm gewesen war...  
Und so unbekümmert darüber gelacht hatte, wie er Kibas Freundin in eine derart heulende, tobende Extase gefingert hatte, von der er selbst nicht gewusst hatte, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. So einfach. So mühelos. Als wäre es so normal für ihn, wie zu atmen.

An das was danach passiert war, wollte er gar nicht denken. Er hatte mit dem Rest schon genug zu tun. Mit leerem Blick ins Nichts nahm Sasuke einen Zug von seiner Zigarette.  
Kiba hatte sein Bett diese Nacht sicher selbst gebraucht. Und die Lederschnallen daran wohl auch...

„Ich geh Duschen, Arschloch!“, keifte seine... Gespielin war das falsche Wort. Professionelle Stoßdämpferin traf es eher. Er gab einen mürrischen Grunzlaut von sich, kratzte sich mit dem Daumennagel am Haaransatz und machte sich nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen.

_Komm zu mir_ , flüsterte eine ferne Stimme in seinen Gehörgängen, _Ich fang dich auf._

Schnaubend versuchte er, das Gefühl dabei abzuschütteln.  
Er sah eine unbenutzte Kondompackung zwischen seinen Füßen auf dem Teppichboden liegen und bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben. Eigentlich wollte er sie zurück in die dafür vorgesehene Schale auf dem Nachttisch werfen, aber... Das flache, schwarze Briefchen knisterte zwischen seinen Fingern.  
Er konnte den festen Ring unter seinem Daumen spüren... und die Stimme war auf einmal wieder ganz nah und warm.

_...tiefer?_

Oh, Fuck.  
Da war sie, die Erektion die er in den nächtlichen Morgenstunden so bitter vermisst hatte. 

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich in den meisten seiner heimlichen Fantasien früher vorgestellt, selbst den dominanten Part zu übernehmen. Aber das Bedürfnis ihn tiefer gehen zu lassen war so heftig und offensichtlich, dass er es auf der Zunge schmecken konnte. 

So sehr er versuchte sich abzulenken, es abzuschütteln wie die Jahre davor-...  
Beim Gedanken an Narutos warme Finger, die Berührung in seinem Nacken bekam er Gänsehaut.  
Allein schon beim Klang seiner Stimme. Es war ein so tiefes, verzweifeltes Bedürfnis seine Nähe zu suchen, dass ihn keine Frau mehr darüber hinwegtrösten konnte.  
Schleunigst schnippte er das Päckchen von sich. 

Es war zu spät. Das war der einzige Gedanke, der in seinem Kopf pochte wie ein übler Kater.  
Er hatte es wieder verbockt. Es war zu spät für Entschuldigungen. 

Er war schon viel zu tief abgestürzt. 

~


	27. Art is a Bang

~ 

Vor dem Eingang des Bordells war um diese Tageszeit nicht viel los. Ganz verwaist war er trotzdem nicht und Sakura erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung als sie den Blick hob und die Person entdeckte, die dort am Treppengeländer stand und die Morgensonne genoss. 

Eine große, schlanke Gestalt. Natürlich blond- der Farbton der glatten, langen Haare war etwas dunkler als bei Ino, mehr gold als platin- mit beneidenswert langen Beinen, die durch den seitlichen Schlitz im schwarzen Glitzerkleid voll zur Geltung kamen. 

All das dramatische Make-Up, die Smokey Eyes und der ins violett gehende Lippenstift lenkten fast davon ab, dass es nichts an Oberweite zu sehen gab.   
Sakura wich zurück, auf die Begegnung war sie nicht scharf gewesen. Allerdings musste sie irgendwie an der Tür vorbei, wenn sie drinnen nachsehen wollte- und da war sie schon entdeckt. 

„Da bist du ja wieder, hn“, die Gestalt musterte sie abschätzend, verlagerte lässig das Gewicht auf das andere Bein. „Du bist anhänglicher als eine Filzlaus, hat dir das schonmal jemand gesagt?“

Sakura warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Eingang mit dem roten Samtvorhang. Dann lenkte sie die Augen wieder auf den Wächter davor, der eindeutig im Weg war. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Komm schon“, versuchte sie, „Ich will nur kurz Karin was fragen... das geht ganz schnell!“

„Ah-ah. Vergiss es, Schätzchen. Du kommst hier nicht mehr rein“  
Die hellen Augen der anderen Person taxierten sie abschätzend. 

„So lange du hier nicht arbeitest, hast du hier nichts zu suchen- der Chef ist im Urlaub, Bewerbungsgespräche gibt’s erst wieder nächsten Monat. Und wenn du mich fragst, könntest du die Zeit besser nutzen als hier herumzuhängen und Kunden zu vergraulen. Zum Beispiel mal ein paar Runden auf den Stepper, hn“, eine Augenbraue wurde gehoben, der Kopf schief gelegt,   
„Bisschen was gegen die Zellulitis am Hintern tun?“

„Alter-...“, Sakura schnappte empört nach Luft und rang um Beherrschung.   
„Ich hab keine Zellulitis!“, fauchte sie, „Tu bloß nicht so als wär das hier dein Laden! Du bist nur die Quotenschwuchtel, Deidara!“

„Vorsicht, Schätzchen“,   
Seine Augen wurden sehr schmal, die Lippen zogen sich zu dünnen Linien zusammen,   
„Erstens, das nennt man Travestie und es ist eine Kunstform! Zweitens- ich mach das hier nur als Nebenjob-... hast du eine Ahnung wie viel Geld man für ein scheiß Studium braucht? Und drittens“,   
er richtete sich auf und trotz seiner schmalen Schultern war er leicht beunruhigend, wenn er den Kopf neigte und seinen Blick hart und kühl werden ließ, 

„Warum rede ich wieder mit dir? Wenn Mister Wichtig sich lieber professionell bedienen lässt, anstatt sich von Ischen wie dir einen Tripper zu holen, kann ihm das ehrlich gesagt keiner übel nehmen!“

Sakura klappte den Mund auf-... sie setzte zu einer wütenden Antwort an, als ihr die Bedeutung der Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf ging. Der Mund klappte wieder zu, sie runzelte die Stirn, hob den Blick: 

„War er-... war er hier? Weißt du etwa was?“

„Oh mann“, Deidara rollte die Augen und wandte sich ab, „Was hab ich getan...“

„Komm schon, ich will doch nur wissen ob er hier war! Dann geh ich und lass dich in Ruhe!“

Er schnaubte.   
„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir Kunden vollkommene Diskretion bieten, hn?“, mit dramatischem Seufzen begutachtete Deidara seine Fingernägel, „Von mir wirst du ganz sicher nicht erfahren, dass er letzte Nacht hier aufgeschlagen ist wie ein verlorenes Hündchen, zitternd vor Kälte und... Zuwendungsbedürfnis...“

Sakura schluckte hart. 

„Deidara“, sagte sie langsam, „Du lässt mich sofort... da vorbei. Ich muss-...“  
„Du -musst- jetzt leider verschwinden“, bestimmte er, seinen Blick kühl und funkelnd in ihre Augen gerichtet, „Und zwar sofort. Sonst muss ich dir so einen Tritt in den Hintern geben, dass du bis aufs Bahnhofsklo fliegst, wo du hingehörst. Das hier ist nicht dein Revier, Schätzchen.“

Sie starrte ihn an.   
Die Tür war so nah. Die Aussicht -ihn- zu sehen-... selbst wenn es nur kurz war-... bevor sie länger darüber nachdenken konnte, war sie schon losgespurtet. Die Treppen hinauf, todesmutig an Deidara vorbei, ein Hechtsprung zum Vorhang-... wie in Zeitlupe nahm sie wahr wie er den Mund aufriss um zu rufen, wie ein Ruck durch seinen geschmeidigen Körper ging und er den Arm nach vorn streckte um sie zu packen und zurück zu reißen-... sie wich aus, drehte den Kopf über die Schulter nach hinten-... 

Und kollidierte in voller Wucht mit einem harten Körper, der in genau diesem Augenblick durch den Vorhang hinaus wollte-... im ersten Moment sah sie nichts, quietschte auf, wurde von starken Händen gepackt, die sie zurück schoben-... und erkannte dann den Schraubstockgriff sofort wieder. 

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen als sie aufsah.   
„Sasuke“, schluchzte sie. 

~


	28. Craving

~

Seine Wiedersehensfreude hielt sich in Grenzen.   
Er blieb stehen wie angewurzelt und warf einen Blick auf sie hinunter als hätte ihm jemand aufs Oberteil gespuckt. 

Anstatt zu antworten, versuchte er wortlos sie von sich zu schieben. Sie klammerte sich fest.   
„Warte“, würgte sie hektisch hervor. „W-... warte! Ich-... w-... wo warst du denn? Keiner... wusste mehr wo du bist oder was du machst, und ich-... i-... ich...“

Er verstärkte den Griff an ihrem Kragen und drückte sie rückwärts- sie krallte sich an ihn, als wäre er die rettende Holztür im Eiswassermeer beim Untergang der Titanik.   
„Ich weiß", japste sie, "ich-... w-... weiß ja, dass du gesagt hast du-... willst mich nicht mehr sehen, aber-...“

Jetzt versuchte er verbissener, sie loszuwerden, was fast zum Gerangel ausartete. 

„Ich weiß das alles, aber-... ich kann mich ändern! Ich kann dir helfen, ehrlich! Ich tu-...“, ihr Atem stockte, die Tränen in ihren Augen liefen über, rollten abwärts, tropften vom Kinn auf den Boden,   
„Ich tu alles für dich. Ich kann alles sein was du willst. Ich beweise es dir“

Er hielt inne.   
Langsam löste er seinen Griff.   
Sie hob die Handtasche wie einen Schild vor die Brust, um hektisch darin herum zu kramen. 

„Hier.“, mit leiser, tränenerstickter Stimme schob sie Taschentücher und Schminkzeug zur Seite und ließ ihn einen Blick auf den Inhalt darunter werfen. Dort hervor lugten zwei dicke Bündel zusammengerollter Geldscheine. Und... 

… weißes Pulver. 

Eine erstaunliche Menge winziger, weißer Kristalle in kleinen Plastiktütchen.   
Er hob den Blick und starrte sie an. 

„Das ist alles echt“, beteuerte sie, „Und es ist unglaublich! Es wird dich umhauen!“

„Ihr habt sie ja wohl nicht alle!“, stellte Deidara fest, „Wollt ihr, dass ich die Bullen rufe?! Keine Drogen auf der Eingangstreppe!“

Sasuke packte Sakura am Oberarm und zerrte sie mit, die Treppe hinunter und in die nächste halbwegs geschützte Seitengasse.   
Dort drehte er sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand.   
„Was soll das sein?“, zischte er, „Willst du mich verarschen? Wo hast du das her?“  
Sie biss trotzig die Zähne zusammen. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

„Da staunst du, was?“, stieß sie wackelig hervor, „Es ist für dich“

Konnte das sein?   
Das Chaos in seinem Kopf wich einem Pulsschlag von tödlicher Klarheit.   
Er war so gründlich gewesen. Hatte er bei seiner Jagd etwas übersehen?  
... Sie?

„Irgendwie ist es schwierig an Nachschub zu kommen“, sie verfiel in nervöses Plappern und nestelte an ihrem Rock, „Keiner ist auf der Straße, vielleicht ist das hier das einzige gute Zeug das noch übrig ist- wir... können es mit Stärke und Backpulver strecken, und-...“

Etwas Dunkles wallte hinter seinen Augen auf. Etwas das anders war als einfach nur die Farbe seiner Iris.   
Seine Hand schloss sich kalt und grausam über den unteren Teil ihres Gesichts, drückte Mund und Nase zu, sein Blick hob sich in ihre Augen. Dort, hinter den schwarzen Spiegeln war er kein Mensch mehr.   
Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis sie begriff was passierte. Erst war sie verdutzt, versuchte mehr unwillig ihn von sich zu schieben-... dann verkrampfte Erkenntnis und Todesangst ihre Muskeln. 

Während sie immer hektischer zuckte, sinnlos mit den Beinen trat, kalte, feuchte Finger um seinen Arm klammerte, sah er ihr in die weit aufgerissenen Augen und hielt sie mühelos.   
Er kam ganz nah.   
So nah, bis die langen, schwarzen Haare die sein Gesicht rahmten ihre tränennasse Wange streiften. 

Ihr Leben pulsierte unter seinen Fingern wie der Herschlag eines kleinen Vogels. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Er neigte den Kopf zu ihr. Und dann ließ er plötzlich noch einmal locker. 

Wie eine große Katze ließ er sein Opfer einen Moment zu Atem kommen, hielt sie an die graffittibeschmierte Wand gedrückt. Er brauchte nicht einmal seine Hände dafür. Sein Körper reichte aus. Und wie um sie zu beruhigen-... wie in abwesender Entschuldigung für das was er getan hatte oder noch tun würde, waren seine Finger sanfter geworden, streichelten ihr die Wange.   
Schmierten Wimperntusche aus dem Gesicht. Sie zitterte. 

„Nicht“, japste sie leise und wispernd, „Du machst mir Angst... und ich wollte noch-... ich wollte dir noch was sagen“  
„Wo hast du das Zeug her?“, seine Stimme war ohne Mitleid. 

Sie hob die Hand, um sich die Tränen abzuwischen- er hielt sie davon ab, seine Augen glommen drohend. 

„G-... gekauft“, wimmerte sie.  
„Lüg mich nicht an“

Sie gab ein gepeinigtes Schluchzen von sich.   
„Ich hab es aufgehoben... gesammelt! Na gut, ein Bisschen hab ich geklaut...“

Seine Miene entspannte sich etwas.   
„Du hast nichts weiterverkauft?“

„Nein!“

Jetzt ließ er ihre Hand los, damit sie wenigstens ihr Gesicht trocknen konnte.   
„Das könnte ich nicht-... nicht ohne dich zu fragen!“

Langsam trat er einen halben Schritt zurück.   
Etwas betreten senkte er seinen Kopf, überlegte. 

„Woher hast du das ganze Geld?“, fragte er.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.   
„Verdient“, hauchte sie trotzig und tonlos. 

Er runzelte die Stirn und schloss mit einem Griff die Hand wieder um ihren Unterkiefer. Sofort verkrampfte sie sich in Panik. Er ignorierte es. Mit grimmiger Ruhe zwang er ihren Kopf geradeaus, hielt so lange seinen Blick in ihre Augen gerichtet, bis sie ihn ansah. 

„Womit?“, wollte er wissen.

Sie gab keine Antwort, aber ihr Schweigen sprach Bände. Das, und der beschämte Blick seitlich nach unten.   
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, seine Kiefermuskeln zeichneten sich ab. Sie wimmerte gegen die Finger, die sie gepackt hielten wie eine Stahlspange. 

Noch einmal neigte er seinen Kopf sehr nahe zu ihr, in seiner Stimme schwang ein eisiger Ton mit, „Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte Bescheid gesagt, wenn ich vorgehabt hätte zum Zuhälter aufzusteigen?“

Mit einem Ruck gab er sie frei, warf sie von sich.   
Sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße, stürzte zu Boden und schlug sich die Knie auf, kam in Momenten wieder auf die Beine und wich vor ihm zurück. 

„Ich hab´s für dich getan“, rief sie ihm weinend entgegen, „Für uns!“

„Es gibt kein uns“, bemerkte er bitter. „Gab es nie. Seit wir uns kennen, versuche ich dir das klar zu machen, verdammt.“

 

Sasuke schlug den Kragen der Kunstlederjacke hoch und grub die Hände in die Hosentaschen als er ein paar Straßen weiter war. Innerlich schauderte er. Der Anblick der kleinen Päckchen Stoff hatte mehr Drang und Gier ausgelöst als befürchtet. Obwohl er immer darauf geachtet hatte nie unkontrolliert und nur in bestimmter Absicht etwas zu nehmen, war jetzt gerade ein beschissener Zeitpunkt um ganz ohne chemische Unterstützung über die Runden zu kommen. 

Und natürlich brauchte er auch Geld.   
So bald wie möglich. Schließlich hatte er seine Arbeitgeber eliminiert.  
Außerdem nagte die Hilfsbereitschaft von Kiba und den Anderen an seinem Stolz. Er musste dort wenigstens seine Schulden begleichen. 

Die Herrscher im Handel mit illegalen Substanzen waren nicht gestorben, ohne ein Erbe zu hinterlassen. Er war kein Held im Schlösser knacken und Schätze aufspüren, aber er wusste, dass irgendwo noch eine Menge sein musste- von Geld, das normalerweise das Geschäft am Laufen hielt. Irgendwo in den Häusern und Verstecken die noch nicht alle ganz zerstört waren, gab es sicher noch Stoff, den er nicht gefunden und vernichtet hatte-... und genau so musste es auch Kisten voller Scheine geben. Verwaiste Schließfächer. Geheime Verstecke. 

Auch wenn ihm Leichenfleddern und Diebstahl zuwider war-... irgendetwas brauchte er. Jetzt, wo er doch nicht tot war. Almosen annehmen kam nicht in Frage und bevor er anschaffen ging fror die Hölle zu, also-... wohl oder übel musste er den statistischen Wahrscheinlichkeiten über Gewaltverbrecher genüge tun und zu dem ein oder anderen Tatort zurückkehren... 

Er hoffte nur, dass ihm noch keiner zuvorgekommen war. Ob es sich schon herumgesprochen hatte, dass die alte Schlange und seine Handlanger keine Geschäfte mehr machten? 

Auf seinem Weg durch verwahrloste Straßen lag plötzlich etwas in Signalrot auf dem Boden vor ihm. Er blieb stehen um es aufzuheben.   
Es war ein Gutschein für ein Fitnesscenter.

~


	29. Alte Bekannte (Naruto, Shikamaru, Iruka)

~ 

„Sehr anständig von dir, Naruto, dass du immer noch hier vorbei schaust“, Iruka nahm die Tüte voller Donuts in Empfang, „Und danke nochmal für deinen Beitrag zur Kaffeepause“

„Oh bitte, bitte!“, Naruto kratzte sich grinsend am Hinterkopf, „Ich weiß eben was gut schmeckt! Und der Bäcker hier um die Ecke hat doch nur pappige Brötchen“

Das Konoha Heim für Kinder und Jugendliche hatte den Ruf, sich um besondere Härtefälle zu kümmern. Der weiße Lattenzaun war trotzdem nicht viel höher als einen Meter, so dass Iruka sich bequem mit den Unterarmen darauf lehnen konnte.   
Es war keine moderne Einrichtung- das Gebäude war schier unglaublich klein für gut fünfzig junge Bewohner und von der Fassade bröckelte Farbe. Der Rasen war hügelig und zerzaust von Maulwurfshügeln und Moosflecken. Naruto wusste besser als jeder andere, was für eine frustrierende Arbeit es war, ihn zu mähen- es war Iruka-senseis beliebteste Aufgabe für ihn gewesen, um die Energie zu zügeln, die er sonst gern in gefährlichen Blödsinn gesteckt hatte. 

Das Gartenhäuschen, das Naruto früher in einem Anfall von Zerstörungswut zerlegt und nach einer heftigen Standpauke und reichlich Auszeit im Einzelzimmer wieder brandneu aufgebaut hatte, war jetzt über und über bemalt mit quietschbunten Monstern und wildem Graffitti. Irgendwo vom Streetballplatz hinter dem Wohnhaus klang ausgelassenes Geschrei. 

„Ah“, seufzte Naruto wehmütig, „Immer wenn ich hier herkomme, will ich fast wieder hier einziehen. Da kriegt man richtig Heimweh...“  
Iruka lachte.   
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht im Gartenhäuschen zu wohnen, jederzeit! Wir haben mal wieder großen Platzmangel....“  
„Wo ist Kakashi?“  
„Hat wieder mal verpennt, schätze ich... Und, ich hoffe du passt gut auf unseren Naruto auf, Shikamaru?“  
Seufzend kratzte sich der Nara am Hinterkopf und warf einen Blick auf seinen Kollegen.

„Tja, ist zwar stressig, aber... wir sind inzwischen ein eingespieltes Team, würd ich sagen“  
Iruka schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich werd´s nie verstehen, warum du nicht ordentlich Medizin studierst...“

„Komm schon, Iruka-sensei!“, warf Naruto ein, „Wenn er Medizin studieren würde, wär er nicht mehr hier! Und ohne ihn wär ich echt ganz schön aufgeschmissen“

„Meine Mutter nervt auch schon andauernd", Shikamaru lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den geparkten Rettungswagen, "aber studieren ist einfach viel zu anstrengend!“  
Er fuhr damit fort, aus seinem Päckchen Tabak ein Paar Zigaretten zu drehen. 

„Übrigens...“, meinte Iruka mit besorgtem Blick, „Habt ihr heute morgen schon Nachrichten gehört?“  
„Hmm... irgendwas mit dem Kartell wieder, stimmts?“, Naruto zog unbehaglich eine Schulter nach oben, „Das will man gar nicht mehr so genau hören, ehrlich gesagt...“  
„Das müsste jetzt um die Zeit wieder kommen“, Iruka gestikulierte zu Shikamaru und in Richtung der Fahrerkabine. „Mach mal das Radio lauter“ 

Der Nara gehorchte.

 

„... bis auf weiteres unbekannt“, knarzte die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. 

„Bisher konnten durch Polizei und Gerichtsmedizin bereits dreißig Leichen identifiziert werden. Bei einem Großteil der Toten handelt es sich um führende Köpfe der örtlichen Drogenmafia, die ihrerseits aller Vermutung nach für etliche Straftaten, darunter auch Morde und Hinrichtungen sowie Menschenhandel, verantwortlich sind. Als Hintergrund der Taten wird eine Eskalation des Streits verschiedener Splittergruppen um die Gebietsherrschaft angenommen. Das Wetter-...“

Shikamaru drehte die Lautstärke leiser, schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf.   
„Blödsinn“, murmelte er. 

Naruto richtete seine großen blauen Augen auf ihn.   
„Wie meinst du das?“

Der Nara warf die neu gerollten Zigaretten zurück in die Packung Tabak und sog genüsslich an der, die er sich schon angesteckt hatte. 

„Morde durch die Drogenmafia sind normalerweise brutal und abschreckend. Wenn sich jemand Respekt verschaffen will, um die Gebietsherrschaft an sich zu reißen, statuiert er doch ein Exempel... er läuft nicht rum und ballert einfach wahllos alles zusammen.“

Iruka runzelte die Stirn.   
„Meinst du? Was soll denn da sonst passiert sein?“

Shikamaru schnalzte mit der Zunge, neigte den Kopf etwas und zog wieder an seiner Zigarette.   
„Mh, keine Ahnung... irgendeine Art von Rachefeldzug... Selbstjustiz... Vielleicht sogar heimlich von der Polizei selbst gedeckt?“  
„Das hat ja wohl mit Recht und Ordnung dann wenig zu tun, oder?“, meinte Naruto.  
Shikamaru zuckte eine Schulter.   
„Wie man´s nimmt. Was mir größere Sorgen macht ist, dass die Rechnung nicht aufgehen wird. Du kannst das Drogenproblem in einer Stadt nicht lösen, indem du einfach alle Dealer umbringst. Wer profitiert denn am meisten von so einer Aktion, wenn ein paar große Fische quasi aus dem Teich rausgezogen sind?“

Ratlos schüttelte Naruto den Kopf. 

Shikamaru ließ Rauch zwischen den Lippen hindurch ausströmen.   
„Der nächst größere Fisch“, knurrte er und schnippte seinen Zigarettenstummel in hohem Bogen zu Boden, „Das hier ist gesäubertes Jagdrevier ohne Konkurrenz... ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die falschen Leute das mitbekommen. Und wenn das passiert, haben wir womöglich erst Recht ein Problem.“

~


	30. Blutopfer (Hidan, Kakuzu)

~

Ein unmenschliches, ohrenbetäubendes Heulen drang aus dem oberen Stock eines leerstehenden Plattenbaus. 

„Hidan!“, raunzte Kakuzu, der mit einem Laptop am Sperrholztisch der leeren Wohnung hockte und illegale Auktionsseiten checkte, „Gottverdammt nochmal. Nimm Rücksicht auf deine Mitbewohner und kleb ihm wenigstens Panzertape über die Kiefer!“

Langsam, augenrollend und sichtlich angefressener Laune erhob sich Hidan zusammen mit Skalpell, Zange und blutverschmierter Plastikschürze von seinem Opfer. 

„Du“, bestimmte er betont langsam und geduldig, „Störst hier eine ehrenwerte Zeremonie! Das ist ein Opfer für Yashin, den Gott von Horror, Chaos und abgeschnittenen Nippeln!“  
Demonstrativ fuchtelte er mit einem Fleischfetzen zwischen blutigen Zangenenden in der Luft herum. 

„Ist mir egal ob du vor Yashin, Kali oder Chtulluh auf den Knien rumrutschst! Dein Hobby ist zu verflucht laut, ich versuche zu arbeiten!“

„Verfickte Scheiße, nie lässt du mir meinen Spaß!“, Hidan warf einen wilden Blick in Kakuzus Richtung und prefferte seine Instrumente vor sich auf die Renovierfolie, die im ganzen Raum und vor allem unter dem Küchenstuhl ausgebreitet war, auf den ihr Gefangener gefesselt war. 

„Jetzt kann ich wieder von vorne anfangen, besten Dank auch!“  
„Dein Opfer war sowieso beschissen. Wenn ich Yashin wäre, würde es mir zu denken geben wenn mein größter Jünger einen fetten Bordellbesucher für das perfekte Opfer hält.“

„Oh Gott“, schluchzte der blutende Mensch zwischen ihnen, „Oh Gott, bitte lasst mich leben! Was wollt ihr?“, zähe Flüsschen Blut rannen aus kleinen und größeren Wunden über haarige Haut und bildeten weiter unten dunkle Krusten. 

Hidan zog sich mit den Zähnen einen Gummihandschuh aus und wischte mit dem Handrücken eine graue Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.   
„Fein“, begann er, „Wir wollen folgendes. Dein Vorgänger....“,

Er schlenderte ein paar Schritte hinüber in die Ecke des Raumes, wo eine rostige Tonne stand.   
"... der hieß übrigens auch Steve-...“

„Ich heiße nicht Steve!“, heulte der Mann hysterisch und Hidan legte mahnend seinen Zeigefinger vor die Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Sch sch sch... Wir beide“, er deutete auf Kakuzu und sich selbst und fiel in raunende Märchenonkel- Tonlage, „Sind Schergen des benachbarten Königreichs, ausgesandt um herauszufinden“, dabei machte er eine bedeutende Pause um sich aufzurichten und tief einzuatmen, „Was bei euch eigentlich los ist.“

Sein Opfer starrte ihn verwirrt an, die Augen huschten von ihm zu Kakuzu und wieder zurück. 

„Weißt du“, begann Hidan von neuem, „Mit kriminellen Vereinigungen ist das so. Manchmal schließen sich mehrere Gruppen zusammen und kontrollieren ein großes Gebiet, das nennt man Kartell. Sowas gab es hier.   
Manche Nachbarn interessieren sich dafür, was sich drüben so tut- so wie unser Boss. Um das Neueste mitzukriegen gibt es Leute, die mit beiden Seiten befreundet sind, man nennt sie Informanten... Wenn die Informanten jetzt alle gleichzeitig nicht mehr ans Handy gehen, wundert sich der Nachbar natürlich.   
Dann schickt er Leute wie uns. Und wir wiederum sind auf Hinweise aus der Bevölkerung angewiesen. Also von dir und deinen Freunden, die so schöne Läden wie das Fick-Paradies besuchen-...“

„Es heißt Flirt- Paradies!“

„Details, Details... also, Leuten die das Fick-Paradies besuchen und zufälligerweise was aus der Szene mitbekommen haben. Deshalb... was hast du uns zu sagen?“

Kakuzu hatte sich umgedreht, er musterte durch fahlgrüne Kontaktlinsen ihr bemitleidenswertes Opfer in der Mitte des Raumes. 

„Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen", knurrte er, "jemand hätte die unglaubliche Leistung vollbracht, nicht nur einen Boss oder eine Zweigstelle zu vernichten... sondern jeden umzulegen der auf der Gehaltsliste stand. Das gesamte, verfickte Kartell bis zum letzten, kleinen Hitman, Crack-Koch und Straßendealer.   
Selbst Orochimarus verdammte Haustier- Python... das Vieh war immerhin sieben Meter lang...“

Hidan nickte eifrig zu der Erklärung seines Partners und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Stellt sich die Frage, wer war das? Ein Konkurrent von dem wir bisher nichts wussten? Eine geheime Spezialeinheit? Irgendwelche lebensmüden Söldner?“

Hidan hob eine Schulter:  
„Wir haben schon festgestellt, dass es nicht Batman sein kann. Sonst wären die Leute im Gefängnis und würden nicht dort verrotten wo sie umgefallen sind."

Kakuzu warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu, bevor er sich ihrem Gefangenen wieder zuwandte. 

„Das Problem ist folgendes... wenn das Geschäft brach liegt, schön und gut. Aber wenn der Verantwortliche für diesen Dreck immer noch rumläuft wie ein Phantom und die Chance hat, die Gegend unsicher zu machen... dann hat er sich mit den Falschen angelegt.   
Wir sind hier, um ihn zu auszuschalten. Und jeden, der mit ihm gemeinsame Sache macht. Wir sind hier, um daran zu erinnern, wer auf der dunklen Seite der Macht das Gesetz bestimmt.“

Hidan hob eine ungeduldige Augenbraue zu ihrem Fang.   
„Also, denk doch nochmal scharf nach“, forderte er, „Steve eins meinte, es gab vielleicht einen Verräter im System. Vielleicht hilft es ja deinem Hirn auf die Sprünge, ihn zu treffen?“  
Mit einem beherzten Griff fasste er in die Tonne. 

Er zog einen blutüberströmten, abgetrennten Kopf an den Haaren heraus und der Gefangene begann panisch zu schreien.  
„Wir haben bei den Fingern angefangen“, erzählte Hidan unbeeindruckt, „Immer ein Gelenk weiter... erstaunlich, wie lange er noch gelebt hat...“

„Es gibt einen!“, schrie der Gefangene, „Da war gestern einer!“  
„Hm?“ 

„Der war bei Orochimarus Leuten! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher! Jetzt wo ihr es erwähnt-... wenn von Orochimarus Leuten wirklich keiner mehr da ist, warum läuft der dann noch rum und bestellt sich Sake und Nutten aufs Zimmer? Der ist nicht besonders groß, hat schwarze Haare, hübsch, zieht aber immer ein Gesicht als wär er in Hundekacke getreten! Seltsame Frisur! Sowas wie Koteletten, und die Haare hinten stehen ab! Das Auffälligste an ihm ist diese Freundin-... so eine Verrückte mit quietschpinken Haaren, die ihm überall hin nachläuft! Ich glaube die hat schon Hausverbot im Bordell!“

Kakuzu hob den Blick und lenkte ihn auf Hidan. 

„Pinke Haare..?“

„Genau! Pinke Bobfrisur, die könnt ihr gar nicht verfehlen! Wer läuft sonst freiwillig so durch die Gegend?! Sie ist wie eine Signalfackel!“

Hidan ließ den Kopf zurück in die Tonne plumpsen und warf einen Blick zu seiner Sense.   
„Kakuzu...“, flüsterte er, die Stimme bebend vor Verlangen, „Lässt du mich zum Jagen raus..? Du weißt, ich mag... Mädchen...“

~


	31. Sonderbehandlung

~

Ein Ausflug in alte Arbeitsbereiche hatte Sasuke mit genug Bargeld ausgestattet um sich einen Kleinwagen zu kaufen. Alle Vorräte an Stoff waren dort aber schon vernichtet gewesen. Eine plötzliche, unkontrollierbare Gier hatte ihn dazu getrieben, alles danach zu durchwühlen obwohl er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war.   
Nichts. 

Und obwohl er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er locker darauf verzichten konnte sich mit Giftpulver zu pushen, war das Monster in ihm entschieden anderer Meinung. 

Der Konflikt machte ihn zittrig und rastlos. Ein Zustand der ihm nicht passte. Zähneknirschend erinnerte er sich an den roten Gutschein in seiner Jackentasche. Bevor er bei Gaara und co. auftauchen konnte um seine Schulden zu begleichen- und hoffentlich kein Wort über Naruto und den gestrigen, schiefgelaufenen Abend zu verlieren- würde er eine Runde Laufen gehen.   
Das würde ihm guttun.   
Erschöpfung tat ihm immer gut. 

Mit der Wegbeschreibung auf der Rückseite fand er den Laden auch schnell.   
„Be Gai“ war ein neues Studio im Gewerbegebiet. Es befand sich im ersten Stock über einem Parkhaus, war zweckmäßig flach und rechtwinklig, mit viel Glas und Metall- irritierend war nur das Poster mit dem seltsamen Typen im grünen Strampelanzug neben dem Eingang, der seinen Nice-Guy-Daumen strahlend in die Höhe reckte. Die weißen Zähne glänzten unglaublich und die Frisur-... überhaupt, die ganze Erscheinung, hatte enorme Ähnlichkeit mit Lee. Wahrscheinlich der Eigentümer. Oder einer der Personal Trainer, die hier arbeiteten.

An der Kasse fiel der verdächtige Hinweis auf, dass junge Männer, bei denen die „Kraft der Jugend“ besonders groß war- von achtzehnten bis einundzwanzig- nur die Hälfte zahlen mussten. Die studioeigene Sauna war im Preis inbegriffen, aber erst ab achtzehn zugänglich.   
Insgesamt gab es einen offensichtlichen Mangel an weiblicher Kundschaft, Sasuke entdeckte keine einzige Frau- dafür viele gutaussehende, durchtrainierte Männer, die alle keinen Wert auf zu viel Kleidung zu legen schienen... 

Die gesammelten Tatsachen bedenkend kam er zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Ort wie für ihn geschaffen war.  
Wenn er irgendwo entspannt ein paar Stresshormone abbauen konnte, dann hier. 

 

Also steuerte er als erstes die Dusche an.   
Nach zehn Minuten unter fließendem, heißem Wasser fühlte er sich langsam wieder wie ein Mensch. Einen Satz Trainingskleidung in diskretem Dunkelblau gab es zum Glück an der Kasse, genauso wie Müsliriegel und isotonische Kaltgetränke. Er deckte sich mit dem Nötigsten ein und sah sich den Trainingsraum näher an. 

Es war schon länger her, seit er das letzte Mal diese Art von Konservensport betrieben hatte, aber es war nicht so abstoßend wie erwartet.   
Das rhythmische Klacken und Zischen, die Kombination aus schwarzen Polstern und glänzendem Metall, der Duft nach frischem Schweiß und Pheromonen, Gesichter zwischen Qual und Extase, das alles fühlte sich seltsam vertraut an. Und irgendwie... beruhigend. 

All die Riemen aus Klettverschluss, Gewichte, Beinstützen... Seile, Ketten und Karabiner... Sasuke genoss die Tatsache, dass er allein war und dass es keine aufdringliche Musikbeschallung gab.   
Nicht im Moment, zumindest. 

Er dehnte kurz seine Rückenmuskeln, trat an ein freies Laufband, warf seine Trinkflasche in die Halterung, stellte ein zügiges Tempo ein und trabte los. 

Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren seine Muskeln angenehm warm. Sein Atem kam in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers. Das rastlose Gefühl im Kopf wurde schwächer, der Druck ließ nach. Er schloss dankbar die Augen, ließ den Kopf leicht in den Nacken fallen, atmete tief durch.   
Langsam, wenigstens für diesen kurzen, zeitlosen Augenblick in dem er das Gefühl hatte, in dem Rhythmus einfach ewig weiterlaufen zu können, ging es ihm besser.   
Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl von Zeitlosigkeit und... Gleichgewicht in seinem Kopf. 

Wie da, als er sich tief in Kibas Bett gegraben hatte um einfach zu schlafen.   
Oder wie gestern, als dieser Lederriemen-...   
Prompt kam er aus dem Takt, stolperte und sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig ab. 

 

Keuchend stand er neben dem surrenden Laufband und starrte es an, als sei es ganz allein schuld an seiner ganzen Misere... 

Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren, schon wieder.   
Und was noch schlimmer war, Naruto hatte ihn zu keinem Zeitpunkt irgendwie bedroht oder beleidigt. Er war, egal wie man es betrachtete, kein bisschen grob oder drängend gewesen, sondern im Gegenteil... behutsam und sehr, sehr rücksichtsvoll. Was kein bisschen Sinn ergab, wenn man bedachte, dass er vorgehabt hatte, ihn in SadoMaso- Spielchen einzuweihen.

Eigentlich war der blonde Idiot doch selbst schuld an den Blessuren, die er sicher wieder davon getragen hatte. Genau! Warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach ordentlich festgebunden? 

Mit düsterem Blick schnappte Sasuke seine Trinkflasche aus der Vorrichtung, nahm ein paar gierige, zornige Schlucke und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Unterarm, bevor er zur nächsten Maschine hinüberging, Platz nahm und nach der Querstange griff um seine Schultermuskeln zu stärken. 

Keine Verbindung, hatte er gesagt... Pah! Behauptete ausgerechnet der, der jahrelang der Welt das Gegenteil verkündet hatte.  
Er, Sasuke, war freiwillig mit in diese Folterkammer gegangen, freiwillig auf das verfluchte Podest gestiegen-... was für einen größeren Beweis für Verbindung gab es denn?! 

„Kämpf nur noch gegen mich“, hatte er gesagt- ja, klar. Was dabei herauskam hatte man ja gesehen. 

Verbissen zog Sasuke die Stange herunter, stellte mehr Gewicht ein, ließ seine Bewegungen heftiger werden, suchte die Schmerzgrenze.   
Dieser Idiot Naruto hätte ihn festbinden – müssen -! 

So funktionierte das bei SM, oder nicht?! Man band den Anderen fest, bis er sich nicht mehr rühren und vor allem nicht unkontrolliert schlagen oder treten konnte! Und dann quälte man ihn! Sonst ließ das doch kein Mensch freiwillig mit sich machen! Selbst Kibas Freundin hatten sie festgebunden- 

Warum bekam ausgerechnet er beim ersten Mal unfaire Handycaps?!

Er riss die Stange so heftig hinunter, dass das Gewicht am oberen Ende der Schiene mit hässlichem Klacken anschlug. Sein Blick war wild und stechend auf einen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet, drang durch alles hindurch, zu etwas das nur er allein sehen konnte. Schweißtropfen rannen kitzelnd seine Schläfen, sein Kinn hinunter. Er ignorierte sie. Die Zähne gefletscht, die Muskeln ziehend und pochend trieb er sich bis ans Limit und darüber hinaus. So war er... Niemand hatte einen Porsche um damit im ersten Gang zu fahren- ein Körper wie seiner-... ein Kopf wie seiner brauchte Vollgas, Drifting und Vollgas, für etwas anderes war er nicht gemacht.

Erst als ihm wirklich so heiß war, dass er das Oberteil ausziehen musste, als seine Armmuskeln bei jeder Bewegung zitterten, hielt er inne. Er fuhr sich mit dem Handtuch übers Gesicht... 

… und als er aufsah, bemerkte er ihn. 

Jemanden, der ihn mit großen, braunen Augen von der anderen Seite des Raums her beobachtete. Es war kein großer Mann. Sicher einen guten Kopf kleiner als er, zierlich und mit weichen Gesichtszügen. Das kurze, zerzauste Haar hatte eine interessante Farbe: dunkles, rötliches Braun, wie geronnenes Blut... noch interessanter waren die langen Beine in der hautengen Trainingshose.   
Und dieser... schier unglaublich runde, durchtrainiert kleine Hintern. 

Sasuke blinzelte irritiert.   
Er war sich sicher, dass er so ein erstaunliches Exemplar von Hintern noch nie gesehen hatte. Zwar konnte er nicht behaupten, dass er bisher so viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, Rückseiten zu vergleichen. Sein Interesse in der Hinsicht war durch andere... wichtigere Aufgaben viel zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen. Aber das?

Die Lider seiner Augen sanken herunter, sein Blick wurde schmal. Das war wie ein verführerisches Steak für jemanden, der die letzten paar Jahre versucht hatte, nur von Salat zu leben. Es triggerte sehr simple Körperreaktionen. Das hier hatte nichts mit großen Emotionen zu tun, das war-... Sasuke schluckte etwas von all dem Speichel der sich plötzlich auf seiner Zunge sammelte-... einfach Instinkt. 

Der Fremde senkte den Blick, neigte verspielt den Kopf und hob die Schultern um zögernd aber zielstrebig herüber zu schlendern. 

„Hey“, sagte er mit heller Stimme als er nahe genug heran war und lehnte sich mit einem Arm auf die Maschine. 

~

 

[Wer sich fragt, wer um Himmels Willen der neue Charakter sein soll- kein OC, sondern das angekündigte Crossover- nicht dramatisch, es geht nur um zwei Leute~ Link zum Beispiel-AMV nach dem nächsten Kapitel]


	32. Monsterjäger

~

Sasuke antwortete nicht.  
Er ließ seinen Blick sehr langsam von oben bis unten an ihm hinunter gleiten und sah weiche Lippen, geschmeidige Gliedmaßen, einen Hundeblick...  
„Jetzt seh´ ich dich schon zum zweiten Mal in zwei Tagen-...“, der Kleine kippte leicht seine Hüfte seitlich, „komischer Zufall. Erst hab ich gedacht, das kann unmöglich sein, aber so aus der Nähe...“, er legte den Kopf schief. 

„Du bist Sasuke, stimmt´s?“

Ein Gefühl, als würde all der Schweiß auf seiner Haut zu Eiskristallen gefrieren, überkam ihn. Sasuke blieb völlig reglos und hielt den Blick. Kein Muskelzucken. Kein Blinzeln. Woher kannte der Kerl seinen Vornamen? Der Fremde lächelte offen, zeigte zwei Reihen makelloser Zähne und neigte den Kopf: 

„Hey, hey... Nicht, dass der Blick mich nicht total scharf macht, aber-... bitte tu mir nichts!“ Die Hände gehoben drehte er den Kopf unterwürfig zur Seite.  
Sasuke schnaufte seine Anspannung spöttisch von sich. 

„Kennen wir uns?“

„Ich fürchte du erinnerst dich nicht, aber... ich bin Kai...“, tiefe, braune Augen richteten sich auf ihn, „Wir waren im selben Heim.“

„Wir waren was?“, fragte Sasuke tonlos.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. 

„Es ist wahr“, der Fremde zuckte verlegen die Schultern, „Wir... waren noch ziemlich klein-... wow, ist das seltsam mit dir jetzt darüber zu reden, aber-... wir haben sogar mal zusammen Doktor gespielt“

Sasuke versuchte, langsam den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Daran... würde ich mich erinnern“

„Bist du sicher?“, als der Andere aufsah, war sein Blick seltsam haltlos, „Ich erinnere mich an vieles nicht. Posttraumatische Amnesie, sagen die Therapeuten. Aber...“, ein unanständiges Grinsen flackerte über die weichen Gesichtszüge, „Das hab ich nicht vergessen“

Sasuke schluckte langsam. Seine Fantasie lief auf Hochtouren.  
Gleichzeitig war dieser Kerl zu klein und zu niedlich um ernsthaft eine Bedrohung zu sein... 

„Was willst du?“, fragte er deshalb. 

„Dich fragen, wie es dir geht. Wie du... klarkommst. Was du so machst.“, der Andere hob die Schultern.

Sasuke warf einen ratlosen Seitenblick auf die Umgebung.  
„Ich versuche mich hier abzureagieren, ohne dass Leute dabei draufgehen“, meinte er schlicht.

Der Kleine lachte. 

Ihre Augen trafen sich wieder, jetzt glitzerte in denen des Fremden etwas, das nicht mehr naiv war.  
„Wenn du... Hilfe brauchst, beim-... abreagieren, dann...", er räusperte sich, eine kleine Zunge leckte kurz über weiche Lippen, "Die Sauna hier ist gut, also... wenn du willst, zeig ich dir auch, wo sie ist...?“

~

Die Sauna war hinter den Duschen, nur eine Tür weiter. Eine Welt voller Hitze und weißem Wasserdampf, in der gedämpftes Stöhnen von irgendwoher verriet, dass die Idee von Entspannung hier viel miteinschloss. Sasuke fühlte die Hand des Anderen in seinem Schritt und zuckte leicht zusammen. Der kleine Rotschopf schmolz gegen ihn. Kräftige Finger griffen ihn durch das Handtuch hindurch. Sasuke spürte kühle, nasse Lippen auf seiner Schulter und weiche Muskeln gegen die nackte Haut. Die Gedanken von Frust und Erniedrigung in der Nacht mit Karin, von unerfüllten Sehnsüchten bei der Begegnung mit Naruto sogen das was er einfach tat in einen wirbelnden, roten Strudel. 

Ein raues Stöhnen löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Er lehnte sich mit nacktem Rücken an eine kalte Marmorwand, biss sich auf die Lippen, griff mit groben Fingern in die kurzen Haare des Fremden.  
Das Streicheln durchs Handtuch hindurch wurde fester. Ein ruhiger, sicherer Rhythmus. Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen, zog eins seiner Beine leicht an, schlug den Kopf rückwärts gegen die harte Fläche. 

„Fuck...“  
Auf und ab. Tief über die Hoden und aufwärts über den Schaft bis zur Eichel. Sasuke krampfte seine Finger in die Haare des Anderen und verkniff sich jedes Geräusch. Er war so erbärmlich hart, dass er spürte wie bei jedem langsamen, genüsslichen Reiben nach oben mehr Lusttropfen über seinen Bauch geschmiert wurden. Bei jedem Griff nach unten rutschten die Finger des Anderen tiefer zwischen seine Schenkel. Seine Kehle zuckte. Sasuke wand den Kopf von einer Seite zur Anderen, versuchte sich für die anrollende Woge von Empfindung zu wappnen- eine nasse, in der weißen Hitze seltsam kühle Zunge glitt über seinen Nippel. Finger rieben schneller, prickelnd drückte rauer Handtuchstoff in offene Nervenenden-... 

„Oh“, japste er, „Warte-... Shit-...“  
Der Kleine fasste ihn nicht einmal direkt an-... er blinzelte, sah braunrote Haarsträhnen, schloss die Augen wieder und dachte an jemand anderen. Vor geschlossenen Augen sah er blondes Haar. Weizenblond. Blaue Augen. Warm und blau. Feine Narbenstreifen an der Wange. Hinter seinem Bauchnabel knäulte sich heiße Erregung zusammen. 

Sag meinen Namen, dachte er und der Schmerz in seiner Brust war ein Ziehen von Reue und Haltlosigkeit. Sag meinen Namen. Immer wieder war die Stimme in seinen Träumen verhallt, ein endloses Echo in einem Tunnel, in dem er saß wie ein stummes Kind. 

„Sasuke“, flüsterte der Blonde in seiner Fantasie mit weichen Lippen gegen sein Ohr. Und mit kleinem, kehligem Geräusch kam er zu seinem Höhepunkt. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sein Becken gezuckt hatte, wieviel er spritzte. Seinem Gefühl nach war es eine Menge gewesen. Mit stumpfem Blick sah er zu, wie der Fremde fürsorglich nasse, klebrige Flecken von seiner Haut wischte und ihm beruhigend das Schlüsselbein küsste. 

„Es gibt nur eine Sache die noch mehr kickt“, wisperte Kai, den Kopf gesenkt und die Stirn gegen seine Schulter gelehnt, „Du weißt, was ich meine... hast du was da?“

Sasuke versuchte den Realitätsbezug zu behalten. Jeder vernünftige Gedanke in seinem Kopf war wie ausradiert.  
„Zur Zeit gibt es keinen Stoff auf der Straße“, flüsterte er tonlos, „Nicht mehr“

Kai schnaufte lange und tief die Enttäuschung an seine Brust.  
„War trotzdem nett, dich zu sehen. Hey... vielleicht sieht man sich ja bald mal wieder. Im Darkside“  
Er hauchte ihm das letzte Wort seitlich ins Ohr und zog ein verspieltes Lächeln,  
„Schon komisch. Man merkt dir nicht an, dass du passiv bist“

Sasuke runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
„Ich bin nicht passiv“

„Natürlich nicht“, Kais Grinsen war ein Bisschen zu sonnig, „Aber hey. Vielleicht überlegst du´s dir mal... Du als Top, das wäre schon heiß. Ich würde gern irgendwann mit dir nochmal... Doktor spielen“, leicht wich er zurück, 

„Bevor der Club wieder wird, was er vorher war...“

 

Der letzte Satz brauchte ein paar Momente, bis er Sasukes betäubte Hirnwindungen durchdrungen hatte.  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er irritiert in weiße Wasserdampfschwaden. 

Aber es kam keine Antwort mehr.  
Der Andere war weg. Verschwunden. Zusammen mit seinem schmutzigen Handtuch. 

 

Tatsächlich war der junge Mann der sich Kai nannte kaum eine Minute später vollständig angezogen aus dem Gebäude heraus und auf dem Weg ins dunkle Parkhaus. Er flippte ein schmales, schwarzes Handy aus seiner Jacke, hielt seine Sporttasche über dem Arm und Sasukes Getränk mit zwei Fingern vor sich. 

„Ich weiß nicht Hal, irgendwie fühl ich mich mies“, sagte er zu demjenigen, der sich am anderen Ende der Verbindung meldete, „Er sieht fertig aus... Und eigentlich ist er ganz süß. Vielleicht ist das am Ende doch eine falsche Spur...“  
Irgendwo am anderen Ende der Parkfläche startete ein schwarzer Wagen mit getönten Scheiben seinen Motor. 

Kai fuhr sich durchs Haar, besah sich kritisch das Inhaltsstoffe- Schild auf der Flasche, rückte dann den Riemen der Sporttasche zurecht, „Aber hab ich was für dich... Fingerabdrücke und DNA. Sogar fast noch warm. Bist du stolz auf mich?“

Er blieb stehen, lächelte flüchtig und hielt mit wachsamen Augen nach dem näher rollenden Wagen Ausschau.  
„Wenn das Blut an den Tatorten wirklich von ihm ist...“, murmelte er, „Hattest du Recht. Dann haben wir hier wohl den neuen König der Unterwelt...“

~

 

(Falls Interesse besteht- hier die Vorlage für beide Crossover- Gastcharaktere, Kai und Hal: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVQ4iwlROd0 )


	33. Freiwild (Hidan, Sakura)

~ 

Mit hässlichem Schleifen schlug eine blutrote Sense Funken auf dunklem Asphalt. Das Geräusch hallte stille Straßen hinunter.   
Keiner der Anwohner wagte einen Blick hinaus. Die Fenster und Vorhänge blieben dicht geschlossen. Keine Tür öffnete sich, wenn schmale Fäuste dagegen trommelten. 

Der Tritt schwerer Stiefel, das Rasseln der Kette an dem wuchtigen Mordinstrument hatte etwas Endgültiges. Wie das Ablaufen eines Countdowns. Wieviel Zeit noch blieb war nicht zu ahnen- vielleicht zehn Minuten, vielleicht nur noch sechzig Sekunden bis das Schicksal zuschlug. 

Die junge Frau- sie war fast noch ein Mädchen- beschleunigte keuchend ihren Schritt. Immer wieder sah sie sich über die Schulter hinweg um. Es war dunkel inzwischen, nicht alle Straßenlaternen funktionierten in diesem Viertel, und diejenigen die es taten spuckten fahle Pfützen Licht vor sich hin, die weder hilfreich noch tröstlich waren. 

Weiße Absatzschuhe klackerten in hastigem Tempo. Schon wieder knickte sie auf der unebenen Straße um, rappelte sich auf, klammerte die Finger um ihre Handtasche und lief weiter. Sie versuchte, von der Straße herunter zu kommen. Irgendein Hauseingang, irgendein Versteck in das sie sich hinein ducken konnte, in dem sie vielleicht sicher war-... wieder das spitze, kreischende Schleifen von Metall, das sie zum entsetzten Aufschrei brachte. Als sie sich dieses Mal umdrehte, trat er hinter ihr in die Mitte der Straße, zwischen die Lichtkegel. Er war riesig. Ein Schrank von einem Mann, die Sense maß gut zwei Meter. Er nahm sie von einer Hand in die andere und schwang sie nach hinten. 

Sakura schrie weinend auf. „Geh weg“, schluchzte sie, „Lass mich in Ruhe!“

Von Gullideckeln kroch weißer Dampf über den Boden, kräuselte sich um seine schwarzen Stiefel. 

„Oh Gott“, Sakura schlug noch gegen eine weitere Tür, drückte fieberhaft auf alle Klingelknöpfe, die sie mit ihren zitternden Fingern fand, „Hilfe-... hilf mir doch jemand...!“

Die Sense schlug Funken. Ein Schleifen über den Asphalt, ein Messerwetzen fürs Schlachtfest. 

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht!“, schluchzte sie. Ihr Stolpern nach vorn war halbblind vor Tränen, ihre Beine funktionierten kaum noch, so sehr zitterte sie. 

„Nein!“, in einem letzten Spurt warf sie sich blind nach vorn, zur nächsten Tür, „Tu mir nichts! Tu mir nichts!“ Eine Klinke gab nach. Sie fiel durch den Eingang ins Innere eines Hauses. Eine mechanische Glocke kündigte mit weichem Gong Kundschaft an. Auf allen vieren kroch sie hastig vorwärts bis sie eine senkrechte Holzplatte spürte, kauerte sich dort zu einem kleinen Bündel Angst zusammen, kniff die Augen zu und schluchzte, zitterte einfach nur. 

 

Es geschah nichts mehr.   
Niemand kam ihr nach. Die Glocke blieb stumm. 

Es zersplitterte kein Glas, keine Sense sirrte durch die Luft. Stattdessen war es angenehm warm. Nach ein paar Momenten bemerkte sie gedämpftes, rötliches Licht über schwarzen Regalen und verdunkelten Scheiben. Aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern klang Smooth Jazz. Und als sie blinzelte, war über ihr das bemerkenswert bleiche Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit ausdrucksloser Miene und kurzem, schwarzem Haar. 

Genau wie sie schien er nicht so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. In der einen Hand hielt er ein Buch über Benimmregeln und anstatt sie anzusprechen blätterte er eine Seite um, las etwas nach, wandte sich erst danach wieder ihr zu und räusperte sich. 

„Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes?“, fragte er in besonders höflichem Ton. 

~


	34. Sai (Sai, Sakura)

~

Langsam ließ Sakura die Arme sinken, mit denen sie versucht hatte ihren Kopf zu schützen. Sie sah sich um. 

Genau wie die Regale waren auch die Wände des kleinen Ladens schwarz.   
Von der Decke hingen dunkle Tücher in weichen Schwüngen herab wie ein Baldachin. Vor dem Hintergrund wirkten die quietschbunten Gegenstände, die hier ausgestellt waren, umso leuchtender. 

Entlang der Regalreihen waren die Fächer voll von den verschiedensten, sonderbaren Gebilden. Die meisten waren länglich und schmal- es gab schmucklose, glatte Plastikzylinder in glänzendem Himbeerrot, es gab hellblaue Delfine mit silbernem Schimmer, Zwerge mit leicht gebogener Zipfelmütze, halb transparente Schmetterlinge an Klettverschlussbändern, Raupen, glitzernde Blümchen, aufgefächerte Federbüschel an schmalen Stäben, dicke Perlen an in Kunststoff getauchten Schnüren, glänzende Kugeln und Ringe, massive Zapfen aus Metall mit breiter Basis und mit Schmucksteinen aus geschliffenem Glas...  
Hinter Sakura befand sich die Verkaufstheke- ebenfalls schwarz- und neben ihr stand dieser seltsame junge Mann und lächelte. 

Es war ein eigenartiges Lächeln das irgendwie leblos wirkte, maskenhaft und einstudiert. Und er trug eine schwarze Schuluniform mit goldenen Knöpfen die wirkte wie eine Verkleidung. 

Sakura brauchte einen Moment um all die Eindrücke einzuordnen.   
Erst als sie hinter sich über die Verkaufstheke spähte, entdeckte sie die aufblasbare Puppe an der hinteren Wand, die mit grotesk runder, grellroter Mundöffnung und stumpfartigen Armen dort hing wie eine Trophäe.   
Das, und die durchsichtigen Unterkörper von zwei Schaufensterpuppen rechts und links, mit beachtlichen Dildos, die von Lederschnallen fixiert in die Luft ragten... spätestens ab diesem Moment gab es keinen Platz mehr für Zweifel. 

Es war ein Sexshop. 

Augenblicklich schlang sie die Arme um ihr Dekolleté, presste die Beine zusammen und starrte verängstigt zu dem jungen Mann vor ihr, der einen kritischen Blick in sein Buch warf, sich noch einmal gründlich räusperte und sein Lächeln mit einer kleinen Verbeugung unterstrich. 

„Willkommen!“, verkündete er. 

Sakura rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg. An seiner Kleidung entdeckte sie ein Namensschild mit Aufschrift.   
„... Sai...“, las sie flüsternd.

„Das ist mein Name!", bestätigte er, "Und sie sind-...?“

„... Sakura“

„Sakura-chan!“, sichtlich zufrieden endlich eine verwertbare Reaktion bekommen zu haben richtete er sich auf und präsentierte mit einer kleinen, eleganten Handbewegung das Angebot rundherum,   
„Willkommen in diesem wunderbaren Geschäft der Liebe!“

„...L-... Liebe?"

„Wir unterstützen hier sämtliche Arten von Liebe! Egal ob homo, hetero, bi-, trans-, metro-, a- oder pansexuell... Gratis- Kondom?“

Er hielt ihr ein kleines, grün-schwarzes Päckchen unter die Nase, aber sie zog ein angewidertes Gesicht und er steckte es nach kurzem Zögern wieder in seine Hosentasche. 

„Jedenfalls, was immer sie suchen, hier sind sie richtig.", begann er seinen Verkaufsmonolog herunterzurattern, "Wir führen die neuesten Designer- Toys, und eine breite Palette an Klassikern: Dildos, Vibratoren, Strapons, Kugeln, Plugs, Lotions, Schmuck, Zubehör... natürlich auch besondere Sparten wie Elektrosex, Leder und Fetisch, Bondage mit Seil, Tape, Straps, Ketten oder Metallstangen-... ähm, Maschinen... besonderes Mobiliar-... für spezielle Teile müsste man vorbestellen, aber...“, er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und machte einen durchaus selbstzufriedenen Eindruck:   
„Ich habe alles, ich kann alles besorgen. Seien sie nicht zu schüchtern zu fragen...   
Gratis- Gleitcreme- Probe?“ 

Noch ein Päckchen tauchte vor Sakuras Nase auf, sie schob es mit der Hand beiseite und wandte entschieden den Kopf ab.   
„Da... war ein Mann“, flüsterte sie und wischte sich Schminkflecken aus dem Gesicht, „So ein... unheimlicher Typ mit einer Sense... hier ist sonst niemand rein gekommen, oder?“

Der junge Mann sah sie lange an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
„Niemand“, informierte er hilfsbereit, „Keine Angst... Ein Cousin von mir hatte dasselbe, und seit er die richtigen Medikamente bekommt-... keine Spur mehr vom Sensenmann!“

Sakura warf einen ängstlichen Blick zur Eingangstür.   
„Ich...“, begann sie, „Vielleicht... wartet er noch da draußen...“

Sai legte seinen Kopf schief. Er zögerte.  
„Können sie ihn denn genauer beschreiben?“

„Er... er hatte dunkle Kleidung... und... Springerstiefel...“, das Zittern lief in kleinen Wellen über ihren Körper als sie vorsichtig versuchte, sich aufzurichten und sich dabei an der Verkaufstheke abstützte, „...seine Haare sind nach hinten gekämmt und grau... er hat eine riesige Sense, und-... diese... Augen...!“, sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung, „Man sieht ihm an wie irre er ist!“

„Mmmh... sicher, dass es keine Einbildung war?“, Sai glitt hinter den Schreibtisch und zog dort einen Stapel an Zeichenblättern und Stiften hervor. „Vielleicht ist er hier aus der Gegend... mal sehen... hier sind alle Leute die heute hier waren, und ein paar die draußen vorbei gelaufen sind. Wenn dir einer bekannt vorkommt, hätten wir ein Phantombild und könnten die Polizei anrufen, würde das weiterhelfen?“  
Ohne es zu bemerken war er in seiner Ansprache vom Sie zum du übergewechselt und seine Besucherin schien es nicht zu stören. 

Sakura beugte sich näher.   
Unter den obersten, noch unberührten Blättern war eine Flut von Skizzen, eine Sammlung von unterschiedlichsten Charakteren, mit schnellen, sicheren Strichen dargestellt- jeder mit seinen eigenen, ganz besonderen Merkmalen und jeder-... 

„Warum sind die denn alle nackt?!“, leicht angewidert drehte sie die Zettel in ihre Richtung.   
„Du zeichnest deine Kunden ohne Kleidung?!“

Sai hob die Schultern.   
„Ich zeichne alle Menschen ohne Kleidung“, erklärte er. „Das ist viel interessanter.“

Sie rümpfte die Nase.   
„Das ist ekelhaft!“

„Ist es nicht“, sein Lächeln wurde warm und ehrlich, als er auf seinem Hocker Platz nahm und die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkte, „Es ist Kunst. Das, und es ist Übung für mein Debüt als Zeichner für erotische Comics- Leider wollte noch kein Verleger meine Entwürfe haben- aber besonders mag ich die Penisse.“ 

Obwohl sie immer noch verkrampft die Schultern hochgezogen hielt, musste sie darüber lächeln.   
„Penisse sind total hässlich“, stellte sie fest.

„Findest du?“, er sah sie an, „Ich finde es faszinierend, dass sie so verschieden sind... Und damit meine ich nicht nur die Größe, es gibt beschnittene und unbeschnittene... dicke und dünne, krumme und gerade, ich hab mal einen gesehen der war gedreht wie ein Korkenzieher. Manche sind rasiert, manche nicht... manche haben viel Vorhaut und sind voller Runzeln, manche sehen sogar schlapp ganz glatt aus-...“ 

„Hör auf!“, forderte Sakura, „Du bist eklig. Und pervers. Was vielleicht kein Wunder ist, wenn du in einem Sex- Laden arbeitest, aber so redet man nicht vor Mädchen, okay?“

Nachgiebig nickte er, hielt den Mund und wartete geduldig auf das Urteil ihrer Inspektion.   
„Nein...“, murmelte sie schließlich und schob die Zettel zusammen, „Nein... von denen sieht niemand so aus wie der... er war ganz anders“

Lauernde Angst kroch aus den Schatten des dunklen Ladens und ließ düstere Stimmung zwischen die Beiden sinken.   
„Tja... dann“, begann Sai, um seine Kundin ein wenig aufzumuntern, „Warum bleibst du dann nicht einfach noch ein bisschen hier und siehst dich um?“

„Ja...“, flüsterte sie, "Na gut... Danke..."

~


	35. Die dunkle Seite (Sai, Sakura)

~

Eine Weile lang war sie gut damit beschäftigt, all die glitzernden, bunten Dinge in den vorderen Regalreihen zu betrachten. Einige waren so seltsam geformt, dass sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, wie man sie benutzen sollte. Während sie sich im Laden umsah, ihre Finger über weiche Federn und Spitzenunterwäsche gleiten ließ, saß Sai am Verkaufstisch und zeichnete.   
Die Musik im Hintergrund war ruhig und angenehm unaufdringlich. Sie spürte wie nach und nach die Beklemmung ein wenig nachließ. 

Wenn sie doch nur noch Narutos Handynummer gehabt hätte! Jetzt gerade, in dem Moment, hätte sie wirklich gern seine Stimme gehört. Erst recht nach dem verstörenden Treffen mit Sasuke. Egal wie nervtötend und laut er sonst sein konnte, er war auch freundlich und stark... und so wunderbar sanft. Wenn er jetzt seinen Arm um sie legen und ihr sagen würde: Keine Angst Sakura-chan, ich beschütze dich-... dann würde es ihr sehr schwer fallen, sich nicht an seinen Brustkorb zu drücken und das Gesicht irgendwo in seinem Shirt zu verstecken. Nur aufgrund der außergewöhnlichen Umstände... 

Ihr Blick fiel auf den voll konzentrierten Sai.   
„Zeichnest du etwa mich?“, wollte sie misstrauisch wissen. 

„Hmm“, gab er zurück. 

„Nackt?“, langsam ging sie eine Regalreihe weiter. 

Er antwortete nicht und lächelte nur.   
„Perversling“, bemerkte sie, „Wenn ich irgendwann ein Comic finde, in dem irgendwelche versauten Zeichnungen von mir sind, verklag ich dich!“

„Keine Sorge“, Sai wischte mit raschen Bewegungen ein paar Radierspuren vom Blatt, „Versaute Comics von dir will garantiert kein Mensch lesen.“  
„Oh... Hey!“

Endlich ging es ihr etwas besser. Beinahe hatte sie den Schrecken von vorhin schon abgeschüttelt, als sie um noch eine Regalreihe bog. Was sich dort vor ihren Augen erstreckte, ließ sie wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.   
Und je mehr sie entdeckte, desto deutlicher spürte sie auch eine gewisse, flaue Übelkeit. 

Masken. Schwarzes Leder. Knebel. Peitschen und Riemen. Riesige Dildos. Groteske Teile von Verkleidung, die an Hundeschnauzen, Henker oder Wesen aus einer anderen Welt erinnerten. Von der Decke baumelte etwas, das aussah wie ein Leichensack. Schwarzes Material- wahrscheinlich Gummi- in Menschenform, das mit breiten Bändern in der Schwebe gehalten wurde. Einen halben Meter daneben hing ein netzähnliches Ding mit breiten Riemen und Platten, dessen vier Ecken mit silbernen Ketten an einem Haken befestigt waren-... 

Eine Glasvitrine stellte auf drei Etagen silberne Instrumente zur Schau-... Zangen, Skalpelle, Kanülen und komplizierte medizinische Geräte-... ein Rad aus lauter scharfen Spitzen an einem Haltegriff-... Metallstifte in unterschiedlichen Längen und Größen, große Haken mit dicken Kugeln am normalerweise spitzen Ende.

Sie riss ihren Blick davon los, entdeckte Fesseln. Ketten. Halsbänder. Nachgebildete Körperteile, gegossen aus Wachs oder Plastik; aber nicht nur die allgegenwärtigen Penisse, ganze Hände und Füße, ganze Unterarme-... Und in einer fernen Ecke etwas besonders abscheuliches: ein Kopf-... eine Art Büste von einer Figur, deren bläuliche Haut wie ein Nadelkissen mit silbern schimmernden Nägeln gespickt war, auf beinahe jedem Zentimeter, als hätte ein verrückter Professor die Haut genau unterteilt, grausam methodisch und akkurat. Die Symetrie hätte beinahe schön sein können, wäre sie nicht so abscheulich gewesen. Ganz besonders dieses Ding weckte in ihr ein Gefühl, als würde ihr Magen von einem bodenlosen Abgrund der Abartigkeit angezogen, ein Sog der sie taumeln ließ. 

„Was... ist das?“, hauchte sie. 

„Oh“, Sai sah kurz auf und nickte, „Pinhead... Figur aus einem klassischen Horrorfilm. Steht für Erkenntnis durch Schmerz. Mein Vorgänger fand, es wäre ein passendes Maskottchen für die S/M- Ecke. Inzwischen muss ich sagen, wirkt das nicht mehr ganz zeitgemäß. SSC und so weiter, die Szene hat sich weiterentwickelt. Aber es gibt immer noch einige, die den sehr... archaischen Ansatz für das einzig wahre halten. Naja, menschliches Sexualverhalten... ein faszinierendes Phänomen...“ 

Sakura wollte sich losreißen. Sie wollte nicht länger all diese Dinge sehen, aber es war wie ein Sog, ohne weiteres die Augen schließen konnte sie auch nicht. Endlich schaffte sie es, sich abzuwenden, ihr Herz pochte wieder heftiger, sie atmete mühsam durch. 

„Und, was gefunden?“, wollte Sai arglos wissen, „Für deinen Freund vielleicht?“

Großer Gott-... Sasuke.   
In diesem Augenblick fiel ihr die Szene von ein paar Stunden früher wieder ein, als er seine Hand auf ihr Gesicht gedrückt hatte und sie ein paar entsetzliche Momente lang das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sterben zu müssen. 

Ob er... auf solche Sachen stand? 

Zögernd sah sie sich noch einmal über die Schulter hinweg um.   
Vielleicht reagierte er deshalb so genervt auf normale Annäherungsversuche.   
Wenn sie zurück dachte, wurde ihr mit Schrecken klar, dass er tatsächlich immer nur dann freiwillig jemandem nahe gekommen war, wenn er gleichzeitig grausam sein konnte... 

Nur wenn sein Gegenüber ganz starr war vor Angst, bekam er diese zärtliche Bettstimme... 

Das hatte ja gerade noch gefehlt. Sasuke stand auf S&M? 

Vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie ihm noch beteuert, sie könnte alles sein was er brauchte. Aber konnte sie das auch?   
Sie bezweifelte es. 

Dass er irgendwann in einem Rausch von Macht und Wahnsinn die Kontrolle verlor und einfach nicht mehr aufhörte, ihr die Luft abzudrücken, war zu wahrscheinlich. Sie liebte ihn-... sie war ihm hoffnungslos verfallen. Aber selbst sie hatte genug Instinkt um ihm nicht zu vertrauen.   
Er hatte schon früher versucht sie zu töten.

„Das-... ist doch krank... das ist lebensgefährlich!“  
Unbestimmt gestikulierte sie in die Ecke aus der sie gerade gekommen war. 

Sai legte den Kopf schief und sah sie lange an.   
„Hängt davon ab, mit wem man es tut“, sagte er.

Sie schwieg.   
Einen kurzen Moment lang kam ihr der schwindelerregende Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht doch in eine Falle gelaufen war. 

Vielleicht war der unheimliche Sensenmann mit Absicht nicht durch die Eingangstür nachgekommen. Vielleicht war es ein Verbündeter von diesem merkwürdigen, perversen Verkäufer. Sie warteten auf den richtigen Moment, und wenn sie sich weit genug in diese dunklen Ecken hinein wagte, würde der riesige Mörder plötzlich hinter ihr stehen und sie packen und dann-... würde sie mit den Handgelenken an Heizungsrohren aufgehängt und im Hinterzimmer zu Tode gefoltert werden, mit all diesen schrecklichen Dingen, die sie zur Tarnung hier vorn im Laden verkauften...   
Vielleicht stellten sie das Video davon dann ins Internet, zahlten reiche Psychopathen nicht viel Geld für so etwas? Hatte sie das nicht mal im Fernsehen gesehen? 

Eine Welle von Panik stieg in ihr hoch, sie atmete tief durch und versuchte vernünftig zu bleiben. Irgendwie war die Idee doch unlogisch-... wenn der Verkäufer sie angreifen wollte, hätte er es schon längst getan, oder? Sie kam wieder näher zum Verkaufstresen.

„Du... wirst mir doch nichts tun, oder?“, flüsterte sie und schob ihre Finger unsicher über die Tischplatte, „Bitte tu mir nichts... es geht mir so schon scheiße genug“

Sais Augen hoben sich. 

„Falls es dich beruhigt-...“, bemerkte er sachlich, „Nicht jedes männliche Wesen das einen Blick auf dich wirft, will dich sofort vergewaltigen. Und ich bin da keine Ausnahme“

Trotz ihrer Lage konnte sie sich ein nervöses Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sie schlug die Augen nieder und kratzte mit dem Daumennagel an der Kante des Verkaufstischs.   
„Jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob ich beruhigt oder beleidigt sein soll“, murmelte sie. 

Sai erwiderte ihr Lächeln, ein wenig verschmitzter als vorher. 

„Kann ich hier bleiben, bis deine Schicht zuende ist?“, flüsterte sie, „Ich hab solche Angst, dass dieser Kerl draußen irgendwo auf mich wartet... wenn der mich erwischt, wird er mir irgendwas furchtbares antun, das weiß ich... würdest du mich später nach Hause bringen? Wenn es kein zu großer Umweg ist?“

Sai zeichnete mit flinken Strichen auf seinem Blatt einen Penis mit kleinen Flügelchen links und rechts, dazu eine Sprechblase. 

„Klar“, schrieb er mit großen Druckbuchstaben dort hinein. 

~


	36. Reue

~

Sasuke schlich nur ein paar Blocks weiter über stille Straßen zu Kibas WG.   
Sein Kopf hing leicht vornüber, sein Schritte hatten nichts mehr von der üblichen Geschmeidigkeit. Insgeheim rechnete er damit, dass der merkwürdige Fremde schon feindliche Truppen mobilisiert hatte, um ihn zur Strecke zu bringen.   
Die Kinderheim- Geschichte glaubte er ihm nicht wirklich. Natürlich hatte ihn dort jeder gekannt- sämtliche Mädchen der Einrichtung und ein paar der Jungs- allen voran Naruto, hatten in einer Tour seinen Namen gerufen. Aber er selbst hatte sich nicht sehr für andere interessiert. Deshalb war auch die Geschichte mit den Doktorspielchen Bullshit. Er war zu der Zeit nicht in der Verfassung gewesen, irgendjemanden an sich heran zu lassen.   
Aber eigentlich war es doch auch egal... 

Inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, was für einen Unterschied es überhaupt machte, wenn ihn in den nächsten Tagen ein Swat- Team oder ein Meuchelmörder erwischte.

Vielleicht war das besser so.   
Vielleicht hatte er genau das verdient. Dass mit seinem Kopf nicht mehr alles stimmte, merkte er doch selbst. Der Gedanke, von irgendeinem unbekannten Namenlosen niedergestreckt zu werden wie ein Stück Jagdwild gefiel ihm zwar nicht, aber... es war einfach verdammt erschöpfend auf Dauer, nur noch Feinde zu haben. 

Womöglich war das ein guter Zeitpunkt um aufzuhören.   
Seit der Sache mit Itachi fühlte er sich so... kraftlos... 

Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Weg mit Gefühlen. Emotionen hatten noch nie geholfen. Kalt und sachlich bleiben. Sich auf klare, nahe liegende Ziele konzentrieren. Nur so hatte er bisher überlebt und deshalb... deshalb würde er jetzt erst einmal diese Sache mit Narutos Bekannten zum Abschluss bringen... 

Er hob den Kopf und richtete seinen Blick geradeaus.   
Straßenlaternen glommen gegen dunkle Hausfassaden und einen pechschwarzen Himmel. Von jedem einzelnen seiner Schritte war ein Echo zu hören, das sich in der Gasse der hohen Mauern fing. Dort vorn war sein Ziel.   
Bei dem gesuchten Haus mit den Läden im Erdgeschoss waren noch einige Fenster hell erleuchtet. In der schäbigen Gegend strahlte es eine bemerkenswert ruhige Präsenz aus. 

Sasuke hielt kurz inne und ging dann leise an den zur Straße geschobenen Restmülltonnen vorbei, über den Hof zum Eingangsbereich. In seinen schwarzen Augen spiegelte sich das Licht, das aus beleuchteten Fenstern heraus drang. Über den Eingang des Hauses rankte sich eine Kletterpflanze mit großen Blättern, die das Vordach zusätzlich abschirmte. Er ging darunter hindurch.   
Bei der Tür zum Hundesalon war alles still und dunkel. Dort war niemand mehr. Aber aus dem Tattoo- Studio drang noch Licht und ein helles, fräsendes Sirren, das an Zahnarzt erinnerte. 

Sasukes Nackenhaare sträubten sich bei dem Geräusch.   
Er war gar nicht amüsiert gewesen, als Kakashi ihm früher nach diesem Unfall bei einem Waldgeländespiel erklärt hatte, dass er sich jetzt gegen Tetanus impfen lassen musste-...   
Zahnarztbesuche hatte er meist erfolgreich vermieden.   
Ein kurzer Test überzeugte ihn, dass die Holztür zum privaten Treppenhaus und den Wohnungen im ersten Stock nicht verschlossen war. Die Jungs mussten sich wirklich sicher fühlen. Entweder das, oder sie waren einfach nur dumm. 

Kurz überlegte er, hoch zu gehen und an einer der Türen zu klopfen, um sein Entschädigungsgeld bei Gaara abzuliefern... aber die gemütliche Atmosphäre stieß ihn zurück. So seltsam die Mitglieder der Wohngemeinschaft ihm auch vorkommen mochten, es war klar, dass sie hier ein Zuhause hatten. Eins, in dem sie sich wohl fühlten... und das bisher friedlich und sicher gewesen war. Kiba hatte es mit seiner anfänglichen Drohung schon angedeutet und er selbst hatte auch das Gefühl-... 

Er war ein Fremdkörper, der nichts Gutes mitbrachte. Seine bloße Anwesenheit war wie Gift. Womöglich hingen ihm schon fremde Killer an den Fersen. Er wusste genau, warum er in seiner Zeit bei Orochimaru keine freundschaftlichen Kontakte hatte brauchen können. In Verbrecherorganisationen wurden Beziehungen immer zuerst attackiert. Es war ein Schwachpunkt. Wem seine Freunde wichtig waren, der hatte keine. Ganz einfach.

Kurz hob er den Blick zu der Glastür vor ihm, die zum Tattooladen führte und ließ sich die Sache noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Kiba schien von allen am abgeklärtesten. Er schien am Besten klar zu kommen und er war am gestrigen Abend mit dabei gewesen, also-... vielleicht drückte er einfach Kiba ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand und konnte dann wieder verschwinden. Hoffentlich war der nicht wütend auf ihn, weil er Naruto verletzt hatte... schon wieder. Andererseits... moment. Seit wann machte er sich über solche Dinge Gedanken?

Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und das Ätzen des Summers klang nur schwach gegen das Sirren der elektrischen Nadel. Direkt beim Eingang blieb Sasuke stehen und nahm die Eindrücke in sich auf. 

Im Raum stand die Tättowierliege, ein gepolstertes Ding wie es in Arztpraxen und Massagestudios gebräuchlich war und darauf lag bäuchlings und mit freiem Oberkörper ein junger Kunde, der sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene ans Polster klammerte. Kiba stand hinter ihm und war mit dünnen Plastikhandschuhen und Tättowierwerkzeug bei der Arbeit. Seine dunklen Augen schimmerten, er war hoch konzentriert. Unter dem schwarzen Netzshirt konnte man Muskeln spielen sehen. Bei jeder noch so winzigen Bewegungen der großen Hände rollten sie unter der Haut. Man sah ihm an, dass er viel von seiner Zeit draußen verbrachte. 

Sasuke schluckte hart. Nackte Haut, kleine Blutstropfen aus winzigen, kontrollierten Verletzungen... Schwarze Tinte und ein Zittern und Schaudern das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam-... dieses Gefühl... einerseits schrie der Instinkt dabei nach Kampf oder Flucht, aber irgendwie, unlogischerweise kam etwas dazu-... etwas Neues, Fremdes, das unheimlich war-... eine kitzelnde Sehnsucht, sich bewusst in den Schmerz zu ergeben. Es zu wollen. Ihn einfach machen zu lassen. 

„Halt still...“, schmeichelte der Inuzuka, als der Kunde zu Wimmern begann, die Finger mehr verkrampfte und den Kopf zur Seite zog, „... Genieß es“   
Seine große Hand schob sich mit zärtlicher Bestimmtheit über den Hinterkopf des Kunden. In Sasukes Bauch meldete sich dasselbe Kribbeln wieder, das er bei Naruto gespürt hatte. Ganz kurz war es da und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Kiba auch Hemmungen hatte, Neulinge zu fesseln-

Da drang ein finsteres Grollen von unten rechts an sein Ohr. Ein schneller Blick zeigte Akamaru, das gewaltige Biest von Hund, das ihm den Schwinger gegen seine Nase wohl noch übel nahm, oder das vielleicht witterte, dass er nicht mehr so wehrlos war wie noch im Bett seines Herrchens. Das Tier hatte die Zähne gefletscht und sträubte das Nackenfell wie eine Bürste, so dass es noch größer wirkte als ohnehin schon-...

„Aus“, bellte Kibas Befehl durch den Raum und sowohl Sasuke als auch der Vierbeiner zuckten zusammen. Ein paar Momente lang wagte selbst der Kunde auf der Liege nicht mehr, auch nur den geringsten Mucks von sich zu geben.  
Der Inuzuka griff nach einem sauberen Lappen und wischte sanft über die eben gestochenen Linien. Er nahm zur Kenntnis, wie Akamaru die Schnauze leckte, den Kopf senkte und leicht mit dem Schweif wedelnd zur Seite des Raumes trottete die hinter seinem Herrn lag, um sich dort mit ergebenem Seufzen wieder nieder zu lassen. Sasuke fand keine Worte. Er stand sprachlos da und starrte zu dem anderen Mann. 

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dich so bald wieder zu sehen“, begrüßte Kiba ihn in gewohnt provokantem Ton, „Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?“

Sasuke gab keine Antwort. 

„Der unbezwingbare Mustang“, Kiba schüttelte leicht den Kopf und grinste sein Reißzahngrinsen, "Sasuke Uchiha... Alle wollen ihn, keinen lässt er ran... Wie war deine Nacht, Black Beauty?“

„Einsam“, erwiderte Sasuke trocken und hob die Hand mit ein paar Geldscheinen, „Ich bin nur hier, um auszugleichen was ich euch schuldig bin.“

„Verdammt“, Kiba ließ einen glühenden Blick zum Papiergeld herüberflackern, „Und hier dachte ich, Jungs wie du zahlen grundsätzlich mit ihrem sexy Körper...?“

„Da bist du nicht der erste...“, Sasuke neigte bedrohlich den Kopf, „Aber es gibt da gewisse Risiken, vor denen dich ein Kondom nicht schützen wird“

„Mmh“, grinste Kiba verspielt, „Gefährlich wie immer... Ich versteh´ ja sonst nicht, was der blonde Idiot an dir findet, aber der Gedanke dir die Arroganz aus dem Gesicht zu vögeln ist schon wirklich verlockend... Mach dir nichts vor, schöner Mann. Der Mount Everest galt auch mal als unbezwingbar. Ich werd ihm nur raten, beim nächsten Versuch einen Schutzhelm zu tragen. Kein Wunder übrigens, dass er so ein Schwachkopf ist. Seit er zwölf ist, versucht er dich zu besteigen. Da müssen jedes Mal Millionen Gehirnzellen draufgegangen sein...“

Sasuke schnaubte leise. Er warf einen Blick zur Seite auf ein paar der ausgestellten Muster und Tättowierungen. Ein paar waren in Hochglanzfotografien verewigt. Drachen. Wölfe. Tribals. Ineinander verwundene Schlangen, die sich gegenseitig bissen...

"Immer noch dieses alte Gerücht..?“, fragte er ohne Kraft in der Stimme, „Nur wegen dem Kuss aus Versehen... Er ist nicht... er hatte nie... solches... Interesse“

„Ooh“, meinte Kiba, „Natürlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er deshalb kein anderes Thema mehr als dich, wenn die Nacht tief genug ist. Und wahrscheinlich weiß deshalb jeder in seinem Umfeld wer du bist, selbst wenn er dich noch nie gesehen hat, weil er nicht aufhören kann zu erzählen wie toll du bist und wie missverstanden und dass ihr euch irgendwo tief in euren Herzen immer noch ganz vertraut seid, auch wenn du ihm bei jedem Treffen die Rübe zu Brei schlägst- Sasuke Uchiha, der geheimnisvolle, sagenumwobene Kindheitsfreund, für den er seine Techniken perfektioniert... du bist einfach nur ein guter Kumpel, mit dem er so gern mal wieder... keine Ahnung, ein Bier trinken würde...“

Sasuke schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
„Er steht auf Sakura, daraus hat er nie ein Geheimnis gemacht“

"Auf Sakura?"

"Sakura"

Kiba lachte lautlos. Es war ein weites, offenes Grinsen, nicht spöttisch oder boshaft sondern beinahe ein wenig mitfühlend. 

"Was immer du meinst..."

Sasuke spürte einen bitteren Stich, seine Augenbraue krümmte sich, er richtete einen tödlich lodernden Blick auf den Inuzuka: 

"Immerhin hat er klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er auf Frauen steht, dass er das nicht verstehen kann, wie man nur Männer bevorzugen könnte-... solche Leute wären wohl selber schwach und hätten in einem Kampf keine Chance-... das tut man als echter Kerl nur wenn keine Frauen da sind und der Schwächste liegt unten-... wenn ein Junge ihn anmachen würde, wüsste er nicht wie er reagieren sollte-..."

"Oh du meine Güte!", Kiba rollte die Augen, "Da war er, was, in der vierten Klasse? Und er kam von wo, diesem Drecksloch von Kinderknast, das sie später dann abgerissen haben? Wir machen alle Fehler, wir reden alle Mist, wenn wir jung sind und wütend und ahnungslos, ausgerechnet du solltest darüber ja wohl am Besten Bescheid wissen! Aber hey-... okay- vielleicht hast du recht, und die ganze Fixiertheit auf dich ist nur Freundschaft und brüderliche Liebe und so ein Shit. Vielleicht hat er Sakura dieses eine Mal einfach nur so aus Jux abblitzen lassen. Vielleicht geht er nur deshalb auf keine Liebeserklärungen ein, weil er einfach nicht so der Beziehungstyp ist! Vielleicht hat er mich damals nur einfach so ohne Grund gefragt, ob ich glaube dass Sex zwischen Jungs immer weh tut und warum es manchen Leute wohl so gefällt... Tatsache ist jedenfalls, dass seine Motivation nicht mehr zu bremsen ist, seit deine Neigungen offiziell sind“

Sasuke spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.   
"Meine... Neigungen?"

Kiba zuckte die Schultern, "Du bist zu Orochimaru gegangen", bemerkte er schlicht, "Freiwillig"

Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis Sasuke die volle Erkenntnis über die Anspielungen, die diese Aussage beinhaltete, verstand und mit jeder Sekunde verstärkte sich ein übler Würgreiz. 

"Was-... Das ist-... das hatte mit - sowas - doch nicht das geringste zu tun!"

"Ach, nein..? Der Typ hatte einen gewissen Ruf, wie du ja vielleicht weißt. Er hat dich nur einmal angezüngelt und schon warst du nicht mehr zu halten! Seit der bitteren Niederlage ist er wie blöd am Trainieren! Schon irgendwie komisch... Man traut es ihm gar nicht zu. Seine ganze Persönlichkeit, er ist zu soft für einen Master. Zu nett, zu vertrottelt... Sadismus passt nicht zu ihm, Dominanz irgendwie auch nicht... Wenn man einen Blick auf ihn wirft, denkt man shit, das wird nie was. Aber wenn man einmal gesehen hat, wie er mit der Neunschwänzigen richtig loslegt... da bleibt einem das Lachen schon mal im Hals stecken..."

Kiba wechselte seine Farbpatrone, was seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm und ihn wirkungsvoll ablenkte. Sasuke stand da wie angewurzelt und konnte keinen Muskel mehr rühren. Er atmete ein, atmete aus. Eine ganze Weile dauerte es, bis er die Fassung so weit wiedergefunden hatte, dass er in der Lage war, irgendetwas zu sagen. Schließlich neigte er den Kopf und leckte sich über die Unterlippe. 

"Also", murrte er heiser, räusperte sich, „Nimmst du jetzt das Geld oder nicht?“

„Willst du herkommen und es mir ins Höschen stecken?“, Kiba grinste herausfordernd und hob demonstrativ seine Hände, „Ich bin beschäftigt, wie du siehst. Aber Gaara müsste oben sein. Geh rauf und mach das mit ihm aus. Er hat dich schließlich auch angeschleppt.“

~


	37. Wahrheit

~ 

Die Holzdielen knirschten bei jedem Schritt. Es war dunkel im Flur. Sasuke setzte seine Füße möglichst nah am Geländer um unnötigen Lärm zu vermeiden. 

Im ersten Stock war die Tür zu Lees und Gaaras Wohnung nur angelehnt. Ein schmaler Streifen Licht klebte am Boden und zog sich bis zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Treppenhauses. Sasuke blieb davor stehen, er streckte die Hand aus, tippte mit den Fingern gegen die Eingangstür und ließ sie lautlos nach innen aufschwingen. Wäre er gekommen um einzubrechen oder jemanden umzubringen, hätte man es ihm kaum leichter machen können. Ein spöttisches Schnauben starb irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen Lungen und Nase. 

Er sah sich um. Der Schrein mit Actionfiguren war uninteressant, also machte er sich auf den Weg, ein paar Zimmer zu durchsuchen um einen Bewohner zu finden. Hoffentlich nicht Lee...   
Sein ästhetischer Anspruch litt sehr in dessen Gegenwart, und nicht auf die gute Art. Wie Gaara ihn ertragen konnte entzog sich für ihn jeder Logik. Aber vielleicht war man als Ex- Heroin- Junkie einfach vollkommen anspruchslos... 

Nicht überall brannte Licht. Irgendwoher kam Musik und gedämpfte, lebhafte Stimmen. Er war im Flur aus den Schuhen geschlüpft- völlig unverschämt war er schließlich auch nicht- und strebte jetzt auf leisen Sohlen dem Geräusch zu. Was er fand war ein Wohnzimmer. 

Ein gemütlicher Raum mit Flachbildfernseher auf dem irgendein Anime lief, mit einem recht benutzt wirkenden roten Ledersofa, dessen Rückenlehne zur Tür gerichtet stand und mit überladenen Regalen an den Wänden. Neben Comics standen links und rechts Bücher über Astrophysik und den Weg des Kriegers im alten Japan. Auf einer schwarzen Kommode in der Ecke leuchtete eine Lavalampe, in der unendlich zähe Tropfen entgegen der Schwerkraft flossen. Ein Stück davon löste sich, verdichtete sich in der heißen Farbflüssigkeit zur perfekten Kugel... und das war der Moment, in dem Sasuke Metall an der Kehle spürte. 

Dass es Gaara war, wusste er sofort und die Erkenntnis ließ ihn ganz still halten.   
Er hatte seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt, es war völlig lautlos passiert und das vertiefte den Eindruck davon, dass irgendwo hinter der sonderbaren Erscheinung eine unheimliche, dämonische Kraft lauern musste, die selbst einen wie ihn als willkommenes Opfer ansah. Das Metall an seinem Hals war nur ein Löffel-... aber die Haltung der Hand und der Druck links vom Kehlkopf verrieten deutlich, dass dem Körper des Anderen die Bewegung vertraut war. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln zur Seite blinzelnd sah er tiefrote Zaushaare, schwarz bemalte Augen und eine unheimliche Art von Hunger in dem blassen, dünnlippigen Grinsen. Gaara schob den Kopf etwas näher zu seiner Schulter.

„Fakt ist“, raunte er mit seiner gleichmäßigen, leicht belustigten Stimme und sein heißer Atem schickte kleine Spritzer Adrenalin in Sasukes Blutbahn, 

„Für ein hohes Tier im Untergrund bist du erstaunlich leicht auszuschalten“

Gegen den Druck des Löffels gab Sasuke ein hohles Lachen von sich, das etwas gepresst klang,   
„Weil ich mich gegen einen Hundefrisör und seinen Müslilöffel nicht ernsthaft wehre?“ 

Gaara ließ seinen Griff langsam locker und gab ihn frei.   
Er warf ihm einen Blick aus dunkel umrandeten Augen zu und stocherte voller Zufriedenheit mit dem Löffel in der Schüssel mit Cornflakes, die er im anderen Arm gehalten hatte, während er das Sofa ansteuerte. 

„Willst du auch Frosties?“, bot er an.

Sasuke rümpfte die Nase. „Nein danke“

„Hmm...“, Gaara ließ sich auf dem Polster nieder und zog die Beine in den Schneidersitz, um sich in den weichen Untergrund zu schmiegen und langsam blinzelnd seinen Blick wieder zu dem Besucher zu wenden, „Was bringt dich hierher? Suchst du Geld?“

„Tze“  
Sasuke schnippte ihm mit verächtlicher Miene die Scheine ins Gesicht, die er in seiner Hand hatte.   
„Vergleich mich nicht mit Abschaum wie dir. Ich bezahle euch“

Gaara schob sich einen großen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund und beäugte das wie welke Blätter herabwirbelnde Papiergeld mit vagem Interesse. 

„Damit wäre das wohl geklärt... Ich hab euch nicht darum gebeten, euch einzumischen“, mit einer ungeduldigen Kopfbewegungen warf Sasuke Strähnen seines langen Ponys aus den Augen,   
„Ab sofort gehen wir wieder getrennte Wege. Wir kennen uns nicht und haben nichts miteinander zu tun, klar?“

Leises Mahlen von Maisflocken zwischen Backenzähnen mischte sich unter die gedämpften Stimmen aus den Lautsprechern des Fernsehers. Gaara hob die Augen, sah Sasuke unverwandt an. Er hielt den Blick, schob mit dem Löffel langsam aufweichende Cornflakes durch grellweiße Milch und legte dann etwas den Kopf schief. 

„Schon komisch“, sagte er vor dem nächsten Bissen und leckte sich einen Milchtropfen vom Mundwinkel, „Dass du gestern das erste Mal im Darkside warst, meine ich. Irgendwie ist das... komisch, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt“

Sasuke hob herablassend eine Augenbraue.   
„Ich kann gehen, wohin ich will“

„Schon“, Gaara widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Ertränken hilfloser Cerealien,   
„Ich meine bloß... das Darkside war ja nicht immer nur ein SM- Club“ 

In der Ecke blubberte lautlos die Lavalampe.   
Gaaras Backenzähne zermalmten mit Milch vollgesogenen Maisbrei. Und Sasuke streckte die Hand aus, um mit einem Arm an der Sofalehne Halt zu finden. Das „nur“ war reichlich unnötig, fand er. Als ob ein Swingerclub für brutale Sexspielchen nicht schon krass genug wäre... woher wusste der Kerl überhaupt etwas darüber?

„Was soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?“

Diese ständige Andeuterei ging ihm auf die Nerven.   
Der Kerl im Fitnessstudio... hatte der nicht auch schon kryptische Bemerkungen gemacht? 

„Das Zentrum“, Gaara leckte den Löffel ab. 

Sasuke spürte seinen Geduldsfaden gefährlich dünn werden.   
„Wovon verflucht nochmal redest du?“, zischte er.

„Mmh...“, jetzt sah Gaara ihn wieder an. Dieser tiefe Blick aus Augen die aussahen, als ob man darin das Innere seiner Schädeldecke sehen konnte. 

„Hast du den Begriff „Akatsuki“ schon einmal gehört?“

Eine fräsende Motorsäge... Dunkelheit. Kreischen in Todesangst. Blut. Blut, eine Menge Blut.   
Sasuke blinzelte irritiert und versuchte mit leichtem Kopfschütteln die Bilder loszuwerden die auf ihn einstürzten.   
Ein Video von einem an Haken aufgehängten Körper. Das zur Totenkopffratze geschminkte Gesicht eines irren Mörders. Ein Symbol- die rote Wolke auf schwarzem Grund. In Orochimarus Versteck hatte er eine ganze Festplatte voll übler Hinrichtungsfilme gefunden. Wackelig, mit Handykamera aufgenommen.   
Und irgendwie damit verknüpft war die undeutliche Erinnerung an das Wort: Akatsuki. Ein Relikt aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, dachte er. Erpressungsmaterial. 

Mit unverholenem Interesse starrte Gaara ihn an, als könnte er durch die Pupillen seiner Augen in ihn hinein blicken. Sasuke schüttelte den Schauder ab und runzelte leicht die Stirn: 

„Das... ist ein Name für ein früheres Bündnis... ein riesiges, altes Kartell, bevor Orochimaru sein Gebiet erweitert und andere Bosse ausgeschaltet hat“

Gaaras belustigte Miene verzog sich zu einer grinsenden Fratze. Sein Lachen klang glucksend und hell.   
„Ist das seine Version, ja?“

Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen. Da war wieder diese Ahnung von dem Gefühl, dass der Boden schwankte. Irgendetwas geriet aus den Fugen. Das gefiel ihm nicht. 

„Er hat sein Gebiet nicht erweitert", sagte Gaara zu ihm, "Er wurde ausgeschlossen. Weil er das Darkside verloren hat. Es war immer schon ein SM- Club, aber ab und zu war es auch ein Hauptquartier... ein Sammelpunkt für die Mitglieder. Die Pforte zur dunklen Seite der Stadt."

Einen Moment brauchte Sasuke, um langsam zu blinzeln, bis die Bedeutung der Worte über das Trommelfell wirklich ins Hirn gesunken war. Was zur Hölle-...?

"Der SM- Club war dazu da um ihr Geld zu waschen", fuhr Gaara unbeeindruckt fort, "Bis heute gibt es hier keinen anderen, eine Menge mehr oder weniger normaler Leute waren dort... aber der wirkliche Spaß ging los, wenn die Gesellschaft geschlossen war... du hast die Bühne gesehen? Dort, wo heute die Bühne ist, konnte man früher die Bretter wegschieben... dann war dort eine Grube."

Gaaras Augen glitzerten,   
"Das war die Arena... und Orochimarus Lieblingsspiel. Gewinnst du, gewährt man dir einen Wunsch. Verlierst du, wird dir etwas weggenommen... ein Körperteil... deine Würde... dein Leben... meist hat das Publikum mitentschieden, was mit dem Verlierer passiert... Möglichkeiten um kreativ zu werden, gab es ja wirklich genug“ 

Sasuke spürte das zittrige, getriebene Gefühl wieder kommen. Das Gefühl, dass er Macht brauchte. Mehr Macht. Viel mehr. Seine Finger gruben sich in das Polster. Es fühlte sich nass an vor Schweiß. 

„Ein Sieg in der Grube war immer der nächste Schuss für mich", flüsterte Gaara tief in Gedanken, "Das war wahnsinnig guter Stoff... direkt von der Quelle. Ich hab nie wirklich etwas gespürt und immer gewonnen... Aber sie hatten nicht nur solche Leute. Jeder, der bei ihren Geschäften mitmachen wollte, musste sich in der Grube beweisen... manche wurden nicht freiwillig rekrutiert. Und das letzte Zwangsmitglied war ihr Fehler. Er wusste, dass sie ihn holen würden und er hat vorgesorgt, sein Verbündeter war der Einzige, der Orochimaru gefährlich werden konnte. Es kam zum Kampf, Orochimaru wurde zurückgeschlagen. Das „Paradise“, das Darkside und ein Großteil der Straße gehören heute nicht mehr zu seinem Gebiet. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und es hat ihm den Respekt bei den Verbündeten gründlich versaut. Er war besessen von der Idee, sich eines Tages alles zurück zu erobern... Es hieß, wer das Darkside kontrolliert, kontrolliert den Untergrund... Aber der neue Chef hat ein anderes Hauptquartier und die Räume dort unten sind düster. Es stinkt jetzt noch nach Blut in manchen von den Hinterzimmern. Leute wie du und ich, uns macht das nervös, da kann der Master noch so gut sein. Obwohl sie das meiste wirklich gut renoviert haben... Der ganze Eingangsbereich ist komplett umgebaut. Und der neue Slingraum ist schon toll... “

Gaara hob die Müslischüssel an dünne Lippen und trank süße Milch.   
Sasuke stand da wie vom Donner gerührt und versuchte, das eben gehörte noch einzuordnen. 

„Jedenfalls“, fuhr Gaara nachdenklich fort, „Die meisten anderen sind verschwunden und haben sich aus der Gegend zurückgezogen... wie eine Krake, der man einen Tentakel abhackt und die in ihrem Loch auf den besten Moment wartet, um wieder zuzuschlagen... aber es gab ja dann das kleine Kartell hier so wie es die letzten Jahre war, nur noch auf die Stadt und die Randbezirke begrenzt. Das hat die Grenzen verteidigt. Mit Kisame, Itachi und Orochimaru an der Spitze... aber... naja... wie man hört... ist das inzwischen auch Vergangenheit...“

Sasuke fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.   
Er war sich sicher gewesen, einen so guten Überblick über den hiesigen Untergrund zu haben wie niemand sonst. Alles war perfekt gewesen. Er war niemand, der sich ohne Vorbereitung in Vorhaben stürzte. Seine lückenlose Information war ein wichtiger Teil seiner Überlegenheit-... und jetzt erfuhr er, dass es wesentliche Dinge gab, von denen anscheinend jeder dahergelaufene Freak besser informiert war als er! Alte Kartellbosse in der Nachbarschaft, von deren Kräften er keine Ahnung hatte-... Gladiatorenkämpfe als Aufnahmeritual-... 

„Nein...“, verbissen schüttelte er den Kopf, „Das-... das kann nicht sein! Vor gestern Abend hat den Ort kein Mensch jemals erwähnt! Wenn er so wichtig war, wieso wusste ich nichts davon? Ich wusste sonst alles!“

„Tja... Hab gehört, er hat jedem persönlich die Zunge rausgeschnitten, der noch etwas davon erwähnt hat. Das Thema war sein Tabu. Und... wann bist du nochmal abgehauen...? Kurz danach? Als er so versessen darauf war, einen zu finden, der ihm eines Tages hilft, seine Herrschaft wieder voll herzustellen?“

Gaaras Grinsen bekam eine ganz andere Qualität. Er forschte in Sasukes Augen und eine fast kriminelle Belustigung über die Ratlosigkeit die er fand, übernahm seine Miene. 

„Du hast nicht gewusst, dass Naruto das Darkside gut kannte, oder? Dass er bestimmt schon ein halbes Jahr lang immer wieder mit Kiba dort war, bevor der Kampf dort gewonnen wurde und er kurz darauf dich verloren hat? Ausgerechnet an Orochimaru? Wie alt wart ihr da, siebzehn vielleicht? Und gestern kommst du mit Kiba dorthin, das erste Mal, ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung auf was für schicksalsträchtigem Boden du dich befindest? Das ist doch...“, Gaara gluckste, ein hohes, merkwürdiges Lachen, „Einfach zu komisch, findest du nicht? Herrlich, geradezu... stell dir vor, Orochimaru hätte dir von seinem heimlichen Racheplan früher erzählt... hättest du Naruto dort unten dann umgebracht?“

Sein Grinsen zeigte zwei Reihen unheimlich schimmernder Zähne.   
Sasuke wich zurück. 

„Fakt ist“, flüsterte Gaara, „Du warst so ein Favorit von beiden, und keiner hat dir sein größtes Geheimnis verraten. Wie fühlt sich das an? Aber weißt du, vielleicht hat es ja auch nichts mit dir zu tun“ 

Als Sasuke bei seinem Weg durch den Flur zurück noch einmal über die Schulter blickte, sah er Gaaras Grinsen über der Sofalehne und die unheimlichen, reglosen Augen, die ihn verfolgten und ihn im Nacken kribbelten, schon als er ihn längst nicht mehr sah und nur noch die Stimme hörte, die ihm bis ins dunkle Treppenhaus hinaus nachklang:

„Vielleicht nennen sie es einfach nur deshalb... die dunkle Seite“

~


	38. On Drugs

~

Helles, kratzendes Schleifen. Ein Geräusch wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel. Etwas, das einem die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ: Metall auf Beton. 

Es kam von weit entfernt, draußen, aber es ließ ihr das puckernde Herz beinahe aus dem Brustkorb springen. Sakura hatte sämtliche Lichter gelöscht. Leise atmend, wie ein kleines Tier in der Falle saß sie unterm Fenster bei der Heizung in ihrer winzigen Wohnung der Hochhaussiedlung und klammerte die Arme um ihre Knie. 

Sai hatte sie nach Hause gebracht, wie verabredet.   
Den ganzen Weg lang hatte er kein einziges Wort gesagt. Im Aufzug, diesem hässlichen gelben Ding in dem mit Edding Sprüche an die Wand geschmiert waren, hatte er ihr einfach nur gegenüber gestanden. Die Augen halb geschlossen, so dass man nichts von seiner Pupille sah, nur diesen aufwärts gebogenen Halbkreis der Wimpern... und dieses unheimliche, stille Grinsen im Gesicht. 

Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit über gefragt, was er wohl dachte. Sicher irgendetwas versautes. Und eigentlich hatte sie schon mit einer ekelhaften, perversen Frage gerechnet wie: "Darf ich deine Brust anfassen?" oder "Zeig mir dein Höschen" oder "Was bekomme ich eigentlich dafür, dich heim zu bringen?" Aber nichts.   
Irgendwie machte ihn die Entscheidung, gar nichts zu sagen, noch unheimlicher. Sein Lächeln war wie eine Maske... dahinter war er leer. Wie eine lebendig gewordene Schaufensterpuppe... 

Jedenfalls war sie froh gewesen, zuhause zu sein. So froh, dass sie die Tür zwischen ihnen gleich zugeknallt hatte. Ganze zwei Minuten hatte die Erleichterung angehalten. Dann war ihr klar geworden, wie dumm sie gewesen war. 

Wieso schickte sie den einzigen Typen in Reichweite wieder weg? Ohne ihn war sie die ganze Nacht allein! Gut, Sai sah nicht aus wie ein starker Kämpfer, aber er war ein Mann! Das hätte den unheimlichen Verfolger vielleicht abgeschreckt!

Egal auf was für perverse Sachen er stand, es wäre besser gewesen, als hilflos darauf zu warten bis ein Serienkiller sie erwischte. 

Genau das war der Typ mit der Sense doch, oder?  
Der kurze Moment in dem er aufgetaucht war- eine bullige, breitschultrige Gestalt mit lässigem Schritt und runden Muskeln in all den Nebelschwaden- so etwas gab es sonst nur in Horrorfilmen! Oder in einem Albtraum. Und jetzt steckte sie in einem mittendrin und sie wollte aufwachen, einfach nur aufwachen! Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Etwas kitzelte an ihrer Wange, sie wischte es schniefend weg. Blöde Tränen. Was brachte es, immer zu heulen? Überhaupt nichts, schlimme Dinge passierten trotzdem. Es war nutzlos und jämmerlich, aber es war wie ein Reflex. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Erschöpft ließ sie ihre Stirn an die Heizungsrillen sinken, schloss die Augen und schluckte. Ihre rosa gefärbten Haare hatte sie über ein Ohr zurück gestrichen. Sie waren zerzaust und strähnig. An der Seite des Halses konnte man durch die dünne Haut ihren Puls pochen sehen.

Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt furchtbar gerne geduscht. Aber da hörte sie schon wieder etwas, das ihr den Magen umdrehte. Etwas schliff und knirschte dort unten. Vielleicht nur jemand, der sein Garagentor öffnete... 

Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Handtasche und versuchte, den ruckartigen Atem zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Weißes Licht biss ihr grell in die Augen, als das Display zum Leben erwachte. 

Wen konnte sie anrufen?  
Ino-... Sekundenlang starrte sie auf Inos Nummer mit dem kleinen, blauen Schmetterlingssymbol daneben. Oh Gott, Ino... wie gern hätte sie bei ihr übernachtet! 

Aber was, wenn sie sie damit auch in Gefahr brachte? Das ging nicht.   
Ino wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall in irgendeinen Mist mit hinein ziehen-... 

Kakashi?   
Der Name allein sorgte für ein Flackern von Trost und Hoffnung. Mit zitternden Fingern wählte sie, drückte das Handy so fest ans Ohr dass es schmerzte und lauschte auf das Freizeichen. Keine Antwort. Eine ganze Minute lang hoffte sie, aber am anderen Ende der Verbindung rührte sich nichts. Kalte, nackte Todesangst kroch wieder an ihr hoch, schloss ihren Brustkorb in eisigen Klammergriff. 

Dieser Psycho war irgendwo vor dem Haus und kam näher. Sie konnte ihn hören. Wahrscheinlich war er ihr und Sai gefolgt und wusste jetzt wo sie wohnte. Es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis er in den Aufzug stieg, mit seinen schwarzen Stiefeln über den Flur schlurfte und ihre Tür fand. Und dann?

Kakashi antwortete nicht. Wahrscheinlich lag sein Handy irgendwo und er hatte es nicht einmal bei sich. Warum konnte dieser Typ nicht ein einziges Mal seinen Job ernst nehmen und zuverlässig sein, so wie man das von Leuten in seinem Beruf erwartete?! Andererseits war es auch mitten in der Nacht... Und er hatte schon einmal gemeckert, dass er nicht wollte, dass ehemalige Heimbewohner seine Privatnummer hatten... verdammt!

Was blieb ihr noch übrig? Die Polizei? Die würden glauben sie halluzinierte und würden ihr ihren Stoff wegnehmen. Und das ging auch nicht, den brauchte sie! Ohne das konnte sie genau so gut sterben!

Ihr Herz pochte so laut in ihren Ohren, dass es fast klang wie Schritte draußen auf dem Flur. 

Nein, Moment. Das war keine Täuschung.  
Es waren tatsächlich Schritte die näher kamen-... schwere entschlossene Schritte zu ihrer Tür. 

Angst ergoss sich über sie wie kaltes Blei, sie war wie gelähmt als es klopfte. Ganz deutlich war es zu hören. Der trockene, hölzerne Ton hallte durchs stille Zimmer.

Ein paar Momente lang hatte sie das Gefühl ihr Herz würde aussetzen. 

Dann zuckten ihr fieberhafte Gedankenfetzen durch den Kopf. Konnte sie aus dem Fenster über den Balkon flüchten? Die Wohnung war im fünften Stock, da würde sie sich den Hals brechen, wenn sie abstürzte. Verstecken konnte sie sich auch nirgendwo, ihr einziger Schrank war zu klein und zu voll, unterm Sofa war kein Platz-... Sie saß in der Falle!

Das Klopfen wurde stärker. Ein energisches, forderndes Donnern mit der Faust. Sakura starrte mit großen Augen auf den Hauseingang. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist", drang die tiefe, männliche Stimme zu ihr durch, "Mach auf, oder ich trete die Tür ein!“

Sakura stockte der Atem. Konnte das-...?   
Sie kämpfte sich auf die Beine, stolperte vorwärts, griff den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt um hindurch zu spähen. 

Es war dunkel, aber das Wenige was sie sah war genug.  
Sofort zog sie die Türkette weg, riss die Tür auf und fiel der Gestalt vor ihr aufschluchzend in die Arme.

"Sasuke!"   
Er fing sie auf. 

Für einen Moment war alles wieder gut und vergessen.   
Sie dachte nicht mehr daran, was er vor ein paar Stunden getan hatte, wie brutal er sein konnte, wie herablassend er sich benahm-... er war ein starker, vertrauter Mann, der genug Kraft hatte sie zu schützen, vor Dingen, die noch bedrohlicher waren als er. 

„Sasuke! Oh Gott! Ein Glück, dass du da bist! Da ist dieser Typ, der ist riesig, und-... er hat diese Sense und er wird mich umbringen, oh Gott ich hab solche Angst!“

Sie klammerte die Arme um seine Tallie, drückte ihr Gesicht in die Kunstlederjacke. Er ließ es zu. Seine warme Handfläche fand sogar Kontakt mit ihrem Hinterkopf, er hielt sie bei sich und streichelte etwas, schnaubte belustigt.

„Was redest du für einen Mist?“, brummte er, „Du hast einen schlechten Trip. Setz dich aufs Sofa.“

„Nicht das Licht anmachen!“, schluchzte sie, als seine Hand zum Schalter wanderte, „Er wird es sehen! Er wird uns beide umbringen, oh Gott! Er ist ein Freak!“

„Schh...“, mit lockerem Griff um die zitternden Schultern fing er sie ein, knipste das Licht an und zauste ihr versöhnlich die Haare, „Beruhig dich. Das ist nur das Zeug. Du hast komische Paranoia. Komm schon, setz dich.“

Sie schluchzte, nahm auf dem Sofa Platz, zog die Beine an.   
„B-... bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?“  
„Mal sehen."

Durch einen Tränenschleier beobachtete sie, wie er zum Fenster ging, die Lamellen der Jalousie mit zwei Fingern auseinander schob und seinen Raubtierblick nach unten zur Straße richtete. Konnte man diesen Typen von hier aus entdecken?

"Wo ist das Zeug?“, fragte er abgelenkt.

„H-... hier...“, sie umklammerte ihre Handtasche, öffnete den Verschluss, zog das erste Tütchen heraus. Wie klein es aussah. Es passte in eine Handfläche. 

„Hätte es fast verloren. W-... warte kurz... ich mach dir was klar...“

Von den unheimlichen Geräuschen draußen war jetzt kein Mucks mehr zu hören.   
Sakura atmete auf. 

Dieser Freak sollte es nur versuchen und hier hereinplatzen, während Sasuke da war. Fast wünschte sie es sich, dass er kam. Der würde schon sehen, mit wem er sich anlegte... 

Scheu hob sie einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, sah zu wie der Uchiha ruhelos, mit großen Schritten die Wohnung durchwanderte. Wirklich wie ein großes Raubtier im Käfig. Ganz so tödlicher Stimmung wie früher am Tag schien er jedenfalls nicht mehr zu sein... zum Glück. Aber die getriebene Unruhe fiel schon auf.   
Ob das der Entzug war?

Er schob einen Flyer vom Pizzaservice zur Seite, griff nach der Hello-Kitty-Schneekugel auf ihrem Couchtisch- ein altes Wichtelgeschenk von Ino- betrachtete sie misstrauisch und warf sie mit grimmigem Schwung zurück. Lautlos wirbelten weiße Flocken um das ziellos über den Tisch rollende Kätzchen in Pastellfarben. Sakura beeilte sich. Sie krümelte eine satte Dosis Kristalle in eine Glaspfeife. 

"Hier", flüsterte sie, "Gleich. Ich hab´s gleich"

Endlich fand seine Unruhe einen Anker. Er richtete seinen Blick auf das was ihre Finger taten, ließ sich mit tiefem Aufatmen bei ihr nieder, die Arme über die Lehne des Sofas gestreckt. Sein Knie wippte ungeduldig. Er hob kurz den Kopf um einen Blick an die Decke zu werfen. Seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen, die Haare stumpf, seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen. Dazu kam sein übellauniges Temperament, das in letzter Zeit noch unberechenbarer geworden war. Aber für sie war er unangefochtener Alpha, der König, ein Herrscher in seinem Gebiet. Sie reichte ihm die gefüllte Glaspfeife.

Als er sie ihr abnahm und sich darüber beugte, waren seine Finger beinahe sanft. 

~ 

Sasuke war jenseits von schlechtem Gewissen. 

Er sagte kein Wort davon, dass er Sakura nicht mehr hatte sehen wollen.   
Die Gier war stärker. Es gab nur eins was die Unruhe und die Zweifel vertrieb, nämlich das hier.  
Er schnippte das Feuerzeug an- Narutos Feuerzeug, das Bewusstsein gab ihm einen kurzen Stich- lauschte dem sachten Ticken schmelzender Kristalle und nahm einen tiefen Zug. 

Heißer Rauch schlug in seinen Rachen, durch die Nase und beim langsamen, genüsslichen Ausatmen durchrann ihn ein heißes Prickeln als ob alle Häarchen auf seiner Haut sich gleichzeitig sträubten, ein goldenes, vibrierendes Glühen an ihm, in ihm, überall. Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken. 

Keine Angst mehr.   
Keine quälenden Gedanken ob er alles bedacht hatte-... keine chaotischen Gefühle in Bezug auf Naruto. Alles Komplizierte wurde auf einen Schlag sehr, sehr einfach. Albträume, Flashbacks, Schwäche, nicht für ihn. Kein Mitleid. Keine Gefühle. Das brauchte er jetzt. Nur pulsierende, pure Macht die jede Zelle flutete und ihn unbesiegbar machte. Das Monster in seinem Innern gurrte vor Lust.

"... Sasuke?“

Mit unwirschem Blick öffnete er seine Augen. 

„Ich-... muss dir was sagen... ich wollte es früher schon, aber-...“  
Ihre rosa gefärbten Haare waren durcheinander. Ungelenk, mit betretenem Blick legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Seine schmalen, schwarzen Augen folgten der Bewegung. 

„Du hast zugenommen...“, bemerkte er trocken. 

„J-... ja genau, und-... ich glaube-... das heißt, es wäre möglich... es ist nicht ganz auszuschließen, dass du... irgendwie... daran schuld bist.“

„Ich bin schuld, dass du fett wirst?“, seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig.

„N-... nein, das meine ich nicht... du verstehst das falsch..!“  
Das feindselige Glitzern in den schwarzen Augen war kein gutes Zeichen. Sakura zog in böser Vorahnung den Kopf ein.

„Sasuke, ich-...“, sie schlang beide Arme um ihren Bauch, zog die Beine an, „Ich-... ach, ich weiß nicht... Entschuldigung. Vergiss es. Vergiss, dass ich was gesagt habe!“   
Er schnaubte abfällig, richtete seinen Kopf wieder geradeaus. 

"Hast du Lust auf Sex?", nervös leckte sie ihre Lippen.   
"Mh", knurrte er. 

Sakura ließ sich seitlich ins Sofa fallen, grub eine Hand in ihr Haar.  
"W-... wenn du willst... ich meine... vielleicht könntest du-... von mir aus... ich meine, du könntest mich wenn´s sein muss auch mal ein bisschen-... Fesseln oder so, wenn du willst?“

Als er den Kopf wieder zu ihr wandte war sein Gesichtsausdruck entgeistert. 

„N-... naja! Darauf stehst du doch, oder? Sado-Maso und Fesselspielchen und solche Sachen? Du bekommst immer diesen Blick, wenn du jemandem weh tust, und-... normalen Sex findest du langweilig, es braucht eine Menge Mühe dich halbwegs in Stimmung zu bringen, da dachte ich-...“

Fassungslos wich er zurück, stand vom Sofa auf, drehte sich halb um sich selbst-... und dann fletschte er die Zähne, holte aus und warf die Glaspfeife mit einem Ruck auf die Couch. 

„Was weißt du schon über mich?!“, fuhr er sie an, „Du hast keine Ahnung! Überhaupt keine!“ 

„Dann sag mir doch was ich machen soll!“, Sakuras Augen glänzten schon wieder verdächtig, „Ich versuch doch nur-... I-... ich...“ Sie zog die Schultern an, „... ich versuch, alles richtig zu machen. Das ist schwierig bei dir, ich weiß nie, was du willst! Im einen Moment bist du nett, aber dann-... “

Sasuke warf einen Blick auf die übrigen Tütchen. Er griff sich unter ihrem panischen Aufschrei kurzerhand alles was übrig war und stopfte es in seine Taschen. 

„Nein“, kreischte sie, „Nein, warte! Lass das-... lass mir was da! Nur eins! Bitte!“

„Das gehört mir!“, schnappte er, in einem Ton, der sie zögern ließ, „Es ist meins! Wag es bloß nicht, mir nachzulaufen!“

Sakura griff ihn am Ärmel, mit aller Kraft klammerte sie sich fest:  
"Geh nicht! Okay, ich gebe es dir! Du kannst alles haben, aber bleib bei mir, bitte! Ich tu was du willst! Lass mich nicht allein! Er wird mich umbringen, Sasuke! Er ist da draußen, er kommt und holt mich, ich weiß es!“  
„Hör auf zu spinnen, Herrgott!“

Er schüttelte sie von sich.   
Die Tür flog mit einem Knall hinter ihm zu. Ihr verzweifelter Aufschrei blieb ihr vor lauter Angst in der Kehle stecken. Keinen Ton brachte sie mehr heraus. 

In ihrer Wohnung war es wieder ganz still. 

~


	39. Schlaflos (Kiba, Gaara)

~ 

„Willst du nicht schlafen gehen?“, Kiba sah mit dem Handtuch über den Schultern und nassen Haaren noch einmal nach Gaara, der mit einem Kissen im Arm auf dem Sofa saß und den Fernseher anstarrte. 

Verspielt streckte er die Hand aus und zupfte an roten Haarsträhnen. Gaara blinzelte nur.   
„Mh... Lee hat Nachtschicht.“

„Ich weiß, na und?“, Kiba griff nach der Lehne, stieß sich vom Boden ab und machte kurzerhand einen Satz über die Rückseite des Sofas, um sich neben seinem Freund nieder zu lassen. Von der anderen Seite her drückte Akamaru schweifwedelnd seinen Kopf unter Gaaras Arm, bettelte um Zuwendung. 

Der Rotschopf gab nach und begann ihn sanft zu kraulen.   
„Du weißt, dass ich allein nicht schlafen kann“

„Naja“, Kiba zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wenn du willst, schließ ich dich fest, dann kannst du auch nicht schlafwandeln. Das hat schon Mal funktioniert, oder nicht?“ Gaara blieb unbegeistert, „Da war das mit Lee abgesprochen. Danke Kiba, aber... Ich will einfach auf ihn warten, okay?“

Kiba griff mit akzeptierendem Seufzen nach der Schale mit Erdnüssen auf dem Couchtisch und warf einen Blick Richtung Fernseher. „Ist das die Serie mit den schwulen Polizisten?“  
„M-hm“

„Du solltest mit Hina mal ne Pyjama- Party machen, sie ist der totale Fan... hätt nicht gedacht, dass sie auf harte Action abfährt, nur wenn sich zwischendurch mal zwei muskelbepackte Kerle durch die Laken wühlen... warte mal, der Typ mit dem Schnauzer lebt wieder?“  
„Sie wiederholen grade die ersten drei Staffeln bis die Produktion weiter geht“  
„Ah, okay...“

Kiba warf sich eine Handvoll Erdnüsse zwischen die Kiefer und nickte kauend.   
„Das mit der Zombie- Apokalypse find ich aber besser.“

Gaara stöhnte auf, „Oh nein mann, die zweite Staffel war voll schlecht.“  
„Bullshit! 

Vielsagend rollte Gaara die Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf,   
„Man fängt an, die Zombies sympathischer zu finden als die Hauptcharaktere!“

„Ach, halt die Klappe.“, Kiba warf ein Sofakissen zu dem Rotschopf hinüber, das der mit einer Hand abwehrte, „Du mochtest auch Lost nicht! Du Ketzer!“  
Gaara kraulte in zufriedenem Widerstand Akamaru unterm Kinn. 

Kiba ließ sich seufzend in den Polstern tiefer sinken.   
„Und, hat der schwarze Ritter dich fürstlich entlohnt für deine treuen Dienste?“  
„Er war hier“, Gaara hob die paar Geldscheine hoch, die Sasuke da gelassen hatte, „Hat was gespendet für die Pizza- Kasse...“, sein Blick wanderte zu Kiba herüber. 

„Im Nachhinein hätte ich das schon gern gesehen. Du hast die beiden wirklich aufeinander los gelassen? Ausgerechnet... da?“

Kiba verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und seufzte.   
„Na, wenn schon, denn schon. Ich hab mein Bestes versucht. Naruto hat ihn ins Separée mitgenommen-... und kam nach zwanzig Minuten zerbeult und zerkratzt wieder rausgeschlichen. Der schwarze Rächer war über alle Berge verschwunden“ 

„... wow“

Kiba lachte.   
„Das hat ihm die Laune versaut! Aber hey. Er wär nicht der alte Vollidiot, wenn er das zu persönlich nehmen würde... und wer hätte das gedacht, heute kam der Uchiha ja schon wieder angeschwänzelt! So schlimm kann´s also nicht gewesen sein“

Gaaras Miene war ernst geworden. 

„Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl, Kiba“, meinte er, „Nicht wegen Sasuke, sondern wegen dem ganzen... drumrum. Laut den Nachrichten ist das Kartell in der Gegend erledigt und Orochimaru war ein übler Spinner, aber...“, 

Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu seinem Mitbewohner, 

„Er wusste nichts über das Darkside", flüsterte er, “Und was da dahinter steckt. Er hat keine Ahnung, was da noch kommen kann“, sie wechselten einen Blick. 

"Oder wer"

~


	40. Der Henker

~ 

Sakura stand verloren und mucksmäuschenstill hinter ihrer Tür, als er weg war.   
Sie lauschte atemlos in die Nacht um sie herum und lange Minuten passierte nichts. 

Halb begann sie selbst zu glauben- zu hoffen- dass es wirklich nur Einbildung gewesen war. Oder dass der fremde Mann aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte Sasuke von Weitem gesehen und war abgehauen. Oder ihm war einfach langweilig geworden! Vielleicht war er schon lange weg... 

Aber dann hörte sie es, ganz leise und anders als vorhin-... ein Schleifen von Metall auf Metall. Etwas kratzte an der Seitenleiste des Aufzugs. 

Über hölzerne Türen. An der Wand ihres Ganges.   
Zitternd stand sie da und hörte hilflos, wie das Geräusch immer näher kam. Ein feines Klirren dahinter, wie von einer Kette. Und der langsame, dumpfe Tritt schwerer Stiefel. 

Und dann, nach einer langen Pause von Lautlosigkeit schabte es direkt an ihrer Tür.   
Nur ganz leicht. Fast wie Fingernägel.   
Ganz spielerisch.   
Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. 

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie musste sich schwer beherrschen, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Nur ein kleines Stück vor ihr war der Türspion.   
Vielleicht sollte sie einfach durchsehen, ob dort wirklich jemand stand oder ob die Geräusche nur ein Produkt ihrer Fantasie waren. Aber sie hatte viel zu viel Angst!   
Trotzdem, irgendwas musste sie tun. Die Unsicherheit, und das hilflose Warten darauf, dass vielleicht gleich etwas Schreckliches passierte, waren unerträglich! Irgendetwas war dort! Die Ungewissheit konnte sie nicht ertragen! Sie musste doch wenigstens wissen, womit sie es zu tun hatte! Sie konnte nicht bei diesen Geräuschen nur da stehen und nichts tun!   
Vollkommen lautlos machte sie einen winzigen Schritt.   
Sie versuchte, ihren keuchenden Atem zu beruhigen und hob sich auf Zehenspitzen. Zitternd legte sie nur die äußersten Fingerspitzen gegen die Tür und hob ihr Auge zu dem winzigen Guckloch nach draußen. 

Da schlug mit einem satten Krachen und Splittern knapp über ihrer Stirn die rote Klinge einer Sense durchs Holz und sie kreischte hemmungslos und panisch auf.   
Sofort brachte sie soviel Abstand zwischen sich und den Eingang wie nur möglich, aber dass ihr das nicht viel nutzte, wusste sie selbst. Die Klinge wurde ein paar Sekundenbruchteile auf und ab bewegt-... dann zog sie jemand mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder zurück und der nächste Schlag schickte große Splitter sirrend durch den Raum und Sakura im Blitzstart zur Badezimmertür. Noch während sie heulend versuchte, den Schlüssel im Schloss möglichst oft umzudrehen fragte sie sich, was einen in solchen Situationen zu so dummen Ideen brachte, aber sie konnte doch einfach nicht da stehen und warten, bis er ihr den Kopf abschlug!

Ein mächtiges Krachen und Bersten von Holz machte ihr klar, dass er die Eingangstür völlig zersplittert hatte. 

„Wo bist du, Schlampe?!“, lechzte Hidan, „Komm zu Papa“

Große, schwere Stiefel knirschten durch den Raum und dann-... wurde vor ihren Augen die Klinke zur Badezimmertür hinuntergedrückt, dem einzigen das sie noch vor dem sicheren Tod trennte. 

„Nein!“, kreischte sie, „Oh Gott, Hilfe! Nein!“

Kurz überlegte sie, sich unter dem Waschbecken zusammenzukauern oder in der Badewanne- sich im Duschvorhang einzuwickeln, da gab die Tür auch schon mit einem Knirschen nach. Er warf sich allem Anschein nach mit der Schulter dagegen. Und das war eine Menge Gewicht. Die Scharniere quietschten. 

"Nein, hör auf! Bitte!"  
In den Filmen versuchten die Mädchen immer, die Tür zuzuhalten und von der anderen Seite dagegen zu drücken. Aber Sakura konnte die Tür nicht mehr anfassen. Es war als ob seine Bedrohlichkeit alles ansteckte, was er berührte. Das Donnern hörte auf. Anscheinend entschied er sich anders. Aber nur einen winzigen Augenblick blieb die Zeit stehen, dann sirrte etwas durch die Luft und splitternd bohrten sich drei Klingen auf einmal durchs Holz der Tür in ihr Badezimmer. Sakura konnte nur schreien. Sie hatte sich selbst eingeschlossen. Plötzlich verstand sie, warum Leute in Horrorfilmen seltsame Entscheidungen trafen. Man konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wenn -so etwas- plötzlich in der Wohnung stand. Die Klingen brachen die Tür in Stücke. Es war mehr ein Drücken und Reißen als ein Schneiden. Seltsamerweise schien sie stabiler zu sein als die Eingangstür, Sakura hörte ihren Mörder schnaufen vor Anstrengung. Er brach etwa in Höhe seiner Schulter ein Loch heraus, knirschend gab ein großes Stück Holz nach, splitterte und fiel polternd auf den Fliesenboden. Eine große Hand folgte die ziellos herumtastete, ein Arm mit gewaltigem Bizeps, nackte Haut, nur für einen einzigen, grauenhaften Moment. Als er nichts erwischte zog er sich wieder zurück und schob seinen Kopf vor das Loch. 

Funkelnde, rotbraune Augen, die in dem Licht beinahe wirkten wie tief purpurrot.   
Ein weites, gieriges Grinsen. 

Sie erstarrte unter seinem Blick wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Er leckte sich seine Lippen.   
"Komm schon her", keuchte er tonlos, "Wenn du nicht raus willst... muss ich eben zu dir rein!"  
Und dann brach er mit seiner monströsen Kraft in den nächsten Minuten die Tür aus den Angeln. 

In ihrer Verzweiflung griff sie nach allen Shampoo- und Creme- Tuben die sie in die Finger bekam und schleuderte eine nach dem anderen mit aller Kraft auf die Gestalt die im Staub der Zerstörung auftauchte. Dieser Berg von Kerl mit dem weitem, zähnefletschenden Grinsen, den aschgrauen, zurückgegelten Haaren und dem Stiernacken. Er schüttelte die Attacken ab, stieg über die Splitter die er hinterlassen hatte. 

Sakura sah panisch nach rechts, links, wich zurück, fiel beinahe rückwärts in die Badewanne. Der Riese griff nach ihr, sie duckte sich, er erwischte nur ein Büschel ihrer Haare von dem sie sich kreischend losriss, abwärts tauchte und unter ihm hindurch sprang- frei, raus, weg, egal wohin, einfach weg!  
Hinter sich hörte sie ihn fluchen. Sie bog scharf nach rechts, wandte sich zur Wohnungstür-... in der jemand noch viel Entsetzlicheres stand. Ein zweiter Mörder. Ein Wesen mit grau verfärbter Haut, grünen Kontaktlinsen, vermummtem Gesicht und hässlichen, schwarzen Nahtnarben an allen sichtbaren Körperstellen. 

Sakura hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit zum Schreien. Sie stoppte, floh in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und nahm dann doch die letztmögliche Chance- den Balkon. In verbissener Entschlossenheit kämpfte sie mit der störrischen Tür, riss sie zur Seite, stürzte hinaus, sah sich kurz um, zog sich dann am Geländer hinauf und heftete ihren Blick auf den Nachbarbalkon in einiger Entfernung. Wenn sie nur dort hinüber kam...! Wenn sie andere Menschen fand! Zur Hölle mit den Drogen, irgendwer musste die Polizei rufen!

Ein Blick nach unten ließ sie kurz inne halten. Sie schluckte. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an als würde er wie ein Jojo abwärts schlingern und sich wieder hochrollen. Das war so scheußlich tief! Ein falscher Schritt, ein Griff daneben und sie fiel fünf Stockwerke abwärts auf glatten Asphalt. 

Der Kerl mit der Sense tauchte hinter ihr auf. Er sah wütend aus- ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr. Sie kniff die Augen zu, sprang nach vorn und spürte Finger am Fußknöchel. Entsetzt vor Schrecken kollidierte sie völlig unerwartet mit dem zweiten Geländer. Instinktiv klammerte sie sich fest, das Metall war verdammt hart und rutschig-... Ihre Hände fanden keinen Halt-... ein letzter, kurzer Schrei-... und in der lähmenden Sekunde in der sie abwärts fiel bremste die Zeit ab auf völligen Stillstand. Jeder Gedanke hörte auf. Da war kein Film ihres Lebens der vor dem inneren Auge ablief, nur Leere. Nichts. Ein weißes Blatt Papier. 

Und gleich darauf spürte sie, wie etwas sie doch noch erwischte. Ein heftiger Ruck an der Kleidung, ein Ratschen- der Stoff hielt, sie wurde zurück gezogen, über die Brüstung. Ihr BH war verrutscht, ihr Oberteil hing in Fetzen. Sie war halbnackt, als sie wieder auf festem Boden stand. Der Sensenmann packte sie in den Haaren. Das war es. 

Das war ihr Ende. 

~

[Anm: Soooo... nach dem heftigen Kapitel gibts erst mal eine längere Verschnaufpause! Mit drei besonderen Specials zu den fluffigen Nebenpairings~ aber keine Sorge, die Hauptstory geht in Kapitel 44 wieder so richtig weiter. ;-) Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß (und ein bisschen Entspannung) mit Gaara, Neji und co...]


	41. Heimkehrer (Lee/Gaara)

~

Über den Dächern stand ein grauer Morgen. Das Licht kroch nur zögernd über den Horizont. Gaara lag im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett. Er rührte sich nicht mehr, kein Muskel zuckte, seine Augen waren weit offen. Mit großen, leeren Pupillen starrte er auf den Radiowecker, der in rotglühenden Digitalziffern die Zeit gerinnen ließ. Die Sekundenanzeige tickte gleichmäßig vorwärts, aber die Momente zwischen jedem Wechsel zogen sich immer länger. Die Stille war lähmend.

Einsamkeit saugte die Kraft aus seinem Körper, wie das Fehlen von Wärme Leben aus einem Reptil. Endlich, ein Geräusch. Gaara blinzelte. Seine Pupillen bewegten sich zur Zimmertür. 

Draußen im Gang rasselte ein Schlüssel, knirschten Dielen, polterten Schuhe. Vertraute Schritte. Vertrautes Rascheln von Kleidung, vertrautes Seufzen. Gaaras Brustkorb weitete sich mit einem tiefen Einatmen, er blinzelte noch einmal, hob millimeterweit das Kinn von der Matratze. Die Schlafzimmertür ging auf, glitt sacht, beinahe lautlos über den Teppich, brachte einen Hauch von vertrautem Duft mit sich. Gaara schluckte als er ihn wahrnahm. Sein Körper spannte sich, sein Kinn hob sich höher, die Arme stemmten den Oberkörper aufwärts, er kam Lee entgegen der die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, sich zu ihm beugte, warme Finger kräftig über die Kopfhaut rieb und ihm einen kühlen Kuss auf den Haaransatz drückte. 

„Hey“, flüsterte er, seine Lippen noch auf der Haut, „Hast du auf mich gewartet?“  
„Mmh“, seufzte Gaara. Er beugte den Hals, schmiegte sich dem Kontakt entgegen.  
„Sorry“, Lee küsste ihm noch einmal auf den Haarschopf, seine Finger kraulten, „Das nächste Mal machen wir das wieder mit Kiba. Oh Mann... das tut mir leid... du brauchst doch deinen Schlaf, mh?“

Jetzt schloss Gaara die Augen, er blinzelte kurz. Ließ sich auf die Seite sinken, räkelte die Arme über den Kopf und erwartete den richtigen, tiefen Kuss, der folgen würde, sobald Lee sich umgezogen hatte. Viel Geduld brauchte er dafür nicht mehr. Lee wurde seine Kleidung mit demselben jugendlichen Enthusiasmus los, mit dem er alles andere tat. Mit einem zielstrebigen „Whapp“ landete erst das Oberteil und dann Hose und Socken am anderen Ende des Zimmers im Wäschekorb. Der Mann mit der Topffrisur hakte beide Daumen in den Bund seiner engen, weißen Unterhosen und schob sie sich ohne weitere Umschweife von den Hüften. 

Gaara hatte schon wieder ein Kissen erwischt und hielt es umklammert. Bis zur Nase war sein Gesicht dahinter verborgen, die Augen weiteten sich, als das letzte Kleidungsstück wich. Ganz instinktiv kuschelte er sich tiefer, ließ sich wieder ein Stück auf den Bauch rollen, zog ein Bein etwas an, duckte den Kopf weiter abwärts. 

Mattes Halbdunkel warf blaue Schatten auf einen wie aus Marmor gemeißelten Brustkorb, stahlharte Bauchmuskeln, einen Körper wie aus Bronze gegossen. Lee griff nach seinem Schlafanzug. Das Halbdunkel saugte die Farbe aus lockerem Stoff in grasgrün, flaschengrün einfach nur schrecklich grün. Er schlüpfte in ausrangierte OP- Kleidung, schüttelte seine lackschwarzen Haare zurecht und schnürte das dünne Zugband über der Hüfte fest. Kein seltener Anblick zuhause, wenn alle Trainingsanzüge in der Wäsche waren. Besuchern, die ihn so zu Gesicht bekamen, erzählte er etwas von bequem und atmungsaktiv-... Tatsache war, dass es seinen Ruf als Freak wenig störte- Tatsache war aber auch, dass es Gaara reichlich egal war, worin er sich verpackte. 

Als Lee über ihn kam, rollte der Rotschopf sich bereitwillig auf den Rücken, öffnete weit den Mund als er die Zunge des Anderen spürte.  
Endlich schloss er die Augen. Endlich entspannten sich seine Finger- einen kurzen Moment lang zumindest, bevor ein Schaudern durch seinen Körper ging und er Arme und Beine anzog, um sie um die Rückseite seines Partners zu wickeln. Seine Finger spreizten die Hände zu Pranken um so viel wie möglich zu fassen zu bekommen, er gab ein leises, sehnsuchtsvolles Grollen von sich. 

Lee seufzte nur entspannt. Er schob seine Hand mit einiger Mühe in der Umklammerung aufwärts zu Gaaras Kopf, um den Daumen auszustrecken und ihm die Schläfe zu streicheln während er hingebungsvoll ihren Kuss vertiefte. Nur Milimeter weit unter dem roten Tattoo, ganz leicht, ganz langsam. Als Gaara den Kuss unterbrach um tief einzuatmen, ließ Lee sich zur Seite sinken, seinen Kopf schwer ins Kissen fallen. Gaara schob die Nase in seine Halsbeuge, kroch dicht zu ihm, sog saugend Luft in die Lungen, murmelte gegen warme Haut, „Du riechst nach Blut“

„Sorry“, Lee flippte zärtlich seine Finger durch rote Haarzotteln, „Ich bin zu fertig um nochmal aufzustehen. Ich geh sofort duschen wenn ich wieder aufwache... versprochen“  
„Mmh... und du schmeckst nach Schweiß“, Gaara drückte sein Gesicht fest und besitzergreifend gegen Lees Kehle, schob sich weiter zur Schulter und küsste alles was er unterwegs zu fassen bekam mit offenem Mund, weichen Lippen und sanfter Zunge.  
„Ja“, Lee gluckste amüsiert, „Ich dachte, ich lass mich einfach von oben bis unten von dir abschlabbern, das spart unsere Wasserrechnung...“  
Gaara gab ein empörtes Grunzen von sich, dachte aber nicht daran, aufzuhören. 

„Ich hab dich vermisst“, flüsterte er erstickt, schlang seine Arme um den anderen Mann wie ein Löwe um seine Beute und öffnete beim Küssen seinen Mund immer weiter, bis ein großes Stück Muskel zwischen den Zähnen lag, um dann zärtlich daran zu knabbern. 

„Mh“, gab Lee träge von sich, „Das tut gut... mach weiter“  
Gaara rieb sich sehnsuchtsvoll an ihm, schmiegte sich so eng es ging an den harten, warmen Körper, spreizte seine Finger weit und glitt damit die Rückenmuskeln hinunter. 

„Kann nur sein“, murmelte Lee nur noch sehr leise, „Dass ich nicht mehr viel reagiere... ich muss jetzt dann nämlich schlafen, okay? … Und das kannst du auch...“  
Seine Hand hob sich zu Gaaras Ohr, er streichelte ihn dort wo der Haaransatz verlief, glitt ganz sacht mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Ohrmuschel und spürte Gaara darunter schaudern.  
„Ich bin ja jetzt wieder da, hm?“

Er seufzte entspannt, kuschelte sich noch einmal zurecht und schloss dann die Augen. Seine Muskeln wurden locker, seine Hand sank. Sein Atem ging tiefer. Gaara konnte noch lange nicht damit aufhören ihn anzufassen, mit so viel Sinnen wie möglich in sein Bewusstsein zu prägen dass er da war, hier bei ihm, jemand der warm war, der lebte und atmete, der auf ihn reagierte und ihn so nah zu sich kommen ließ. Er schob Lees Oberteil aufwärts, drückte den Kopf darunter, wollte mehr Haut. Und als er sie hatte, streichelte er fasziniert mit den Handflächen, schmiegte sein Gesicht dagegen, atmete ganz tief ein.  
Erst als er halbwegs beruhigt und befriedigt war, umschlang er Lee mit Armen und Beinen und drückte zu. Gaaras Umarmung hatte eine solche Kraft, dass sie einem Menschen mit normaler Statur womöglich den Brustkorb geknackt hätte. Lee lag darin wie aus Gummi, vollkommen unbekümmert. Leise und friedlich schnarchte er vor sich hin.  
Gaara schloss die Zähne über den großen Schultermuskel beim Hals, biss so liebevoll zu, dass es kaum rote Druckstellen hinterließ. Ein inniges, tiefes Seufzen rang sich aus seiner Brust, er leckte noch einmal über die traktierte Stelle, küsste mit weichen Lippen aus purer Zuneigung. Dann vergrub er seine Nase hinterm Ohr seines Partners und war endlich, mit dem ruhigen Geräusch des Atems im Ohr, dem Spüren des gleichmäßigen Herzschlags, dem Gefühl dass er da war, entspannt genug um die Augen zu schließen. 

Gerade als sein Bewusstsein in Richtung Schlaf driftete, spürte er wie Lee sich etwas rührte und instinktiv verstärkte er seinen Todesgriff-... aber dann waren da nur wieder sanfte Finger in den Haaren bei seinem Ohr, ein zärtliches Kraulen und Flüstern.  
„Hey, ich hab dich lieb“

Gaara klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an, drückte seine Nase in Lees Haarschopf im Nacken.  
„Mpfh“, grunzte er. 

„Gib mir deine Hand“  
Lee streichelte über Gaaras verkrampfte Pranke, die irgendwo an seinen Rippen Druckstellen hinterließ. 

„Mh...“, das klang eher jammernd.  
„Komm schon“, murmelte Lee im Halbschlaf, "Gib sie mir"  
Seine Finger blieben sanft, streichelten Gaaras Handrücken bis er schließlich locker ließ. 

Lee schob seine Hand über Gaaras, ließ seine Finger zwischen die des Anderen gleiten und verschränkte sie miteinander. Versichernd drückte er zu. Gaara seufzte, ein tiefes, tonloses „Huff“ gegen Rock Lees Nacken. Er schloss die Augen. Er entspannte sich. Die tiefe Wärme, die in ihn hinein sickerte half ihm, los zu lassen. Endlich konnte er schlafen. 

Endlich war jemand da, der ihn festhielt. 

~


	42. Makellos (Neji, Tenten)

~

In hohen Räumen, gesäumt von schlanken Säulen und erhabenen Bogengängen aus weißem Marmor ruhte ein Aroma von warmem Holz. Der einladende Geruch frisch gewaschener Handtücher und kostbarer Duftöle wie Rose, Jasmin und Pachouli, der zusammen mit heißem Wasserdampf die Gänge entlang wallte, schmeichelte die Atemwege bis tief hinunter in die feinsten Verästelungen der Bronchien, um jeden Besucher willkommen zu heißen.

Die Hyuga-Wellness-Oase war ein Ort der Vollkommenheit. 

Aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern klang leise Instrumentalmusik. Hohe Milchglasfenster und teure Spots machten das Licht hell und flutend, aus vereinzelten Springbrunnen sprudelte kristallklares Wasser, zierliche, junge Damen in weißen Schürzen mit schmaler Spitzenborte waren unermüdlich dabei, in stiller Emsigkeit ihren Gästen jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Wie gute Geister schienen sie nur für den einzigen Zweck zu existieren: jeden, der ihr Reich betrat etwas glatter, glänzender und wohlriechender zu machen. 

Jeden Winkel in den Mauern schmückten kostbare Orchideen. Über die Bodenfliesen erstreckten sich Mosaike. Es war wie ein Elfenpalast. 

Und genau hier war Neji Hyuga verabredet, zu etwas das ihn in ähnlich begeisterte Vorfreude versetzte wie die Aussicht auf einen Termin beim Proktologen. 

Seit seiner Kindheit kam er hierher und all die Jahre hatten wenig dazu beigetragen, seine Scheu abzulegen. Was sollte er tun? Er war nun einmal jemand, der keinen Wert darauf legte, dass fremde junge Frauen an ihm herumzupften wie an einem Showpferd. Es war ihm unangenehm, jemanden so nah an sich heran zu lassen und wenn derjenige auch noch so professionell war.   
Für das in Betracht ziehen von Körperkontakt brauchte er sonst gewöhnlich eine lange Phase gegenseitiger Koexistenz, ferner Bewunderung, zaghaften Interesses und verschämter, heimlicher Fantasien und selbst dann brachte er es nicht über sich, selbst den ersten Schritt zu machen. Seit seiner frühen Kindheit litt er an einem mittelschweren Fall von Sozialphobie. 

In seinem alltäglichen Leben schränkte ihn das kaum ein, weil er ebenfalls von frühester Kindheit an gelernt hatte, sich zusammen zu reißen und professionell zu sein. Im Hyuga- Clan war Selbstüberwindung traditionsreicher Familiensport. 

Aber genau wie er es nicht angenehm fand, sich von einem fremden Mann aus medizinischen Gründen in seinen Körperöffnungen herum bohren zu lassen- obwohl er, ja, homosexuell veranlagt war und ja, zu exzentrischen Entgleisungen seines Sexuallebens neigte- genau so schämte er sich dafür, seine weniger perfekten Seiten fremden jungen Damen zur Korrektur zuzumuten.   
Kosmetikerinnen bekamen alles mit- schruntige Nägel, seltsame Abschürfungen an den Handgelenken, merkwürdige bläuliche Linien auf den Fußsohlen, genau so wie schrecklichen Spliss, Hornhaut, Pickel, Haare an Stellen an die ein perfekter Mensch nicht einmal denken wollte-... 

Nejis mühsam aufrecht erhaltene, hoheitsvolle Mauer von Selbstbewusstsein schrumpfte in einem Kosmetikstudio auf die Größe eines kleinen Eisklümpchens am Rand eines Sees voller Lava. 

Wenigstens gab es eine Person, die seinen Aufenthalt hier erträglich machte... 

Er fasste nach der goldene Klinke der Tür zum vereinbarten Zimmer um sie herunter zu drücken, trat ein, wechselte einen langen Blick mit der Dame die dort auf ihn wartete und ließ sich mit schwerem, leidendem Ausatmen auf dem Sessel nieder. 

"Hey, Neji!", klang es ihm fröhlich entgegen.   
„Hallo", erwiderte er düster und mechanisch. 

Sie gab ein vergnügtes Schnauben von sich.   
"Hast du die Mail vom Management mit den neuen Leitlinien für Mitarbeiter etwa noch nicht bekommen?"

"Was?", seine Augen wurden groß und beunruhigt, "Mail? … Leitlinien?"

Sie hob einen Zeigefinger und zeigte ein perfektes, kundenfreundliches Strahlen- da stand sie, das Gewicht tänzelnd auf ein Bein verlagert, zwei kugelrunde Haardutts rechts und links vom Scheitel, ein breites Stirnband, die braunen Mandelaugen geschlossen, das weiße Oberteil zur lockeren Hose chinesisch geknöpft, und verkündete: 

"Lächle! Du kannst sie nicht alle töten!"

"Tss...", Nejis Mundwinkel hoben sich in ein schwaches, widerwilliges Grinsen, "Das ist nicht schlecht."  
"Genau das, was du hier manchmal brauchst, oder?", mit einem Griff hatte sie ihre hygienischen Gummihandschuhe bei sich, schlüpfte zu dem beunruhigend knirschenden Geräusch von gespanntem Latex hinein und zupfte sie an den Fingern zurecht.  
"Sie nennen es "Hyuga Hotel", wir nennen es "Das Haus, das Verrückte macht."

"Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte er und sah sich beunruhigt um:  
"Äh... Wo... kann ich meine Sachen denn hinlegen?"

"Oh, tu sie einfach da auf den Hocker.", sie wedelte mit der Hand in die ungefähre Richtung, strich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zurück und klaubte ihren alten Kaugummi aus dem Mund um ihn sorgfältig in ein Taschentuch aus der bereit stehenden Kleenex- Packung zu kleben. Das Ergebnis warf sie ohne hinzusehen mit einer einzigen, lockeren Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk in den Mülleimer. Zielsicher wie immer. Natürlich traf sie.   
Dann griff sie nach der Packung Pfefferminzdragees, um sich ein Neues zwischen die Zähne zu schnippen und ihre Finger noch einmal- einfach zum Spaß, ein altes Ritual- über ihr Arsenal an blank geputzten Utensilien gleiten zu lassen. Neji kannte das meiste davon inzwischen: Wimpernklemme, Pinzetten, Nagelfeile, elektrischer Hornhautschmirgler-... trotzdem wollte sich Entspannung bei ihm nicht so richtig einstellen, was einerseits fast Normalzustand war und andererseits sicher damit zusammen hing, was ihm am heutigen Tag noch bevor stand.   
Weil sie im Gegensatz zu ihm bei der Arbeit war, prangte das goldumrahmte Mitarbeiter- Namensschild an der Seite ihrer Brust, auf dem mit säuberlichen Zeichen ihr Name stand:

Tenten. 

"Ganz ehrlich", meinte sie, "als du angerufen hast, konnte ich es nicht glauben. Du? Das? Nicht in diesem Leben, hab ich gedacht. Aber hey, der Kunde ist König, stimmt´s? Also wie sieht´s aus... willst du vorher vielleicht ´ne beruhigende Handmassage? Gläschen Champagner? ... K.O- Tropfen?"

Er zog eine sauere Miene.   
„Sehr lustig“

„Entspann dich... so schlimm wird es schon nicht!", sie legte den Kopf schief, "Oder vielleicht doch... Willst du ein Beißholz?“

„Uhm-...“, er wurde blass- noch blasser als sonst, seine Finger krampften sich um die Armlehnen. 

„War doch nur Spaß“, sie grinste, „Hey, jetzt lach doch mal! Meine Güte, du guckst ja als wäre ich Hannibal Lecter!“

„Falls... deine Strategie mich zu beruhigen die Erwähnung von Horrorfilmen beinhaltet, von denen ich im zarten Alter von dreizehn wochenlang Albträume hatte, muss ich sagen, sie ist nicht besonders durchdacht!“, knirschte er mit blassen Lippen und weißen Knöcheln.

Tenten wedelte verheißungsvoll mit zwei hellblauen Streifen Wachspapier, ein kleines, gemeines Funkeln in ihren Augen. 

"Bereit wenn sie es sind, Mister Hyuga", schmeichelte sie.

 

Neji griff sich tapfer eins der bereitliegenden Handtücher um es sich um die Hüfte zu schlingen und den weißen, flauschigen Bademantel den er trug möglichst würdevoll zur Seite zu legen. Dann schlüpfte er aus den FlipFlops, erklomm die Liege, rollte sich bäuchlings und ließ seinen Kopf in stummer Ergebenheit auf verschränkte Unterarme sinken. 

"Du willst ernsthaft die kalte Version, ja?", vergewisserte sie sich.   
"Ja", kam seine Antwort seltsam hoch und erstickt irgendwo zwischen Kopf und Armen hervor. 

"Auch, wenn ich dich vorgewarnt habe, dass man nicht so gute Ergebnisse erzielt, und-...?"  
Sein Kopf ruckte aufwärts:  
"Jetzt tu es einfach! Herrgott! Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"  
"Ist ja gut... du musst nicht gleich wieder so bissig werden, meine Güte... sehr wohl, Mylord!"  
Schnaubend legete er sich zurück. 

Sie schritt zur Tat. Und er hielt durch.   
Ohne einen einzigen Mucks.   
Er hielt ganze dreißig Sekunden lang durch, obwohl sich schon nach den ersten zehn verräterische Schweißperlen an den Schläfen bildeten, seine Venen unter der dünnen Haut um die Augen herum vor lauter Selbstüberwindung sichtbar hervor traten, er mit den Fingern am Rand der Liege verbissen Halt suchte und die Lippen zusammenpresste, bis davon nur noch ein einziger, blasser Strich zu sehen war. 

Und dann, plötzlich, ohne weitere Vorwarnung, riss er den Oberkörper in die Höhe, stieß sie von sich, erhob sich etwas staksig von der Liege, griff nach seiner Herrenhandtasche, fischte sein Handy heraus und drückte die Kurzwahl.   
Und kaum meldete sich eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, brach das ganze Elend aus ihm heraus: 

„Lee! Gott sei Dank, dass du da bist... Du musst mir irgendwie helfen!“ 

~

„Was?“, das grüne Monster der Weststadt- momentan im dynamischen Trainingsanzug- hielt sich etliche Kilometer weiter sein Handy ans Ohr. Er stand mitten im Fitnessstudio, um ihn herum ein Rudel von Kung-Fu-Zwergen in Reih und Glied, dabei, lautstark ihre Übungen zu absolvieren. Aus zwanzig kleinen Kehlen klang ein herzhafter Kampfschrei-... Lee duckte den Kopf und ging ratlos im Halbkreis als hätte er schlechten Empfang, was die Verbindung aber auch nicht besser machte. 

„Neji? Du liebe Güte, ist was passiert? Hattest du einen Unfall? Ist jemand verletzt?!“

~

Sichtlich gestresst klammerte der Hyuga frisch manikürten Finger um sein weißes Smartphone, „Es-... es ist eine Katastrophe!", keuchte er, "Ich dachte, ich schaffe es allein-... wenn man bedenkt, was ich früher schon mitgemacht habe-... eigentlich hätte ich es ja auch schon viel eher mal tun müssen, ich hab mich nur immer gedrückt, aber jetzt ist da dieser Job für den das wahrscheinlich vorteilhaft wäre und mein Freund-... ich dachte, vielleicht gefällt es ihm auch aber-... es ist-... ich kann das nicht! Das ist nicht auszuhalten! Ich bin kurz davor, Naruto anzurufen, ich werd noch verrückt! Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll! Lee, hilf mir!"

~

„Ähm...“, Lee rieb sich irritiert mit dem Handballen über den Rand seiner Augenbraue, "Ich höre, dass du mir irgendwas sagen willst, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du redest...“

„Meister Lee?“, piepste ein kleines Stimmchen und jemand zupfte den Mann mit dem schwarzen Topfhaarschnitt am Hosenbein. Vor ihm stand ein etwa Sechsjähriger mit großen Augen und Schmolllippe und sah zu ihm auf. „Ich muss dringend Pipi und Bo-chan auch!“

Lee hielt die Hand an der Stelle über sein Handy wo er den Lautsprecher vermutete und ging fürsorglich etwas in die Knie.   
„Ähm, na gut, also-... ihr wisst doch wo das Klo ist? Dann flitzt schon los, Männer! Nicht trödeln, nicht daneben zielen und zwanzig Kniebeugen extra, wenn ihr zurück seid, ja?“  
„Okay!“

Er entließ sie mit einem Salut, hielt sein Handy von sich und wandte sich lautstark der restlichen Gruppe zu:   
"Uuuund kurze Pause! Ich bin begeistert, wisst ihr wer Rocky Balboa ist? Mein Namensvetter, zusammen mit Bruce Lee! Und wisst ihr noch was?! Wenn ihr alle so fleißig weiter trainiert, könnt ihr die Beiden bald mit euerem Roundhouse- Kick in die Tonne treten! Yeah! Schön den Kopf oben halten, Leute! Die Kraft kommt aus dem Bauch raus! Konzentrieren, atmen und- Bäm! Ihr seid super! Zehn Minuten Zirkeltraining! Loooos geht´s!"

Die Zwergenkollonie flitzte los und Lee trabte auf bloßen Füßen zu seinem Rucksack, suchte eine stillere Ecke im Fitnessraum. Ohne viel Erfolg.   
„Neji, ich hab keine Zeit!", flüsterte er, "Was ist los?“

~

„Lee, hör zu! Hör mir einfach kurz zu...", zischte der blasse Hyuga ins Handy, "Hast du mal den Begriff "Kaltwachsenthaarung“ gehört?“  
Rock Lee stutzte irritiert.   
„Für uns hat Rasieren eigentlich immer gereicht...“

„Dann solltest du dich sehr glücklich schätzen!", fauchte die Stimme aus dem Hörer, "Es ist Folter! Solche Gefühle hab ich sonst nur sehr spät abends zu besonderen Anlässen in meiner Freizeit-... und ich bin der Meinung, das Teufelszeug müsste selbst im Darkside verboten sein! Hast du schonmal das Gefühl gehabt, jemand würde dir bei lebendigem Leib in kleinen Streifen die Haut abziehen? So ist es! Hast du diese Werbung gesehen, in der lachende Frauen sagen: „Verlieren sie ihre Wachs- Jungfräulichkeit, es tut gar nicht weh“- Das ist gelogen! Sie hat erst den einen Unterschenkel und bevor ich hier fertig bin, kann ich mich einweisen lassen! Ich hoffe, du hast noch Fixierriemen an deinem Bett, denn heute abend brauch ich eine Gummizelle!“

~

Lee krümmte eine von seinen Augenbrauen, kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf und drehte sich um sich selbst, als könnte das bei der Problemlösung irgendwie hilfreich sein. 

„Und was soll ich da jetzt machen?!“, fragte er ratlos. 

~

„Ich weiß nicht!“, heulte Neji, „Du bist doch auch ein Top! Verdammt! Gib mir einen Rat! Hilf mir da irgendwie durch!“

„Soll ich dir übers Telefon durchgeben, wie du atmen sollst?!“

„Verarsch mich nicht, Mann! Das ist nicht lustig! Ich habe Schmerzen! Nicht alle Masochisten stehen drauf! Das ist ein beschissenes Vorurteil!“

„Neji! Neji, wow! Hör zu-... Beruhig dich, okay? Ganz langsam-... wieso... ähm... fragst du denn nicht, wie heißt er noch gleich, deinen Freund? Das wäre doch eine super Gelegenheit, seine-... du weißt schon-... Topqualitäten zu testen und ihn mit dem Thema bekannt zu machen, oder?“

„Mein Freund“, knirschte Neji mit aus der Stimme triefendem Zynismus, „Hatte, ich zitiere wörtlich, „Schon was anderes vor“! Ich hab ihn -natürlich- zuerst gefragt, willst du wissen was er gesagt hat? Ich soll mich verwöhnen lassen, wir sehen uns dann wieder wenn ich schön entspannt bin- aber rate mal was! Ich bin nicht entspannt! Und es ist auch keine Entspannung in Aussicht!“

„Ist gut! Ist ja gut...“, Lee fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, „Uff-... okay! Ich... kann verstehen was du meinst, es ist nur so, das Problem haben wir jetzt eher selten-... und hör zu, ich hab hier Training mit den Kleinen, es ist wirklich gerade ein bisschen schlecht! Ich würde dir furchtbar gern helfen Neji, aber ich weiß nicht wie! Wieso kannst du nochmal nicht Naruto anrufen?“

Neji holte tief Luft.   
„Weil! Ich das erste Mal eine feste, romantische Beziehung mit jemandem habe, der kein wahnsinniger Psychopath ist! Wir- Naruto und ich- haben darüber gesprochen und waren uns einig, dass wir uns besser -nicht- treffen und -nicht- über frühere Aktivitäten unterhalten, bevor ich meinen neuen, festen Freund nicht wenigstens über gewisse... Dinge... aufgeklärt habe! Es wäre vielleicht nicht ganz dasselbe wie fremd gehen, aber es würde dem gefährlich nahe kommen, und-... das will ich nicht! Diese Beziehung ist mir sehr wichtig!" 

„Okay...", Lee schüttelte nur den Kopf, "Also... vielleicht solltest du Gaara fragen! Womöglich hat der eine Idee? Moment mal kurz, ich schalt ihn mit zu in die Leitung."

~

Gaara war hochkonzentriert dabei, in seinem Studio einen gewaltigen, schwarzen, russischen Terrier in Topform zu bringen und klemmte sich sein Telefon unters Ohr, während er weiter schnitt.   
„Lee", meldete er sich mit monotoner Stimme, "Hast du den Einkaufszettel verloren?“

„Hey du! Äh, nein- Neji hat angerufen... hab nicht genau kapiert was er wollte, aber ich glaube es geht um ein Sub- Problem. Könnt ihr das klären? Ich muss jetzt aufhören! Wir sehen uns später!“  
Der Rothaarige blickte stirnrunzelnd auf.   
„Sub- Problem?“, murmelte er, „Um die Uhrzeit?!“

~

„Gaara“, Neji schluchzte fast in den Hörer, „Du kennst dich doch mit Schmerzen aus... Hast du einen Tip, wie man mehr aushält, wenn man eigentlich nicht viel aushält?“

„Mmmh“, der Angesprochene strich glänzendes, leicht gelocktes Fell in Tiefschwarz zurecht, „Gewöhnungssache... Fang langsam an“  
„Ich bin ein bisschen unter Zeitdruck!“  
„Das meiste davon geht im Kopf ab... Mitatmen, Akzeptieren, Trance... es gibt diese Techniken, aber davon weiß ich nicht viel, du musst vor allem", seine Augen bekamen einen eigentümlichen Schimmer, "Das Gefühl genießen, kurz bevor es passiert... deinen Pulsschlag spüren... die Peitsche lieben... mmmh...", einen Moment lang schien er ganz in seiner eigenen Welt, bevor seine Augen wieder mehr Fokus fanden. 

"Weißt schon...", er schnippelte seelenruhig weiter, "Jemand wie du braucht da wohl einfach einen guten Top“  
„Ich hab keinen guten Top!", spie Neji ins Telefon, "Ich hab überhaupt keinen Top im Moment! Das ist ja mein verficktes Problem!“  
„Hey, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen... Warum fragst du denn nicht Naruto?“

~

Neji fluchte.   
Er unterbrach die Verbindung, starrte feindseelig auf das Display und fluchte noch einmal, bevor er langsam wieder besiegt und mutlos auf der Liege Platz nahm. Den Kopf ließ er hängen. Tenten stand mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen daneben und ihre Hände mit den Wachsstreifen sanken. 

Sie setzte sich zu ihm, rutschte nah, bis ihre Schultern sich berührten.   
„Hey...“

„...Was“  
Seine Stimme war flach und tonlos. 

„Wie lange... uhm“, sie strich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, bevor sie ihn ansah, „Wie lange kennen wir uns wohl jetzt?“

Er zuckte schwach mit den Schultern.   
„Ich weiß nicht... Schon immer?“, zweifelnd sah er auf. 

„Schon Ewigkeiten!", nickte sie, "Und weißt du, eigentlich hatte ich schon gedacht, wir wären Freunde...“

„Sind wir“, beteuerte Neji, „Sogar sehr gute Freunde. Du bist-... mit Abstand der beste, weibliche Freund den ich habe.“  
„Siehst du, und du bist der reichste, schwule Freund, den ich habe, also-... seit wir klein sind feile ich deine Fingernägel, mach dir die Haare, zupfe deine Augenbrauen- du hast mich dabei am Anfang fast mit der Pinzette erstochen-... deine Freunde und deren Erfahrung in Ehren, aber du hättest doch jetzt einfach mich fragen können!“

Neji starrte sie entgeistert an.   
„... Dich?“

Sie rollte die Augen.  
„Hallo-ho? Wer ist hier die Expertin! Vertraust du mir gar nicht?“

„Ich-... aber du bist eine-...“, Neji zögerte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lenkte ein: „Versteh das nicht falsch, ich hab nur schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und bei dem Thema-...“  
„Ist ja gut... hör mal zu, Hase...“

Sie tätschelte mit der Hand seinen Oberschenkel und Neji wurde still und aufmerksam. 

„Vergessen wir das mit dem Wachs! Es funktioniert nicht. Hab ich ja gleich gedacht! Aber das ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit. Ich teste mal ob es mit Zuckermasse besser geht, das ist warm und die Aua- Stellen sind kleiner. Vertrau mir ein bisschen und sprich mit mir, okay? Ich hab einen Koffer voll Zeug und eine Menge Tricks im Ärmel- wir kriegen das irgendwie hin. Wär doch gelacht, wenn nicht. Deal?"

Er wagte einen vorsichtigen, scheuen Blick zu ihr hinüber und musterte sie.   
Dann nickte er kleinlaut,   
„... Okay...“

„Magst du ein Pfefferminz?“, sie hob ihr kleines Plastikschächtelchen voller weißer Bonbons mit Kaugummi- Kern.   
„Danke“, seufzte er und hielt seine Hand auf. Sie schüttelte etwas darauf. 

Er schob es sich zaghaft zwischen die Lippen und kaute.   
Sie hob ihre Hand, rieb wohlwollend seinen Rücken und er entspannte sich etwas. Interessiert musterte sie sein Profil von der Seite. 

"Aber jetzt mal ohne Scheiß-", platzte es halb entsetzt, halb belustigt aus ihr heraus,   
"Du Wahnsinniger subst im Darkside?! Das ist ja sowas von abgefahren!"

~


	43. Schachmatt (Shikamaru)

~

„Meine Herren?“, Shikamaru salutierte mit zwei Fingern an der Schläfe und wurde mit großem Hallo empfangen. Runzlige Hände streckten sich ihm entgegen, Lachen, Schulterklopfen, anerkennendes Nicken. In Nullkommanichts wurde ihm der Stammplatz am Tisch frei geräumt, das große Shogi-Brett stand schon fertig aufgebaut auf der Platte. Menschen drängten sich um ihn, Männer mit mehr oder weniger silbernen Haarbüscheln, kleinen, funkelnden Augen und unterschiedlicher Statur. Er ging auf den Herrn mit den sanften Gesichtszügen und dem verschmitzten Lächeln zu, um ihn zu umarmen.   
„Hallo Opa“

„Shikamaru, mein Junge!“, hustete der mit Freudentränen im Augenwinkel, „Schön, dass du doch noch gekommen bist!“  
„Hast du heute nicht die Gitarre dabei?“, ein dicker, gemütlicher Herr mit Hosenträgern zog eine enttäuschte Miene. 

„Nee, hab beim Üben die E-Saite zerfetzt, muss erst eine neue kaufen“, Shikamaru begrüßte den zweiten Anwesenden mit Handschlag, „Hey Yamada“

„Heute kriegst du einen besonderen Gegner, Kleiner!“, ein kleiner, sehniger Mann mit langem Schnurrbart und buschigen Augenbrauen hob seinen bunten Becher, er sprühte vor Vorfreude:   
„Das wird ein Duell der Meister! Yamada und ich haben gewettet, also enttäusch mich bloß nicht!“  
„Nur kein Stress...", grinste er, "Muroshi, na alles klar?“, noch eine Hand wurde geschüttelt.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tischplatte thronte ein sehr ruhiger Herr mit glühenden, klugen Augen, Spitzbart am Kinn und langer, gebogener Pfeife und sah zu ihm herüber. 

Shikamaru senkte den Oberkörper, als er sich anschickte Platz zu nehmen.  
Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Holzstuhl gleiten. Im Moment trug er nicht seinen Sanitäter- Overall, sondern normale Kleidung: Schlabberjeans, den dünnen, schwarzen Rollkragenpulli, grüne Funktionsweste mit praktischen Brusttaschen. Er neigte den Kopf in eine angedeutete Verbeugung.

„Eine Ehre, mit ihnen zu spielen, Meister Sarutobi“

Der Alte auf der anderen Seite des Tisches paffte an seiner Pfeife. Von den Winkeln seiner Augen streckten sich winzige Furchen über das kantige Gesicht, Netze aus Lachfältchen. 

„Mmh“, brummte er, „Immer wieder eine Ehre, dich bei uns zu haben, Nara Junior“

Die Seniorenresidenz, in der Shikamarus Großvater untergebracht war, hatte einen sehr wechselhaften Ruf. Shikamaru kam zweimal in der Woche her. Wahrscheinlich gab es tollere Möglichkeiten seinen Lebensabend zu verbringen, aber immerhin waren die Räume hell und liebevoll dekoriert, es gab Tee und Kuchen, jeden Tag mehr oder weniger nettes Unterhaltungsprogramm, und nur wenige der Pflegerinnen waren vollkommen unausstehlich. 

„Möchtest du Tee?“, ein sehr zierlicher Herr mit Kopfverband, dessen lange, weiße Augenbrauen bis auf die Wangen hinunter reichten, erschien an seiner Seite, „Oder vielleicht einen Kaffee?“

„Ähm, Kaffee wäre nett, danke“

„Was ist mit Kuchen?“, der Alte verteilte beim letzten Wort aufgrund einiger fehlender Zähne einen kleinen Spuckeregen in der näheren Gegend. Shikamaru wischte sich dezent das Gesicht. 

„Klar... was für eine Sorte von Kuchen?“

"Ich glaube Nusskuchen!", der Regen wurde kurzzeitig zum Monsun, "War es nicht Nusskuchen?"  
"Uff..."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob noch was da ist", gab Yamada, der Hosenträger- Mann zu bedenken und wackelte zweifelnd mit der gehobenen Hand, "Die dicke Schwester ist heute wieder im Dienst"

Meister Sarutobi wandte sich mit fragendem Blick an die Umstehenden.   
"Tja. Hm. Oh, Chiyo?", er sah sich hilfesuchend zu der gebeugten, rundlichen Großmutter um, die mit ihrem Rollator nahe am Tisch vorbeiwanderte, "... bitte, weißt du vielleicht, ob es noch Kuchen gibt?"

Das Dörrpflaumengesicht der Alten zog sich zusammen, zwischen tausend Falten funkelte ein übler Todesblick, "Heb doch deinen faulen Hintern und sieh selbst nach, Hiruzen!", zischte sie. 

Der Mann mit dem Kopfverband wackelte eifrig davon und kam nach wenigen Momenten wieder, in der einen Hand eine Kaffeetasse, in der anderen einen Teller samt Kuchenstückchen.   
„Verzeiht meiner Schwester“, bat er Shikamaru mit resigniertem Kopfschütteln und tätschelte liebevoll seinen Arm, „Ich glaube, so langsam geht es zu Ende mit ihr. Heute morgen hab ich gedacht, sie wäre schon tot!“

„Du denkst jeden Morgen ich wäre tot!“, rief Chiyo vom anderen Ende des Raumes herüber und gab ein quietschendes, pfeifendes Lachen von sich, „Jedes Mal fällt er wieder drauf rein!“

„Vielen Dank“, Shikamaru nickte Ebizou zu, nahm einen höflichen Schluck viel zu süßen Kaffee und machte eine Handbewegung, um deutlich zu machen, dass er Sarutobi den ersten Zug überließ.   
Der schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf und gab das Angebot zurück. 

Shikamaru streckte sich, kratzte sich seufzend am Kopf und begann dann zu spielen.   
Gemütlichkeit machte sich breit. Einige Zuschauer scharten sich um den Tisch, manche teilten die Aufmerksamkeit, mit der sie das Spiel beobachteten allerdings mit einem Nickerchen oder den Nachrichten- 

Muroshi rief mit säuselnder Stimme nach einer Praktikantin und ließ sich Tee nachschenken, wobei er mit wippenden Augenbrauen ihrem Rocksaum nachsah, als sie wieder davon stolzierte. 

Der Rhythmus der klackenden Spielsteine auf dem Brett floss langsam in eine weite, angenehme Zeitlosigkeit. Der ruhige, stetige Pulsschlag des Lebens. 

Kaffee und Tee waren vergessen. Alles was zählte war die epische Schlacht auf dem Brett.   
Wagnisse wurden eingegangen, Bauern geopfert, Fallen gestellt, Könige geschützt, Gebiete erobert. 

Shikamaru war völlig in seinem Element. 

"Habt ihr heute schon die Zeitung gelesen?", wollte Yamada in die Stille hinein plötzlich wissen, "Die Welt ist verrückt geworden! Dutzende Tote, haben sie gesagt. Es herrscht wieder Krieg, ich sag´s euch! Und alles nur wegen diesen verflixten Drogengeschichten!"

„Jetzt wo du´s sagst“, warf Muroshi ein, „Die haben im Fernsehen ein Bild von einem der Bosse gezeigt-... geschminkte Augen und Ohrringe! Ich dachte Gangsterbosse waren mal breitschultrig und tättowiert? Heute will anscheinend jeder gut aussehen?“

„Wie hieß der noch gleich? Obi-... Oni-...“

„Orochimaru!“

Sarutobi streichelte seinen Ziegenbart und paffte nachdenklich an der Pfeife, bevor er die Hand hob, „Mmm, Orochimaru. Bildhübsches Kind. War einer von meinen Schülern. Wirklich ein Jammer, was mit ihm passiert ist" 

Yamada hustete vor lauter Überraschung. 

"Du kanntest einen Drogenboss?", wollte Muroshi ungläubig wissen und riss die Augen auf, "Na, wahrscheinlich hast du ihm seine Zukunft versaut, weil du ihm schlechte Noten gegeben hast! Da siehst du, was draus geworden ist!"

"Nein, er war wirklich brilliant“, Sarutobi kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Nase, „Hat sogar zweimal einen Preis in Chemie gewonnen, für Jugend forscht. Wer hätte wissen können, dass er damit nur Crystal Meth kocht?"

Die Alten teilten ein herzliches, raues Gelächter, Opa Naras Blick war besorgt.   
"Passt du auch gut auf dich auf, Shikamaru?", wollte er wissen und legte seinem Enkel besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Aber klar, Opa“

„Es ist ja nicht nur die Sicherheit“, piepste Ebizou von seinem Platz aus und reckte einen zaghaften Zeigefinger, „Das ist, als wäre er Sanitäter im Krieg! Man muss aufpassen, dass man nicht innerlich ganz kaputt geht, ihr wisst schon!“

„Er braucht jemanden,“, bestimmte Muroshi theatralisch, „der auf sein Herz aufpasst! Jemanden für die Liebe! Also Nara Junior- wie ist die Lage? Schon wieder etwas in Aussicht?“ 

„Ehm-...“

„Hihi!“, kicherte Ebizou, „Seht mal, er wird rot Ah, das sind ja schöne Nachrichten! Hast du das schon gewusst, Nara? Dein Junge ist verliebt!“

„Oh mann... stressig...“, Shikamaru kratzte sich verlegen seufzend am Hinterkopf. Auf einmal war das Spiel völlig zweitrangig, niemand interessierte sich mehr dafür, dass soeben erbitterte Gefechte um strategische Punkte tobten, Thema Nummer eins war seine vermutete Liebesgeschichte, die sämtliche Lebensgeister weckte und die alten Herren unverhofft neugierig machte. 

„Gehst du später noch zu ihr?“  
„Keine Ahnung ob ich das schaffe, ich hab Nachtschicht, ich muss heute noch arbeiten, also...“  
„Warum hast du sie nicht mitgebracht?!“, schnaufte Yamada, "Wir wollen auch mal wieder was Schönes sehen!" 

Shikamaru setzte kopfschüttelnd den nächsten Spielstein, bevor er antwortete. 

„Tja... heute ist anscheinend großer Spa- Tag, ich war sogar eingeladen, aber... was soll ich denn da, etwa zusehen? Ist doch sicher so nervig wie jemandem zum Shoppen hinterher zu laufen...“  
"Was?!", Muroshi schlug empört mit der Faust auf den Tisch, "Du hast keine Ahnung von Frauen, Nara Junior! Eine Einladung zum Kosmetiker bedeutet, dass sie bereit ist, ihre intimsten Geheimnisse vor dir auszubreiten!“  
„Uff... vielleicht will ich die gar nicht sehen?!“  
„Dummkopf! Eine Frau ist wie eine edle Lotusblüte! Sie öffnet sich nicht zu beliebigen Umständen! Du bist offensichtlich zu jung um mit solchen Angeboten etwas anfangen zu können! Schick sie stattdessen zu mir!"  
"Na das könnte dir so passen..." 

Sarutobi sagte nichts dazu, er schmunzelte nur am anderen Ende des Tisches und setzte mit dezentem Klacken seinen nächsten Spielstein. 

Yamada warf einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick auf Shikamaru.   
"Hat sie denn wunderschöne, dichte Wimpern?", wollte er leise wissen.  
"Und lange Beine!", bestimmte Muroshi, "Die Beine sind wichtig!"  
"Und lange schwarze Haare...?", Opa Nara seufzte verträumt, "Die finde ich immer schön..."

Shikamaru rollte kopfschüttelnd die Augen.   
"Ihr seid unglaublich... Also gut, sie hat wunderschöne, dichte Wimpern, lange Beine und die seidigsten, schwarzen Haare die man sich vorstellen kann, glatt und lang bis über die Schultern!"  
Ein anerkennendes Raunen ging durch die Runde. 

"Und wie heißt sie?", fragte Opa Nara.   
Shikamaru stockte. 

"Ähm... A... yumi...?"

Die älteren Herren beugten sich skeptisch zu ihm.   
Dem jungen Nara blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abwehrend die Schultern hochzuziehen und auf seinem Platz immer kleiner zu werden. 

"Uhm... ach... verdammt... Mist. Ich kann das nicht. Opa? Ich... muss dir was beichten. Mama hat es mir zwar verboten, weil sie meint, es regt dich auf. Aber was soll´s. Ich kann dich nicht anlügen"

"Du hast überhaupt keine neue Freundin, stimmts?!", vermutete Ebizou skeptisch. 

"Doch", seufzend fuhr Shikamaru sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und dann durch die Haare, "Aber sie, naja..."

Er stockte. 

"Sie... ist ist ein Mann. So, da habt ihr´s. Ich bin mit einem Mann zusammen"

Alle Anwesenden ließen sich wieder in ihren Stühlen zurück sinken. Sarutobi warf einen überraschten Blick übers Spielbrett und paffte an seiner Pfeife. 

Shikamaru gab ein defensives Ächzen von sich und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.   
"Ich geh dann mal..."

"Halt!"  
"Du bleibst hier!"  
Sofort wurde er von Yamada, Muroshi und seinem eigenen Großvater mit sicherem Griff am Ärmel festgehalten und zurück auf den Stuhl gedrückt. Mit einem überraschten "Uff" saß er wieder auf seinem Platz. 

Yamada wandte sich wieder ihrem Gast zu.   
"Hat er wunderschöne, dichte-..."  
"Ja!", bekräftigte Shikamaru augenrollend, "Alles andere was ich gesagt habe stimmt! Er hat wunderschöne, dunkle Wimpern, lange Beine, glatte schwarze Haare... Ich hab ganz ehrlich noch keine Frau gesehen, die so wahnsinnig hübsch war! Er ist wunderbar still und schweigsam, und wenn er mal redet ist seine Stimme überhaupt nicht schrill, sondern so angenehm... er spielt Go und Shogi und verdient eine Menge Geld..! Wahrscheinlich müsste ich den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr ernsthaft arbeiten, wenn er mich mitversorgen würde! Er ist fast dauernd beschäftigt, aber wenn er mal bei mir zuhause ist und ich bin total kaputt von der Schicht dann lässt er mir ein heißes Bad ein, macht mir Tee, bestellt teures Sushi, massiert mir die Schultern-..."

Die Augen der Anwesenden wurden immer größer. 

"Nara, du bist ein verdammter Glückspilz!", krächzte Muroshi, "Männer sind zwar nicht mein Geschmack, aber für diese Vorteile kannst du ruhig mal die Zähne zusammenbeißen, wenn er ran will!"

"Naja", Shikamaru kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn, "Also, wir... sind noch nicht so lange zusammen und wir hatten noch nicht so viele Gelegenheiten, aber von dem was ich bisher weiß ist er sowieso viel lieber... uhm..."

Er warf einen Blick in die Runde und in verwirrte Gesichter.   
"... passiv?"

"Wie heißt er?", forderte Opa Nara zu wissen. 

"Neji", bekannte Shikamaru, ohne vom Tisch aufzusehen.   
"Neji, wie weiter?"  
"... Hyuga"

Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill.   
"Ja...", verteidigte sich Shikamaru verlegen, "Ich weiß schon, anscheinend stammt er aus dieser superreichen Unternehmerfamilie..."

"Die Hyugas", Muroshi schnappte nach Luft, während er sich an der Tischplatte festhielt, "Haben Luxushotels in allen möglichen Metropolen! Hast du noch nie gehört, dass Schauspieler und Prominente sich in ein Hyuga-Hotel zurückziehen wenn sie irgendwo Urlaub machen?!"

"Ja schon, aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe wird er davon nie was übernehmen... die vererben das nur an direkte Nachkommen und er ist aus dieser Nebenfamilie, sein Vater ist nur der Bruder des Präsidenten..."

Opa Nara streckte die Hand aus und gab Shikamaru einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.   
"Au!", protestierte der, "Wofür war das?!"

"Shikamaru Nara!", krächzte er streng, "Du sagst seine Einladung in die Hyuga- Hotel- Spa- Landschaft ab und gehst lieber zu alten Knackern ins Altersheim, weil du fürchtest, es könnte nervig sein?! "

„Ja, naja! Ich dachte, das wird irgendwie peinlich-... mann, seht mich doch mal an, was soll ich denn in einem piekfeinen Beauty- Salon? Hätte ich zusehen sollen, wie ihn hübsche Mädchen mit Gurkenscheiben belegen wie eine Pumpernickelstulle...?“

Das Schweigen lastete vielsagend. 

Shikamaru hob den Kopf, seine Schultern sanken.   
"Oh mann", stieß er schnaufend hervor, "Ich bin echt ein totaler Idiot, oder?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Anwesenden sprach Bände. In die Sprachlosigkeit hinein kam eine zierliche Krankenschwester mit Häubchen, blütenweißer Schwesterntracht und einem seligen Lächeln: "Will noch jemand Tee?"

~


	44. Folter

~

Auf dem kleinen Bildschirm eines Smartphones flimmerte undeutlich das Abbild von schwarzem Stoff mit einer roten Wolke im Zentrum. Im Hintergrund hörte man ersticktes Schluchzen. Ein gepresstes Nach-Luft-Schnappen, das jedem der es hörte sofort klarmachte, dass hier jemand in Todesangst lag. Jemand, der bereits einen großen Teil seiner körperlichen Unversehrtheit eingebüßt hatte. Das Bild fuhr über Lagen von schwarzem Stoff, dann an blasser, feiner Haut hinunter und kam endlich an blutverkrusteten Handgelenken an, die mit dünnen, schwarzen Kabelbindern hinter einen Stuhl gefesselt waren. Die Finger zitterten heftig. 

„Sag es“, forderte eine grausame, rauchige Stimme. Die Antwort war verzweifeltes Schluchzen.   
Das Bild fuhr an einem Arm wieder aufwärts, zu einer schmalen, nackten Schulter, über blutverkrustete, bonbon- rosa Haarsträhnen und ein tränenüberströmtes, vor Angst verzerrtes Gesicht. Eine große, unnatürlich graue Hand mit langer Narbe und schwarzen Wundfäden am Unterarm wühlte ihr durch die Haare, streichelte in höhnischer Zärtlichkeit den Scheitel von einer Seite zur anderen und brachte sie nur noch stärker zum Zittern. Endlich lösten sich Worte aus der Verklumpung von Lauten, die aus ihrer Kehle drang.   
„-... ka... ka... ich kann nicht-... oh Gott, oh Mama, bitte nicht...“

„Wessen Schlampe warst du?“

Sie brach in erbittertes, verzweifeltes Schluchzen aus, das Bild der Kamera sank etwas abwärts an zerfetzter Kleidung, über zitternde Schenkel zu sirupartigem, zum Boden tropfendem Blut auf der Sitzfläche des Hockers, an den ihre verkrampften Gliedmaßen wie die einer kaputten Puppe gezurrt waren. In einem verschwommenen Ruck fuhr das Bild wieder aufwärts um ihr Gesicht aufzunehmen. Jemand packte ihren Unterkiefer. 

„Sag seinen Namen“, schnarrte die Stimme.   
„N-... nein“, stammelte sie halb von Sinnen, eine Blase aus Blut bildete sich in der Flüssigkeit die ihr aus dem Mundwinkel rann, „Nein! Nein! Nein!“

"Hidan?", forderte die Stimme lauter, "Zieh ihr noch einen Fingernagel"

Ein unkontrolliertes Zucken fuhr durch ihren dünnen Körper. Sie spuckte Blut, mit einem gequälten, kleinen Laut tief aus der Brust. Das Bild zeigte wie es dunkel und klebrig über ihr Kinn abwärts troff, die Reste ihres Oberteils bitterrot färbte. 

In einem Strudel von Eindrücken surrte die Aufnahme wieder abwärts, zeigte blutverschmierte, gesprungene Bodenfliesen, über die der Mann mit der Kamera sich hinweg bewegte. Ein kaum hörbares Murmeln, dann wieder der Ruf:

"Hidan!"

Der Rand eines Stiefels. Eine Türschwelle. Der untere Saum einer Plastikplane, die wie ein Vorhang beiseite gerissen wurde. Die Aufnahme wackelte stark. Wandfliesen, ein kleiner, dunklerer Raum, ein altes Waschbecken, der Rand eines Metallspiegels darüber. Die Schulter eines zweiten Mannes unter dunklem, rauem Pulloverstoff.

„Was machst du so lange?“, die Stimme dämpfte sich in zorniges Flüstern, „Zieh ihr verdammt nochmal einen Nagel oder gleich den verdammten Finger aber hör auf mich warten zu lassen!“

„Ich kann nicht!“, zischte es ebenso leise zurück.   
„Wieso verdammt nochmal kannst du nicht?! Natürlich kannst du!“  
„Nein!“  
„Wo ist das Problem?“

Ein dumpfes Murmeln klang deutlich beschämt aber leider völlig unverständlich. 

„Was?!“  
Das Bild wurde mit einem Ruck aufwärts gerissen, nahm einen kurzen Moment ein wildes, schwarz- weiß bemaltes Gesicht auf, das an eine Totenkopffratze erinnerte und aus dem das Weiß der Augen geradezu zu leuchten schien. Graue, glatt zurückgegelte Haare, ein Ohr mit rubinrotem Ohrstecker, ebenfalls schwarz beschmiert.

„Wo das Problem ist?!“  
„Psst!“

Die Lautstärke dämpfte sich wieder. 

„Ich hab nicht mehr genug Schminke, mann! Siehst du das? Nur die Hälfte fertig und es ist alles leer! Wie beknackt sieht denn das aus?!“  
Stille.   
„Du-...“, ein hörbares nach Luft schnappen. Ein Schnaufen. Das Krachen einer Faust gegen irgendeine Art von Regal.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?! Wir können nicht weitermachen weil du keine scheiß Schminke mehr hast?! Was bist du, eine verdammte Pussy?! Du brauchst keine Schminke, du bist ein verfluchter Killer! Wegen dir Vollpfosten krieg ich noch meinen sechsten Herzinfarkt! Du brauchst eine Zange- hier! Und Messer- alles hier! Und vielleicht, bei ganz viel Enthusiasmus auch eine Beretta, oder deine viel zu sperrige Sense, aber ganz sicher brauchst du keine Schminke! Hast du mich verstanden! Wasch dir das Gesicht und mach es ohne!“

„Nein... mann, da erkennt mich doch jeder!“  
„Zieh dir eine Tüte über den Kopf!“  
„Erstens sieht das nicht gruselig aus und zweitens muss ich für das Ritual immer geschminkt sein! Das sind eben die Regeln! Glaubst du ich finde das toll?! Wie ewig das immer dauert, die ganzen Knochen und so ins Gesicht zu malen?!“

Unterdrücktes Fluchen, wackelnde Aufnahme, das herzhafte Krachen von zu Bruch gehenden Gegenständen. 

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Ich bring dich um, du blöder Idiot! Wie macht man überhaupt die beschissene Handykamera aus? Ich glaube die läuft immer noch, Scheiße! Du und deine scheiß Technik! Ich hasse diesen modernen Mist!"

Das Bild zappte aus. Schwarzer Bildschirm.

 

Flackernd erwachte er wieder zum Leben, kämpfte gegen schlechte Beleuchtung. In den ersten paar Momenten war alles unscharf. Dann klärten sich die Konturen. Diesmal war es eine Aufnahme aus einiger Entfernung. Das Bild war ruhig, als wäre die Kamera an einem Stativ befestigt. 

Ein weiß gekachelter, alter Raum. Vielleicht einmal ein Badezimmer. Keine Fenster. Einige Fliesen waren gesprungen und abgeplatzt. In der Mitte, auf einem hölzernen Küchenstuhl voller Blut, war das zitternde, weibliche Opfer mit dünnen Kabelbindern die tief in die Haut schnitten in Reglosigkeit gefesselt. Es war allein.   
Stetig tropfte Blut von der Sitzfläche des Stuhls nach unten, sammelte sich in einer kleinen, klebrigen Pfütze. 

"Auf ein Neues", knurrte die Stimme aus dem Off. 

"Diese beschissene Schlampe hier... war die Schlampe von einem Mann namens Sasuke Uchiha..."

Ihr zerbrochener Körper rang nach Luft. Sie reagierte kaum noch, womöglich hörte sie die Worte auch gar nicht, nur ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in flachen, bebenden Stößen. 

"Der Bengel hat es leider verpasst, sich uns vorzustellen... Aber weil wir gute Nachbarn sind, sagen wir ihm stattdessen Hallo.   
Hallo, Sasuke Uchiha... wer auch immer zum Teufel du bist und für wen du verflucht nochmal arbeitest... wusstest du, dass deine Schlampe eine kleine Überraschung für dich versteckt hat?"

Jetzt reagierte sie wieder.   
Ein Zucken ging durch ihren Körper, sie begann zu wimmern, den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen zu schütteln. Ihre Augen rollten so weit zurück, dass man nur noch das Weiße sah. Ein Henker trat von hinten lautlos in die Szene, gehüllt in den schwarzen Mantel mit dem Emblem der grellroten Wolke, seine Haut überall wo sie zum Vorschein kam tiefschwarz bemalt, mit weißen Abzeichen, wie ein Skelett. Ein Dämon. Ein Todesengel. Er trat in das okkulte Symbol auf dem Boden, das um den Stuhl herum aufgemalt war, ein Kreis aus Blut, darin ein Dreieck. In der Hand hielt er die dreiblättrige, blutrote Sense die er langsam, in leichtem, endgültigem Schwung nach vorn gleiten ließ, bis die blanken Klingen direkt auf den Körper des Mädchens- der jungen Frau- gerichtet waren. Ein leichter Zug in Richtung Stuhllehne, ein Ruck, mehr würde es gar nicht brauchen. 

"Vielleicht freust du dich, wenn wir das Geschenk für dich auspacken", das Flüstern im Lautsprecher klang kaum noch menschlich. Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb es still. Dann kam der Befehl.

"Schlitz ihr den Bauch auf und hol es raus"

"Nein!", sie begann zu kreischen. Mit einem Ruck bäumte sich das Leben in ihr noch einmal auf. Sie riss Beine und Handgelenke blutig, schrie ohrenbetäubend und kämpfte in verzweifelter Panik gegen den Stuhl und ihre Fesseln, "Naruto! Naruto! NARUUUUTOOOO!"

Der Mann mit der Sense hielt inne.   
"Wer verfickt nochmal soll jetzt das wieder sein?"

Das Bild riss ein letztes Mal ab. Der Bildschirm blieb schwarz. 

Ende der Filmdatei. 

~


	45. Nachtschicht

~

„Komm schon!“, Naruto kniete in seinem leuchtend orangeroten Overall über einem aufgedunsenen, bleichen Mann, zwei Handballen auf dem Brustbein und pumpte. Das Innere des Rettungswagens schwankte mit jeder Bodenwelle, die Instrumente und Mittel ringsherum klirrten im Takt. Durch die undurchsichtigen Fenster drangen Dunkelheit und fiebrig bunte Lichtblitze von Ampeln und Neonschildern. 

„Komm schon! Verflucht!“

„Hältst du durch?“, kam die Stimme von vorn aus der Fahrerkabine, „Ich komm hier auch nicht weiter, keine Ahnung was da los ist, umgefallener Laster oder wasweißich! Inzwischen komm ich weder vorwärts noch rückwärts! Ich versuch´s auf der Standspur!“

„Ich bin okay“, brüllte Naruto zurück, „Konzentrier´ dich aufs Fahren, ich halte durch so lange es sein muss!“

Der Wagen neigte sich in eine drastische Rechtskurve.   
„Das ist schon eine dreiviertel Stunde!“, kamen die Zweifel von vorn, „Wie ist die Sättigung?“

„Dreiundsechzig und immer noch asystol!“  
„Scheiße... okay, weißt du was? Lass es-... lass es gut sein!“

„Was?! Spinnst du?! Auf keinen Fall!“

„Denk mal nach, der Typ ist seit einer dreiviertel Stunde herztot trotz aller Bemühungen und er hat eine miese Sauerstoffsättigung! Plus, wir wissen nicht wie lange er da lag... du tust ihm damit keinen Gefallen! Wenn er heute nicht zum Spaß stinkende Klamotten angezogen hat, ist das ein Penner, der danach entweder im Wachkoma liegt oder weiter säuft! Wir brauchen mindestens noch zwanzig Minuten zur nächsten Notaufnahme, seine Zeit ist gekommen, mieses Karma, wir kriegen keine Scheiß- Rettungsgasse, die Straßen sind blockiert- offensichtlich versucht dir das Universum klar zu machen, dass der Mann seine Chancen gehabt hat“

„Das Universum kann mich mal!“, zischte Naruto zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, und richtete seine gesammelte Aufmerksamkeit im schwankenden Wagen wieder auf den Brustkorb des reglosen Körpers auf der Liege.   
„Komm schon, verdammt!“ 

~

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er mit tauben Armen, leerem Blick und hängendem Kopf auf der Treppe beim Personaleingang neben der Notaufnahme. Grelles Neonlicht drang vom Eingang her, das Rattern der Rollen von Krankenliegen, aufgeregtes Rufen, das Pfeifen von Piepsern, das Weinen von Kindern. 

Naruto saß da, rieb sich erst übers Gesicht, dann durchs Haar und ließ seine Hände dann kraftlos herunterfallen. Er rieb sich mit dem Daumen über Schwielen an den Fingern und starrte ausdruckslos auf seine Handfläche. 

Und plötzlich gab ihm jemand einen herzlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.   
„Hey!“, Shikamaru hielt ihm mit vollem Mund einen Pizzakarton vor die Nase, „Sie haben doch noch einen Puls gekriegt, du Lebensretter. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, vielleicht hat er noch ein paar Jährchen!“ Aufatmend ließ er sich neben seinem Partner auf die Stufen sinken: 

„Schnaps macht alles besser, also wenn schon menschliches Gemüse, dann wenigstens gut mariniert, oder?“, er schnaubte grinsend und klappte den Kartondeckel auf, „Iss was. Du hast es dir wirklich verdient“

Naruto schüttelte schwach den Kopf.   
„Kein Hunger“

„Hey!“  
Shikamaru tätschelte ihn beschwichtigend. „Entschuldige den Sarkasmus. Du weißt doch, wie ich das meine... Mann, fast anderthalb Stunden, deine Ausdauer ist echt übermenschlich. Gut, am Anfang haben wir uns abgewechselt, aber trotzdem-...“

„Er hatte ein Foto“, murmelte Naruto und rieb sich mürrisch mit der Handkante die Schläfe, an der verschwitzte blonde Strähnen sich kräuselten.   
„Mh?“  
Der Nara krümmte fragend die Augenbraue, schob sich den Mund voll mit noch mehr Pizza.   
„In seinen Taschen“, fuhr Naruto fort, „Als er zwischendurch Puls hatte und ich nach Papieren gesucht hab. Da war ein Bild von seiner Frau und seiner kleinen Tochter“

Shikamaru ließ schwer den Kopf sinken und schnaufte tief.   
Er hob die Hand, um sie in blondes Zottelhaar zu graben und Naruto kräftig zu zausen, bevor er es bei väterlichem Kraulen beließ und ihm fürsorglich seine Schulter klopfte. 

„Was ist das Wichtigste?“, er hob einen mahnenden Zeigefinger, „Professionelle Distanz. Hör zu, du bist ein cooler Kollege. Ich will nicht, dass der Job dich hier vor nächstem Monat noch ganz kaputt macht. Du darfst nicht persönlich da ran zu gehen, hm? Wir kennen die Leute nicht, du musst knallhart sein, sonst drehst du durch... Sei ein guter Junge und sag mir, dass alles cool ist. Okay? Denn weißt du... wenn du bei einem Einsatz heute noch durchdrehen und einen Hysterischen kriegen würdest-... das wär´ echt das Letzte was wir gebrauchen könnten.“

Der Blonde schnaubte gekränkt und schob den tröstenden Arm von sich.   
„Ich bin okay"  
„Ja, klar“, Shikamaru seufzte und rutschte ein Stück auf kalten Steinstufen zur Seite, um das Band in seinem Haar zu öffnen, einmal mit den Fingern hindurch zu fahren und es dann wieder sorgfältig in einen strengen Zopf nach oben zu binden, „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Die ganze Welt ist verrückt. Und du bist echt ausgepumpt, mann. Deine Akkus gehören wieder aufgeladen. Also, Frage an dich... dieser komische Laden dort hinten, zwei Querstraßen weiter vom Puff, Ichirakus-... der hat doch auch Suppe zum Mitnehmen, oder?“

Narutos Kopf hob sich.   
In den tiefen, blauen Augen zeigte sich ein kleines, ungläubiges Funkeln von Interesse. 

„Na komm“, meinte Shikamaru versöhnlich und rieb sich verlegen die Nase, „Du bist der Held des Tages, ich geb eine aus. Die cooleren Fälle sind wahrscheinlich eh in der Ecke“

Etwas in dem misstrauischen Blick des Uzumaki schmolz, seine Unterlippe bebte in dramatischer Rührung, starke Arme schnappten um den Hals des überraschten Nara, der im nächsten Moment das volle Gewicht seines Partners an sich hängen hatte,   
„Ohh Shika“, schniefte der Blonde, „Du bist der beste Kollege der Welt!“  
„Ist ja gut!“, protestierte der, „Und du bist schwer!“  
„Ich bin eben erschöpft und brauche jetzt ganz viel Liebe!“, jammerte Naruto.  
„Darauf würde ich wetten... aber nicht von mir!“  
„Trag mich zum Auto!“  
„Hast du den Typen mit den Füßen reanimiert? Du kannst noch selber laufen! Lass los, du Arsch!“

Das halbherzige Gerangel zog sich noch den ganzen Weg über den Parkplatz, der Nara versuchte genervt, seinen Freund abzuschütteln, scheiterte an dessen Sturkopf und gab schließlich auf um ihn resigniert zum Wagen zurück zu schleifen. 

„Ich darf die Musik dorthin aussuchen!“, verkündete Naruto zufrieden.   
„Wie wär´s mit „Staying alive“ von den Bee Gees?“, konnte Shikamaru sich nicht verkneifen.  
„Bloß nicht, von dem Rhythmus hab ich genug für die nächsten zwei Stunden!“   
„Dann vielleicht „I just died“ von der Cutting Crew?“   
„Dein Humor ist so schwarz, Alter, der könnte in Amerika Präsident sein!“ 

~

Sasuke bog mit hochgezogenen Schultern und raschem, energischem Schritt um eine dunkle Ecke im zwielichtigen Viertel der Stadt und blieb bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot wie angewurzelt stehen.   
Dort die Straße hinunter waren hell erleuchtet die halbrunden Vorhänge am Dach von Ichirakus Nudelsuppenrestaurant, am Bürgersteig parkte mit glühenden Rücklichtern und laufendem Motor der Krankenwagen- und wer da eben zwei Schüsseln Ramen zum Mitnehmen einpackte, hatte blondes Zaushaar, Narben auf der Wange und einen Augenkrebs erzeugend orangefarbenen Overall. 

Augenblicklich warf er sich flach an die Wand in Deckung. Hoffentlich hatten sie ihn nicht gesehen... 

Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke.   
Da stand der Blonde und lachte den verfluchten Nudelsuppenverkäufer an, der Idiot. Nicht einmal stehen bleiben wie ein normaler Mensch konnte er, dieses Herumgetänzel von einem Bein aufs andere, dieses Tippen mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden hatte er schon seit er ihn kannte. Der Ton dieser durchdringend lauten Stimme war anders geworden als früher- dunkler, männlicher, aber er schallte immer noch unverkennbar die Straße hinunter, auch wenn man kein Wort verstand. Ja ja, musste Nudelsuppe essen lustig sein. Was hatten die nur so lange zu reden?

Endlich drehte der Uzumaki sich um und stieg zurück in den Wagen. Was war das für eine Hand, die sich ihm da entgegen streckte? Wer war bei ihm? Etwa der selbe Typ von damals, bei der gesprengten Dealerwohnung..? 

~

Naruto gähnte sichtlich gerädert und öffnete den Deckel seines Mitnehmbechers. Shikamaru tat es ihm gleich. Routiniert knackten sie Einwegstäbchen und begannen einträchtig zu schlürfen. 

„Ohne Scheiß“, meinte Shikamaru erst nach einigen Momenten, als er die Hälfte gegessen hatte,   
„Du siehst fertig aus. Ist dein Lieblingskaktus gestorben?“  
Naruto grunzte unbegeistert. „Nein, dem geht’s gut“  
„Hmmm... dann lass mich raten, warte-... dein Ex hat dir klar gemacht, dass ihr lieber nur Freunde bleiben solltet und jetzt schmollst du, weil du die letzten paar Wochen keinen Sex hattest und alleine nicht einschlafen kannst?“  
Naruto verschluckte sich an einer besonders fiesen Nudel und verbrachte die nächsten Momente damit, in die Suppenschüssel zu husten.   
„Alter“, brachte er dann röchelnd heraus, „Ich... hatte einfach nur ein paar echt harte Nächte, okay? Nicht deswegen!“

„Schon klar“  
Shikamaru justierte den kleinen Bildschirm der Kamera an der Heckseite des Wagens und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. 

„... Wir haben übrigens einen Stalker“

Naruto blieb der Bissen im Hals stecken.   
„Hngrh?“, grunzte er irritiert.   
„Mmh ... schwarze Haare... ist das der Typ von der Drogenhöhle da neulich, der dich zerfleischen wollte, weil du ihm Sauerstoff gegeben hast?“

Narutos Kopf ruckte hoch.   
Auf einen Schlag war er hellwach und starrte auf den Bildschirm.   
„... Zoom mal näher ran, ich kann gar nichts sehen!“

„Oh mann, dann ist alles verstellt und ich kann es wieder hinfummeln! So nervig...!“  
Shikamaru zoomte. 

Zum Vorschein kam eine Straßenecke, eine leicht angerostete Regenrinne und nur bei äußerst genauem Hinsehen ein paar schwarze Schatten merkwürdiger Form, die mit viel Fantasie ein paar Haarsträhnen sein konnten... Naruto kniff die Augen zusammen. 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dein Stalker!“, kommentierte Shikamaru ungerührt,   
„Der will dir sicher persönlich danken, dass du ihn letztens so hoch motiviert ins Leben zurück geholt hast... mann, der war gleich danach schon so maßlos begeistert...“

Naruto löste sich ungläubig vom Bildschirm, kurbelte das Fenster herunter und reckte den Kopf heraus, um ihn angestrengt so zu drehen, dass er möglichst einen Blick um das Fahrzeug herum werfen konnte. Mit wenig Erfolg. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mit sehr eng und konzentriert zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Kamera. Mit noch weniger Erfolg. Nach einiger Zeit ließ er sich schnaufend zurück an die Rückenlehne des Sitzes fallen und hob seine Stäbchen. Mit mürrischer Miene widmete er sich seiner kurzzeitig vernachlässigten Nudelsuppe und schlürfte hingebungsvoll.

„Du glaubst, ich verarsche dich?“, meine Shikamaru mit ungläubigem Blick von der Seite, „Wieso sollte ich mir sowas ausdenken? Ich mach mir ein bisschen Sorgen, das ist alles!“

Kopfschüttelnd gab er dem Bildschirm der Rückspiegelkamera einen Fingerschnipp. 

„Immerhin hab ich am wenigsten Ahnung was hier gespielt wird... Ist das dein Dealer? Dein Freund? Dein psychopatischer Mitbewohner, dem noch ein paar Skalps in seiner Trophäensammlung fehlen?“

„Tze! Nein-... das-... wir...“, Naruto rang nach Worten und fuchtelte kauend und augenrollend mit seinen Essstäbchen durch die Luft, „Das ist kompliziert. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du mich verarschst, ich glaube nur du siehst Sachen-... die ich nicht sehe..! Was waren das nochmal für Pilze auf deiner Pizza...?“

"Tze..." Shikamaru warf kopfschüttelnd noch einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. „Du bist einfach blind wie ein Grottenolm oder so was. Ich sag´s dir, wenn das dein territorialer Kampfstecher ist, der mich gleich anfällt, weil ich im selben Wagen mit seinem Boytoy sitze, kannst du in Zukunft mit jemand anderem fahren“

Naruto gab ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich und ließ schwer den Kopf zurück auf die Lehne fallen.  
„Du bist so ein Depp...“

„Ja, lach nur! Noch lachst du! Dir wird das Lachen vergehen, wenn der hier frontal durch die Windschutzscheibe kracht und deinen treuen, unschuldigen Kollegen massakriert! Dann fährst du den Rest der Schicht alleine und kannst auch jeden Blutspritzer allein aus den Polstern schrubben! Hoffentlich hinterlasse ich so richtige, fiese Flecken!“

„Oh mann, Nara...“

Naruto zog seine Beine an, um sie entspannter am Amatourenbrett abzustützen und sich aufatmend in bequemere Position zu bringen. So ganz konnte er seinen Blick allerdings auch nicht abwenden, als Shikamaru es einfach nicht lassen wollte am Fokus der Rückspiegelkamera herumzudrehen. 

Der merkwürdig geformte Schatten hinter der Regenrinne bewegte sich kurz und eindeutig. Naruto erstarrte und hielt mitten in Nudelkauen inne.   
„Scheiße!“, stieß er hervor, „Da steht ja echt jemand!“

„Wirklich!“, stöhnte Shikamaru laut und resigniert, „Glaub mir halt, wenn ich was sage! Natürlich steht er da! Wahrscheinlich steht er sogar da mit seinem Munitionsgürtel und seiner Panzerfaust und pustet uns gleich in die Luft!“

„Schhh! Verdammt! Scheiße!“

Naruto wischte sich rasch mit dem Ärmel den Mund, stellte schleunigst den Nudelsuppenbecher beiseite. Ein paar Momente lang sah er ratlos, aber bemüht konzentriert geradeaus ins Nichts, atmete sehr tief durch. Dann schien er zu grübeln. Er hob den Daumen zum Mund, knabberte leicht am Fingernagel und zwang ihn wieder von sich. 

Einen Entschluss fassend streckte er Zeige- und Mittelfinger vorsichtig zum Griff der Tür um sie zu öffnen, hakte ein und zog leicht an. Mit hörbaren Klacken löste sich der Verschluss. Die Tür des Wagens schwang auf. 

Augenblicklich verschwand der Schatten hinter dem Regenrohr auf dem Kamerabildschirm im sicheren Dunkel der Hausecke. 

„Lass ihn“, flüsterte Shikamaru so eindringlich, wie er das nur hinbekam ohne zu laut zu werden. 

Naruto drehte nur den Kopf und sah sich zu ihm um. Seine weiten Augen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Shikamaru schüttelte vehement den Kopf zu dieser Idee.   
„Vergiss es! Oh nein! Auf keinen Fall!“ 

Naruto hielt den Blick, seine Augen wurden noch ein wenig größer, ein Flackern von Bedauern schlich sich in seine Züge-... und dann glitt er in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung vom Sitz.   
„Nein!“, zischte Shikamaru, griff nach ihm, erwischte ihn nicht mehr, „Verdammt, Naruto! Bleib hier!“

Der Blonde schloss die Wagentür von außen mit leichtem Schwung.   
„Sasuke?“, fragte er ahnungslos in die Nacht. 

~

Sasuke war flach an die Wand des Hauses gepresst, nur ein paar Meter weiter. Ein heißer Schauder, nervöses Zucken im Unterbauch-... schon allein diese Stimme seinen Namen sagen zu hören, löste so etwas aus. Das konnte nicht gesund sein! Seine Handflächen waren nass. Sein Atem ging flach und heftig, aber zum Glück völlig lautlos. Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam:  
Da waren ferne Schritte.   
Seine feinen Ohren zuckten. Schritte auf dem Asphalt. 

Er kannte ihren Rhythmus, ihr Gewicht, jedes kleine Detail-... schmale Lippen hoben sich über seine blanken Zähne. Verflucht. 

Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn halb bewusstlos am Rücken liegend zurück gelassen. Schon wieder.   
Er war ihm überlegen.   
Sein ganzes Leben lang war er Naruto Uzumaki körperlich überlegen gewesen, wann immer sie ernsthaft gekämpft hatten, es gab nicht den geringsten Grund für so eine Reaktion-... also warum waren seine Knie weich wie Butter? Warum sträubte sich jedes Haar an seinem Körper? Warum zitterte er? Der Kehlkopf an seinem Hals zuckte heftig. 

Er hörte das Schleifen der Schritte langsamer werden. Sachtes Scharren der Kiesel unter den Sohlen der Schuhe. Das sachte Geräusch des Overalls bei jeder Bewegung, das Reiben der Hosenbeine bei jedem Schritt. Sasukes schwarze Augen blinzelten. Er senkte leicht den Kopf, befeuchtete trockene Lippen. 

„Sasuke?“, wiederholte diese vertraute Stimme seinen Namen ganz nah. Es klang gepresst. Leise. … Ängstlich? Vielleicht nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt war der Andere stehen geblieben, unsichtbar hinter der Mauer. Sasuke ließ den Hinterkopf leicht zurück fallen, spürte rauen Stein an der Kopfhaut. 

Wieso war er nicht schon viel früher einfach weggegangen? Er hätte im ersten Moment umdrehen sollen, dann wären ihm sämtliche unangenehmen Variationen erspart geblieben, auf die das hier hinaus laufen konnte, aber-... 

Er hörte ihn atmen. 

Wenn er ganz still wurde und sich konzentrierte, war Naruto nahe genug um ihn atmen zu hören. Die vorwurfsvollen Gedanken in seinem Kopf wurden leiser, dann verstummten sie ganz. Sasukes Zittern ließ nach. Er drehte den Kopf etwas mehr. 

Für einen kleinen, winzigen Moment schloss er sogar die Augen.   
Die Schläfe hielt er gegen harten Stein gedrückt.   
Der Rhythmus seines Pulsschlags pochte lautlos gegen das Innere seines Brustkorbs, lautlos und heftig. So sehr, dass es ein Bisschen weh tat. 

Er kannte dieses Gefühl... 

Es war eng verknüpft mit der Erinnerung an Beschimpfungen und Gefluche... an verbissene Schlägereien. Heißen Schmerz in jeder erdenklichen Variation. Kratzen, Beißen, Boxen, Treten, an den Haaren ziehen-... gemeinsamen Flurputzdienst zur Strafe, der darin endete, dass sie sich in erbittertem Zorn nasse Lappen um die Ohren schlugen... Arroganz und Bissigkeit den ganzen Tag über, Provokation, bis einer von ihnen endlich einmal wieder zuschnappte. Gegenseitiges ins-Gesicht-Schnippen von Kartoffelbrei im Speisesaal, bis einer kurzerhand das Tablett griff und es dem Anderen über den Schädel zog-... 

Die Erinnerung an gemeinsames Knien im Flur, nebeneinander, voller Trotz, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang bis zur Urteilsverkündung... Iruka- senseis irrwitzige Idee, sie in ein Doppelzimmer zu legen... Zusammen. 

Und all die Nächte danach Narutos Atmen im anderen Bett... 

Dieses ruhige, gleichmäßige Geräusch... und das sanfte, unerträgliche Pochen von Schmerz dabei, im Pulstakt gegen seine Rippen. 

 

Sasuke blieb vollkommen regungslos. 

Und dann startete jemand den Dieselmotor, der Krankenwagen in ein paar Metern Entfernung erwachte mit lautem Brummen zum Leben. Es durchfuhr den Uchiha wie ein Blitz, in geschmeidiger Bewegung stieß er sich von der Wand in seinem Rücken ab, seine Augen glommen ein letztes Mal im Schein der nahen Straßenlaterne, dann verschwand er in den Schatten. 

Naruto riss der gleiche Lärm seinerseits aus der Erstarrung, er stieß sich das letzte Stück vorwärts, griff mit der Hand an die Regenrinne, wirbelte um die Hausecke... und alles was er noch sah waren Schuhsohlen in der Ferne, die sich im Laufschritt von ihm entfernten. 

„Sasuke!“, bellte er hinterher, seine Stimme auf einmal wieder laut und voller Entschlossenheit, „Du schuldest mir noch ein paar Kopfschmerztabletten! Du Wichser!“

Aufgewühlt fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, sah zu Shikamaru auf, der den Wagen neben ihn lenkte und sich aus der Fensteröffnung der Fahrertür lehnte.

~

Sasuke zitterte innerlich, versuchte das lästige Gefühl abzuschütteln und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Kopfschmerzen? Geschah ihm ganz Recht. 

Er weigerte sich, Schuldgefühle an sich heran kriechen zu lassen.   
Was er jetzt am nötigsten brauchte war Ablenkung. Irgendetwas, das die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf brannte. Die tobenden Gefühle machten ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte- er konnte nicht mehr über irgendwas nachdenken, er wollte im Moment nur noch eins: Stille. Auslöschung. Weißes Rauschen.   
Seine letzte Dosis Stoff hörte schon wieder langsam auf zu wirken und weil er bestrebt war, innere Stimmen zum Schweigen zu bringen, zog es ihn unwiderstehlich zu äußerem Lärm, grellem Stroboskoplicht, zu Rausch, Sex und ohrenbetäubendem Bass. Jetzt war es sowieso egal. Kein Grund mehr, warum er den Schein wahren und sich bedeckt halten sollte. Wo es Fitnessstudios wie das „Be Gai“s gab, musste es auch Gayclubs geben und vielleicht war so etwas genau das, was ihm im Augenblick gut tat. 

Ein paar Straßen weiter war das „Rasengan“.   
Blau strahlte der Name in großen Lettern über dem silbernen, wuchtigen Gebäude in den matten Nachthimmel. Das Wummern der Musik war noch vor dem Eingang auf der Straße durch die Schuhsohlen im Asphalt zu spüren.   
Genau das Richtige. 

In seiner Hosentasche krampfte sich seine Faust um kleine Päckchen. Er wollte eintauchen. Tief.   
In den dunklen, betäubenden Pool aus Rausch, Lust und pumpendem Rhythmus. 

~


	46. Dive in the Pool

~

Kakashi atmete ganz tief durch. Seine silbernen Haare waren leicht zerzaust, die Halbmaske über seinem Gesicht wie immer sorgfältig bis unter die rot umrandeten Augen gezogen. Hier stand er, im Auge des Wirbelsturms, mitten auf der Tanzfläche im Rasengan. 

Um ihn herum blitzten Lichter in verschiedenen Farben, kleine Leuchtpunkte flirrten in einem weiten Schwung über die Menge, führten den gleißenden Wirbel von spiralförmig aufblitzenden LED- Lämpchen an der riesigen Kuppeldecke weiter, der einen in einen hypnotischen Bann zog sobald man nach oben sah. 

Eine wogende, brodelnde Masse aus halbnackten Körpern schwappte zum Pumpen und Rollen der Musik gegen ihn. Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, schloss die Augen, öffnete seine Handflächen nach außen und spürte wie den ersten Schnee des Jahres herabregnende Glitzerflocken auf seinem Gesicht. Das Rasengan war ein Gay- Club voller Kitsch und Klischees, aber vielleicht kam er gerade deshalb so gern hier her. Es fühlte sich herrlich vertraut an und irgendwie so... nostalgisch. Und wunderbar unkompliziert. 

Er musste einfach nur hier stehen und schon wollten alle möglichen Leute mit ihm... Kontakt aufnehmen. Kein kompliziertes Vorgeplänkel, keine Angst vor Zurückweisung, kein „Lass-uns-über-das-zwischen-uns-reden“. Einfach unverbindliche, wohlwollende, neugierige Berührung. Ohne Kommentar oder Vorstellung streifte jemand in all dem Gedränge ab und zu flüchtig mit der Hand über seine Schulter, manche ließen beim Tanzen die Finger über seinen Hintern oder die Oberschenkel gleiten, besonders Mutige kniffen sogar etwas zu. 

Er hieß sie alle Willkommen.

Vielleicht war er im normalen Leben nicht leicht zu händeln... aber hier saugte er Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Außerhalb dieses Nachtlebens hatte und wollte er niemanden. Hier konnte jeder der Nächste sein. Die Welt war voll von unglaublichen Möglichkeiten. Und war das nicht etwas Wunderbares? 

Jemand schob sich von hinten an ihn heran, ließ ihm unvermittelt seine Hand direkt in den Schritt gleiten um ohne Umschweife zuzugreifen, langsam und nachdrücklich die Umrisse durch die Kleidung hindurch zu umfahren, in eindeutiger Absicht zu streicheln und damit nach der ersten Überraschung einen Wirbel aus Interesse heraufzukitzeln, fast so hypnotisch und pulsierend wie die glitzernde Spirale über ihnen-... Whoa... 

Das war... ungewöhnlich.   
Und nicht so, wie er Angebote sonst annahm. Aber er war definitiv offen für Neues. Noch widerstand er der Versuchung, sich umzusehen. Die Unwissenheit so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten war Teil des Thrills. Der Andere schien jedenfalls genau zu wissen was er wollte, Kakashi spürte den großen Körper, roch diesen schweren Duft von Leder und kühlem Aftershave... genoss die Hand zwischen seinen Beinen, die mühelos genau die richtigen Stellen fand-... Mmh... zwischen wogenden Körpern und pulsierendem Beat ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken, fand die kräftige Schulter des Anderen. Muskulöse Arme umschlossen ihn. Seine Augenlider sanken auf Halbmast, die Pupillen rollten aufwärts, fixierten den gleißenden Strudel über ihnen der blitzte und flirrte, die Farbe von weiß zu blitzend blau zu blutrot mit schwarzen Tropfen wechselte, sich als Spirale in seinen glasigen Augen spiegelte und seine Lebensenergie ins Universum saugte. Kakashi war bereit zu fallen. 

Er war bereit, sich völlig in der Stimmung aufzulösen, ein Teil der Masse zu werden-... Die harte Hand des Anderen schob sich tiefer, packte ihn und rollte seine empfindlichsten Stellen zwischen festen Fingern. Ein kleines, heiseres Geräusch löste sich aus seiner Kehle-... 

Da spürte er in seiner Hosentasche wieder ganz deutlich das verdammte Handy vibrieren. 

Zur Hölle...? 

Zähneknirschend unterbrach er die Stimmung, krümmte sich vorwärts, quetschte die Finger dazu, zog es hervor, warf im chaotischen Halbdunkel einen Blick auf das leuchtende Display. Schon wieder Iruka! Augenrollend stopfte er das Gerät tief zurück und beschloss es den Rest der Nacht zu ignorieren. Diesmal aber wirklich. Er hatte keine Ahnung was mit dem Mann los war! All die Jahre war er ein ganz normaler Kollege gewesen, sie hatten sich gegenseitig respektiert, waren sich aber im Großen und Ganzen sehr aus dem Weg gegangen. Und jetzt? 

Seit er wegen diesem Rattenproblem in seinem Wohnblock aus der eigenen Wohnung ausgelagert worden war und bei Iruka netterweise eine – wohlgemerkt, vorübergehende - Unterkunft gefunden hatte, verhielt der Gute sich merkwürdig. 

Gestern Abend zum Beispiel war er nichts ahnend vom DVD- Verleih zurückgeschlendert, in der Hoffnung auf einen entspannten Abend allein, mit einem schönen Bier, einem Pornofilm-... und hatte sich unverhofft in einer abgedunkelten Wohnung wieder gefunden. 

Kerzenlicht...   
Selbstgekochtes Essen...   
Schmuserock als Hintergrundmusik! 

Und seine Reaktion? Schweißausbrüche!   
Iruka hatte anscheinend wirklich eine seltsame Art von Humor. 

Ob das etwas zu bedeuten hätte, hatte er gewagt zu fragen, während er mit sehr flauem Gefühl im Bauch auf dem Stuhl Platz gegenüber von seinem Gastgeber Platz genommen hatte. Irgendeine Art Jahrestag? X- Jahre gemeinsame Jugend- und- Heimerzieher- Geschichte im Konoha- Heim für Ein-Personen- Katastrophen? 

Nö, hatte Iruka völlig unbeeindruckt behauptet, er hätte einfach Lust zu Kochen gehabt, und Schmuserock fände er irgendwie so entspannend. 

Hmmm...

Überzeugt war er davon nicht wirklich gewesen, denn-... mal ernsthaft, Möhrchen in Herzform? Klar, hatte Iruka geantwortet, mit beeindruckend gutem Pokerface das man ihm sonst gar nicht zutraute, er hätte vor Urzeiten dieses Gemüse- Schnitz- Set geschenkt bekommen und sich heute spontan entschlossen, das endlich zu testen. 

Kein Kommentar...   
Aber dann auch noch Rotwein zum Essen! 

Kakashi war kein Freund von Rotwein... nicht, dass er den nicht mochte, das schon, aber irgendwie... war das schon wieder so verkrampft. Rotwein zum Essen war so-... bedeutsam. So spießig.

Irgendwie war er mehr der Typ für Bier, aber wenn sein momentaner Zwischen- Vermieter ihm schon ein Glas einschenkte und ihn mit diesem lauernden Blick in die Mangel nahm, musste er ja gezwungenermaßen daran schnuppern und nippen und anerkennend etwas von fruchtig- schokoladiger Note brabbeln. Als ob er mehr Ahnung von Wein hätte, als ein Fisch von Fußball... 

Zu allem Überfluss hatten ihn auch noch irgendwelche Volldeppen mit SMS bombadiert! Es gab Momente, in denen die Wahl eines Klingeltons besonders peinlich war, aber immer wieder war zwischen verkrampftem Small Talk gnadenlos das unverkennbare Zischen und Gleiten von Justin Timberlakes „Sexy Back“ aus seiner Hose gescheppert und jedes Mal hatte er wieder hektisch nach dem Ausknopf getatscht, während ihm hinter seinem Rotwein und seinem Herzmöhrchen- Feinkostfutter auf seinem Stuhl immer heißer geworden war. Denn verdammt nochmal, er musste schließlich auch gleich lesen was die Leute ihm schrieben, konnte ja wichtig sein. 

„Hey Kakashi, Bock auf nen flotten Dreier? War geil letztes Mal ;-) Izumo & Kotetsu“

„Grüße! Hab neues Zeug. Suche Testperson. Meld dich!- Cocoon“

„Aloha, du Verlierer der Jugend!!! Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber den letzten Sauna- Marathon hast du knapp gewonnen. RE- MATCH?!?!? - Mighty Gay“

Danach hatte er das Ding auf lautlos gestellt und irgendeine Entschuldigung erfunden die etwas mit „Hundefutter kaufen“ zu tun hatte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er schneller aus der Tür heraus war, als man „Bindungsangst“ sagen konnte. Seit gestern Abend war er nicht mehr richtig zuhause gewesen, aber das war kein ungewöhnlicher Zustand. Feiern, vögeln, erst im Club dann auf irgendeiner Privatparty, irgendwo ein paar Stunden einschlafen, zerknittert aufwachen, duschen, umziehen, arbeiten gehen, weiterfeiern... Warum kam er wohl so oft zu spät und hatte diesen übernächtigten Ausdruck in den Augen? 

Iruka übertrieb es einfach mit seiner gluckenhaften Sorge um ihn. Er musste doch nicht ständig wissen, wo er war. Der Mann nahm seinen Beruf viel zu ernst... der sollte einfach mal lockerer werden... 

Auch wenn er ungern Gai rechtgeben wollte- ein Hoch auf die Götter der Jugend. Wegen grauem Haar und Ü-30- Partys bekam er zwar keinen Schreikrampf- aber so lange man noch nicht für Sex bezahlen musste, sollte man das doch ausnutzen so gut es ging... 

~

„Oh mein Gott“, bemerkte Neji, sein blasses Gesicht erleuchtet von blitzendem Licht, strudelnden Leuchtpunkten und herunterrieselnden Glitterflocken, „Die spielen Petshop Boys? Ernsthaft? Sind wir schon wieder auf einer „Zurück-in-die-80er“-Party?“   
„Komm schon, das ist ein Remix!“, rief Kiba mit im Licht glühenden Reißzähnen gegen den Bass an, „Und ich liebe den Song!... "Let´s take a ride, run with the dogs tonight~ in suburbia"...!“  
„Wenigstens nicht schon wieder Gangnam Style“, Neji schauderte leicht.  
„Was?!“, protestierte Lee lautstark, „Ich liebe Gangnam Style!“   
„War ja klar“, Kiba grinste breit, hob den Arm und flickte dem Hyuga mit einem Fingerschnipp Silberglitter von der Schulter, „Aber keiner will dich tanzen sehen und der arme Gaara kann sich nicht wehren! Übertreibs nicht schon, bevor ihr richtig loslegt!“  
„Mein Junge hier ist hart im Nehmen!“, fürsorglich schlang Lee einen Arm um Gaaras Schulter und tätschelte ihn, „Der ist ganz andere Sachen gewöhnt!“  
„Darauf würde ich wetten“, Kiba lachte, „Aber für alle anderen musst du Kotztüten verteilen, das gibt ne schöne Sauerei!“

„Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen“, seufzte Neji leidend und rieb sich sehnsuchtsvoll mit der Hand übers Gesicht, „Ohh... Seht euch all die Leute an! Alle tanzen, trinken, freuen sich ihres Lebens~...“  
„Ficken nach Herzenslust...“, ergänzte Kiba hilfreich. Neji stöhnte gepeinigt auf und war der Nächste, der von Lee tröstend getätschelt wurde.   
„Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein!“, brüllte der Mann mit dem lackschwarzen Topfschnitt gegen die Musik an, „Der Arme sitzt inzwischen so lange auf dem Trockenen, dem laufen schon die Ohrläppchen blau an, stimmt´s Neji?“  
Neji schmollte mit hoheitsvoll- kläglicher Miene vor sich hin. 

„Ist sein eigenes Pech! Er muss einfach mal selbst die Initiative übernehmen“, Kiba ruckte mitleidslos mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hyuga, „Auf dem Arsch sitzen und auf Sensationen warten hat vielleicht bei Uzumaki funktioniert! Aber jetzt ist ein bisschen mehr Action angesagt! Was dir nur gut tun wird, wenn du mich fragst!“

Indigniert wandte Neji den Kopf ab, lange, seidige Haarsträhnen rutschten nach vorn über die Schulter, bevor Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit seinen Blick zurück brachten. 

„Weißt du, das sagt sich so leicht!“, rief er, „Aber so was hab ich noch nie gemacht! Was soll ich denn anstellen? Was, wenn er mich dann auf einmal … pervers findet oder billig und unanständig?“

„Aber Neji!“, Lee war geschockt, „Wie kommst du auf sowas? Schau dich an! Welcher normale Mensch könnte dich je für billig zu halten?!“  
„Ja, mann“, Kibas Grinsen zog sich von einem Ohr zum Anderen, „Du darfst einfach die Rolex nicht ausziehen!“

Während Neji dem lachenden Inuzuka ein, zwei herzhafte Fingerknöchelstöße mit Schwung in die Rippen pumpte, gab es für Gaara Zuwendung und Aufmerksamkeit. Der Rotschopf blinzelte schwer. Er war unüblich warm angezogen für den dunstigen Club, ein weißer Schal vermummte sein Gesicht bis zur Nase. Lee schob die Finger in seine roten Strähnen, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Augenwinkel und kraulte ihn, sprach mit ihm, bekam Blickkontakt und ein kleines Nicken. 

„Ich brauche jetzt einen Drink“, schnaufte Neji finster, als er eingesehen hatte, dass es mehr brauchen würde, um Kibas Gelächter zu stoppen, als er austeilen konnte ohne von Sicherheitsleuten vor die Tür geschleift zu werden. 

„Scheiß auf die Kalorien, heute Nacht gibt es Alkohol!“

„Yeah, wir trinken auf Nejis außerordentlich glatten Hintern!“, brüllte Kiba gegen die Musik an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Heute morgen noch ein gerupftes Hähnchen, abends der stolze Schwan- Mister Sexy persönlich!“

„Mein Hintern war vorher schon glatt“, motzte Neji empört, „Es ging um die Beine, okay?“  
„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Job?!“, interessierte sich Lee, „Für den du total glatte Beine brauchst?“

Neji seufzte und wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand durch die Luft.   
„Ah, ihr kennt doch die Geschichte von dem Agentur- Typen, der mich vor diesem Café angesprochen hat?“

„Klar!“  
„Naja und das lief eben über den... das eine ist Kaffee-Werbung und das zweite ist fürs Hotel“

„Kein Neji- PinUp- Kalender?“, Kiba zog eine gespielt enttäuschte Miene

Mit geübt kühler Professionalität hob der Hyuga sein Kinn ein Stück höher:   
„Ich hab dieses Jahr die Leitung im Marketing für unser neues Projekt. Wir hätten ein externes Model buchen können, aber das wäre teuer gewesen“

Kiba lachte, „Wird dein Onkel das jetzt wohl toll finden, dass du Budget gespart hast, oder wird er einen Blutsturz kriegen, weil sein vielversprechender Neffe sich mit entblößten Schenkeln auf dem Werbeträger räkelt?“

„Ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal!“, schnaubte Neji, „Her mit dem harten Zeug!“

„Yeah! Richtig so!“, Lee war begeistert von diesem Ausbruch an Kampfeswut, „Dann klappt´s auch mit deinem Nara! Komm über ihn wie eine Naturgewalt! So dass er hinterher nur noch hechelnd daliegt und nicht weiß, was ihn überfallen hat! Zeig ihm das wilde Feuer der Jugend! Woohooo!“

Neji, wieder einmal vom Klammergriff in Lees überschwänglichem Enthusiasmus geschüttelt, hob den Zeigefinger und meldete trocken:   
„Alkohol. Bitte. Sofort.“  
„Okay, was willst du?“  
„Mh... Cosmopolitan“  
"Kiba, du?"  
„Ich nehm ein Bier“  
„Gut, ich will Dr. Pepper und Gaara kriegt Mineralwasser. Hat jemand kurz einen Stift?“

„Hey!“, aus der Masse tanzender Männer kam kichernd und glucksend Hinata heran gestolpert, „Guckt mal, was mir jemand geschenkt hat! Voll nett, oder?“, sie setzte sich einen Haarreif mit flauschigen, halb herabhängenden Hasenöhrchen auf und legte strahlend den Kopf schief. In Kibas Augen glomm Jagdlust. Er schnappte nach ihr, nahm sie in festen Griff, um sie zu schütteln, ihr die Haare zu zausen und mit heißem Atem und spitzen Zähnen an ihrem Hals zu knabbern:   
„Mmmmrrrh, zum Anbeißen“  
„Yieks!“, quietschte sie, „Du kitzelst mich! Ahaha! Hör auf!“  
„Ich rede nicht mit meiner Beute! Heute Nacht gibt es Hasenbraten!“  
„Kibaaaa!“

 

„Ach du sch-...“, entfuhr es Neji plötzlich, der den Blick auf eine der geschwungenen Treppen gehoben hatte, die die runde Tanzfläche säumten. Er schlug seinen Handrücken mit Schwung an Lees Arm, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, „Seht mal wer da ist..!“  
"Huh, was?"  
Sie folgten mit den Augen der Richtung, in die er zeigte. 

Dort, an der Spitze der Treppe stand jemand, dem das Gebläse der Luftumwälzung das unheilvoll schwarze Haar zum Flattern brachte. Den Kopf hoch erhoben, den Blick in die Ferne, eine solche Präsenz ausstrahlend, dass die Leute zurückwichen, ohne dass er es nötig hatte sie zu berühren.   
„Sasuke...“, staunte Lee.   
„...Uchiha“, zischte Neji mit feindselig schmalen Augen. 

Kiba zog nur seine Freundin näher und verbarg sein Grinsen in ihrem Haar. 

~

Er bewegte sich wie in einem unsichtbaren Energiefeld. Alles um ihn herum geschah wie in Zeitlupe. Es war ein unwirklicher Zustand. Eine Traumsequenz.   
Seine Haare flatterten, die Schnallen an seiner Lederjacke wippten leicht bei jedem Schritt abwärts, vor ihm teilte sich die Menge in zwei Hälften wie das rote Meer. Selbst der Flitter schien nur um ihn herum zu fallen. Sasuke setzte einen Schritt vor den Anderen, hob den Kopf, schloss kurz die Augen und fand sich wieder über dem riesigen, tosenden Strudel des Rasengan, der ihn unwiderstehlich anzog wie der Mahlstrom. 

Unter der offenen Lederjacke war sein Oberkörper nackt. 

Schimmernde Haut spannte sich über harte Muskeln. An seinem Bauch zuckten und rollten sie leicht bei jedem Schritt die Treppe hinunter. Der klar definierte Brustkorb, das sanfte Tal seines Brustbeins, das sich über den Bauchnabel abwärts erstreckte, bis es über dem Verschluss der Hose in samtiger, glatter Haut mündete-... die leichte Wölbung der Hüftknochen...

Seiner Aura von Dominanz und Gefährlichkeit war er sich sehr bewusst, und genau so wurde er auch behandelt. Er hatte die Dinge im Griff. Zumindest wirkte er so. Die Menschen wichen vor ihm zurück, bestaunten ihn aus der Ferne, wünschten sich, dass etwas von seiner wilden Energie auf sie abrieb. Ihm gefiel diese Vorstellung. Er mochte Bewunderung.

Ohne weitere Umschweife tauchte er deshalb auch ein in die Menge und besah sich das Angebot... Ein paar Meter vorwärts, ein Rundumblick, ein glühender Augenkontakt und schon hatte er einen blassen, blonden Jungen mit schimmernd blauen Augen erwischt. Der Fremde starrte ihn an, fast schon mehr Angst als Vorfreude-... regungslos wie ein Kaninchen vor einer Schlange, bevor Sasuke ihn am Kragen fasste, näher zerrte und ihm nach kurzem Zögern tief und grimmig die Zunge in den Rachen schob.

Der andere schmeckte nach Erdbeerkaugummi. Und er bot keinen Widerstand. 

Mit kalten, nervösen Fingern versuchte er Halt an der nackten Haut von Sasukes Brustkorb zu finden. Der Uchiha grollte leise und tief in der Kehle, als er den anderen leicht und sehnsuchtsvoll in die Lippen biss. Das brachte ihm erschrockenes Keuchen, Zittern und völlige Schreckstarre ein. Langsam zog der Dunkelhaarige sich zurück, betrachtete das glatte Gesicht. Jetzt erst fiel ihm die seltsam ovale Form auf, die kleine Stupsnase-... der reichlich fremde Gesichtsausdruck. Wie hatte er das übersehen können? Dieser Typ war nicht einmal richtig blond sondern wasserstoffgebleicht... ernüchtert stieß er ihn von sich. 

Der nächste Fang den er machte-... er hielt sich nicht mit Flirten und Vorspiel auf, sondern zog einfach ein Stück weiter den Nächsten der ihm gefiel aus der Menge... hatte zerzaustes, aschblondes Haar, ein Lippenpiercing und rebellisch geschminkte Augen. Naturblond, immerhin... Und nicht so langweilig wie der erste. Vor ihm baute er sich auf, ließ seinen glühenden Blick von oben nach unten sinken. Er wusste gut, was seine Körpersprache für eine Wirkung hatte und heute Nacht zog er alle Register, streckte den Rücken, neigte den Kopf-... mit Erfolg.

Der Andere drängte ihm mutig entgegen, hatte keine Angst auch auf Körperkontakt zu tanzen. Hellgrüne Augen blitzten mit sehr großen Pupillen, er grinste ein lüsternes Grinsen, legte frech den Kopf schief, als Sasuke ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Brustkorb zurück schob-... und dann, als er endlich durfte, kam er nah, ließ seine Hand auf die Hüfte des Uchiha rutschen, rieb die Nase am Schwung des Unterkiefers vor dem Ohr. Sasuke stand da wie versteinert, den Kopf leicht geneigt, die Augen geöffnet-... und reagierte auf die kühlen, lockenden Lippen an seinem Mund. Er küsste und ließ sich küssen. Aber als sie sich schließlich lösten, ließ er seine Augen über das Gesicht des Anderen huschen, rieb ihm sanft und ein wenig ratlos mit dem Daumen die glatte Wange, als würde er etwas vermissen. 

Auch den zweiten schob er nach kurzer Zeit weg und anstatt noch mehr Versuche zu starten strebte er erst einmal in Richtung der nächsten Alkoholquelle. Grimmig verkrampften sich seine Kiefermuskeln. So wurde das nichts. 

Wahrscheinlich musste er erst etwas trinken... 

~

Kakashi steckte inzwischen mit durchgewölbtem Rücken und hohem, pochendem Puls an der Bar zwischen zwei großen, gnadenlosen Händen, die seine Zweifel im Sturm niederzwangen. Die erste lag tief hinten in seiner Hose und ließ die Finger in langen, genüsslichen Kreisen über beide Hinterbacken und in das schmale Tal dazwischen gleiten, die andere hielt ihn vorn fest im Griff um ganz langsam zu pumpen. Quälend, aufreizend, vollkommen in Kontrolle. 

Später würde er nicht mehr sicher sein ob es der Alkoholpegel im Blut war, die Amphetamine, das Amylnitrit oder einfach nur der scharfe Lederkerl auf dem Barhocker vor ihm, dessen Atem nach torfigem Whiskey schmeckte und dessen Zunge in sicherer Dominanz seinen Mund in Besitz nahm. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich so zittrig und aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr. 

Starke Finger massierten sanft seine rechte Hinterbacke und je näher sie dem ungeschützten Zentrum kamen, desdo nervöser wurde er. Zwei dicke Fingerkuppen rieben mit leichtem Druck in die enge Spalte hinunter und er unterbrach keuchend das heiße, rollende Gleiten der Zungen für einen Moment, bevor der Andere ihn zurück zog. Seine Schenkel zuckten, er rieb sein Becken nach vorn. Längst saß er mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Schoß des Anderen und er hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung wie das eigentlich passiert war. Denn einerseits machte es ihn zwar verflucht scharf- okay. Aber andererseits war er über das Alter irgendwem auf dem Schoß zu sitzen doch weit hinaus-... 

Die Hand an seinem Hintern löste sich langsam aus seiner Hose, streichelte ihm den Rücken. Der fremde Mann löste den Kuss, rieb seine vernarbte Wange an Kakashis glattem Gesicht. 

"Du bist heiß, Junge", grollte er anerkennend, "Sicher, dass wir uns nicht schon mal irgendwo gesehen haben?"  
"Nicht dass ich-... wüsste", schnaufte Kakashi.   
"Mmmmh... warst du beim Militärdienst?"  
"… Jepp"  
"Welche Einheit?"

Ein hohles Lachen drängte aus der Brust des Mannes mit den silbernen Haarzotteln, er schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
"Eine, von der man nicht fremden Leuten im Club erzählt", meinte er. 

"Ach ja?", der Griff der Hand vorn wurde enger, so weit bis Kakashi unwillkürlich mit dem Becken zuckte um dem langsam deutlicher werdenden Schmerz zu entgehen.   
"Ich war Ausbilder...", raunten vernarbte Lippen ruhig lächelnd in seine Ohrmuschel, "Und Spezialist für Verhörtechniken... mal sehen, ob ich das nicht noch rausbekomme..."

Etwas in Kakashi verkrampfte sich, und er versuchte ein selbstironisches Lächeln.   
"Lieber nicht... vom Militärknast und sowas hab ich wirklich die Nase voll"

"Ach ja?", mit ernsthaftem Interesse schob ihn der Andere auf Abstand, musterte ihn. Er hatte eine wirklich eindrückliche Erscheinung: Ein dunkles Tuch um den Kopf geschlungen, breite Narben quer über dem Gesicht, dunkle, schmale, durchdringende Augen. Seine Stimme war rau und finster. 

"Was hast du angestellt?"

Kakashi blinzelte.   
"Themawechsel", bemerkte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Mmh...", der Andere hob die Mundwinkel, griff ihm in den dichten Haarschopf am Hinterkopf und zauste ihn leicht und beruhigend. Er gab ihm einen langen Kuss unter die Schläfe, dann noch einen knapp vor das Ohr... 

„Wir sollten später einen kleinen Spaziergang machen“, raunte er.   
"Mh... wo-...hin denn?“

Diese große Hand glitt schon wieder tief und wie selbstverständlich auf nackte Haut. Mit seiner Maske bis aufs Kinn hinuntergeschoben kam Kakashi sich peinlich entblößt vor. Er versuchte sein Gesicht an der Schulter des Anderen zu verstecken. 

„Es gibt da diesen Club, den nennt man das „Darkside“....“, flüsterte der. 

Etwas in Kakashi erstarrte zu Eis.   
„... reicht dir-... unser schöner Darkroom denn nicht?“, seine Stimme klang seltsam heiser. 

„... nicht für das, was ich vorhabe“, schnurrte der Andere ihm ins Ohr.   
Langsam glitten runde Fingerkuppen kleine Kreise auf empfindlicher Haut. Kakashi biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. 

„Wenn ich einen schönen Mann wie dich sehe, will ich ihn einfach weinen sehen...“, fuhr der narbengesichtige Mann mit dem Ledermantel leise fort und küsste ihm mit offenen Lippen aufs Ohr, 

„Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, das so wunderschön ist, wie ein stolzer, starker Mann der sich unterwirft...“

Kakashis Kehle verkrampfte sich bei den Worten. Seine Eingeweide wurden zum eisigen Klumpen. Er kämpfte sich auf schwache Beine, schob langsam aber entschlossen die Hände von sich, zog sich zurück ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen und verschwand in der Menge. 

„Hey“, klang ihm die Stimme noch hinterher, „Was soll das? Haust du etwa ab?!“  
„Ich-... muss aufs Klo!", brüllte er zurück, "Hab glaub ich was falsches gegessen!“ 

 

Phew...   
Erst an der dunklen Treppe zu Toiletten und Darkroom hinunter bekam er das erstickende Gefühl wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle. In seiner Hosentasche vibrierte schon wieder das Handy. Irgendwie war er fast froh darüber. Es vertrieb die Betäubung und half ihm zurück an die Oberfläche der Wirklichkeit. 

Fahrig wischte er sich mit der Handkante kalten Schweiß von der Schläfe. 

„Psst“, zischte eine merkwürdig vermummte Gestalt aus dem dunklen Winkel im Flur vor dem Herrenklo, „Hatake... Ich hab dir ne SMS geschrieben. Du hast bis jetzt nicht geantwortet. Willst du was Abgefahrenes ausprobieren?“

Kakashi hielt inne.   
Hochgeschlagener Kragen, runde Sonnenbrille, vermummtes Gesicht... 

„Shino, mann...“, lachte er mühsam, „dass sie dich immer noch nicht erwischt haben?“

„Hey, meine Ware ist exklusiv. Und nicht illegal. Hier- die neuste Entwicklung: absolut bombastischer Cocktail aus präzise abgestimmtem Insektengift..."  
Er zauberte aus den Tiefen seines Mantels eine kleine, blauweiße Tube hervor.

"Ich hab´s in normales Gleitgel gemischt. Pur führt es wahrscheinlich zu unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen... Spanische Fliege ist dir ein Begriff? Das hier ist selbst in verdünnter Form viel effektiver. Einmal aufgetragen sorgt es für absolute Geilheit und eine stahlharte Erektion. Macht jeden Benutzer willenlos scharf... Kostprobe gratis! Ich will nur deinen Erfahrungsbericht, hm? Und du solltest demnächst mal vorbei kommen, für ein paar Testreihen...“

Kakashi nahm die Tube zwischen zwei Finger um sie misstrauisch zu betrachten.  
„... Heißt „Kostprobe gratis“, noch kein Mensch hat das vorher mal ausprobiert?!“

Shino schwieg vielsagend. Unheimlich glommen schwarze, runde Brillengläser in der Dunkelheit. 

"Du bist so ein Freak", seufzte Kakashi und steckte schulterzuckend die Tube ein, "Ich geh pinkeln..."  
"Sparsam auftragen!", klang es ihm hinterher, "Du wirst mich anbetteln für die nächste Portion!“

„Ist klar...“

Er stieß die Tür zur Toilette auf und atmete durch.   
Glücklicherweise war im Moment hier nicht allzu viel los. Es gab Momente und Tage wo kein Mensch in Ruhe sein Geschäft erledigen konnte, weil alles voll gestopft war mit notgeilen jungen Kerlen, bis zum Haaransatz voll mit Hormonen. 

Kopfschüttelnd ging Kakashi zu der Reihe der Waschbecken, um den Hahn aufzudrehen, seine Hände darunter zu halten und sich einen Schwung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu klatschen. 

Dann blinzelte er langsam, hielt sich mit den Händen am Rand des Beckens fest und hob schließlich den Kopf. 

Ausdruckslos starrte er in das Gesicht, das ihm von dem riesigen Spiegel her entgegensah. Glitzerflocken in seiner wilden, silbernen Mähne, ein müder, ausgelaugter Ausdruck rings um die Augen. Wassertropfen plitschten von seiner Nasenspitze abwärts ins Waschbecken, er riss ein Papierhandtuch aus dem Spender und rieb sich damit ab. 

Hinter ihm warf plötzlich mit lautem Krachen ein großer, schwerknochiger Mann mit dunklem, weitem Ganzkörperanzug die Tür auf und kam kopfschüttelnd in den Waschraum, kunstvolle Linien aus dicker, sattvioletter Schminke im Gesicht, eine Kapuze auf dem Kopf, deren Ecken rechts und links sehr betont wirkten, als sollten sie eine Art Ohren darstellen. 

"Hatake, alles fit?", knurrte er.  
Der Angesprochene warf einen Blick seitwärts ohne den Kopf zu drehen.   
„Hey Kankuro.“

„Gut dich zu sehen, Mann. Ich sag´s dir. Es ist nicht zu fassen. Da will man einmal im halben Jahr entspannt clubben gehen- ein paar kühle Blonde, ein bisschen Speed-... kaum mach ich einen Schritt auf die Tanzfläche seh ich meinen kleinen Bruder da mit seinem Hardcore- Freund!", er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, so dass die spitzen Ohren leicht wippten, "Mein Abend ist total gelaufen!“

Kakashi seufzte.   
„Bleib mal geschmeidig“, brummte er und pellte nebenbei doch wieder sein unvermeidliches Handy aus der Jeans.   
„Der Junge ist volljährig, der will auch seinen Spaß...“

Seit gestern Abend zehn Anrufe in Abwesenheit? Was wollten die alle von ihm?

„Von mir aus kann er auch seinen Spaß haben!", beschwerte Kankuro sich lautstark, "Aber doch nicht in meinem Club, Mann! Das sind Bilder, die die Welt nicht braucht! Weißt du wie abtörnend das ist?! Du wackelst lässig rum, alles schön geil und so und dann hast du auf einmal jemanden vor der Nase den du als kleinen Knirps kennst und den du mal versucht hast, von all sowas abzuhalten, was du jetzt selber machst!“

Kakashi zog seine Maske zurecht und schmunzelte darunter amüsiert.   
"Warst ja eh nicht erfolgreich, also reg dich nicht auf..."

"Tze, du kapierst das nicht! Es sollte verboten sein, dass Leute, für die man mal so was wie ein Vorbild sein sollte, in die gleichen Locations weggehen dürfen wie man selbst"  
Der geschminkte Kerl mit der Katzenöhrchen- Kapuze schüttelte sich vor lauter Widerwillen, baute sich breitbeinig vor einem der Pissoirbecken auf, zog mit hellem Sirren den Reißverschluss herunter und packte aus. 

„Das ist zum Kotzen! Jahrelang sieht man kein Haar von ihm und jetzt wo er sich ausgetobt hat, bevölkert er meine Clubs! Ich war vor ihm da! Siehst du, was für ein verdammtes Glück, dass wenigstens unsere Schwester auf Muschis steht! Auf meine Kontaktanzeige haben sich auch nur lauter Psychos gemeldet!“

Kakashis flüchtiger Blick zur Seite auf Kankuros wirklich beeindruckendes Exemplar von Hosen- Anakonda war reiner Reflex. Er blieb vor dem Spiegel stehen und piekte einen Finger gegen die dunklen Ringe um seine Augen, die ihm jetzt erst bei all dem Licht richtig auffielen. Neben ihm rauschte ein kräftiger Strahl ins Wasser.

„Mh“, grunzte der Hatake unbegeistert, „Kontaktanzeigen sind doch blödsinnig... nimm dir lieber ne Gratisprobe von Shino und feier durch...“

„Weißt du was? Ich glaube das mach ich auch“

Kankuro pinkelte in Ruhe zu Ende, schüttelte ab, packte umständlich wieder ein und kam zum Waschbecken. Sein Blick traf Kakashis im Spiegel, als er sich die Hände wusch. 

„Irgendwer hat was von ner Gang Bang- Party erzählt. Vielleicht schau ich da mal vorbei. Hey! Wenn es cool ist, schreib ich dir ne SMS! Dann kannst du ja auch noch kommen! So oder so... man sieht sich, Mann!“, zum Abschied klopfte er Kakashi auf die Schulter. 

„Mmh... hey warte kurz-...", ein schneller Griff von Kakashi bekam ihn am Oberarm zu fassen,   
"Hast du noch Poppers?“   
Kankuro stutzte, kramte dann in einer der unsichtbaren Taschen seiner Kleidung und warf dem Anderen etwas zu das Kakashi mühelos aus der Luft fing.   
"Danke, du hast was gut bei mir..."  
"Schon gut, vergiss es einfach"

Als die Tür von außen her zufiel, konnte Kakashi sich endlich auf die Liste verpasster Anrufe in seinem uralten Handy konzentrieren. Mal sehen... Eine SMS von Asuma hatte er vorhin verpasst: 

„Morgen Training? - A“ 

Bisschen kurz, wenn das alles war, was er nach längerer Kontaktpause zu sagen hatte, aber Kakashi fand es sehr beruhigend überhaupt ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu haben. Er war immer halb im Verdacht, dass seine Freundin ihm irgendwann in einem Anfall von Heißhunger wichtige Körperteile abbiss. Schwangere Frauen waren doch einfach unheimlich. Die Vorstellung von Geburten war für ihn eng verknüpft mit dieser Chestbuster- Szene aus "Alien". Er schauderte leicht. 

Acht von zehn Anrufen waren von-... Iruka. Er scrollte weiter zurück in der Liste. Zur Hölle..? Sakura, mitten in der Nacht? Diese bescheuerten Kids und ihre blöden Scherzanrufe. Wie kamen die nur immer an seine Privatnummer? Bestimmt war sie total besoffen gewesen und hatte sich mit ihren Freundinnen halb kaputt gelacht... 

Einen letzten Blick warf Kakashi in seine müden Augen im Spiegel. Dann schnippte er geübt gegen den Verschluss von dem kleinen Fläschchen das er bekommen hatte, hob es unauffällig zur Nase und sog ätzenden Geruch tief in sich hinein. 

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf, blinzelte, zog die schwarze Gesichtsmaske wieder ordentlich über die Nase hoch und schob sich zurück in den Gang vor den Toiletten. Die eine Richtung des Weges führte zurück zur Tanzfläche, die andere in den momentan überfüllten Darkroom. Der Andrang war ganz schön bemerkenswert-... sein Blick schweifte zu schummrig rotem Halbdunkel hinter einem Vorhang aus klimpernden, herabhängenden Ketten. Mehr der Neugier wegen, ob er jemand Bekannten sah. Jede Menge Körper, jede Menge eindeutige Vorgänge aber nein, kein bekanntes Gesicht... Schwer blinzelnd machte er sich an den Aufstieg zur Tanzfläche und spürte plötzlich das bekannte, heiße Gefühl davon wie ihm Blut in die Wangen stieg. Ihm wurde sehr warm. Das Mittel von eben zeigte Effekt. 

Und er hatte keinen Partner mehr, fuck. 

Von solchen Gedanken abgelenkt und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet machte er einen Schritt zur Seite um nicht auf ein beschmiertes Kondom auf dem Boden zu treten und stieß prompt mit jemandem heftig zusammen. Uff... Eine sehr große, warme Hand griff ihn an der Schulter um ihn vom Zurücktaumeln abzuhalten und eine sehr dunkle, melodische Stimme tönte mit schwer rollendem, amerikanischem Akzent:

„Whow~ langsam... alles okay bei dir, Bro~?“

Kakashi hob den Kopf.   
Vor ihm stand ein massiver Kerl mit einer Haut wie ein Caramell- Bonbon, verspiegelter Sonnenbrille, Tattoos im Gesicht und auf der Schulter, Muskeln wie ein Bauarbeiter. Der andere schien selber recht peinlich berührt über den Zusammenstoß und hob abwehrend die Hände... in einer Bewegung, die verdächtig nach Gangsterrap aussah. 

"Yo~, Alter, was geht, ey, du flasht mich extrem, kaum zu glauben denn ich hab dich echt gar nicht geseh´n, tut mir leid für dich aber nicht für mich, denn mal ehrlich, hey- für nen Mann mit grauem Haar bist du ganz schön scharf, ich frag mich ob ich nochmal mit dir zusammenstoßen darf, heh-", kurz hielt er inne und rieb sich fasziniert das Kinn, dann zog er ein kleines Notizbuch aus seiner Hosentasche, "Mann, das war gar nicht übel..."

Kakashi blinzelte langsam.   
Er hatte einmal mehr das Gefühl, auf der Straße des Lebens heillos verloren gegangen zu sein... seine Realität war die Ausgeburt irgendeines verrückten Hirns. Es konnte nicht anders sein. 

Aber als er seinen Blick an dem breiten Körper des Anderen hinuntergleiten ließ, seine Augen über diese breiten Finger, diese riesigen Baggerschaufeln von Händen, dieses mächtigen Muskeln wanderten, hoffte er, dass das Schicksal ihm heute abend vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen gnädig war... 

~

Sasuke kämpfte sich durch zur Bar und seine Genervtheit stieg beträchtlich. Zuviel Gedränge, zu wenig Stoff in seiner Blutbahn und ein ratloser, desorientierter Sexdrive, der sich nicht einmal durch beliebige Stellvertreter abreagieren zu lassen schien. Gott verdammt. So etwas ähnliches hatte er schon einmal gehabt, so genau erinnerte er sich an die Umstände nicht mehr, jedenfalls hatte sich das Bild von einer fast schmerzhaften, jämmerlichen Dauererektion, die sich einfach durch nichts mehr beruhigen lassen wollte sehr in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Damals hatte er gewichst wie ein Idiot bis die Handcreme alle war, er völlig wund und fast mit einer Sehnenscheidenentzündung geschlagen, aber egal was er angestellt hatte, er war einfach nicht gekommen und sein blöder Schwanz war beängstigenderweise immer mindestens halb hart geblieben. 

Und auch wenn das in den meisten Situationen etwas sehr Gutes war, das dem Selbstbewusstsein eines Mannes sehr schmeicheln konnte, war es in diesem Moment einfach nur beängstigend gewesen. 

Er erinnerte sich an den Horror des Gedankens, wie peinlich und umständlich ein Leben mit Dauererektion wohl sein musste, und dass er vielleicht lernen musste damit zu leben wie mit... einer dritten Brustwarze oder sonst irgendeiner Entstellung. Irgendjemand hatte erzählt, dass man bei so einem Problem zum Arzt musste, der eine Spritze mit irgendeinem entkrampfenden Mittel direkt in die Eichel spritzte und diese Vorstellung ließ ihn ernsthaft überlegen ob er vielleicht nicht doch lieber in Kauf nehmen wollte, dass sein Schwanz einfach abfiel-... Allein die Vorstellung! Den Göttern sei Dank hatte es von allein wieder nachgelassen. Und seither war das Phänomen zum Glück nie wieder aufgetaucht, also war es wohl wirklich nur eine dieser seltsamen Sachen gewesen, die einem im Laufe eines Lebens passieren konnten, einen danach aber in Ruhe ließen. Wie eine von diesen Kinderkrankheiten... Mumps... oder Keuchhusten. 

Der Punkt war, im Moment hatte er ein ungutes Deja- Vu. Nicht körperlich, aber emotional. Er hatte das Gefühl er konnte tun was er wollte, nichts machte ihn so richtig an, aber nichts brachte ihn auch wieder so richtig herunter von seinem ratlos erregten Zustand. Alkohol war seine letzte Hoffnung. Na gut- seine vorletzte. 

Endlich war er an der Bar angekommen. Komisch, in dieser Sauna mit dem Rotschopf hatte es doch auch einigermaßen geklappt, seiner Gereiztheit die Spitze zu nehmen? A propos Rotschopf... da direkt vor sich erspähte er verdächtig bekannte Strähnen. 

Er schob sich rücksichtslos und mit dem Einsatz von Ellenbogen vor zum Tresen und warf einen Blick zur Seite. Tatsächlich, da war er. Das blutrote Tattoo auf der seitlichen Stirn, diese leeren Augen, die blasse Haut ohne die geringste Spur von Sommersprossen, was ihn irgendwie noch humorloser wirken ließ. Mit weiter, heller Kleidung und einem bis zur Nase hoch geschlagenen weißen Schal. Dem musste ja wirklich kalt sein. 

Sasuke sah, wie er mit dem Barkeeper Blickkontakt herstellte und einen kleinen Zettel mit Aufschrift über den Tresen schob. Es war zwar laut hier drin, aber diese Taktik schien ihm doch irgendwie ungewöhnlich zu sein. 

„Hey“, rief er einfach mal, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. 

Gaaras Augen glitten seitwärts, huschten einmal kurz und desinteressiert über ihn und richteten sich dann wieder nach vorne. 

Sasuke war sprachlos. 

„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?“

Gaara ignorierte ihn geflissentlich, obwohl Sasuke sich sicher war, dass er ihn gehört haben musste. Das erste Mal hatte er ihn ja auch angesehen. Wenn auch auf eine Art, die ihm nun überhaupt nicht passte... gut, er musste zähneknirschend einsehen, dass Gaara bei aller Freakigkeit nicht zu unterschätzen war. Er war vermutlich gefährlich und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm einen gewissem Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Irgendwie. Umso mehr brachte es ihn in Rage, dass er jetzt so behandelt wurde! Sie waren nie besonders herzlich miteinander umgegangen, aber das hier-... wenn er etwas überhaupt nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es die Tatsache, ignoriert zu werden. 

„Du kleiner Pisser“, grollte er zwischen gefletschten Zähnen hervor und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, „Wofür hältst du dich?! Bist wohl was besseres, weil du einen scheiß Entzug gemacht hast?“ 

Diesmal sah Gaara wieder her. Er justierte den Schal vor seinem Gesicht, rollte genervt mit den Augen und machte eine Geste mit der Hand, die Sasuke so gar nicht deuten konnte. Die ersten Getränke kamen, Gaara nahm sie an, brach dazu den Augenkontakt wieder und Sasuke riss der Geduldsfaden. 

„Ich rede mit dir“, zischte er und warf sich vorwärts, um in den weichen Schal zu packen, ihn wütend zurück an den Tresen zu stoßen, „Wie wärs mit ein bisschen Respekt?!“

Das Mineralwasser schwappte mit elegantem Schwung durch die Luft, landete halb in Gaaras Gesicht und halb auf seiner Kleidung, der Schal verrutschte, Sasuke stieß auf etwas merkwürdig unnachgiebiges darunter und erstarrte verdutzt. Mit grimmiger Heftigkeit schlug der Rotschopf Sasukes Hand von sich weg und zog in einer knappen Bewegung den Schal, den Kragen der Kleidung herunter, entblößte den Blick auf das, was darunter verborgen lag. 

Der weiche Kashmere- Schal verdeckte einen schwarzen, massiven Maulkorb aus Leder, der die gesamte untere Gesichtshälfte umschloss, knapp unter der Nase ansetzte, über beide Wangen bis zu den Ohren reichte und mit breiten Schnallen am Hinterkopf geschlossen war. Um den Hals hatte er ein Stachelhalsband dessen Metallkrallen sich in die weiche Haut gruben. Ein zweites, breites Halsband aus schwarzen Leder zeigte blitzende D-Ringe vorn und an den Seiten und bot Halt für eine mittelstarke silberne Eisenkette, die ihm über die Brust herabhing und tiefer unten in der Kleidung verschwand. 

„Oh... fuck...“, flüsterte Sasuke, „Oh fuck... das ist ja-... scheiße, das ist ja krank-... was ist das?“

Gaara rollte nur die Augen, schüttelte überschüssiges Wasser von den Fingern, schob den Uchiha entschieden mit dem Arm aus dem Weg und verschwand in Richtung Toiletten. 

~


	47. Macht und Verantwortung

~

„Warte!“, bellte Sasuke ihm hinterher. 

Er erreichte die Toilette kurz nach dem Rotschopf, halbnackt und auf Krawall gebürstet und warf sich genau so in die offene Tür, beide Hände am Türrahmen abgestützt. Gaara hatte ihn wieder einmal aus der Balance geworfen und er hatte die Nase voll davon! Natürlich wusste er, dass es eine irrsinnige Idee war, einen Kampf anzuzetteln-... das hatte er auch gar nicht vor-... aber er konnte doch nicht einfach an der Bar stehen bleiben wie ein Idiot! 

Gaara positionierte sich ungerührt mit dem Rücken zu ihm, am Waschbecken das am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war. Sorgfältig wickelte er den nassen Schal von sich, legte ihn auf die Ablagefläche, senkte dann leicht seinen Kopf um an der Schnalle am Hinterkopf zu nesteln. 

„Hör auf, mich zu ignorieren, verdammt!“, der Uchiha schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, dass es nur so schepperte. Das innere Zittern hatte wieder eingesetzt. Gerade noch war er nur ein bisschen frustriert gewesen-... jetzt fühlte er sich wieder in Stimmung, irgendetwas kaputt zu treten. Der Anblick von Gaara in diesem-... schockierenden... Fetisch- Zeug, das war krass, es war unheimlich, es war-... er schluckte. 

Seine Augen hingen daran, wie lange, weiße Finger die schwere Schnalle und den festen Sitz der Gurte lösten. Leder knirschte, Metall klimperte und allein diese sachten Geräusche waren in Sasukes wunder Verfassung auf gleich mehrere Weisen unerträglich. Bilder von dem verfluchten Club blitzten auf, das schwarze, ledergepolsterte X, glühende, blaue Augen die tief in seine Seele blickten, warme Handflächen auf seiner wehrlosen Seite-...  
 _„... atmen..."_   
Und Gaaras teuflisches, wissendes Grinsen, die rote Wolke auf schwarzem Grund, ein namenloses, blutüberströmtes Opfer das schrie-...   
_„Es war das Zentrum“  
„Dem Verlierer wurde etwas genommen...“   
„Wusstest du, dass Naruto das Darkside gut kannte?“  
_  
Sasuke schüttelte unwillig den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder klar zu bekommen, presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte den dunklen Schauder zu ignorieren. 

Wenn er vorher gewusst hätte, was er von Gaara erfahren hatte-... nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn mit Naruto allein in dieses Zimmer gebracht... und schon gar nicht an das Andreaskreuz. Oder doch? Das alles machte noch viel unverständlicher, warum er-... warum Naruto-... ihn nicht-...

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, knurrte Gaara da unvermittelt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
Sasuke hob den Kopf. 

„Du hast mir gerade den wundervollen Auftakt für einen wirklich... vielversprechenden... Abend versaut“  
Die Finger des Rotschopfs schlossen sich um den weißen Stoff des Schals um ihn auszuwringen, lautlos tropfte klares Wasser ins Waschbecken. Neben ihm lag der schwarze Maulkorb auf der Ablage.   
Sasukes Blick wurde wie magnetisch davon angezogen und konnte sich kaum wieder lösen.   
„Wovon redest du?“, schnaubte er. 

„Das Vorspiel gehört dazu“, Gaaras Blick glomm im Halbdunkel des Spiegels, „Weißt du, wie oft wir spielen? Einmal im Monat. Du hast mir gerade meinen einzigen Spielabend des Monats versaut.“

Sasukes Gehirn versuchte immer noch, sichtbare Tatsachen zu verkraften, was nicht einfach war.   
„Ich konnte ja nicht wissen-...“, setzte er zur Verteidigung an, bevor der Versuch einer viel drängenderen Frage wich,   
„Du-... könntest wahrscheinlich die meisten Idioten hier drin einfach umbringen bevor die Security merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt... Warum-... lässt du sowas mit dir machen?“ 

„Es wäre sinnlos, dir das zu erklären“, seufzte Gaara schulterzuckend, "Manche Dinge kann man nicht beschreiben... man muss es selbst erlebt haben"

Sasuke schnaubte verächtlich.   
„Ist das hier etwa auch ein SM- Club?“

„Nein“, Gaara trat hinüber zum Handfön und begann dort den weichen Stoff zu trocknen, „Wir gehen später ins Darkside“

„Aber-...“, der Uchiha leckte verständnislos seine rissige Unterlippe. Er trat ein paar Schritte näher, streckte die Finger ungläubig zu der Schnalle des Maulkorbs aus, „Du hast doch gesagt-...“  
„Dass der neue Slingraum dort toll ist?“, Gaara neigte den Kopf, „Mhh richtig, das hab ich wohl...“

„Gehst du... mit Kiba?“, Sasukes Augen flackerten zwischen dem Monstrum aus Leder und dem kühl glänzenden Stachelhalsband an der weißen Haut hin und her.   
Schon wieder spürte er dieses dunkle Kribbeln im Bauch. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was für ein Gefühl das sein musste, in einem Club voller Leute unter normaler Kleidung den Kopf so in Leder verschnürt zu haben... den stetigen sanften Druck der Metallkrallen an der weichen Haut um den Hals, das kühle Gleiten der Kette auf der nackten Brust, die Enge des Lederhalsbands-... unwillkürlich rieb er sich mit der Hand selbst die Kehle und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den Inuzuka mit den roten Reißzahnabzeichen auf der Wange, wie er in die Kette griff und eine glänzende, schwarze Peitsche schwang...

 

„Nicht anfassen“, mahnte Gaara und Sasukes Finger zuckten zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt,   
„Nein, nicht mit Kiba... Mit Lee“

Sasuke blinzelte stumm.   
„Du verarschst mich“

Gaaras Lächeln war dünn und spöttisch.   
"Nein, das tue ich nicht"

„Oh... mann!“, der Uchiha verzog das Gesicht, wand sich vor Ekel und wich einen Schritt von ihm weg, „Das ist-... oh Gott..! Du bist sowas von abartig!“  
„Mmh“, Gaara legte langsam den Kopf schief, über sein blasses Gesicht kroch ein Lächeln, „Du weißt nicht, was dir entgeht“

„Was mir entgeht?!“, Sasuke würgte, „Ich wäre weniger geschockt, wenn du gesagt hättest, dass du dich von Kibas Hund ficken lässt!“ 

Das Grinsen in Gaaras Gesicht wurde breiter.   
„Ahh... aber er hat wirklich sehr beeindruckende... Argumente, wenn du verstehst was ich meine“  
„Ich will das nicht hören!“, Sasuke hob beide Hände an seine Ohren, „Lalala!“  
„Kennst du das geile Gefühl... wenn du ihn siehst und denkst, das kann unmöglich passen?“,   
Gaara hielt sehr vergnügt seinen Blick auf Sasuke gerichtet, leckte sich demonstrativ leicht die Unterlippe, „Aber dann passt es doch und es fühlt sich so unglaublich voll und tief an, wie nichts, was du dir jemals vorstellen konntest-...“   
„Hör auf mir das zu erzählen!“, Sasuke rollte vor Horror die Augen.  
„Nur darüber zu reden macht mich total scharf...“, Gaara genoss jeden Moment seiner Schadenfreude, während er den Schal glättete und die letzten feuchten Stellen unter den Luftstrahl hielt. 

„Wie schön für dich“, schnaubte Sasuke verstimmt, lehnte das Becken an die Reihe der Waschbecken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Dank dir hab ich noch ein Trauma mit dem ich klarkommen muss“  
„War mir ein Vergnügen“, Gaara zuckte die Schultern, „Aber warum läufst du mir überhaupt hinterher? Brauchst du so dringend Gesellschaft? Was willst du?“

Stille fiel zwischen sie.   
Sasukes Finger krochen wieder zu der Maulkorbschnalle, um gedankenlos daran zu tippen. 

„Du schuldest mir ein paar Antworten“, meinte er trocken. 

„Ist das so..?", bemerkte Gaara zweifelnd, "Ich sagte, Finger weg davon.“

„Ja, das ist so...“, Sasuke nahm den Maulkorb aus purem Trotz in beide Hände, um ihn sich genau anzusehen. Er war recht schwer... gepolstert an den Rändern... mit einem Mittelteil, den man wohl separat öffnen konnte um an den Mund heran zu kommen... hm. 

„Zum Beispiel interessiert es mich, wer das Darkside im Moment kontrolliert...“, er starrte konzentriert auf seine scheinbar sinnlos beschäftigten Finger. „Hat... Naruto etwas damit zu tun?“

Gaara schickte ihm einen finsteren Blick aus den Augenwinkeln.   
„Du tust nicht viel um dich beliebt zu machen, Uchiha. Warum sollte ich dir noch was erzählen..? Gib das her“, er hielt seine Hand auf, mit dem Erfolg, dass Sasuke den Maulkorb mit einer Hand hochhielt.   
„Ah, vielleicht bist du mal nicht immer so böse zu mir?", gab er mit leisem Singsang- Ton und kühl gehobener Augenbraue zu bedenken, "Immerhin war ich derjenige, der dich vorhin höflich gegrüßt hat“  
Gaara legte mit finsterem Ausdruck den Kopf schief. 

„Vielleicht erzählst du mir was, weil du weißt, dass der, wem-auch-immer das Darkside denn nun gehört, bald ungemütliche Gäste bekommen wird?“, Sasukes Ton glitt von verspielter Provokation zu offener Drohung. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. 

„Du hast sie umgebracht, oder?“, wisperte Gaara und hielt den Blickkontakt ohne zu blinzeln. „Orochimaru und all die anderen... Du warst das.“

„Tss...“, Sasuke wandte den Blick ab und warf den Maulkorb scheinbar gleichgültig ein Stück in die Luft, um ihn wieder aufzufangen, „Wer weiß?“

„Ich kenne den Blick“, knurrte Gaara unbeirrt, „Diesen Blick von dir. Und er gefällt mir nicht. Es gibt keine Sicherheit, dass du dich nicht mit den falschen Leuten einlässt und noch mehr Schaden anrichtest. Es gibt keine Sicherheit, dass -du- nicht der größte Störenfried bist. Wenn du Naruto noch einmal schlägst, sind wir Gegner. Und ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal-... gib das zurück. Es ist nicht dein Spielzeug.“ 

Sasuke warf den Kopf zurück und lachte bitter auf.  
„Oh, hat sich jemand bei dir ausgeheult? Was hast du denn mit Naruto? Bist du vielleicht selber scharf auf ihn, dass dich das so stört, hmm?"

Gaaras Lippen wurden sehr schmal. 

Und dass er ihm keine Antwort gab, gefiel Sasuke gar nicht.  
"Ist schon bitter, wenn Lee deine Alternative ist...“, flüsterte er, seine Stimme war süßes Gift, "Was tust du, wenn ich dir dein perverses Ding hier nicht wiedergebe..? Fängst du dann an zu heu-...“, weiter kam er nicht.  
Gaara reagierte mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Sandviper- ein Ruck, ein blendender Schmerz, Wirbel von Schwarz und Rot vor den Augen-... Sasuke schnappte nach Luft. 

Er fand sich wieder mit dem Kopf im Waschbecken und Gaaras freier Faust an seinem Hals- hätte der andere ein Messer gehabt... nur einen beliebigen spitzen Gegenstand, womöglich auch nur einen Schraubenzieher, würde er jetzt über genau diesem Porzellanbecken ausbluten, mit einem gezielten Stich in die Schlagader, genau so wie man ein Schwein tötete... und sein letzter Anblick würde sein wie sein Leben vor seinen Augen aus seinem Körper rann und im Abfluss verschwand. 

Mühsames Husten rang sich aus seiner Brust. Er war wie zu Eis erstarrt. Sein Hinterkopf pochte, er war damit wohl hart am Wasserhahn aufgeschlagen, aber noch viel tiefer saß der Schock, in dieser Position zu liegen-...Gaara beugte sich über ihn. 

„Hör mir gut zu, Uchiha“, flüsterte er ihm beinahe zärtlich ins Ohr, „Du hältst dich für unbesiegbar. Du bist es nicht. Egal auf welcher Seite du stehst, du wirst ungemütliche Gegner haben... und egal wie du dich drehst und wendest... soweit ich das sehe, ist es nicht mehr die Frage -ob- du gefickt wirst. Die Frage ist... von wem. Und du solltest schnell reagieren, wenn du das Ergebnis noch selbst beeinflussen willst. Denn sonst entscheidet das Schicksal. Und dann gefällt es dir vielleicht nicht...“

Damit ließ er ihn mit einem Ruck los, warf ihm noch einen finsteren Blick zu und nahm den Ledermaulkorb, der bei dem Handgemenge auf dem Boden gelandet war. 

Er hob ihn auf, schob ihn vor Sasukes ungläubigem Blick vors Gesicht und zögerte kurz. Noch einmal setzte er ihn ab und sein dämonisches Lächeln flackerte auf.   
„Fakt ist, jeder liegt irgendwann auf den Knien...", bemerkte er, "Frei- oder unfreiwillig. Einfach jeder von uns. Egal für wie mächtig und unantastbar er sich hält. So ist das Leben. Irgendwann kommt der Moment. Und es gibt nichts was du dagegen tun kannst... Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit“

Damit schob er seinen Kopf in das Leder, wandte sich ab, zog die Schnalle fest und wickelte den Schal wieder um sich. Hinter ihm schwang mit leisem Quietschen die Tür zu.

 

Sasuke rappelte sich wieder auf.   
Vorsichtiges Tasten am Hinterkopf überzeugte ihn, dass er wenigstens nicht stark blutete. Er rutschte zittrig mit dem Hinterteil von der Ablage, fuhr sich langsam durchs Haar. 

Ein paar Momente lang war er noch wie betäubt, sein Blick stumpf und reglos nach unten gerichtet, so als könnte er nicht ganz begreifen, was eben passiert war. 

 

Dann trat er plötzlich mit einem tiefen, hasserfüllten Aufschrei gegen den Papierkorb unter dem Handfön, fletschte die Zähne, trat auf das Ding ein bis die Plastiksplitter durch die Gegend flogen. Es war ein Rausch der Vernichtung, der nicht eher aufhörte, bis er in einem Feld von nassen Papierfetzen stand und nichts mehr hatte, das er in noch kleinere Stückchen brechen konnte. 

Tief durchatmend warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, strich sich mit die Haare zurecht. Mit ungeduldiger Kopfbewegung warf er wirre Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, ruckte seine Jacke in Form. 

Seine Kehle zuckte.   
Er glitt instinktiv mit den Fingern in seine Taschen. Dort fühlte er glatte Päckchen. Ein Wirbel von Gier riss ihn unter sich. 

Gleich war er in einer der freien Kabinen, schloss die Tür, fingerte mit zitternden Händen das Päckchen hervor. Scheiße, er brauchte jetzt dieses Gefühl. Vor ihm tat sich ein gähnender, schwarzer Abgrund auf. Hastig versuchte er das Zeug zwischen den Fingern zu feinerem Pulver zu zermahlen, krümelte etwas davon auf seinen Handrücken. Er hatte sich noch nie etwas durch die Nase gezogen und die Vorstellung war ihm auch zuwider. 

Aber er hatte hier keine Glaspfeife, keine Alufolie-... und essen wollte er das Zeug auch nicht. Ein tiefes Ausatmen, er stählte sich innerlich für das bestimmt unangenehme Erlebnis, hob die Hand zur Nase und kniff die Augen zu, um mit einem Ruck tief einzuatmen und die ganze, breite Linie aus weißem Pulver tief in sich hinein zu saugen. 

Augenblicklich spürte er widerlichen Schmerz in der Nase. Er schlug sich eine Hand vors Gesicht um sich von dem scheußlichen Gefühl abzulenken, spürte gleichzeitig wie ekelhaft schmeckende Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter rann. Er hustete. Sein ganzer Kopf schien zu brennen. Kleine, nicht völlig zermahlene Kristalle sickerten ihm in den Rachen. Er beugte sich halb blind über die Toilette, würgte, spuckte ein wenig Schaum von sich. Ohh, wie ekelhaft..! Und eine heiße Welle von Scham und Selbstverachtung schlug über ihn. 

Was... tat er hier eigentlich? 

Schwer atmend biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Alle Anderen hatte er tot geschossen und was war mit ihm selbst? Er wühlte die übrigen Päckchen Stoff hervor und starrte sie lange an. 

"Versager", flüsterte er leise und bitter. 

Das war die hässliche, stumpfe Wahrheit.   
Irgendwie... war er immer schon ein Versager gewesen.   
Ein Schwächling, ein Mamakind, ein nerviger kleiner Bruder der nichts kapierte und nur im Weg war. Ein überflüssiger Sohn... Ein unfähiger Beschützer. Ein Verlierer, der mit Frauen schlief und dabei die Sehnsucht unterdrückte, einem Mann in den Armen zu liegen. Der Idiot, der sich in jemanden verliebte, der Schwule "irgendwie komisch" fand. Er würgte noch einmal. Es war alles so sau erbärmlich. Warum konnte er diesen ganzen Dreck in seinem Innern nicht einfach aus sich heraus kotzen?

Mit heftiger Bewegung schleuderte er die Päckchen aus seiner Hand in die offene Toilette, griff nach der Spülung und spürte das Zittern in ihm etwas nachlassen, während er in das strudelnde Wasser starrte. Ein mächtiger, wirbelnder Strudel, der alles hinunterzog und in gnädigem Vergessen alles wieder ein bisschen besser zu machen schien. Ein bisschen sauberer. Wie dieser Club hier. 

Er musste gegen die Sucht ankämpfen... Er konnte das doch-... sein Wille war legendär unbeugsam. So etwas würde ihn nicht in die Knie zwingen... In den Ohren hörte er sein eigenes Herz pochen. Gaaras Stimme in seinem Kopf hallte spöttisch: „Die Frage ist nicht mehr, -ob- du gefickt wirst. Die Frage ist - von wem...“

Im ruhiger werdenden, klaren Wasser tauchte ein kleiner Beutel mit weißem Pulver und Luftblase im Innern wieder auf und trieb langsam im Becken der Porzellanschüssel. 

Sasuke drückte mit aller Kraft noch einmal die Spülung, blieb aber nicht mehr da um zu sehen ob er erfolgreich war, sondern floh aus der Kabine, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und gab sich ein paar Momente, um durchzuatmen. 

Als er in den Spiegel beim Waschbecken aufsah waren seine Pupillen so weit, dass er nur noch einen feinen, roten Kreis drum herum sehen konnte. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Einzelne Adern durchzogen das Weiß auf angestrengte, kränkliche Weise. Er hielt eine Hand unter den Wasserhahn um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Dieser ekelhafte Geschmack hing ihm immer noch hinten auf seiner Zunge. Ein wenig von dem kühlen, klaren Nass schluckte er. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wund und offen an. 

Langsam, pulsierend ließ die Anspannung nach. Er spürte das vertraute Rauschgefühl über sich kommen. Den Gedanken daran, was passieren würde wenn die Wirkung der Dosis nachließ, verdrängte er so weit es ging. 

Beim Hinausgehen sah er einen Kondomautomaten an der Wand. 

Kurz entschlossen trat er an ihn heran und zog sich ein Päckchen, zusammen mit einer Probe Gleitgel... Er war verflucht nochmal nicht passiv! Und das würde er jetzt beweisen.

~

Der Darkroom des Rasengan war ein düsterer, schwitziger Sündenpfuhl voller halb- oder ganz nackter Männer in verschiedenen Stadien der Extase. Ein verwirrendes Neben- und Übereinander von Körpern, eine Geräuschkulisse von Stöhnen und Ächzen neben dem Stampfen und Pulsieren der Bässe im Club... Sasuke war mittendrin doch im ersten Augenblick etwas verloren und überfordert von den plötzlichen -... Möglichkeiten... Die Atmosphäre, der Geruch von hemmungslosem Sex überall um ihn herum-... das war-... so viel auf einmal, es war-... unwirklich... 

Er versuchte Gesichtszüge zu erkennen, stolperte über fremde Füße, rutschte halb auf benutzten Kondomen aus und war schon- überreizt und betäubt von diesem Overkill an Angebot- taumelnd auf der Suche zurück nach dem Ausgang um etwas Luft zu schnappen, da bemerkte er vor sich, nicht einmal zwei Meter entfernt an der Wand in dem Meer von fremden Gesichtern etwas... vertrautes.  
Sein Mund war unangenehm trocken, wahrscheinlich hatte er zu viel Pulver erwischt und die Schemen verschwommen leicht vor seinen Augen... aber dieser helle, zerzauste Haarschopf... diese Halbmaske-... der entspannte Gesichtsausdruck... 

War das Kakashi?

Ein paar Fremde blockierten die Sicht, schoben ihn weiter und in der Düsternis war es sowieso nicht gerade leicht, wirklich sicher zu sein... für einen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, er hätte Kakashi gesehen, flach an eine Wand gedrückt und ganz in den Händen von einem dunkelhäutigen Kerl, der aussah als könnte er Autos tunen und Prowrestler sein. Sasuke zog leicht die Nase hoch. Es fühlte sich immer noch an, als wäre dort etwas verstopft von all dem Pulverzeug. Das Gefühl war widerlich. 

Konnte das wirklich Kakashi gewesen sein, dort hinten-..?  
Sasuke sah sich um. 

Irgendwie wollte er sicher stellen, ob sein Hirn ihm nicht einen Streich gespielt hatte. In welcher Richtung war es gewesen? Vor ihm war jemand sehr enthusiastisch dabei, seinem Begleiter einen zu blasen, zwei Schritte weiter waren sogar zwei junge Männer auf einmal an einem dritten zugange. Sasuke versuchte, möglichst wenig Körperkontakt zu den Leuten zu halten während er sich durch die Menge schob- ein hoffnungsloses Manöver. 

Gerade hätte er jemandem schon fast die Hand gebrochen der ihn im Dunkeln angefasst hatte, da spürte er wieder einen Griff am Ellenbogen, fuhr herum-... Und die Welt bremste auf Stillstand... das... konnte unmöglich-...

„Buh!“, rief der Mann der vor ihm stand gegen den Lärmpegel und grinste ein spitzzähniges, unnachahmliches Grinsen. Er war blass und spitzgesichtig, mit kurzen, hellen Rattenhaaren- In dem unwirklichen, düsteren Licht wirkte er wie ein Geist. Eine Erscheinung.   
Sasuke starrte ihn an.   
Hatte er Halluzinationen?

„Suigetsu?!“

„Live und in Farbe!“, brüllte sein Gegenüber ihm mit überdrehtem Grinsen entgegen. Seine Augen flirrten, wirkten glasig und dieses winzige bisschen weggetreten, mit dem man sich in Wahnsinn oder im Amphetaminrausch wiederfand, wie in einer Paralleldimension. Das, und er hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit an allem Herumzufingern immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Im Moment zupfte er zudringlich an Sasukes Jacke, rutschte von dort an schnell abwärts zum Hosenbund. 

„Ich wusste, dich hat´s nicht erwischt! Haha!“  
Die Atmosphäre um sie herum war betäubend. Die Hitze, all der Geruch nach Schweiß und Sex, der Mangel an Sauerstoff ließ Sasuke schlingern.   
Suigetsus zudringliche Finger wurmten sich zwischen die offene Front der Jacke, suchten so gierig nach Haut wie nach der nächsten Ladung Stoff. Er kam nah mit dem Kopf, um ihm die nächsten Sätze ins Ohr zu rufen: 

„Ich hab´s immer gesagt! Sasuke Uchiha ist ein beschissener schwarzer Panther! Der wahre König der Straße! Nachdem du untergetaucht warst, hab ich mich auch mal zurück gezogen... War ne ganz schöne Explosion! Aber so leicht bin ich ja nicht totzukriegen... war fleißig und hab allen Stoff zusammengesucht den ich finden konnte! Du findest kein Stäubchen Zeug mehr irgendwo! Es gibt ein Versteck, das niemand kennt außer mir! Also...“, er legte den Kopf schief, „Was hast du dir überlegt, um denen da draußen ne Lektion zu erteilen?“, sein Brustkorb bebte vor Aufregung, „Wird Zeit, deine Herrschaft so richtig offiziell zu machen, oder?!“ 

Sasuke wich zurück, schob die klammernden Finger auf Abstand.   
„Du spinnst“, meinte er, „Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich vorhätte, weiter zu machen. Es ist vorbei!“  
„Was?“, Suigetsu blinzelte verständnislos, „Aber... das kannst du nicht tun! Scheiße! Du kannst doch nicht... das Kartell vernichten, nur damit es kaputt ist!“  
„Ich kann tun was ich will, klar?“, das unmissverständliche Knurren, zusammen mit dem sehr aufrechten Rücken, dem herrisch über den Anderen geneigten Kopf und dem glühenden Blickkontakt hatte immer gewirkt. Immer. 

Dieses Mal duckte Suigetsu sich nur erschrocken darunter weg, seine Miene rutschte von Fassungslosigkeit hin zu blanker Angst: 

„Aber-... scheiße, die machen uns fertig! Orochimaru war schon ein kranker Wichser, aber die-... Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was da schon für Sachen passiert sind! Ich hab Geschichten darüber gehört! Du musst die Kontrolle über das Gebiet übernehmen, Mann! Ansonsten killen die uns! Die kriegen mit, wen du kennst! Mit wem du zusammen warst, wer deine Freunde sind, wen du fickst, einfach alles! Erst zerlegen die deine Kontakte, dann ficken sie deinen Verstand und erst wenn sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden sind, bist du selbst dran! Die werden nicht einfach schießen-... das ist eine persönliche Sache! Du hast die persönlich beleidigt, Mann, weißt du was das bedeutet?!“

Sasuke wich zurück. Er wollte nichts mehr davon hören. Sein Kopf dröhnte.   
„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, schnappte er, „Es gibt kein Zeug mehr im Umlauf und es wird auch keins mehr geben! Ende der Geschichte, kapiert?!“

„Sasuke!“

Er reagierte nicht mehr. Verbissen kämpfte er sich hinaus, zurück zu mehr Luft und Platz um ihn herum, zurück auf den Flur vor den Toiletten, wo irgendein seltsam vermummter Typ ihm Käfersalbe andrehen wollte-... wirklich, nur Verrückte an diesem Ort..! Die Treppe hinauf in den Club und von dort aus nach ein paar kurzen, betäubten Momenten schließlich ganz hinaus. Die Laune auf andere Menschen und laute Musik war ihm erst mal vergangen.

 

Klare, kalte Nachtluft umschloss ihn, beruhigte seinen erhitzten Kopf, seinen kurzen, keuchenden Atem. Die Hände tief in die Taschen vergraben, den Kopf gesenkt wanderte er stille Straßen hinunter, einfach gerade aus. Er hustete gepresst. 

Eine ganze Weile lang konzentrierte er sich nur darauf, seinen Atem gleichmäßiger werden zu lassen und das Gefühl, als ob ihm eine riesige, stählerne Faust langsam den Brustkorb zerdrückte, loszuwerden... Schließlich blieb er stehen. Es ging ihm etwas besser... Stille und die Einsamkeit taten ihm immer gut. Die nächtliche Stadt war sein natürlicher Lebensraum... 

Einen ratlosen Blick schickte er die Straße hinunter, dorthin wo nächtlicher Betrieb die Gegend heller und belebter machte. Von dort her war er gekommen. 

Vor ihm lagen mehrere Möglichkeiten weiter zu gehen und einen Augenblick war er sich völlig unschlüssig. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Kaugummiautomaten auf der anderen Seite der Straße, umgeben von Unkraut das sich durch Risse im Asphalt gedrückt hatte, zwischen dunklen Hintergassen. 

Er war orange.   
Unter der Straßenlaterne bei der er stand war die Farbe trotz des nicht mehr fabrikneuen Zustands klar zu erkennen. So leuchtend und... warm, irgendwie.

Sasuke ging darauf zu. 

Seine Schritte waren langsam. In ihm wuchs die seltsame Sehnsucht, einen Krankenwagen zu suchen... Einfach so, nur irgendeinen. Der Anblick würde ihn beruhigen... Orange war so eine warme, lebendige Farbe... Gut, früher hatte er sie penetrant und aufdringlich gefunden, aber wenn es drum herum kalt und dunkel genug war, war es wie eine Signalfackel. Wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Selbst völlig blutverschmiert... 

Blutverschmiert... er blinzelte.   
Trat einen Schritt zurück und richtete seinen Blick auf etwas, das ihm vorher nur beiläufig aufgefallen war- im Lichtkegel der Laterne zog sich zu seinen Füßen eine dunkle Spur aus Tropfen und Schleifspuren, verschwand in gekrümmter Linie um die nächste Ecke, und... es hätte Farbe sein können, aber jetzt fiel sein Blick auf den Laternenpfahl vor ihm. Als er genauer hinsah war es gut zu erkennen. 

Es war der blutige, verschmierte Abdruck einer Hand, als hätte sich jemand mit letzter Kraft daran abgestützt. Sein Herz sprang ihm in die Kehle und begann, schwer zu pochen.   
Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl.

~


	48. All die Vergessenen

~

Naruto lehnte seinen Kopf ans kühle Fenster, schloss die Augen ein wenig. Seine Erschöpfung war ihm deutlich anzusehen.  
Er sagte es nicht, aber es stand in seinem Gesicht, in der Art wie seine Mundwinkel sich nach hinten zogen zu einer angespannten Miene die nicht mehr wirklich ein Lächeln war sondern eine Grimasse von Sorge und Schuldbewusstsein. So sehr es seinem Ego geschmeichelt hätte, er war kein Superheld. Vielleicht kollidierte man kaum irgendwo härter mit den eigenen Grenzen als in diesem Job. Shikamaru kannte das Gefühl gut. In manchen Nächten verschwamm einem alles vor den Augen zusammen mit dem Flackern der Neonlichter zu Schlieren von Blut und Versagen.

„Hey“, meinte er knapp, „Brauchst du Streichhölzer?“

„Gnhh?“, gurgelte Naruto müde.  
Shikamaru griff nach einer Dose neben ihm und warf sie Naruto zu.

„Um deine Augen offen zu halten, mann! Hier, knall dir ein Bisschen Koffeein rein. Du kannst jetzt nicht schlafen. Dafür ist der Tag da, du Depp.“

„Ich weiß... aber die letzten paar Nächte waren echt hart“, maunzte der Blonde und kratzte sich in der Frisur, „Meine Gedanken gehen einfach immer im Kreis...“

„Warum nimmst du nicht ein paar Valium wie jeder andere und hakst das ab?“

Naruto grunzte. „Keine Macht den Drogen“, rezitierte er trotzig und reckte eine eher zaghafte Siegerfaust in Richtung Wagendecke, "Hey, lass uns nochmal nach den Mädels schauen... ich hab kein gutes Gefühl irgendwie"

"Alter, wir waren vor fünf Minuten erst da. Warum wirst du nicht Roomboy im Puff anstatt Rettungsdienst- Schichten zu schieben? Da hast du sie den ganzen Tag um dich rum!"

"Mooh, du verstehst das falsch", düster kratzte Naruto sich in der Frisur, "Ich mach mir halt Sorgen... wenn der perverse Onkel nicht da ist, sind sie quasi verwaist!"  
"Ja, schon klar..."

Shikamaru drehte gelangweilt am Radioknopf. In diesem Moment knarzte das Funkgerät.

„Notruf aus eurer Gegend, etwa fünf Minuten von eurem Standort. War irgendwie konfuse Meldung. Mindestens zwei Verletzte, möglicherweise ein Unfall. Anscheinend großer Blutverlust. Möglicherweise psychogener Schock, der Anrufer meinte sie wären „ganz durcheinander“. Seid ihr frei?“

Shikamaru nahm das Gerät um zu antworten.  
„Roger“, meinte er, „Gib die Koordinaten durch, wir schauen uns das mal an“, er warf einen Blick auf Naruto: „Mein Partner kann ein bisschen Action gebrauchen“

Naruto rieb sich seufzend die Hand übers Gesicht, nickte dann aber und hob brav die Hand um Shikamarus freundliches Brofist- Angebot zu erwidern. Ihre Fingerknöchel trafen sich auf halbem Weg, in der Mitte der Fahrerkabine.

Shikamaru klopfte ihm aufmunternd die Schulter, nachdem er sich die Adresse hatte durchgeben lassen und wendete den Wagen.  
„Drei Uhr morgens“, bemerkte er sarkastisch, „Dämonenzeit“

~

Weit und breit keine Schaulustigen, niemand um sie in das Gewirr von Nebenstraßen und Hintergassen zu dirigieren. Als sie schließlich vor Ort angekommen waren, war es stockdunkel. Shikamaru warf einen Blick nach draußen.

„Glaub nicht dass hier noch irgendjemand wohnt“, murmelte er, „Pass bloß auf, Mann. Womöglich überfallen die Wichser jetzt Rettungswägen um Beruhigungsmittel zu klauen“  
„Pff...“, murmelte Naruto, „Komm schon, jeder weiß dass sich das bei den Mengen nicht lohnt... es ist viel leichter ´ne Apotheke zu überfallen...“  
„Sag das nicht! Es gibt auch Leute die überfallen Geldtransporter statt Banken, okay?“  
„Toll, und jetzt? Wir haben keine Waffen, kein Pfefferspray, nicht mal so einen blöden Elektroschocker! Was willst du machen?“

Shikamaru griff kurzerhand nach Laryngoskop und Perfusorspritze.  
„Von mir kriegen die keine einzige Tavorpille, das schwör ich dir“, grollte er, „Gibst du mir Rückendeckung?“  
„Okay... Klar“, Naruto fuhr sich durch die Haare, starrte angestrengt nach draußen. Er griff nach der großen Taschenlampe und nickte seinem Partner zu.  
„Wenn irgendwas komisch ist, sofort zurück in den Wagen und weg, klar?“  
„Sicher“

Sie stiegen aus.

„Rettungsdienst!“, rief Naruto in die gespenstische Stille, „Ist irgendjemand hier?“

Zwei fahle Lichtkreise der Taschenlampen erschienen auf dunklem Asphalt. Sie schlossen mit einem Knall die Türen des Wagens.

Naruto leuchtete ein Stück nach vorn, traf rechts auf eine moosbewachsene Mauer und links auf eine alte Hausfassade aus rotem Backstein, voller zersplitterter Fenster.

Unter Shikamarus Sohlen knirschte der Kies, als er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zukam.  
„Das gefällt mir nicht“, knurrte er. „Das gefällt mir kein Bisschen“

Vor ihnen, einige Meter im Schatten der hohen Mauern lag ein größeres Bündel. Etwas, das wirkte wie Müll, bedeckt von dunklem Stoff.  
„Scheint niemand da zu sein“, atmete Naruto, „vielleicht ist das die falsche Einfahrt... lass uns nochmal ein bisschen rumfahren und -...“  
„Warte!“, zischte Shikamaru und hob den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen. Beide lauschten. Da war etwas. Ein Geräusch. Es klang wie... ersticktes Schluchzen. Naruto runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist das-...“  
„Psst!“, Shikamaru schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. Er winkte ihn mit sich. Der Kegel ihrer Taschenlampen fand den Haufen Unrat im hinteren Teil des Hofs.

Es war etwas unförmiges, klumpiges, bedeckt mit einem großen, schwarzen Tuch auf dem rote Wolken abgebildet waren... dunkle Flüssigkeit schien darunter hervor gesickert zu sein, eine kleine Lache davon klebte auf ohnehin schon dunklem Asphalt. Ganz deutlich war darunter jetzt das Schluchzen zu hören, ein heftiges, gepresstes Atmen wie ein Nach-Luft-Schnappen in Todesangst.

„Hallo?“, wiederholte Shikamaru lauter, „Rettungsdienst! Sind sie verletzt?“  
Naruto sah zu wie er sich langsam herunterbeugte, einen Zipfel des Tuchs zwischen die Finger nahm und es dann mit einem beherzten Ruck zur Seite zog.

Ein Stück Fleisch rollte mit, polterte über den Haufen und blieb in der klebrigen Lache aus Blut liegen. Naruto schlug sich mit dumpfem Schreckenslaut den Unterarm vor die Nase, Shikamaru wich zurück-... vor ihnen war ein Haufen aus säuberlich zertrennten Körperteilen.

„Oh... mann!“, stöhnte Naruto, „Fuck“

Shikamaru drehte einen Halbkreis, bevor er sich heftig atmend wieder zurück wandte:

„Was soll das für eine Scheiße sein?", schimpfte er außer sich,  
"Sieh dir das an, was für eine Sauerei! Diese Drecks- Drogenmafia! Die holen uns mit Absicht hierher, weil die wollen dass wir entsetzt sind und Journalisten anrufen, damit das morgen früh in der Zeitung steht! Wichser! Einen Scheiß machen wir! Was haben wir im Kurs gelernt? Wenn du nicht mehr weißt, zu welchem Loch du reinpusten sollst, ist das ein Fall für die Gerichtsmedizin! Ekelhaft!“

„Ohh... ugh...“, Naruto raufte sich fassungslos die Haare, „Shit, sieh dir das an! Das war ein Metzger!“  
„Ein Psychopath war das!“  
„Und ich war mir so sicher, dass ich was gehört hatte! Glaubst du, da liegt vielleicht noch jemand... drunter?“  
„Du kannst mich mal, ich fang nicht an da drin rumzuwühlen! Ich ruf jetzt die Bullen an! Das ist ein Tatort, okay? Fass nichts an bevor die Spurensicherung nicht da war“  
„Aber vielleicht-...“, beide erstarrten.  
Zu deutlich war der erstickte Schrei zu hören.

Shikamaru griff sich kurzerhand Einweghandschuhe um Gliedmaßen von dem Haufen herunterzuwerfen, Naruto tat es ihm gleich, ein abgetrennter Kopf rollte polternd abwärts, mit jedem Stück schwand die Hoffnung, etwas Lebendiges darunter zu finden.

Ganz unten schließlich war eine blutverschmierte Ziplock- Plastikverpackung mit etwas hartem, flachem, rechtwinkligen darin. Naruto öffnete es- zum Vorschein kam ein Smartphone auf dem ein Video abgespielt wurde. Er erkannte gerade noch rosa Haarsträhnen, bevor die Aufnahme gestoppt wurde.

„... Sakura“, hauchte er und seine Stimme brach. Er ließ das Gerät achtlos fallen, Shikamaru bekam es gerade noch zu fassen. „Vorsicht, das sind Beweisstücke, Mann!“

„Sakura“, wisperte Naruto, seine Augen wurden groß und fokussiert, sein ganzer Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich-... „Nein-... nein! Oh Gott, Sakura! Oh nein-... ohh nein, bitte nicht-...!“  
Wie von Sinnen kroch über den Boden, um die Einzelteile noch einmal genauer anzusehen, als Shikamaru ihn stoppte.

„Hey. Hey! Genau sowas hab ich befürchtet. Geh sofort zurück in den Wagen und atme tief durch okay? Sie ist nicht hier. Die Körperteile sind von männlichen Opfern. Wahrscheinlich wird sie als Köder benutzt- und du wirst nicht darauf reinfallen!“

„Nein“, Naruto zitterte am ganzen Körper, „Du verstehst das nicht! Shikamaru, ich muss sie finden! Ich muss! Ich hab versprochen auf sie aufzupassen-... wenn ihr jetzt was passiert ist-...!“

Shikamaru verkniff sich den Hinweis auf seine Vermutung, dass sie wahrscheinlich längst tot war.  
„Geh ins Auto“, versuchte er so wohlwollend und beruhigend wie möglich,  
„Bitte! Wir rufen erst die Polizei an, verstanden?“  
„Auf keinen Fall!“, Narutos Augen blitzten fiebrig auf, „Vielleicht wird sie irgendwo hier in der Nähe noch festgehalten! Niemand transportiert ein paar zerstückelte Leichen über große Strecken, und-... das alles hier! Das so aufzubauen! Bestimmt sind die näher dran als wir denken! Vielleicht beobachten die uns!“  
„Umso weniger nützt es, wenn du ihnen genau vor die Flinte läufst! Lass uns wenigstens aus diesem dunklen Loch hier rausfahren, dann besprechen wir weiter, okay? Ich finde es hier ziemlich ungemütlich!“

Naruto blinzelte, dann sah er sich um und nickte beklommen.  
„Okay...“, hauchte er, „Okay. Aber mach schnell“

~

„Oh nein“, flüsterte Sasuke, „Ohh... oh nein... scheiße...“

Er lag auf allen Vieren über Sakuras Körper geduckt, weil er es einfach nicht glauben konnte. Sie zog eine Spur aus Blut hinter sich her, hörte aber völlig auf weiter zu kriechen als sie seine Gegenwart spürte.  
„Sakura“, stammelte er, „Shit-... shit! Verdammt nochmal...“

Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie Sakura als erstes angriffen, sie war immer zu unwichtig gewesen, zu lästig und überflüssig-... aber natürlich, im Rückblick machte es Sinn. Sie hatte sich besonders für ihn interessiert... Und in dieses Muster fielen noch gewisse andere... zum Beispiel-...

„N-... Naruto“, wimmerte sie, „Naruto...!“

Ein eisiges Gefühl von Angst packte ihn. Die Faust um seinen Brustkorb war wieder zurück.

„Ich-... ich hole ihn“, versprach Sasuke atemlos, „Ich geh ihn suchen. Halt nur noch ein bisschen durch, okay? Ich komme gleich zurück... bleib einfach hier, es wird alles gut“

~

„Ich bring sie um“, murmelte Naruto mit tödlichem Glimmen in den Augen vor sich hin, „Ich bring sie um, wenn sie ihr was getan haben. Jeden der ihr weh getan hat, mach ich sowas von fertig...“  
„Du wirst -nicht- aus dem Wagen aussteigen!“, bestimmte Shikamaru, „Ich brauche dich genau hier! Das fehlte gerade noch, dass du dich von irgendwelchen Drogenfuzzies umpusten lässt! Wir fahren jetzt vor zur Hauptstraße, und wenn der Streifenwagen kommt erklären wir kurz den Weg und fahren dann gleich zurück zu Lady Tsunade ins Krankenhaus, hast du verstanden?“

„Mh...“

„Ich bind dich am Beifahrersitz fest, wenn du Zicken machst, das schwör ich dir. Und ich kann das. Zwing mich nicht dazu, ich meins nur gut!“  
Naruto murmelte undeutlich vor sich hin.  
„Was?“, energisch aufs Gaspedal tretend kurbelte Shikamaru den Wagen aus dem Gewirr an Hintergassen und sah sich nach seinem Partner um.

„Vorsicht!“, bellte Naruto und riss die Augen auf.  
Im Licht der Scheinwerfer stand eine Gestalt, schwarz wie direkt aus den Schatten gefallen. Der Nara stieg in die Bremse. Kreischend brach das Heckteil des Wagens aus, schlitternd kam er zum Stehen.

Naruto starrte auf die Fahrbahn, leichenblass im Gesicht, die Hände am Sitzpolster festgekrallt. Vor ihnen blitzte der kalte Lauf einer Schusswaffe.

~


	49. Hilflos

~ 

„Aussteigen!“, bellte der dunkelhaarige, junge Mann vor dem Rettungswagen offensichtlich wild entschlossen und mit einem Anflug von Hysterie in der Stimme. „Sofort!“  
„Der schon wieder“, grollte Shikamaru und legte einen Gang ein, „Jetzt reichts. Den fahr ich um“  
„Sasuke!“, Naruto schnappte nach Luft. „Nein, warte, warte! Shika, lass den Scheiß!“

Der Uchiha kniff die Augen zusammen gegen das Fernlicht, das Shikamaru geistesgegenwärtig aktiviert hatte. Der Motor des Fahrzeugs heulte bedrohlich auf, Sasuke fletschte die Zähne und zielte auf den Beifahrersitz.   
„Mach weiter, wenn du deinen Partner tot sehen willst!“, brüllte er provozierend.

„Scheiße, hört auf!“, Naruto öffnete die Tür. Er sprang vom Sitz, ignorierte Shikamarus Protestruf. Langsam hob er die Hände, kam so Schritt für Schritt vorwärts, bis er ausreichend weit im Scheinwerferlicht stand, um erkannt zu werden. 

„Hör auf damit, Sasuke“, beschwor er den Anderen, die Augen weit und rund, „Bitte-... du musst nicht-... hör einfach auf!“  
Sasukes Blick brach als er ihn sah, er schluckte heftig.   
„Du... du solltest mitkommen...“, meinte er unsicher, ein Hauch von Erleichterung in der rauen Stimme, „Ich-... hab Sakura-...“

Narutos Miene rutschte in Eiseskälte.   
„Weg von ihm!“, brüllte Shikamaru aus dem geöffneten Fahrerfenster heraus, „Das ist garantiert eine Falle!“

Die Muskeln des Uzumaki bebten, er kam ein, zwei steife Schritte auf den perplexen Sasuke zu, der alarmiert den Arm mit seiner Waffe sinken ließ, dann flog er gegen ihn, riss ihn zu Boden, packte ihn mit einem tiefen Aufschrei am Kragen, schlug ihm mit solcher Wucht ins Gesicht, dass der Uchiha kurzzeitig schwarz sah und ihm alle Zähne klirrten. Die Waffe fiel ihm aus der Hand, schlitterte vor das Auto. Sasuke bockte instinktiv den Rücken auf, um seinen Angreifer von sich zu werfen, versuchte etwas Verwundbares unter die Nägel zu bekommen, aber Naruto schloss beide Knie um seinen Brustkorb wie eine Bärenfalle, gab keinen Milimeter Spielraum. 

„Wo ist sie?“, grollte er, justierte seinen Griff und zog den Kragen von Sasukes Jacke erbarmungslos eng, brachte ihn zu ersticktem Japsen, „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?! Wo. Ist. Sie?!“

Sasuke konnte nicht antworten- er wehrte sich. Erstens bekam er kaum Luft, zweitens war er außer Stande zu sprechen,wenn sein Mund voller Blut war und er vor Schmerz nichts mehr sah und drittens-... es war Instinkt. Sein Überlebensinstinkt hatte ihn fest im Griff, denn Naruto war stark wenn er wirklich ernst machte- verdammt stark. Umso verbissener schlug er nach Augen und Nase, versuchte Haare zu fassen zu bekommen, spuckte, trat, wand sich-... es war beileibe nicht das erste Mal, dass sie auf diese Art kämpften, aber dieses Mal lag kein Funken Befriedigung darin, nur Verzweiflung... und Sasuke hatte keine Ahnung wie das zu stoppen war. Es spürte bebende, blanke Panik. Und das Schlimmste war, er spürte sie auch bei Naruto. Sie kämpften, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Und irgendwie tat es das auch. Nur dass er wusste, dass sie einander nicht töten durften, weil jeder von ihnen für die nächste halbe Stunde zu wichtig war und mit jedem Moment sinnloser Gewalt kostbare Zeit davon rann, die hilflose Panik noch mehr schürte, den Kampf noch erbitterter machte-... 

„Weg von ihm!“, brüllte Shikamaru aus seinem sicheren Platz in der Fahrerkabine noch einmal und fluchte, als er wieder ignoriert wurde. Die Beiden waren ineinander verbissen wie zwei kämpfende Hunde-... fieberhaft kramte er in den Hilfsmitteln die er zur Hand hatte, versuchte es mit ein paar gellenden Pfiffen auf den Fingern und ein paar gezielt geschleuderten Verbandspäckchen. Keine Chance. 

Fluchend und vor sich hin schimpfend suchte er unterm Sitz. Irgendwo war dieses lange Abschleppseil. Sobald er es hatte atmete er noch einmal tief durch, löste den Knoten um es vor sich auszubreiten, zog das lose Ende durch den Schnapphaken und stieg aus dem Wagen. 

Sein Partner, von einem tollwütigen Straßenpunk zerfleischt?   
Nicht in seiner Schicht... 

~

Sasuke sah nicht, wie der Nara schwarzes Seil durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, den Blick auf das Chaos aus Gliedmaßen und Bewegung still fokussiert. Er sah nicht, wie er die Schlinge lockerte, sie ums Handgelenk fliegen ließ bis sie Schwung hatte-... er bemerkte nicht, wie der Andere einen gezielten Schritt näher kam und das Seil losschickte-... es war als würde der Schatten unter Shikamarus Hand sich strecken und alles was Sasuke davon mitbekam war der kurze, dumpfe Schmerz als die Schnalle seinen Knöchel traf-... und der unerwartete Ruck, der ihm fast das Bein ausriss-... jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Er schlitterte wie von Geisterhand gezogen über den Asphalt, schürfte sich den Rücken auf-... und blieb dann im ersten Moment verwirrt liegen. 

„Weg von ihm!“, wiederholte Shikamaru eisig und Sasuke spürte den scharfen Luftzug, als ein zweites Seilende bedrohlich knapp über seinen Kopf hinwegsirrte, „Naruto? In den Wagen. Und du, Freundchen-... ab auf den Bauch. Hände hinter den Kopf. “

„Nein“, japste Sasuke, „Naruto! Du musst-...“  
„Halt den Mund!“

Der Nara hob beim Näherkommen die Waffe auf die Sasuke fallen gelassen hatte, zog ratschend den Entsicherungshebel und richtete den Lauf auf ihn.   
„Ab. Auf den Bauch“, wiederholte er drohend, „Sofort! Und ich schwöre dir, mach noch eine falsche Bewegung und ich schieß dir in die Kniekehlen“

Sasuke schluckte. Er starrte aufwärts in seinen eigenen Waffenlauf und sah sich gezwungen einzusehen, dass er nur noch sehr reduzierte Wahlmöglichkeiten hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um-... es ging gegen alle Instinkte einer entsicherten Waffe den Rücken zuzudrehen, aber er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konzentrierte alle Gedanken nur auf sein Ziel-... er konnte nicht-... er konnte es nicht vermasseln-... er hatte eine Mission und wenn die scheiterte konnte er sich genau so gut selbst erschießen, also-... Shikamaru riss grob seine Hände dorthin wo er sie haben wollte als ihm das Ganze zu zögernd ging, außerdem hatte er keine Hemmungen sein Knie mit vollem Gewicht genau zwischen die Schulterblätter zu pressen. 

Sasuke biss knirschend die Zähne zusammen, drückte die Stirn gegen den Asphalt, beschwor seinen sich windenden Selbsterhaltungstrieb um Ruhe und Fassung.  
„Schön stillhalten“, grollte der Nara, „Verd-... Naruto? Ich brauch dich hier doch kurz. Halt ihn fest, damit ich ihn fesseln kann. Bis die Bullen mit Handschellen hier sind, bleibt der nicht frei. Der ist zu gefährlich...“

Sasuke kämpfte verzweifelt gegen aufbrodelnde Panik, die ihm jeden klaren Gedanken zu rauben schien. „Naruto“, platzte er schließlich beinahe flehend wieder heraus, als er bekannte, warme Finger in ungut mörderischem Griff um die Handgelenke spürte. Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, versuchte den Killerinstinkt zu ignorieren, der ihn immer heftiger zu übermannen drohte, versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben, sich bloß nicht zu wehren als er Seilschlingen spürte. Seine Stimme bebte. Es war ihm egal. 

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Ich weiß, ich hab... Scheiße gebaut! Wir hatten ein paar... Differenzen! Aber ich schwöre dir, Sakura liegt da zwei Straßen weiter und sie wird verbluten, wenn du mir jetzt nicht glaubst! Sie wird sterben, okay?! Wenn du nichts tust, wirst du das ewig bereuen! Sie hat nach dir gerufen! Sie will, dass du bei ihr bist! Ich hab versucht Hilfe zu holen-... also egal was ihr tut, fahrt gefälligst zuerst dort hin, verdammt! Und zwar schnell! Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät!“

Narutos Griff verlor an Härte, er stockte-... richtete den Blick auf Shikamaru, der mit kühler Miene kurzentschlossen umdrehte, zur Fahrerkabine zurück ging, mit einer Rolle Panzertape und einer dicken Mullbinde in der Hand zurück kam. 

„Nein“, keuchte Sasuke panisch, rappelte sich auf, rutschte auf den Knien zurück und biss die Zähne zusammen als er in den Haaren gepackt wurde und der Nara Daumen und Zeigefinger in seine Wangen presste, um ihm die Mullbinde zwischen die Kiefer zu schieben, „Nein! Naruto! Naruto, sie wird sterben! Das ist kein Scherz! Sie verblutet! Sie braucht dich! Ich schwöre es, ich hab sie gefunden! Glaub mir! Bitte-... was soll ich machen, dass du mir glaubst?!“

„Warte“, der Blonde griff leicht und bittend an Shikamarus Handgelenk und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.   
„Soll das ein Witz sein?“, schnaubte der Nara, „Er macht dich wahnsinnig mit seiner Winselei! Am Ende glaubst du ihm wirklich noch!“

Naruto nickte leicht. Seine merkwürdig leer wirkenden Augen suchten Sasukes Blick, der weit und bebend an ihm Halt suchte.   
„Ich glaube ihm“, meinte er leise, „Lass uns fahren“

Shikamaru verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel und schlug sich stöhnend die Hand an die Stirn.   
„Dieser Mann!“, betonte er heftig und gestikulierte lebhaft zu dem reichlich mitgenommenen Uchiha,   
„Hat versucht dich umzubringen! Und es war nicht das erste Mal! Was! Ist falsch! Mit deinem Kopf?!“

„Ich bin eben ein Idiot“, meinte Naruto in gereizter Nüchternheit. Er wandte sich ab, um zurück zum Wagen zu schlurfen, „Schon gut, du musst nicht fahren. Gib mir den Schlüssel. Du kannst hier bleiben und auf die Polizei warten, es wird nicht lang dauern“ 

„Einen Scheiß werde ich tun“, schnaubte Shikamaru. Er packte Sasuke im Nacken, riss ihn auf die Beine und stieß ihn zu Naruto hinüber, „Du passt auf ihn auf! Und wenn er mich einmal falsch anguckt während der Fahrt, kann´s sein, dass er aus Versehen einen Zeh verliert!“

~


	50. Freier Fall

~

Es war dunkel und still und zu eng für die drei Männer in der kleinen Fahrerkabine.   
Die brodelnde Feindseligkeit machte die Luft darin dick wie Sirup.   
Sasuke konnte kaum Atmen. Vielleicht hatte Naruto ihm eine Rippe zerquetscht, vielleicht war es wegen der Fesseln die auf seiner Haut brannten als hätte man sie in Säure eingelegt, vielleicht war es aber auch wegen dieser erstickenden, eiskalten Wut die ihn von rechts und links zu zermalmen drohte.   
Er wagte nicht, sich zu Shikamaru oder Naruto umzusehen, die neben ihm saßen wie steinerne Wächter, dunkel, unbeweglich und ohne eine Gemütsregung. Stumpf versuchte er den Blick auf der scheinwerferhellen Straße zu halten.   
„Da vorn links“, zwang er sich zu sagen. Ein heiserer, wunder Ton. 

Niemand antwortete.   
Shikamaru kurbelte schweigend am Lenkrad. Hinten im Wagen klirrten Geräte. 

Narutos Kiefermuskeln zeichneten sich ab. Wenn Licht in die Kabine blitzte konnte man sehen wie er die Zähne zusammen biss.   
„Woher kannst du eigentlich solche Cowboytricks?“, wollte er plötzlich wissen.   
Der Blick aus blauen Augen ging glatt an Sasuke vorbei zu Shikamaru. 

„Meine Familie hat diesen Wildpark“, knurrte der Nara, „Wenn ich mit zwölf schon so einen brünftigen Hirsch bändigen konnte, komm ich damit auch klar.“

„Hm. Ziemlich gut.“

Sasuke senkte mühsam aufatmend den Kopf und grub so fest er konnte Fingernägel in seine Handballen. Er fühlte sich entsetzlich. Offen gesagt erfüllte es ihn mit heller Panik, zu wissen wo sie hin fuhren und was sie dort finden würden. 

„Da vorne ist was“  
Shikamaru reckte den Kopf, wurde langsamer. 

Sasuke hatte das Gefühl auf halbe Größe zusammen zu schrumpfen. Oh, shit... er spürte Narutos Griff im Nacken, der schmerzhaft zuzog. Flach atmend hielt er still. Die Panik in seinem Magen verdichtete sich zu dumpfer Übelkeit. Er konnte kaum hinsehen. 

Aber dort, im Licht der Scheinwerfer lag der Körper des Mädchens leblos in Blut und Kieselsteinen.   
Naruto blieb völlig still. Er reagierte nicht. Kein einziger Muskel zuckte.   
Sasuke spürte seine Augen brennen, sein Herzschlag flatterte ihm im Rachen. 

Sag doch was, dachte er.   
Warum sagst du denn nichts? 

„Ich dreh um“, bemerkte Shikamaru und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, um den Wagen zu wenden.  
Sasuke hob in einer üblen Vorahnung den Kopf. 

„Es... ist... vielleicht nicht sicher“, würgte er hervor, „Vielleicht ist es wirklich eine Falle. Aber ich hab damit nichts zu tun-... wenn-... ihr mir die Waffe wieder gebt, könnte ich-...!“  
Narutos Schraubstockfinger bohrten sich mit solcher Kraft in seinen Nacken, dass er vorsichtshalber verstummte bevor der Andere ihm das Genick brach. 

„Ich hab dir gesagt, wir hätten ihn knebeln sollen“, bemerkte der Nara nur. 

Prasselnd rollte der schwere Wagen im Halbkreis über die Kiesel, Shikamaru hielt den Blick auf der Rückspiegelkamera und setzte zurück so weit es nur ging. 

„Schick ihn zuerst raus“, ordnete er an, „Nimm ihn als Schild, wenns sein muss. Wir klettern nach hinten, machen die Türen auf, holen die Liege raus, laden sie ein und fahren schleunigst wieder weg von hier. Verstanden?“

Der Blonde nickte leicht. In der Düsternis der Fahrerkabine sah er merkwürdig bleich aus. 

„Naruto“, rief Shikamaru ihn sanft. 

Ein paar Momente lang passierte gar nichts. Dann drehte der Blonde abrupt seinen Kopf zu ihm und nickte noch einmal. Seine Augen waren weit und fremd. So musste ein Fuchs in der Falle aussehen. 

„... Verstanden“, sagte er, seine Hand fiel von Sasukes Genick abwärts als würde sie nicht mehr zu ihm gehören, die Stimme heiser und leise, 

„Tun wir´s.“

 

Als sie von innen die Türen aufstießen, ihren Gefangenen hinauswarfen und ausstiegen war alles sofort nur noch kalte, konzentrierte Geschäftigkeit.   
„Du kannst auch fahren“, bemerkte Shikamaru während er die Liege herunter klappte, den leblosen, zerschnittenen Körper beherzt unter den Armen griff.   
„Ich bin okay“, erwiderte Naruto verbissen und hob ihre Beine.   
Sasuke kannte diesen Ton... er hieß, dass er ganz und gar nicht okay war, aber bereit, jedem mit einem einzigen Schwinger fünf Zähne auszuschlagen, der Zweifel hatte. 

Um den Körper des Mädchens wurden Gurte gelegt, schwarze Gurte um Brust, Bauch und Beine, die sie auf der Liege hielten. Sasukes Kehle wurde sehr eng. Seine eigenen gefesselten Handgelenke, der Anblick, die ganze Situation, das war-... es war zu viel-... einen betäubten Moment lang war er nicht mehr in der Lage, zu reagieren-... Naruto war geistesgegenwärtig genug, seinen starren Körper am Arm zurück ziehen, ihn aufwärts in den Wagen zu zerren bevor die Türen sich schlossen. 

Immerhin-... niemand hatte auf sie geschossen. Kein Angriff...   
Niemand hatte sie daran gehindert, Sakuras Körper von der Straße zu bergen.   
Sasuke war verwirrt. Wussten die Täter nichts davon? Konnte sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben, in diesem Zustand allein zu fliehen? Auf keinen Fall... Es musste pure Berechnung sein... aber was hatten sie vor? Wer steckte dahinter?   
Wie würde der nächste Schlag aussehen?

Der rostige, nasse Geruch von Blut füllte den ganzen, winzigen Raum des Krankenwagens. Ihm wurde schlecht davon. Jetzt, so im Licht sah sie noch viel kaputter aus als vorher... so verdammt viel Blut-... ihre Haut sah aus wie aus Wachs-... war sie tot? 

„Viggo, achtzehner“, kommandierte Shikamaru. Naruto handelte.   
„Fünfhundert VEL. Schließ das Pulsoxy an“

Sasuke stand hilflos daneben. Er verstand nur Bahnhof. Plastikverpackungen mit medizinischen Instrumenten wurden über ihren halbnackten, blutverkrusteten Körper hin und her geworfen. Alles was er tun konnte war zusehen, während Dinge passierten von denen er keine Ahnung hatte und der Kloß in seinem Hals immer größer wurde. Ugh, eine Nadel! Und was für ein Riesending! Urrgh, er hasste Nadeln- das konnte er nicht mit ansehen!

Irgendetwas begann mechanisch zu piepen, die Wände schienen immer näher zu kommen. Auf einmal wurden ihm all die ekelhaften, fremden, bedrohlich spitzen Geräte um ihn herum sehr bewusst- sie schienen auf ihn einzustürzen, ihn zu erdrücken, Sakuras weißer Körper voller Wunden, so tief dass man das Gewebe darunter sehen konnte schien immer größer zu werden, füllte sein ganzes Gesichtsfeld aus. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. 

„Schere“, kommandierte Shikamaru und als Sasuke sah wie er genau das aus der nächsten Plastikverpackung zog und ansetzte, machte sein Körper von selbst eine instinktive Bewegung weg von ihm- er kollidierte mit der kalten Innenwand der Wagentür, wollte sie öffnen, wurde an seine Fesseln erinnert und ging keuchend ein Stück in die Knie.

Oh Fuck. Oh, fuck, fuck fuck... 

„Naruto?“, klang die Stimme des Nara wie durch Watte in seinen Ohren. Überdeutlich drangen all die anderen Geräusche in seinen Kopf, ekelhaftes Reißen von Stoff, metallisches Ratschen und Gleiten der Scherenblätter, Piepsen irgendeiner Maschine-...

„Was?“

„Er kippt um“

Tatsächlich sah Sasuke die Welt auf einmal nur noch in schwarz-weißen Schatten, ein lauter werdender Pfeifton in den Ohren machte ihm bewusst, dass er seinen Körper gar nicht mehr spürte. Flach atmend presste er sich an die Innenseite der Wagentür, versuchte dort etwas Halt zu finden. Oh nein, Katastrophe-... er konnte nicht umkippen oder sich übergeben, nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht vor ihnen-..!

„Der kippt um, Naruto“  
„Nein, tut er nicht“

Verdammt richtig, er weigerte sich! Mit dem letzten Bisschen Willenskraft klammert er sich an den Rest seines Bewusstseins. Nicht vor diesem verfluchten Klugscheißer, der so tat als wüsste er alles! Aus purem Trotz schon nicht! Aber Gott verdammt, war ihm schlecht..! So grauenhaft hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Er hatte eiskalten Schweiß am ganzen Körper. 

„Bleibst du bei ihr?“, drang Shikamarus Stimme durch den engen Raum,   
„Ich schwör dir, wir brauchen kugelsichere Fenster, da würd ich mich gleich viel besser fühlen...“  
„Ja. Klar. Beeil dich, okay?“

Ein Schaukeln des Wagens als der Nara zurück nach vorn kletterte, ein Ratschen des Schlüssels und sobald mit einem lauten Grollen und Vibrieren der Motor zum Leben erwachte spürte Sasuke auf einmal Berührung an seinen Händen, Lippen an seinem Ohr, jemand der ruhig mit ihm sprach. 

„Setz dich hier hin“

Er gehorchte blind, stolperte zwei wackelige Schritte dorthin wo der Nara vorher gestanden hatte, fand eine Sitzgelegenheit und sackte darauf. Ihm war zum Heulen zumute. Er konnte Sakura nicht ansehen. Er konnte nicht. Jemand löste stumm seine Fesseln. 

Mit leisem Poltern glitt das Seil zu Boden. Seine Hände waren frei. Er war frei... Tief aufatmend schlug er die Augen auf, hielt sich seitlich fest, als der Wagen zu sehr schwankte. 

„Naruto...“

Es war ein helles Wimmern, klein und kaum hörbar, aber einen verrückten Moment lang war er einfach nur schrecklich froh.   
Sakura. Dem Himmel sei Dank, sie lebte noch. Obwohl-... 

Wenn sie in der Lage war zu Sprechen, würde sie früher oder später erzählen was er getan hatte. Beziehungsweise, was er nicht getan hatte. Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen, rieb sich beide Hände übers Gesicht, kauerte mit hängenden Schultern und eingezogenem Kopf auf seinem Platz. Beim Aufblicken sah er, wie sie ihre blutigen Finger ein wenig hob. Naruto fing sie sanft ein, schloss seine große Hand darüber.   
„Ich bin da“, sagte er leise, „Es ist okay. Du bist in Sicherheit“

„N-... Naruto“  
Ihr Körper zuckte und bebte leicht... sie weinte... Immerhin sah sie nicht mehr so tot aus wie kurz davor, aber dieser Zustand war fast noch unerträglicher. Sasuke wandte den Blick ab, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er konnte das... nicht aushalten. Gab es denn wirklich keine Chance aus diesem Höllengefährt auszusteigen?

„Naruto, d-... da waren... diese zwei Männer...!“

Widerwillig horchte Sasuke auf. 

„Der eine-...“, sie schluchzte leise. Egal wie viel Mühe sich Naruto gab ihre Hand zu halten, ihr die Wange zu streicheln, sie schien innerlich völlig zusammenzubrechen.   
„Er hat mich-... er hat-...“

Narutos eisblauer Blick glitt herüber, traf unvermittelt in Sasukes Augen. Der wich ihm sofort aus, schluckte mühsam, rieb leicht die Druckstellen am Handgelenk. 

„Er hat mich ver-... uhh-...“ 

„Schh...“, raunte Naruto ihr zu, „Versuch nicht zu sprechen wenn dich das anstrengt...“

„Ich glaube er hat kein Kondom benutzt-...“, brachte Sakura hervor,   
„Vielleicht kriegen sie das Schwein, wenn sie mich untersuchen, oder?“

Naruto schaffte es irgendwie, auf wundersame Art völlig ruhig zu bleiben.   
„Ich bin sicher... die Ladies im Krankenhaus werden da alles tun was möglich ist“, versprach er leise. 

Sie weinte nur noch viel heftiger.   
„Was ist mit-... meinem Baby?“ 

Naruto war sichtlich verwirrt.   
„Uhm-...“, er wechselte noch einen kurzen, verdatterten Blick mit dem Uchiha, um sich ihr dann wieder zuzuwenden,   
„Sasuke ist hier... er hat Hilfe geholt. Wir müssten gleich ankommen, keine Angst mehr. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.“

„Nein“, weinte sie, „N-... nein, das meine ich nicht-... mein-... ich war-...“

Sasuke kam ein grauenhafter Verdacht.   
Es war als würde jemand Eis durch ihn hindurch schütten. Ihre nächsten Worte kamen unwirklich, gedämpft durch den rauschenden Puls in seinen Ohren. Auf einmal verstand er. Oh Fuck.   
Ohh...   
Zu wissen was sie sagen würde, bevor er es hörte, machte es kein Bisschen weniger schrecklich: 

„Ich bin schwanger“

Narutos starrte ihn an. Sasuke konnte nichts tun. Er sah hilflos zurück.

„Es-... ist vielleicht von dir, Sasuke-...“, schluchzte Sakura, „Das wollte ich dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen...! Tut mir leid, irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt“

Sasukes Kehle zuckte. Er wollte schreien... Er wollte wirklich, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.   
Stattdessen schob er beide Hände in seine Frisur, grub seine Finger in Haare und Kopfhaut, sackte seitlich gegen die Wageninnenwand, schlug die Schläfe dagegen- Nein. Nein! Ohh shit. Nein, nein nein...!

„Wir wissen leider nichts“, erklärte Naruto sehr sanft und sehr mühsam beherrscht, schob ihr schützend eine große Hand über den notdürftig bandagierten Bauch, „Wir können nicht in dich reinsehen. Die Wunde ist zum Glück nicht so tief... im Krankenhaus haben sie einen Ultraschall.   
Das wichtigste ist jetzt, dass du versuchst, ganz ruhig zu bleiben, okay?“

„Ja“, brachte Sakura kraftlos heraus, „Ich-... ich hab so gehofft, dass du kommst-..! Danke, Sasuke... ich bin... so froh, dass ihr da seid... dass ich nicht mehr dort bin-... oh Gott-... ich werd nie wieder was anrühren, ich versprechs...! Niemals... nie wieder!“

 

Die Notaufnahme war ein greller, nach Blut und Desinfektionsmittel stinkender Hafen in der Nacht. 

Sasuke taumelte aus dem Gefährt, er war nicht scharf darauf dort auf Menschen zu treffen, die sich womöglich noch an seinen Berserker- Modus vor kurzem erinnerten, als er-... er wusste nicht mehr, wen er alles bei seiner Flucht niedergeschlagen hatte... aber allein beim Wagen zu bleiben war auch keine gute Option. 

„Puls und Blutdruck stabil“, meldete Shikamaru, als sie im Flur von einer Ärztin mit beeindruckend massiver Oberweite, strengem Blick und langem, blondem Haar in Empfang genommen wurden,   
„Multiples Trauma, keine terminalen Verletzungen erkennbar“  
„Du liebe Zeit, ist das-...“  
„Sakura Haruno“, er nickte, „Frag nicht, nach heute Nacht brauch ich echt Urlaub“  
„Ab in Raum zwei“, ordnete sie an, „Was ist passiert, habt ihr was mitbekommen?“

In wenigen Momenten war sie umgelagert auf eine Krankenhausliege wurde weiter geschoben und verschwand außer Sichtweite.   
Zurück blieb Sasuke. 

Allein mit... ihm. 

 

„War es das wenigstens wert, huh?“, Narutos Stimme war ein abgründiges Grollen. Eine so arktische Kälte lag darin, dass Sasuke ihn fast nicht wieder erkannte. 

Er wandte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen und stelle fest, dass der Blonde ihn keines Blickes würdigte. 

Und auf einmal spürte er Angst. Echte Angst... Drei Jahre ungeheulter Tränen brannten ihm hinter den Augenlidern, aber selbst jetzt- besonders jetzt- war er hilflos-... er konnte keine Gefühle zeigen. Er konnte nicht erklären, was passiert war. 

„Wovon redest du?“, brachte er tonlos hervor. 

Narutos Augenbrauen zuckten, er drehte den Kopf und-... jetzt wagte Sasuke nicht mehr, ihn anzusehen. Sie standen auf dem kalten, grell erleuchteten Flur des Krankenhauses Schulter an Schulter, ratlos, verletzt und furchtbar weit voneinander entfernt.   
So wie es sich anfühlte, war diese Nacht die letzte Brücke zwischen ihnen gesprengt worden.   
Es war passiert. 

Sie würden nie wieder Freunde sein. 

„Muss sich ja für dich gelohnt haben“, grollte Naruto, „Ist doch sonst gar nicht so deine Art. So rein aus purer Nächstenliebe mit jemandem zu schlafen, den du eigentlich gar nicht leiden kannst“

„Was weißt du schon“, flüsterte Sasuke. Die Tränen brannten, aber sie fielen nicht. 

Naruto drehte sich zu ihm um, blaues, vernichtendes Feuer in seinen Augen.   
„Nein, wirklich. Das interessiert mich jetzt. Machst du das öfter, so... Mitleidsficken? Eine Runde Uchiha- Sperma für alle?“

Sasuke senkte den Kopf, aber Naruto war noch nicht fertig. Er wurde lauter, bis wahrscheinlich die letzte Hilfsschwester im Medikamentenzimmer ihn auch hören konnte: 

„Ist das nicht edel von dir! Deine kostbaren Gene in der Gegend herum zu verteilen, eine milde Gabe für die Armen, wer hat noch nicht wer will nochmal..!“

„WAS willst du von mir?!“, heulte Sasuke und fuhr herum. Er konnte nicht einfach da stehen und sich erniedrigen lassen. Es war Instinkt zurück zu schlagen, einer der tief aus seinem Innern kam. Je mehr es weh tat, desdo mehr wehrte er sich und desdo mehr verlor er die Kontrolle: 

„Hör auf mich anzumachen, verdammt! Ich wusste nicht dass sie schwanger ist, okay?! Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das passieren konnte, es-...“

Naruto lachte ein kaltes Lachen, so verächtlich dass Sasuke Gänsehaut spürte.   
„Ich kann´s nicht fassen...“, zischte er, „Wie das passieren konnte? Du hast sie ohne Gummi gefickt, du Genie!“  
„Sie hat gesagt es ist okay!“, platzte Sasuke hysterisch heraus, „Ich dachte, sie nimmt die Pille oder wasweißich! Es war nur-...“  
„Ach wieso sagst du das denn nicht gleich?“, Naruto kam noch ein bedrohliches Stück näher, die Zähne gefletscht, „Wie schlau von dir, darauf zu hören, natürlich! Wie war noch gleich das Ergebnis von deinem IQ- Test im Vergleich zu meinem?!“

Sasuke stieß ihn heftig auf Austand:  
„Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, dass sie dich nicht rangelassen hat!“, heulte er vollkommen außer sich,   
„Was willst du hören?! Ja, ihre Pussy ist wirklich so eng und feucht-... wobei ich da jetzt nicht mehr sicher bin!“

Es klatschte.   
Narutos Rückhand kam mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sie ihm den Atem nahm.   
Und obwohl er glaubte - wusste - dass er das verdient hatte, schlug er mit einem Aufschrei zurück. 

Menschen kreischten, Gegenstände krachten, ein Tumult brach los-... sie rollten sich über den Flur, verbissen, hasserfüllt, völlig außer Kontrolle. 

„Was zum?!“, hörte man wie aus weiter Ferne Shikamarus Stimme, „Ihr seid wohl verrückt geworden!“

Jemand packte sie am Kragen, sie wurden von mehreren Händen aufwärts gezerrt, eine Tür öffnete sich, sie wurden hindurch geschleudert, mit einem Krachen schloss sich der Raum und plötzlich war dumpfes Halbdunkel um sie herum. 

Sasuke schlug um sich in völliger Raserei:   
„Du willst wissen, ob ich sie mochte?“, spie er zwischen blutigen Zähnen hervor,   
„Ob wir wenigstens Freunde waren oder so ein Scheiß? Ich hab sie gehasst! Ich hab sie gehasst, als ich meinen Schwanz in ihr hatte, weil ich wusste, dass du sie willst! Sie hat mich angebettelt, kapierst du das?! Es war ihr egal, ob ich es ernst meine!   
Weißt du wie scheiß erbärmlich das ist, wenn du so verknallt bist, dass du nur noch an eine Person denken kannst, egal wie viele andere du fickst?“

Naruto warf ihn rückwärts, sie kollidierten mit einem Metallregal, Sasuke schlug sich heftig den Kopf an einer scharfen Kante und machte sich auf alles gefasst.   
Die Sicht verschwamm ihm vor den Augen. Er schmeckte Blut. Narutos Unterarm presste sich so gegen seine Kehle, dass er spürte wie der Hustenreiz aufkam.   
Als er hoch blinzelte hatte der Blonde den freien Arm hoch erhoben, seine Faust zitternd-... aber er schlug nicht zu. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Hass und blinder Wut, aber er schlug nicht zu. 

„Warum bist du so?“, fragte er stattdessen verständnislos und mit leiser, gebrochener Stimme.   
„Warum tust du... allen so weh...? Was ist dein Problem... scheiße!“, In seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig, „Was willst du denn eigentlich, Sasuke?“

Der Uchiha sah ihn an.   
Und in dieser Sekunde wusste er, das musste das Gefühl sein, kurz bevor man hingerichtet wurde. Auf einmal hatte er keine Angst mehr. Für einen kleinen, goldenen Moment sah er in blaue Augen, sah seinem Tod ins Gesicht und eine tiefe Ruhe durchflutete ihn. Es gab jetzt nichts mehr zu retten. Er konnte nur noch die Waffen strecken... nur noch loslassen, aufgeben und verstehen, dass sein Kampf hier zu Ende war... 

Ganz langsam neigte er seinen Kopf nach vorn, schloss die Augen- und tat das mit Abstand Dümmste, was ihm in dieser Situation hätte einfallen können:

 

Ihre Lippen berührten sich.

~


End file.
